BRAND NEW EQUIPMENT
by KurokoiFuji792
Summary: Michiru has fallen under the urge... to be a man! 0.0; Haruka may have something to say, or scream, about that.
1. Brand New Equipment

A/N: What a wierd inspiration for this... I think it's based off of another fanfiction where A/N:Haruka asks Michiru when she got the 'toys'... An' then Michiru replies, 'Hotaru's crayons!' Haruka will only wonder. . (The package, the package.. / 0.0 ) Yeah, me random. ^^

DISCLAIMER: Only the idea, folks, only the idea... -.-;

**BRAND NEW EQUIPMENT**

"Michi! What's taking so long in there? C'mon, even I don't take so long in the shower!" A deep voice grunted irritably over the shower's hot water, and flawless lips quirk upward into a smile on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Just making sure I'm all clean, love." Melodic notes swam throughout the sentence, and golden-green eyes roll in longing when a small laugh filters through. You see, Haruka Teno'h never did understand why, but her Michiru, her love, her life, her partner, had a thing for water. Just like she did for the wind, the fast-paced games and cars.

Well, they WERE Senshi.

Destined for a future they would protect, in good and bad times. Heh, looking back at it, Haruka figured it was kind of like a marriage- 'in sickness and in health.' Well, they'd served when they'd been sick all right. There'd been that one time at that hotel and that wierd puppet and maid, ooh, the maid... And Michiru had proved herself, as a woman and Scout.

Yet this was oh-so-different from Girl Scout's and Honor. Cookies to sell: hmph. They had destinies to protect, had always ended up protecting them successfully, but there had been times when all seemed hopeless...

"Pondering again, Ruka?"

The sentence held no seduction in the eyes and ears of a stranger, but to Haruka, it held meaning. Meaning so deep, you could drown in it. Pondering: Haruka Teno'h almost never took the time to think things through, to stop and smell the roses, unless they were her Michi's petals. Oh, yeah, they certainly smelled delicious, heavenly, she was hungry...

Again: When had she ever pondered 'again'? Ah, only her Michi would know. And that she would left her all hot and bothered, since then she'd know what she'd be thinking, and that meant yummy ice fudge cream all slathered and warm and nice...

Ruka: Her nickname, the one she held dear since they'd met, in no uncertain terms, it was destiny, had fallen in love, had taken the time to shout their names in the crescendo of passion and love and heat...

Oh, yes, that was no meaningless sentence at all.

"Just about you, love. Have a good shower?" The woman standing before her was clad only in a towel that reached to above-mid-thigh, and Haruka watched the small smile morph into a seductive grin. Feral, almost. She felt herself grow taut, knew her love knew it.

"It was very... refreshing, if you know what I mean. It gave me time to... get all wet." Double innuendos were welcome in all fashions of everday talk. But double-innuendos when they were alone and wet and bothered... Now that was another thing coming.

Sky King shone regal tilt of head as she pretended to cock her head and 'examine' her 'person of interest.' Winded eyes gleamed in loving curiousity, and Haruka let out a smirk of her own, so very different than from the aqua-tressed woman, but with the very same hunger behind it, making her want to jump the bones of her partner and give them a good creaking.

"What... ever... do you mean?:" Michiru knew her Haruka was playing the game of cat and mouse, but between the two of them, they put the indecence and double intents of Tom and Jerry to shame. Say... Tom and Jerry rated mature + filters on for kids.

"What I mean to say, is... I need something else other than this... uncomfortable... towel to dry me... off." She never was the type to beat around the bush if she could help it. Noting the fact early on in their relationship, Michiru knew Haruka was probably straining at the leash inside as well. Just thank Kami-sama she wasn't straining her boxers...

"I can... help... with that. C'mere, Michi..." And before she knew it, Haruka had her little sea nymph in her arms, wrapping her long frame about her love and breathing in the clean scent she could only associate as Michiru. Her hair WAS wet, SHE was wet, but Haruka buried her face in between the valley of her sweet chest, rolling a patch of flesh with her teeth.

She was mighty glad Setsuna and Hotaru weren't in the house, for at that very moment, she let out the most surprised shriek when Michiru let herself go lax and jumped on her, wrapping her thighs around her waist and tumbling her backwards, onto the bed, making it squeak in the most arousing of ways.

"Say... YOU haven't taken your shower today, have you?" Haruka groaned when Michiru reminded her, but grinned up at swirling blue orbs, winking and taking a shot. "I haven't been doing any hot and heavy lifting, up 'til now. Haven't worked up a sweat." Michiru smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm not heavy, Ha-Ru-Ka... my koibito, ne?" Haruka nodded firmly and flipped them over, surprised when Michiru clung like a monkey to her when she lifted up, on her hands and knees, making her go all gooey inside. "You bet your sweet life on it, Mich'ru... I love you, always and forever. Never forget that." Angelic eyes turned sexy demon underneath her.

"Always. Now how 'bout that hot and heavy workout, you were saying?"

Up to the point of now 'til forever, Haruka realized, not for the first time, she'd give all her breath to protect and please the woman cuddled up to her. It was the start of a new night.

"Those were my favorite pair of underwear!"

"Michi, *grunt* five years after living together, you KNOW I'm mighty fast on. . . jumpin' the gun in bed, hmm, love?"

". . . They didn't matter so much, anyway. I'll take us shopping tomorrow."

". . . !"

"Teno'h Haruka! Drop that duct tape because I'm CERTAINLY not wearing that again, ever! That's right, come to bed love, c'mere..."

"I love you, kissy kissy time."

**"Haruka! Michiru! We're home!"**

**"..!.."**

_"Damn."_

(the above was a short pause- do not adjust your fanfiction, the author is just gathering their thoughts. . .)

"Oh, Michi, you really ARE wet..."  
"Insulting yourself there, love?"

"No, but I sure love it when you take showers..."

Michiru grinned down at her love's face, the reddened cheeks, the blazingly lusty eyes, tinged tight with the rim of sexual restraint. How she loved to tear down that hold of restraint when Haruka was stubborn, tried to deny their obvious, potent need for each other.

It was a sin, it was almost something you could cry for.

Michiru leaned forwards and flicked off the lamp, making the room plunge into darkness. Feeling Haruka shiver underneath her, naked, damp, and writhing body heat, she whispered, "Don't worry, Ruka, I already checked under the bed for monsters."

Hearing her mate chuckle, Michiru leaned down and felt around with her lips, smiling when she recieved a butterfly kiss from the racer's eyelashes. Wonderful and soft. Moving lower, Michiru reached out with her tongue and proceeded to pay respect to the fine strength of unbroken nose. It was practically a miracle they didn't have permanent damage from when they were Senshi, excluding the obvious dying part.

"Mmm, Michi..."

Even as she enjoyed the murmured husk, Michiru found it the perfect way to trace her known path down and silenced Haruka with a searingly deep kiss, the perfect aphrodasiac for the events to follow.

Grumbling deep in her throat, Michiru allowed Haruka to dominate the kiss, pressing upwards with her body and molding them into one person as she urged Michiru up by humping her hips higher, making them connect. Whimpering softly, Michiru nipped and received a jerked thrust from her lover, spreading her lower lips and moving in and out slowly.

It was Heaven.

It was torture.

Haruka was making it so sweet, making her see the holy stars above, rise above and visit their sacred planets. Allowing her hands to roam the delicious body she knew so well underneath her, Michiru giggled when she heard Haruka gasp, start to moan.

Even after so many years, so many millenia, they'd found each other again and again, never tiring, never ceasing their passion and love for each other. It was always there, and Michiru took the time to voice her love as she started to move her hips in time to Haruka's rockings, breaking away from the kiss and laving her way over to an ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and enjoying the fine musk of a fired-up Teno'h.

Heat was swirling low in her belly, and Haruka seemed to tease her, thrusting up into that tight bundle of nerves, then easing it down with a swirl of fingers before sharply arching up with the aid of her hips to dive directly into her center.

"I- ah! I love you, Ruka, so much..."

A breathless laugh, then the response of a sweet kiss to her collarbone as searching lips reached up and nipped a hickey, staking their claim. Free hands skimmed over well-toned thighs: Michiru wasn't going to let Haruka play around all on her own, pinching and kneading her way to her need. Michiru knew Haruka too well to be selfish- she loved her too much, provided her the contact she wanted, even after flushed tight together right then and there.

Shifting so she was anchored firmly above with her elbows on either side of fluffed-down blond locks, Michiru lowered her head and feasted on a pointy-hard nipple, making her partner squirm. Heh, she loved it, the gasping breaths, the labored pants as the knowing fingers inside her slipped and sped up, then berating themselves for going too fast and slowing again.

Racer she may be on the track, anywhere, but inside the bedroom, Haruka was as accomodating to a snail's pace in loving, thoroughly, in every aspect, that Michiru knew she wanted it to last- forever and eternal more.

The sea felt different tonight, the sea wanted to swirl, keep up with lust.

Michiru was burning.

No water could quench it, only the wet warmth of Haruka's orgasm, the delicious liquid of her come. So she did the only thing she could do. With a last pinch and nip to both nipples, piercing them with a steady pair of fangs, Michiru dove downwards.

Haruka screamed as everything warm slipped out of her arms, everything alive, all her Michiru, was left all alone, gone, then...! Probing wetness encircled her whole clit, gorging on her dripping slit, and Haruka arched hard off the bed as three fingers drilled viciously into her weeping body, the other hand on her belly, the arm slicing her torso full horizontal to feel their partnering fingers slam into her core.

Her own fingers were dislodged, and Haruka scrambled around, for a hold on anything, everything, found nothing, only the wildness of Michiru's hair, the aqua locks suddenly glowing bright in the slitted opening of their room.

Dread curled not even in her brain when they both heard the creaking of the door and Setsuna's knowing voice call out a curious,  
"You guys doing X-rated intercourse in there again?"

Haruka found it in her mind to yell out a frustrated,  
"SHUT THE DOOR, SETSUNA! Michiru STOPPED on me! Go 'way!"

To which they found themselves bathed in darkness once again. Haruka regained her civilised impulse to cover her cheeks with both hands like a girly girl when Michiru's teasing voice lilted out a sudeuctive, "Oh? Impatient, eh, love?"

Nodding fast, Haruka took the time to ask a strangled, "Wh-What was that, just then?"

Michiru smiled up over her tummy, the swells of her breasts, her shining chin, the nip to her lips, and replied an amused, "I was very much in need, Haruka. I needed you. I needed to..."

And this was where Haruka wanted to regain back her virgin ears, knew she'd probably pass out if she was the same thirteen-year-old girl who had her period and started to slip in some flirty experimented lines on other virgin ears to see the vivid red blushes rise on their cheeks.

But she was an adult now. A woman. A woman that had another woman lusting after her. What could she do? She lay back and let her Michiru have her wicked way with her.

"I SO needed to... taste you. I needed to feel you around me, needed to know you were so wet, wanted to hear you scream for me, Ruka. I love the way you scream, the way you clench around my fingers, and now, my tongue. That's right, love, I want to ride you hard, I want to make you lose any bit of coherent thinking you've got. I want you to only think... of me. I want..."

Haruka just about shook herself out of her skin at Michiru's next confession, felt her grow so wet, so hot, wanted to take her own hands and tongue and anything and pleasure her Michiru the only way she knew how- she wanted to...

"I want to fuck you so bad."

_(AN: aaaack! I'm sorry, 1st naughty language ever!)_

Michiru felt her heart pound, pound and beat and throb at what she'd said to her love. She never really kept her desires and wants for Haruka down or hidden, never, but just lately, she couldn't seem to reveal all what she wanted. Just, enjoy.

But now Michiru wanted to give Haruka the loving she deserved, wanted it so bad, it came out... naughty. And Michiru was anything but naughty.

But the way she felt right now, she felt as if she could do anything, make Haruka scream and cry out, broken and dominated and pass out from cumming, cumming for... her.

Yes, anything. With all her love for her.

Michiru gave a nice meaty bite at Haruka's swolen clit and reached over near their bedside drawer, opening the second drawer down, swiping, with shaking fingers, the romance books off the top desk and letting it hit the carpeted floor.

Her hand hit something furry, something leather-strapped, and Michiru closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then took the objects out. Haruka and her were gonna have some FUN.

"M-Michi, wh-what're you, oh! Ahh, I-I don't know about th-this- AAAAHHH! MICHI!"

"I love you, Haruka. I'll be gentle, so don't worry. Enjoy, my love."

Haruka's mind was racing in all directions, going crazy. Michiru was strapping on something to her hips, giving an experimental wiggle, and Haruka knew enough to not move when her mate was frowning that way, determined and skilled enough to get it right.

"Wh-When did you get these..." Tugging helplessly at the fluffy shackles encircling her wrists, Haruka couldn't help but breathe heavier when Michiru glanced over her to the bedpost, where her hands were bound, spreading her arms and shoulders wide. The only response she recieved was a drawled,

"You weren't exactly paying attention when you got your li'l Hime-chan her box of crayons."

Haruka choked out a surprised gasp. It had been that long ago? "F-Five years?" to which Michiru gave a swooping nod. "Wh-Why?" Haruka hated stuttering, even in front of her love, ESPECIALLY in front of her love, but she HAD to know: why so long?

Before she could voice another question, Michiru was roaming her hands down, down to her thighs, down to her knees, her legs, drawing them about her body and around her hips, wrapping them loosely about. Haruka shivered, a bit scared. She knew Michiru would never hurt her, and she was far from a typical virgin. But...

"Mnn, Ruka, so tight..."

Yes, there was THAT little fact... She gasped when Michiru rubbed herself hard against her, putting head to breasts, breasts to stomach, stomach to the wetness she knew she was down... there. With no place to lay her hands, Haruka gave a groan when Michiru raced across her nipples, playing with the hard buds. Gritted her teeth when Michiru let out a low hum, delighting her senses and fogging her brain, forcing her hands to grip tight on the headboard.

"Michi!" Haruka wiggled, squirmed when her love laughed softly above. She could tell, in the roughness of her normally-smooth voice, that Michiru was so ready for her, was just short of approaching to the main course in their... meal.

There was nothing she could do. Nothing. Not even beg. Michiru would only plant a sweet kiss to her brow and go lower, lick her lips. Haruka whimpered, then and there, when Michiru rose up, dragging herself along her muscled torso, sweated down and aching sore.

She was so wet, throbbing, but Haruka didn't know if that would be enough. Didn't know if Michiru would fit, didn't know what size she was, wanted to look down but too repulsed by the 'man' Michiru had on to see. She was supposed to be free, supposed to be the wind...

"M-Michi!" Haruka was short on begging. She didn't know if she could take this, she was panicking, Michiru was going to impale her dead-

"Ssshh, love, s'alright... This'll feel good, promise. Okay?"

And Haruka melted right then and there. Gazed into sea-blue eyes, eyes she treasured and held dear as her own two orbs. They were clear and honest, tightly dilated with the love and lust her partner felt, the arousal, and Haruka nodded at the hungry look in her eyes.

"Yes."

Haruka wrapped her trembling legs around Michiru, tightened, felt her own hands bound and strapped, not letting her touch her beloved. Soft hands gripped her upper thighs, dangerously close to her need, her ache, and Haruka's eyes flew open, wide in shock, when Michiru dipped upwards, touching 'herself' to her core.

"MICHI!" A soft nuzzle to her cheek, and Haruka forced herself to relax, felt Michiru lean forwards and press into her body, felt her hips tremble at the restraint a god would have had to hold to stop herself from taking her completely. It was big- no, MICHIRU was big, and no way in the love-blessed world was Haruka going to accept it all in, let Michiru in, no, no-

"Okay, love? I'm so close, you know..! Mnngh, don't move your hips like that, it'll, AHH!"

At Michiru's long-termed endearment, Haruka shivered, felt the steel length press further into her, felt Michiru slide closer still to her heart. Haruka wanted to feel Michiru. She wanted to feel her close to her, so close, wanted to touch her breasts with her own, remember the feminity Haruka still had, Michiru still had...

So blond racer pushed herself up, right into the stretching feeling, felt something build inside her, felt Michiru shudder above her, a whine escaping her throat, and Haruka gasped when her love cried out, pulled her closer with her strong legs, wanted to feel her-

"HARUKA!"

And Michiru was there, in her arms. She was home, she was in full... And the headboard was split in half, the whole thing around Michiru and drawing her fully close. Haruka grinned up at disbelieving eyes and moved her hips around the hard length embedded fully within her wet centre.

"You feel good, Michi."

Michiru spasmed sharply above the squirming blonde, and it was  
so hard, so hard to just lose herself in perverse pleasure and forget her lover's discomfort, so easy to just rear back and thrust like an animal.

Too bad she was such a 'gentleman'.

No, Michiru wouldn't do that. She knew it was Haruka's first time for something so big to be inside her, even in all the years they'd been together, and unless her blond racer had been cheating, then Michiru was certain she was pretty much an unstretched virgin.

Breathing out harshly through her mouth, Michiru lowered her head and sucked on her lover's lower lip, delighting in the small whimper she heard when she pushed in a fraction deeper. Haruka was throbbing underneath her, shaking, and Michiru knew the thing strapped onto her hips were doing their work.

"Comfortable, love?" The arms about her neck tightened, and Michiru chuckled softly when Haruka whined, tentatively moving her hips in a slow rocking motion underneath her, testing the length and hardness.

"D-Dang, Michi, c-couldn't you.. AH! C-Choose something s-smaller?" Michiru reared back and pinned Haruka to the bed, balancing her weight on her arms and slowly moving out, then pushing gently back in, gradually going faster. She grinned down at the thrashing blond, her brow furrowed and body dripping with sweat at the restraint she was exibiting.

"You wouldn't be able to... enjoy me as much, love." It took everything in her not to just thump back in, and was rewarded when Haruka yelled, lost in pleasure, lost in the haze of red the staff embedded in her was giving her. Suddenly, Haruka's body arched, and Michiru was practically drooling when her love slammed her cunt upwards.

"M-MICHI! M-More, please, oh, K-Kami-samaaaa!" Michiru blinked, staring down at the place where their two bodies merged.

And gasped.

It looked like a pool down there, Haruka's juices so clear and inviting, spooning against their hips and belly, and Michiru wondered how she could ever have missed the overwhelming scent of her aroused lover. It was the toy, she mused. She wanted to hate the thing, she could feel Haruka, couldn't really use it to its full potential without hurting her love, but it did wonders for Haruka's arousal, and her own clit, throbbing and begging for some slamming.

"R-Ruka, you sure, love?" Her only response was a frustrated growl, and Michiru grinned, leaning over her and letting all her weight sink down, press in so deep she felt she was buried, the calmly hot center in a blazing tornado.

Haruka spasmed uncontrollably, but the blond gripped her tighter and wrapped her legs tighter, whispering a harsh, "PLEASE."

Michiru saw the deepening swirl of arousal in her love's eyes, could feel it in the strong trembles of her thighs, the sobbing of her pleadings. Shuddering herself, Michiru eased back and took Haruka's thighs in her arms, lifting them up and opening her to a deeper penetration. Placing a hot kiss on her love's forehead, Michiru moved down and captured open lips, nipping with a feral abandon.

"I love you, Haruka."

And Michiru opened her love up and thrust in, slamming so hard she could practically feel Haruka quiver about her length, tried to control the animalistic urge to rut like she felt. It was so good, Haruka was screaming underneath her, writhing and twisting and begging Michiru not to stop, ever, she'd be coming so soon for her, into her arms, into her love...

She was coming into her heart.

Haruka screamed bloody pleasure. Michiru was above her, in her, moving so damned fast she was practically something Haruka needed to grip like a sex teddy to her chest so she'd never leave her.

She'd never felt so violated, but so loved and pleasured at the same time. Knowing Michiru was the one inside her, Michiru was the first to take her, so high and deep and hard, made Haruka want to scream. And she did. Every time Michiru thrust in, touching her heart and making her burn, Haruka screamed. She arched into her love's possessive carresses, moaned into Michiru's pressing tongue. She was dying, she was light-headed, she was there..!

"MICHIRU!"

There wasn't a let-up. Haruka's orgasm twirled and swirled around her mercilessly, and she didn't know up from down, her head from her toes, and Michiru was still going, Michiru was moving even faster, going so animal Haruka was gasping, sobbing.

"EEEEYAARRGH!" It came again. Michiru heard her scream, laughed darkly, husking out a low grunt, and Haruka had to bite down on Michiru's shoulder, sinking her teeth deep but not breaking skin, and Michiru screamed herself, when something dark swam into her vision.

Haruka rasped, throbbing wetly around the hardness impaling her, and she grunted against the pleasure, tried to fight the orgasm threatening to consume her conscious into a pleasurable faint. Michiru was going to kill her, it felt too good, she was so open when Michiru gripped her higher to her chest, made her gasp and snarl when a nip came.

This was not going to stop. Michiru was insatiable, and Haruka wanted to laugh, if it weren't so hard. Yes, Michiru was hard, she was right up inside her, grunting un-Michiru-like above her, sqeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, making her cry out.

The handcuffs were still shackling her, restraining her, but Haruka struggled, bunching her hands into fists and stretched her hands apart, groaning her Michiru found a nipple with her tongue, rasping about the dark bud like a cat with catnip.

*SNYAP!*

Laughing in twisted success, Haruka grunted and took Michiru in her hands, palmed her own breasts, glided down to swirl about her hips, then nipped in and fingered her swelled clit. Michiru reaction was instantaneous.

"NNYYAAAAARGHHH!" Hips jerking ridged within her, Michiru gasped out, screaming when Haruka's fingers appeared out of NOWHERE, going straight for her throbbing cunt, pinching her where she needed it the most, she was so wet, so tight..!

Orgasm ripped through her like wildfire, and Michiru blacked out for a pure minute, submerged in pleasure and the scent of Haruka pleasuring her. When she blinked and came to, back to the world of sinfully good bed, Michiru immediately felt something different.

"Let me make love to you, Michiru."

Haruka was above her, leering like the cat who had captured a mouse and had all night to play, all night to wear out the small rodent, curled up in the most delectable plush-toy, baiting it with a piece of its favorite food, a nice steaming sprig of cheese.

Haruka was the cat, and something of a VERY well-formed species. She was ready to play. Michiru was the mouse, and something of a VERY well-interested species. She was ready to banter and love and tease and... the cat had something new to play with. It was now wet and tested, and stood full attention at Haruka's hips, jutting out into her own core.

Haruka was going to 'make love to her'.

Oh, snap.

_"Setsuna-mama, why're we watching the late-night show in a THEATER?"_

_"-.-; Well, Hotaru-chan, um... Michiru and Haruka kind of... wanted to be alone for the night, uh, they had some... new karate moves they wanted to play out, and, uh, the house is probably going to blow up like last time, so I want to put you somewhere... safe."_

_"Setsuna-mama, why can't we just invest in a couple of sound-proof rooms?"_

_"! You are BRILLIANT, Hotaru-chan! C'mere, let's go to the store!"_

_"... Y'know, I think it would have been better it we also got new bed springs."_

_"! I'm sorry you had to hear that."_

_"Aww, it was... okay. Now I don't have to go to Health Class, and spend more time with my friends. Besides, they were only being anal about it. Or so ChibiUsa said."_

_"WHAT? ChibiUsa was there? When?"_

_"Uurhmm... -.-; We were playing hide and seek in groups and ChibiUsa and I were partners. We hid under the bed."_

_"! H-Hotaru-chan, tell me if it's too much, and.. uh, I'll go back and erase your memory ANY time you need it, okay?"_

_"Sure, Setsuna-mama! Now, about those sound-proofed rooms..."_

Michiru lay, gasping, spent, reveling in the feel of Haruka's silky blond locks.

They lay spooned together, facing each other, Haruka on top of Michiru, her face in the sweet valley of her breasts. They'd practically become feral in the time span of three hours, and the both of them were exhausted. Both knew they'd be going back at it again in another half hour, but now they were just enjoying the feel of each other, love apparent in their hearts.

"You were very... fluent... in using that thing."

Michiru smiled down at Haruka's blushing roots, dragging her hand gently down the others' back and taking it for a downwards swirl. At the small wiggle Haruka made, Michiru sighed and hugged the taller woman close to her heart. She smelled so good, and Michiru wanted to be with her forever.

She always would.

"YOU... were very... uhm *blush* aggressive tonight."

Both laughed, and then Haruka scooted up to give Michiru a small peck on the lips. It was innocent enough, but then turned hotly royal and intense. They knew tomorrow was going to come, it would be another day, spent working on jobs they could call their fortunate hobbies.

Tonight was theirs.

"I love you."

This was said a million times, spoken with such passion and depth, that it made both their hearts ache. Both knew that this light they shared, the precious moments and heat, would never fade away, and they swore they'd find each other, such as the past, and forever in the future. It was their destiny, and they loved it to be so.

Of course, actions spoke louder than words, and they were both in participated mutual agreement.

A/N: . . . random comment!

If people want their teeth to be so white, rather than healthy, why don't they use sandpaper?

awkward


	2. Taming My Punishment

A/N: Let's just say 'I had some non-direct support' from a great reviewer. ^^ If they want to take dedication for this, then do! ^^ PS: Didn't know what to write for what movies Hotaru and Setsuna would like to watch- I just used the movie I based 'Senshi Inc.'s Blue Girl' on. ^^ By me, aka other account, . ^^ See ya later!

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi = Sailor Moon (PS: is AWESOME!)

**TAMING MY PUNISHMENT**

Michiru felt like a rabbit.

As she should be, they'd spent the whole night sprawled out on their couch in their living room, making each other soar the skies of passion with each and every carress traded.

There was a special glint in Haruka's eyes, though, when she connected both their beings together and whispered huskily, "Michi, if I'm with you, I can love any predicament I'm in, or on, even a couch."

And then she'd slid inside her, and Michiru could only scream as she topped that high place of destiny, took the route Haruka carved out for her, made her grip her lover, sweating and hot and breathing hard above her, screamed. Even as she bit the tender flesh of Haruka Teno'h, attentive lover, passionate partner, protective woman, loved person, Michiru knew, knew, with all her heart, she was going to become chained.

Chained to love.

And she loved it.

Because, right now, Haruka was so herself, so loving, making sure her needs were fulfilled, were OVERWHELMED, and Michiru wanted to laugh. She did, smothering her cries into Haruka's neck, licked the offended lips that pouted down at her.

Yes, Michiru knew Haruka loved her.

And she also loved Haruka. With all her heart.

That's why she permitted things to go as far as they did, experimented. Laughed, loved, cried. They'd gone through hell together, they'd topped the unbound clouds of heaven. Wind and sea. Shared elements, and they enjoyed it to the max.

It had made them one.

__

_"Y'know, MICHI, I never DID get to pay you back for that li'l stunt a night back, did I?"_

_"Heheh... Ruka... You sure were so sexy."_

_"*gulp* Only for you, love. Of course, if anyone just HAPPENS to be passing by and commenting on our... ACTIVITIES, well, no fault of mine."_

_"I should whip you for yelling at Setsuna and waking Hota-chan."_

_"Oooh... Another time, maybe, love? 'Sides, Hime-chan JUST got home, it wasn't MY fault she has such good hearing, hmm?"_

_"Well, Ruka, for one, I'm glad. Glad that I've never loved anyone before you."_

_"PSHAW! No one's more... ALLURING than me, eh? Heh! Fig'res. NOW, love, since Hime-chan and Sets aren't HOME at the moment... Payback."_

__

"Michiru! If you don't get over here now, I'm going to come in and get you!"

Haruka Tenoh paced the halls, gritting her teeth at the splishing sound of water. Tub. Wet, hot, all steamy, Michiru, scrub scrub scrub, rub a ducky and race a hand down, down...

"AAAAAARGH!"

"RUKA? You okay, sweet?"

Haruka about burst into flames when Michiru flung the door open and stood there, sopping wet, all naked glory and shining worry on her face, making her the sexiest wet creature Haruka ever put her eyes on.

And her hands, give her a second.

"RUKA?"

Michiru found herself assaulted.

Haruka took one look at her not-yet-done-bathing lover and jumped her, knocking them back into the bathroom and somehow ending smack-dab in the full tub.

*SPLASH!*

No time to bother with clothes, no time to bother with anything... Just focus on touching the gleaming skin in front of her, make sure her partner wanted this as much as her... Judging by the hoarse cries, YES, Michiru wanted this as well.

Haruka flipped her bangs out of her eyes and turned both of them over, lounging provocatively under Michiru's hungry gaze, spreading her hands out and hanging them over the rim, stretching out her legs and pulling Michiru closer to her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bother undressing me, love?"

"With pleasure, sweet."

Grinning in satisfaction, Haruka blew hot wind up at her love's heated face, nimble hands and fingers concentrating on the sticking wet buttons, and Michiru groaned when Haruka shifted, her hips gliding sensuously under the onslaught, slapping the heighth of the water against her own pelvis.

"Having trouble there, Michi? Slow down..."

Half grunting, Michiru leaned down and stole a fierce kiss, nipping around the wet flesh that waited for her, sweet with the last remnants of rarely-ate cookies. Haruka chuckled, wiggling again, when Michiru licked her cheek. She returned the favor, sucking on the ear above her.

"I WOULDN'T have trouble, if you just didn't wear such TIGHT pants... O-Oh..."

Haruka watched, watched as Michiru's hands slowed to a stop, slowed, resting on the hem of her drawn-down waistband. Smiling softly, she took her love's chin in hers and pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling her nose.

"Trust me here, love?"

"R-Ruka... Fair play, just... make it sweet, okay? I love you."

Gazing into aqua eyes, Haruka softly kissed Michiru, taking her time to explore, to reassure that yes, she would be gentle tonight. Grumbling deep in her throat, Haruka pulled Michiru down and hitched her hips up, reveling in the feel of silky skin.

"I'd never hurt you, Michi. I love you, too much, so much."

And Haruka gathered her sea goddess into her arms, meshing both their bodies together as she hauled them out of the tub, stumbling under the weight of both of them and wrapping them in a towel.

Gently depositing her mewling Michiru onto the bed, Haruka dove down after her, grinning down at her innocent beauty. Nuzzling into the soft skin, the blond racer sighed when Michiru grinded into her stomach, making her burn.

She was bound by the promise to go slow tonight, to make it sweet, but Michiru was making it really hard. Heh. Haruka almost laughed, because behind that hard was wet, and she was sliding all around behind it, making her wonder how Michiru had even positioned it right and impaled her that fast last night.

"H-Haruka. .!"

She moaned her response, letting her love roll around underneath her, loving the way she wriggled her hips and tried to draw her down. Michiru was so warm and wet and squishy, and Haruka couldn't help herself.

Grinning broadly, Haruka reached down and pinched the outer folds of Michiru's core, giggling lightly as her love squealed and backed off a bit, scrambling at her hands over her shoulders, locking her submissively in place.

Nuzzling those pouting lips, Haruka gently started to rub her fingers together, sighing softly as Michiru gave a squealing 'mew!' and tried to curl in about herself. Haruka chuckled, remembering when Michiru had put her through the same unbearable pleasure, and she pressed closer and made Michiru sprawl out fully underneath her.

"Tsk, tsk, Michi, slowly does it, Love."

"Nnrgh. .! Ruka, please. .!"

Haruka grinded herself into Michiru, kissing her sweetly as she swirled her fingers JUST a bit closer to her now-protruding clit, a sweet treasure that poked its nose out of its precious hood. Licking the sides of Michiru's jaw, Haruka growled deep in her throat and nudged her hips forwards, enticing her love to do the same.

Their beings met in a quick 'thump', and the blond racer wanted to hump something real bad when she felt Michiru slide above the silken ridge of the 'toy' she had on, teasing her her own way by splattering herself clear up near her stomach.

"M-Michi. .!"

The blond could feel her partner's essence on her belly, and her chest heaved when she thought of finally taking her love high and hard into an orgasm so good she'd scream her name like she would her favorite choir piece.

Soothing the spasming folds with her fingers, Haruka lay them gently down on the bed and softly kissed Michiru, reversing their positions so Michiru was on top, dominant even through her submissive state.

Breathing out brokenly, Haruka grasped at her love's untamed hips, looking deep into those searing blue eyes and seeing the feral lust and overbearing love she had for her. Smiling steadily, Haruka blew her a kiss and started to rub her thighs, bringing her physically higher and higher with each stroke.

"H-Haruka. .!"

She heard the high whisper, heard it clear on the night wind, and in response she leaned up and slowly let her tongue lave along the folds of her ocean senshi's breasts, loving the shattered sigh she heard when she came across the hard buds.

The straps to the harness were burning into her hips, though, and Haruka lifted up her lower body with her legs to ease the heat. She gasped as Michiru clutched at her hips, easing her hands into the actual buckles and soothing her burning skin, despite her obvious arousal.

"Michiru. . . I love you."

A simple grin in return, and Haruka knew it well past enough.

Kissing the aqua-locked woman deeply, Haruka positioned under herself rightly and gripped Michiru's hips, teasing the fluid wet core before easing in slowly, tenderly, allowing her partner to adjust to the penetration.

Michiru instantly tried to buck down, but Haruka had anticipated this, and pulled out, smiling roguishly when her lover pulled back to look pleadingly at her. She wouldn't let her feel the rigid length embedded slightly in her yet.

Not when she'd remembered the pleasure SHE was put through the night before.

"Ruka! Pl-e-ease. .!"

"No, Michi. Don't beg, Love. You'll have me inside you, soon enough. . ."

Rubbing her waist with the tips of her fingertips, making sure her palms were still supporting Michiru up to steady and restrain her, Haruka slid in a fraction, knowing Michiru's body well beyond needing the lubrication of any oils or gel.

"A-a-ahh!"

Hearing Michiru's loving gasp, Haruka leaned up again and pressed herself to her, loving the feel of Michiru's breasts swaying lightly in response to her own feminine swells. Kissing her once more, Haruka pulled away and looked her sea goddess in the eyes.

"Ready, Michi?"

Michiru's response was to slam down when Haruka let her free, bringing her own hands up to clutch at her mate's body, one arm drawing around her to cup her tight buttocks, the other easing near their fronts, racing to tease the hard aeroles of pouting nipples.

Soft curls tickled her belly and dove down to kiss her own clit, openly begging attention as Michiru rode her, her breath coming in harsh little pants. Her eyes were narrowed in their focus not to close, and Haruka swore she'd never get tired of watching those swirling blue orbs.

More.

Heat.

Molten.

Groaning harshly, Haruka drew Michiru's hands out of the straps to her side and entertwined their fingers, bringing them up as if in prayer and kissing the sweet flesh that presented itself to her.

Heavy.

Michiru was heavy, wet and burning above her, and Haruka thrust upwards once more, loving the *shlick* of their bodies meeting and grinding into each other. With a whooshed grunt, Haruka flipped them both over, holding quivering still inside of Michiru as her love gasped for air.

"H-Haruka. .!"

And she started moving, leaning down to openly lave kisses to her partner, her love, her Michiru, the one woman she would treasure more than life itself, would die for, damn all duty and obligation to fellow senshi.

"Michiru."

Whispering her name reverently in her ear, Haruka gripped Michiru's hands and gently placed them beside her hips, growing accustomingly hot to the ache and burn in her shoulders. Putting all her weight down on top of Michiru, Haruka laughed breathlessly as she slid in deeper, enjoying the smack-dab contact with Michiru's being to hers.

"I love you."

Using her toes, Haruka gently set a smoldering pace, quickly pulling out and slowly pushing back in, using her hips to her ability and shimmering upwards as she went, skimming over Michiru's pelvis bone and surging forwards into that wet heat.

"I'm yours, Michi, all yours, love. . ."

Panting now, Haruka noted Michiru growing ever tense underneath her, shuddering the more and more she rubbed herself against warm heaven, fluffy and wet and hot aqua love. Licking the pale globes of her Michiru's breasts, Haruka down and retracted herself from Michiru.

Smiling up at her love, she trailed her tongue down teasingly between those quivering thighs, down those shapely legs, easing the slit folds of her love's sex with her nose before burying her tongue deep within.

Haruka's hands were now above her, loving the contact she had with Michiru's fingers, and she squeezed hard when she felt Michiru shaking urgently, losing control as she bucked her head up and devoured her sea goddess with an open-mouthed nip.

"HARUKA!"

Michiru came, hard.

Sobbing, she spasmed uncontrollably about Haruka's lips, her tongue, and Haruka growled deep, making sure Michiru could feel it, slick to her core and making her laugh, drawing out the power to Michiru's high.

Sweet.

Michiru tasted so sweet.

Haruka groaned once more and surged up, slamming her love down into the bed and thrusting into her wickedly, grinning as her love moaned, a long sound of contented bliss, and Haruka blew out fiercely when she felt Michiru's lower lips kiss her own clit at the end of an especially deep thrust.

"M-Michi!"

Breaking free of Michiru's hold, Haruka reached up and brought her love up for a kiss, cradling her neck in one hand and racing down to cup her right thigh close to her body before flipping them both over again, making Michiru whimper at the sudden rough movement to her pussy.

"Ruka. .!"

Smiling smugly when Michiru slumped against her, boneless, Haruka gripped the quivering buttocks about her hands and squeezed, earning her a high-pitched moan. Blowing softly into a cutely twitching ear, racer gently flipped her wrist, giving Michiru a soft spank.

The reaction was instant, Michiru tightening under her hold and snuggling closer to her, burrowing under her neck, even as it forced the rigid length nestled between them deeper into her body and closer to her heart.

"You're such a good girl, Michi, and I love you so much."

Hearing her love's tired chuckle, Haruka shook her head and kissed her on the nose, tilting her lips up at an angle as she contemplated the jamming of her hips upwards. It seemed like a good idea, but she had an even better one.

"HARUKA?"

Flexibility never really had been her, but Michiru was as agile on land as she was in water, and Haruka used it to her advantage, pulling herself level to Michiru's pert breasts and repositioning her legs so her thighs were on top of Michiru's, like she was clinging to her in the form of a monkey.

The toy burrowed more deeply in Michiru, and she gave a strangled sob as Haruka nipped at her breasts, shuddering as her own hands slicked through her blond love's hair and clutched at the broad shoulders underneath her, hands running lightly over her stomach.

Fire and heat burned through her core, and Haruka snuggled closer, loving the sounds Michiru was making as she shifted her hips, angling upwards as she dove inside at a faster angle. Lifting Michiru's left thigh and surprising her with a tweak to her inner lips, Haruka drew her up again and let her love experience the beginnings of a bed-sheet burn, drawing them both across it in a bestial manner.

"Michiru. . ."

Haruka did her best to murmur endearments at her love's neck, she was so sweet and smelled so good, and she slipped a finger down to her own core as she teased Michiru with incomplete thrusts. Not surprised to find herself wet, Haruka squealed when Michiru's hands pattered skittishly across and down her arm and made itself known at the base of her clit.

"A-Aahh..!"

Racer arched when her privates were touched by the person she loved, and she let out a short curse as Michiru giggled gently and drew away, slapping her own bottom as she went and rolling her to her knees.

Haruka groaned as she felt the wet thighs surround her waist and clamp about her legs, disabling any movement, and for once, as always, she felt free in Michiru's hold, even if she would usually feel chained to the earth, to her duty.

But now she felt only wind, only the rushing waves in her ear, hear Michiru whisper to her suggestively, and with a soft swipe and gently lick to her throbbing clit, aching and abused behind the straps of a toy she would so love to dis-attach from her, Haruka screamed.

She bucked once and wondered at her love's skill when she unbuckled the leather about her, and watched it pool to the floor in an undignified heap and 'thunk' through a red haze of pleasure. Michiru's face appeared below her, smiling lovingly as she clenched and shuddered through her own orgasm, and she gasped as a soft nip was placed near her sensitive breasts.

"M-Mi-chi. .i. . i. .!"

"I love you, Ruka."

Haruka breathed out harshly and tried to catch her breath, catch the WIND, just like she used to, and she remembered Michiru when she'd first met her. Even elegant and focused that day, there had been a hopeful glint in those beautiful eyes, and she'd felt her heart flutter in recognition, even on that first meet.

Laughing breathlessly, Haruka gathered Michiru to her arms and snuggled her close, ruffling that perfect wavy hair and blowing a teasing rasberry when it flopped back insistently in place. Michiru was so cute.

Placing another kiss to her love's lips, Haruka closed her eyes and smiled, pulling the blanket over both of them and settling down quietly, whispering to her a final,

"I know."

Yes, they were both happy, in love, and whatever people might say, Haruka knew all she gave a damn about was Michiru's happiness. That would never change, and if it would, it would be for the better.

Payback was a necessary thing in life, after all.

"Michi. . . I think I've loved you even before we were tamed down as Senshi. I don't know about you, but I would have loved you even back when I was wild."

Haruka burrowed even closer when Michiru giggled.

"Aww, you just said that because punishment is never tame, Haruka."

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way."

...

_*drill,pound,chika,chika,clink*_

_"Okay, men, put it over here, no, not there! Over here, hurry up while the two are still preoccup- er, y'know, sleeping!"_

_". . . Setsuna-mama, it doesn't matter. I think the workers can hear them more than they'd ever be able to if they're doing it- which they are."_

_"! o.0 ! But, Hime-chan! Grr, OKAY, men, HURRY IT UP! The faster these sound-proof rooms are done, you can go home and pretend you haven't been scarred for the rest of your life!"_

_". . . *sigh* Setsuna-mama, they MAY not have THOUGHT of that possibility."_

_". . . / Right, Hime-chan. Okay men, just get to work-"_

_"YES MA'AM!"_

_"*eyeroll* See, Setsuna-mama? They want to get out of here as much as we want to SLEEP at night!"_

_*drill,drill*_

_"All right, Ma'am, we're all done here! B-Because we're so gratefu- er, I mean, proud to have done a good job, we'll give you this job for free. Thanks for calling' You Can't Stand Those Noises? Call Silence'! W-We'll be going now!"_

_". . ."_

_"Well, Hime-chan, I guess we should be thankful for once they were loud. With the money left over from that, we can go watch some more movies out at the theatre!"_

_". . ."_

_"Hime-chan?"_

_"WHAT WAS THE POINT IN BUYING THE SOUND-PROOF ROOMS, THEN?"_

_". . . ^; er. . "_

_". . . Well, we can always watch Monsters Inc. again-"_

_**"WORLD SHAKING, HARUKA!"**_

_**"OH, KAMI-SAMA, MICHI! DEEP SUBMERGE ME TO THE POINT I DROWN IN YOU!"**_

_". . . Let's go, Hime-chan."_

_". . . You got it."_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

A/N: ^^ So, how was Haruka? Heh, I really enjoyed writing this, especially Hotaru and Setsuna's part. Why is it, when I write these, I don't understand what I'm writing until I get it on the computer and I re-read it and- WHAMMO! Instant blushings. . Well, 's meh style. ^^ Hoped ya liked it!


	3. Flip My Switch

A/N: Well, for a more 'savage' Haruka here. . . ^^; - let's just say this series will be all lemon and there will be no real plot here, just something to get out sexual tension. .;

DISCLAIMER: I hope Michiru and Haruka from Sailor Moon don't go running off and drown in nosebleeds after this- but I DO want something of a similar action from readers. ^^ Keep safe, friends. .

**Flip My Switch**

Haruka panted, staring up at her love, the sexy animal of wet female, grinning down at her and licking her lips.

It was another night of revelations, and the blond racer had found something inside her turning feral when Michiru had rolled off of her, exhausted after pounding her into submission.

"You're such a beautiful woman, Michi."

Haruka smiled when the aqua-haired woman snorted, shaking her mane of hair and leaning down to kiss her own lips. Sighing contentedly, Haruka waited until Michiru was just above her, the moment where her love was all unbalanced by bending down, right there. . -

"HARUKA?"

A flash of white grin in the dark, and Michiru found herself being tackled by a laughing Haruka, felt herself flipped as the wind wielder above her burrowed into her sweaty hold, kissing her neck in an open-licked nip, shimmying her hips and rocking into her tight heat.

"Oh, you're so wet, love. Don't tell me you're not. . . satisfied?"

Michiru whimpered at the suggestive husk to her love's voice, deep and rough as she felt Haruka's nimble fingers unbuckling the strap about her hips.

It was only about ten, and thankfully, she hadn't heard their counterpart housemates return from their daily movie outings. Michiru wiggled restlessly underneath the grinning blond, sighing as she watched her love wink at her and restrap the toy onto her own hips.

It jutted big and proud at the smirking Haruka's hips, and Michiru couldn't help but giggle as the blond wiggled her eyebrows along with her arms and legs.

"Ruka, honestly, you're such a-Ah!"

Haruka dove.

She silenced her love with a searing hot kiss, pinching her sides at the same time and drawing her hands up to mold her waist into the fine line it was, wriggling more into that wet heat, making Michiru gasp as she parted the hot folds and slammed in.

"Nngh..!"

Haruka huffed as she felt Michiru's lower lips spread along the coatings of lubrication and her own throbbing clit, but she somehow managed to ignore the intense call of heat and fire swirling inside her and gripped Michiru's hips, pulling her up and dragging her closer to her.

Michiru cried out when Haruka knelt and sucked at her breasts, making them bob as she nuzzled the hard nubs, breathing deeply of her love's scent and growling low in her throat.

"You're mine, Michi."

Hearing the woman underneath her moan out a sexy "Yes, always!", Haruka grinned and withdrew from her roughly, letting the animal instincts of mating inside her take over, and she palmed Michiru's delicious butt in her hands and flipped her over.

Seeing the soft swells and curves of her love's behind and back, Haruka went mad with lust and dove downwards, nipping gently at the quivering thighs and proudly claiming the broken cries of her name with accentuated soft slaps to Michiru's calves.

The bed dipped underneath their weight, and when Michiru scrambled at the headboard for support when Haruka bit her hip, it creaked, adding a third voice of squeaky arousal to the mix of feminine moans.

*click*

Panting, Michiru dimly heard the fuzzy handcuffs clicking into place on her ankles, only feeling the coarse roughness of something wet and warm rasping across her legs and narrowing in to swirl about her dripping center: Haruka's tongue.

"A-Aah..!"

She felt her partner moving along her body, planting nipping bites and busying her hands with tugging loosely at her hair, inhaling deeply at her neck and whispering naughty things that made her blush and be aroused madly at the same time.

"Aww, Michi, li'l Mi-chan's pokin' out already."

Haruka purred into Michiru's ear just as she rubbed the tip of throbbing Michiru's clit, thus the named 'Mi-chan' that sobbed her painful arousal. Michiru only mewed her response and tried to scramble away under her love's teasing form, heavy and naked as she snaked her hand downwards for another hot pass.

"Now, now, Michi, no runnin', love. I'm going to make you. . . feel real good here."

Michiru screamed as she felt Haruka lift her hips and spread her, gently parting her folds and easing inside her with only the tip of the toy, leaving a rough and obvious penetration to her begging pussy.

"Do you want me inside, Michi? I'll make it good, I promise, just tell me, and I'll do as you wish. . ."

Haruka grinned behind her, enjoying the comfy pillow Michiru made underneath her, rubbing her belly along the snug lines of Michiru's back, breathing hotly as she palmed her lover's breasts, loving the feel of the violinists' heartbeat under her fingers.

"R-Ruka, oh, please. .!"

She took that as good enough.

Haruka gripped Michiru's hips high and dragged her downwards, slamming in fully into that hot heat of her Ocean Queen lover, reveling in the feel of Michiru's body spasming underneath her, the delighted cries of pleasure all but singing her a love song as she thrust like an animal, dragging herself along her beautiful woman and hitting her hard every time.

"MICHI-!"

She felt the bed start to thump underneath them as Haruka drew back and rotated her hips, making sure Michiru was comfortable enough to receive her as she would in a few moments. Michiru wiggled an affirmative and yelped when Haruka laughed and bit her roughly on the shoulderblade.

The penetration was deep and it was hot and hard, and Haruka gasped as Michiru drew her thighs closer together in an attempt to squish her forever inside. Her whole body was sweating, and she could feel salty droplets fall from her shaking bangs and onto Michiru's back.

"Oh, Michi, Michi, love, a-ah!"

Haruka cursed low in her throat and lowered herself, shortening her thrusts to a rapid pace, clamping onto Michiru's neck with her teeth and giving her a suckled bite. Her hands roamed the contours of her butt cheeks, and Haruka about lost it when she felt her pelvic bones mesh with soft flesh.

Michiru gleamed softly in the light of night, and Haruka reached over and flicked on a lamp.

The sight that met her eyes made her drool, and she hugged Michiru hard from behind and paused, loving the whimpers that filled their room and eased about their bed.

Blue eyes peered curiously around at her over a nicely-hickey-ed shoulder, and Haruka grinned at the dilated orbs, moving up to sweetly kiss her love and lick her shivering cheek. She was so adorable, all gripping her pillow and trying to be quiet as she started moving once more, using her whole body to plunge upwards now, trying to bury herself in Michiru forever.

Toy or not, the rigid pole moving inside Michiru's body was doing wonders for them both, and Haruka yelped when her lover let go of her pillow and reached behind her, grabbing her own hips and slamming down, swirling her fingers about her own pussy and clit.

Oh, hot damn, she was sweet. .!

Haruka came, grunting her orgasm but keeping up her stubborn rythm, rasping on top of Michiru and crying out endearments, shuddering as she fought the hot but cold wave of pleasure that consumed her body and threatened to put her out of commission for the night.

Uh-uh.

No way was she going to leave Michiru unsatisfied.

But no way was she going to let her off so easy, either.

Licking everything in front of her, Haruka slid down and withdrew completely, ripping herself away from the sensitive nerves and unlocking the fuzzy handcuffs. Throwing the shackles onto the floor, Haruka moved back up and wrestled Michiru back over on top of her, sliding back inside of her love and grinning as she felt her muscles start to burn, signalling she was still in control.

"Michi. . ."

Haruka gripped the lax hips and drew them up and over, then down, splish, back onto the thick head of the fleshy pink toy, winking up at the painter as she pulled her back down onto her 'erection'.

As expected, Michiru moaned softly, then louder still, in shock then Haruka cupped her fingers and made a small 'o' with her hand, using the palm end of her hand to twist about Michiru's extended clit.

Blue eyes widened in disbelief and hazy pleasure as her partner kept up the stimulation, roughly thrusting up and jerking herself to a sitting position, pulling her into a hug and kissing her deeply as she scooted their bodies closer into each other with each hump of her hips.

"R-Ruka-?"

"Mmmnn, Michi, for that, you're going to get it. ."

The blond racer's voice was a drawling roll of tease, and the lazy grin made it all the more endearing as Haruka stroked Michiru's privates, making sure her tongue was making love all the same to her partner's mouth as her hips was to her own.

Exhaling loudly, Haruka closed her lips about Michiru's chin and gently dragged her sucking kiss downwards, enjoying the heat burning steady yet erratic low in her abdomen. She knew Michiru was close, she could sense it like everything else about her, and she slowed down, humping upwards to a broken pattern.

Michiru grunted, mewling as she clutched her love to her, sobbing as she felt Haruka buck up deep inside and roll her hips, teasing the inner strength of her and challenging her control over her passion and body.

"K-Kiss me, Haruka, I love it when you do. .!"

Laughing breathlessly as she shook her eyes free of her sweaty bangs, Haruka leaned in closer and meshed their bodies together, savagely drawing her tongue over Michiru's right cheek and blowing a rasberry.

"Of course, love. . ."

Easing up on what she was doing, Haruka lifted Michiru up and grinned roguishly at her, winking while she felt her partner literally lifting off her and the soft bounce of lovely breasts rose to lip level. She chuckled softly when she took Michiru into her mouth, worshipping the hard softness that represented her partner, and Haruka licked and nipped as she was meant to.

"O-Oh. .! Ruka-a-ah!"

Sucking a bit harder, Haruka let up on the tips and teased Michiru, laving around the outer plump swells and enjoying the way her love's breathing was getting out of hand. Easing her down in a sudden motion, Haruka buried the tip inside her once again and stopped, biting now on the hard buds as Michiru cried out, her back arching and shaking with the rough movement to her nipping teeth.

Bending closer to the heated swells, Haruka slurped Michiru's breasts and giggled when her love squealed. Oh, how she loved this woman.

Reaching blindly over to their bedside table, Haruka expertly twisted her wrist as her hand fumbled around for the small tube of lotion that would bring overwhelming heat. She breathed in deeply as Michiru shifted like water over her, and suddenly she found herself onto her back.

Shaking her head, Haruka grinned up at Michiru and wiggled her hips, bunching her muscles and throwing the laughing woman of the sea onto her back.

"Nuh-uh, Michi. Tonight you're mine, and mine only. To please, to cherish, to love."

Haruka stared down at her partner and was immensely pleased when Michiru relaxed underneath her, smiling that secret smile of hers, and raising her arms above her head in mock submissiveness.

Leaning down, the racer placed a gentle kiss on her love's shoulder, easing upwards and slanting her mouth over the waiting lips, the corners turned upwards in a smile.

Meanwhile, her hand had twisted the top off of the small vial and Haruka pulled it back to her, running her hand close to Michiru's side and grinning when she saw the shiver coursing through the soft body under her.

The liquid was made to enhance the warmth inside of a person's body, and when Haruka had first seen it, she had immediately been drawn to it, imagining Michiru underneath her as she applied it with a gentle pressure to her thighs and upwards.

She did just that, running her tongue over Michiru's collarbone while she busied herself in the swell of her partner's swolen sex. As she'd anticipated, Michiru arched hard into her and cried out, clasping her to her and wrapping her legs around her hips as the heat invaded her womb.

"Ruka, oh, Wind Tamer, it burns, hold me. .!"

Haruka chuckled and held her love closer, moving deeper into the smaller woman and making sure to press herself tight against her. Michiru gasped and rocked into the hard protrusion, loving the feel of Haruka curled against her.

The heat was swirling low in both their sexes, and Haruka grit her teeth.

It was time.

Tonight was not the time to be gentle.

She could feel Michiru straining against her, begging to be set to release, and Haruka was going to make her come so hard, she'd have trouble breathing like she had a whole night ago. Nodding to herself, Haruka grinned and pulled back, balancing herself on her hands above her love's head.

Michiru looked sexy and ruffled, her lips full and eyes dark, shining with an inner gleam to be submissive and Haruka wanted to coax her into fulfillment. Easing herself down, Haruka kissed her and whispered, holding her love close.

"Hold tight, Michi. I'm going to love you tonight."

At the soft nod and accepting squeeze to the curves of her butt, Haruka groaned and thrust into the tight heat, drawing Michiru harder into her and loving the feel of the tight wet flesh against hers, the heavy breathing, the mewled grunts as she slammed her partner into the messy bedsheets.

Michiru writhed underneath her, lost in the heat, and she failed to notice the metal snapping against her skin again as handcuffs linked her hands onto the headboard. Haruka ripped herself away from Michiru and scrambled downwards, heading straight towards her lover's dripping slit.

"Oh, Michi. ."

Haruka sighed to herself as she watched the beautiful folds of Michiru bathed in her essence, and she shuffled closer, placing a teasing lick to the outer flesh. Michiru whimpered and jerked, tugging at the handcuffs.

Looking up at her love over the soft swells of hardened nubs, Haruka grinned and winked, licking her lips at the meal to come. Her partner was smiling, and Haruka breathed out, closing her eyes and worshipping the tense expanse of belly.

A broken cry, and she moved lower, drawing her tongue to rasp down into the wet folds. Grumbling low in her throat, Haruka grasped Michiru's thighs and drew them over her shoulders, parting the centre of her being right down the middle.

"You're so beautiful, Michi."

Haruka almost felt like crying.

This woman was hers.

Her partner, her lover, her soulmate, her love.

She would do anything for her, at any time.

"Love me, Haruka."

Blinking away the unshed tears, Haruka smiled and nodded, drawing ever so close and closing her lips about the swelled bud that stood up and begged for attention at the base of her being. Sucking the pert tip, Haruka heard Michiru's broken cry, felt her buck wildly, and moaned low in her throat.

"Mi-chan's so sweet, Michi."

It was a ring of fire, throbbing from her own sex, and Haruka placed her hips above Michiru's ankle, dragging herself across and over the tense bone as she hunched into her love's leg, rubbing and grinding her hips hard to relieve herself a bit of the pleasure.

Turning her attention back to the hot friction sliding in her mouth, Haruka played with the bud in her mouth. Nipping it at the end, Haruka gripped Michiru's hips and thighs tighter as her aqua-haired counterpart screamed, the bed shaking with her body as she shimmied higher and higher into the stars, reaching the skies and planets.

Biting the throbbing clit, Haruka popped it free of her mouth and dove downwards to taste the wet heat that was creaming her chin a minute ago.

Michiru was sweet and tangy, and Haruka wiggled in delight as her lover moaned desperately, clenching her to her using her legs and begging for her touch. Nipping at the inside of her honeyed crust, Haruka bit down hard and sucked languidly at the trembling flesh.

Just as Michiru was thrashing around before her, green eyes met deep blue, and the tidal wave of tsunami'd pleasure retreated, if only for a moment. Celestial light emanated from the two, and a smile was shared.

Partner.

Soulmate.

Haruka gave a roared cry and with a last lick, dove upwards and connected herself to Michiru, thrusting into that sweet heat and burying herself in her love. Michiru cried out and sought out Haruka's lips, kissing her for all she was worth.

Orgasm consumed them both, and they cried out, spasming uncontrollably in each other's arms.

Love was something they'd both indulged in.

0000000000000000000000000

_". . . Do you hear anything, Hotaru-chan?"_

_"Setsuna-mama! I really don't think they'd be up at this hour. Well, MAYBE, but remember, those sound-proof walls should be doing the trick-"_

_**"Oh, RUKA-A-AAAA, break me, break this dominance I have tonight!"**_

_**"MICHI! Oh, yes, Michi, you're so hot right TH-E-ERE!"**_

_"! 0.o H-Hotaru-chan, WHY isn't the sound-proof walls WORKING?"_

_". . . I am scathed for life."_

_"! Hotaru-chan!"_

_". . . You know, walls really don't include the ceiling or floor, do they?"_

_"! __**DEAD SCREAM!"**_

_"EEEEK? Setsuna-mama, no, don't, you taught me we can't kill innocent humans with our powers, right? C'mon, another night watching late-night movies are gonna be fun!"_

_"HOTARU-CHAN! Those bastards are TOAST! C'mon, let's go by and drop 'em a visit, eh?"_

_". . Well, I DO think they owe us a discount. Other than that, let's go out for dinner, eh? I'm starving."_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAHH! Ruka, OH, you taste so GOOD!"**_

_**"M-Michi? I-It's MY turn tonight- AAhh, who cares, I love you..!"**_

_"!Never mind. I'm not hungry. Setsuna-mama, maybe we should move into another house."_

_". . You know, having THEM move out would be an even better idea."_

_". . Nah. C'mon, let's go watch "Bubble Boy" again. We can tell them our idea tomorrow."_

_"*sigh* At least they're having fun."_

_"! Please, Setsuna-mama. Don't go there."_

_"! OOHH! Idea! I'll bet the Innes would LOVE to have Haruka and Michiru over for a sleepover!"_

_"-.- You're evil, Setsuna-mama. But let's send them invites right now!"_

_"That'ta girl, Hotaru-chan."_

__

"WAAACCHOOO!"

"! Ruka, love, you do know that if you sneeze fourteen times, you'll. . *blush* have an orgasm."

"Michi, you're so insatiable, love. But, please- pass the pepper!"

Haruka and Michiru stared, wide-eyed, as the ceiling above them was ripped open and Setsuna and Hotaru appeared, grinning like crazy as they dumped a full bag of pepper into the room.

"HAPPY ((way-early)) ANNIVERSARY, GUYS! Now, KEEP IT DOWN!"

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry if this took so long to upload. was kind of acting up on me, so ja! ^^


	4. Its Bark Ain't Worse Than My Bite

A/N AND DISCLAIMER ((Oooh, betcha haven't seen anything like this before! ^^)): And here's the great Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, who I don't have any right to except to put them in fanfiction 'cuz they belong to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi! . Squeal and squelch for the upcoming story. Hmm, let's venture out into open areas, eh? ^^

**Its Bark Ain't Worse Than My Bite**

"Ruka, c'mon, let's play, love. It'll be fun, I promise."

Haruka Tenoh glanced over curiously at the low seduction in her partner's voice, and the vision that awaited her made her drool. Of course, a dignified racer never really drooled in front of fans when driving, but this was home, and Haruka was so glad she could drool whenever she wanted.

Michiru Kaioh stood in the path of the wandering rays from the sun, framed by the large window at their four-holding home, and Haruka blinked once, twice, to ensure she wasn't dreaming.

The golden strands of Mother Nature's fierce ball of fire in the sky lit up the unforeseen highlights in Michiru's hair, showing off the endless hot curves her mate had, and the way Michiru was grinning at her, she was hungry.

Leather seemed to enhance the infinite wetness dripping down the side of her thighs, but before Haruka could put her tongue back in her mouth, her lover was grinning wickedly and winking at her, shimmying seductively into a pair of ripped, tight jeans.

"Michi. ."

Haruka breathed out in a reverent whisper, and there was no protest on her part when her aqua-tressed beauty pulled her up and over to the couch, plopping her down. Before she could maneuver herself from out under her love, Michiru pulled away, putting a finger to her lips and telling her to 'stay'.

She did, even though it was driving her crazy.

It was Thursday evening on a sweltering summer day, and every kid and adult was lying around trying to fan off their exhaustion in the form of a broken electric fan or air conditioner. Wind and sea senshi had no problems, whatsoever, their elements keeping them nice and cool.

That cool was currently lost as Haruka felt the fire she hadn't felt all summer, or at least not in the daytime, come to life in the low pit of her belly as Michiru sauntered over to the middle of the floor, licking her lips and rolling her hips.

"Hmm. . Now, where on earth did I leave my chains. .? Do you know, Ruka?"

Haruka's breath caught in her throat.

Chains?

Michiru had chains?

Last she'd saw, Michiru wasn't the ghost on Christmas Night. And it was so far away! SHE was so far away, and it was affecting her brain waves, making her. . fantasize. But of course the real thing couldn't be as hot as her lovely Michiru, so she returned her attention to the woman at hand.

A coy smile played at the corner of her lips, and Michiru moaned gently as she rolled the oddly-shaped buttons on the top corner of her shirt. It was a tight fit, but her love filled it out without adding bodily harm to herself, making the room seem oh-so-small when all Haruka wanted to do was go over there and take it off.

And why not?

"Ruka, stay. If you don't, I'll make you go to bed with precious Hime-chan tonight, and you won't find any in her room, since you love her purity so much, and are respectful of Setsuna's wishes."

Haruka froze.

It was the warm way Michiru said it.

Like she would actually do it.

And since that tone was something she'd heard all the time in her partnership with Michiru, Haruka stayed. Yet it was torturous, watching those hips sway side to side, the luscious fullness of her breasts looking delicious in their ripeness.

It was torture.

"M-Michi. Please, l-let's go out."

At the gasping request, Michiru smiled at her lover and nodded happily, walking over and taking her purse off the counter and slipping on a light t-shirt to cover her scant excercise tank Haruka had been drooling over.

Inserting a small object into the far corner of her back pocket, Michiru winked and led Haruka out the door. They got eight blocks in their car before they noticed Haruka had yet had to put on her seatbelt.

It was a first.

To make up for it, they made a picnic basket.

000000000000000000000

"Michi, here, let's stop at the lake. See, there's no one here, and the breeze is mighty. . good."

"Ruka, if I know you, and I know I do, you just want to get me out of these clothes and splash around in the water, don't you? Don't deny it."

Haruka sulked, staring off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face. Her blond bangs fell into her eyes, and the green orbs swirled in shortened irritation, then mild humor. Turning, she sighed and hopped back on her bike, gesturing for Michiru to get on behind her.

"Where do you want to go?"

The red hawk above them let out a proud cry as the breeze picked up noticeably, twirling and dipping his wings to ride the air currents provided. When Michiru didn't jump on behind her, the racer looked curiously over her shoulder.

"I never said I didn't want to go for a swim, love."

Green eyes sparked in surprised and joy, and Michiru found herself laughing as her partner picked her up and raced her to the shoreline, ripping off their clothes along the way and splashing in like little kids.

Water felt good on cold bare skin, on bare leather straps for Michiru, and she gasped when Haruka's mouth found her nipple underneath the welcome cool lake.

Churning her way over into the middle of the lake, Michiru dived under and detached her lover from her breasts, flicking her way over to the other side before Haruka sputtered and came up for air, grinning her joy.

"Michi, come back! I'm helpless in the water, come and aid me, Mermaid Princess!"

Floating on her back, Michiru paddled gently over to her love and kissed her, softly rubbing their toes together as she drew ever so close and robbed Haruka of her breath.

"Trust me, Sky Prince."

And she took her blond counterpart by the cheeks and pulled her down, under the waters and down to the very bottom of the lake. Haruka didn't thrash or squirm at all, only closed her eyes and trusted herself to Michiru as she guided her down, among the soft algae that seemed lost of its slime, instead smooth and silky.

Feeling Michiru against her, melding her into her belly, her breasts, her hips, her full torso, Haruka opened her eyes and smiled. It was beautiful down here, under the lake, under the water. Holding Michiru's hips, Haruka kissed her, giving her all her air, her trust, her life.

And she felt her love slip something into her mouth with a gentle nudge of her tongue.

"I love you, Haruka."

Pianist was out of breath, and she only smiled as Michiru appeared hazy and beautiful to her, like an actual mermaid who could lure men and kill them out in the ocean's sea, curse sailors with her beauty and drown them as they begged for a simple kiss.

But Haruka had had her simple kiss, but it wasn't simple at all.

That kiss told her Michiru loved her, and if she wanted her to die with no breath, her last breath given only to her love, then so be it.

"I love you, Michiru."

Haruka sank gently to the waves, her body coming heavy down onto the downy sheets of seaweed and algae, and Michiru settled atop her, grinding her hips into Haruka's cleft and easing her way inside with a big strap-on jutting from her being.

"Take me in, Haruka. Let me pleasure you, love, and I'll let you find me. Forever, I'll never leave you."

And Haruka felt Michiru thrust deep inside her, felt her fill her being as she was stretched tight, stretched taut, and her breath returned, miraculously, even as air left her lungs and Michiru only smiled down at her, kissing her breasts and worshipping her soft belly.

"Promise, Michi?"

Her breathing was ragged, but it was back.

Whimpering low in her throat as Michiru claimed her lips, Haruka thrust back against her love, enjoying the feel of pure pleasure coursing through her body. She had sworn the heat had left her forevermore when Michiru had led her down into the dark depths of the lake, but now it returned with a vengeange, starting at the ever-burning fire to her clit and spreading up her toes, into her soul.

Gently unstrapping the leather harnesses about her love's body, the black and blue armor Michiru wore when she'd dressed up to be a type of soft dominatrix, Haruka pulled the leather tight and wove it about her own body, somehow finding give in the material despite Michiru's tight wearings earlier.

"I promise, Haruka. I'll never leave you. Even if you want to get rid of me, I'll never leave."

Kissing the lips that skimmed over her own, Haruka bit the soft flesh and delighted in the hot moan she felt coming from Michiru. Raising her hips to buckle herself in for the last time, Haruka relaxed for the ride.

"I'll hold you to that, Michi."

And her mate grinned and pulled her close, churning the water around them as she started to thrust into Haruka, pouring her soul into her actions as she kissed Haruka, deep and hot, rolling them both over under the lake and giving up her dominance.

Michiru saw the surprise and desire on her love's face, and she smiled up at her, gently shaking her hair away from her face and enjoying the view of her racer. She looked like a god, all sculpted muscle and something out of the heavens.

Green eyes narrowed in determination, and Michiru gasped as Haruka's questing fingers tore into the band of her strap-on, loving her folds and teasing her clit as she thrust down on the hard phallus.

"Ruka. .!"

Michiru's breath bubbled out of her as Haruka thumbed over her clit, brushing her hand over the sensitive tips of her breasts. Blond pianist chuckled throatily above her, moving her hips in circular motions, and Michiru could see the water swirling in a small tornado above her love. Groaning, Michiru thrashed, loving the feel of fire inside her lower belly but keeping her hands at her sides.

Haruka was teasing her, easing herself down slower and slower before slamming upwards, only to dive down on her thick staff. Pulling Michiru up to her, Haruka kissed her, hard and demanding as she rolled them both over again.

The two could never really make up their mind of who was in charge, and both of them were immensely glad they valued their partner as much as their life. Which was why this was going to happen.

Michiru flipped them both over and swam on her back underwater, grinning at Haruka's disbelieving shimmies on her belly, Michiru's slow gyrating of hips to swim turning her on more than anything ever could.

Cool water could never douse the heat inside of her, and Haruka whimpered as Michiru sped up her thrusts and arms strokes. She was lost in delirious pleasure, it was such a mind-shattering experience, there was nothing and nowhere to brace herself-

and Michiru slammed her up against the large tree underneath the water, robbing her of her sanity.

Haruka cried out, feeling the hard wet bark on her back, on her thighs, on her butt, on her calves, inside of her as Michiru slammed into her, pinning her to the tree and riding her up the length of it.

Panting, Michiru nipped at Haruka's neck, reveling in the silky hot feel of hot flesh, of Haruka's jugular vein, and Michiru trapped it between her teeth, cutting off the fluttering throb and making Haruka cry out again, pant as she struggled to push closer.

"You're so deep, Michi, please, don't ever leave me, I love you so much. .!"

Breathing in the scent of Haruka only underneath the water, where it purified everything, Michiru nodded and thrust upwards even more, nuzzling into the hollow of her love's chin, into her neck.

There would be a humongous hickey there later, and Haruka would undoubtedly brandish it like a scar of pride, so Michiru nipped her again, pulling away harshly and clamping back on again with a vengeance.

Haruka was overwhelmed.

So much.

Images of their past loving assaulted her senses, and she was having trouble breathing. Gritting her teeth, Haruka evaded herself of an orgasm and inwardly cheered. Outside she sobbed as Michiru took her again and again, slamming her against the rough bark and dragging her along her body, back down again and again onto the demanding phallus.

"You're mine, Haruka. In the water, on land, you're in my heart and the mate to my soul. Don't ever forget it, love, because I'm never letting you go."

Haruka sobbed her agreement and hung on for dear life as her mate turned feral under her, using the leverage to stamp her claim inside her, moving so fluid against her skin that Haruka thought she'd pass out.

Michiru laved and cherished the valley of perfection between Haruka's breasts, biting the nipples and latching on with her mouth to worship her partner's luscious globes.

Sweet.

So spicily so.

With a sniff, Michiru ripped herself away and dove down to spiral around her love's body, licking her way up her calves, around her thighs, diving into the dripping wet heat of her core and biting her fiercely there.

Haruka spasmed, slumped as she tried to squirm away. Michiru latched the harnesses of leather and strapped Haruka against the tree, allowing her the freedom to do whatever she pleased. One look above, though, into Haruka's searing green eyes, and she was lost.

Michiru brought her mate to orgasm with a gentle kiss to her clit and the slamming of four fingers into Haruka's treasure.

Haruka screamed and thrashed under the water, slamming her head against the bark and mashing her mouth to Michiru's as her love's hand pillowed her head, carressing the soft scalp and kissing her, gently easing her through the everlasting pleasure.

"M-Michiru. .! I-I lo-love you, so much. .!"

Michiru felt a tear slip from her eyes. It took all Haruka had in her to admit she loved her, every time, and Michiru loved her evermore for it.

Breathing hotly into her ear, Michiru dove down again, wrapping her hand around the straps and removing it, rebuckling it onto Haruka's hips.

The blond jerked, still climactically sensitive from her last orgasm, and she bucked desperately as Michiru placed a soft swirl of a kiss on her folds, laving her way up to her clit as she strapped her in and moved the harness gently over belly and back down.

"T-Too much, Michi. .! Too much. .!"

"No, Ruka. You're so strong, for yourself, for me, Ruka. Let me ride you this time, love. Relax. It'll be fine, I've got you, Ruka. Ease up and relax."

With every word, Michiru swam up and eased her way on top of Haruka, who struggled to reach out against her bonds. Shaking her head with a smile, Michiru unstrapped her mate and let only her hands free. Leaning in, she kissed her, then angled herself down.

Haruka moved with surprising agility and buried herself inside of Michiru, who cried out in pleasure and slumped against her mate, trembling. Racer caught her and gently started moving in and out, gripping her hips and starting a soft rythm that didn't put too much demand on her partner.

"Shh, Michi, I'll go slow, love. You've earned it, you came into my life when I needed you to, when I wasn't ready for you to, but you tamed me, Michi. . I love you, woman."

Growling deep in her throat, Haruka kissed her, entertwining her tongue with her submissive lover and savagely ripping the leather straps about her body harnessing her into the tree. Breaking free, Haruka swam downwards and gently laid Michiru down onto the silk algae and kissed her, loving the way her aqua-tressed beauty moaned into her mouth.

Clasping her face in her hands, Haruka gently pulled away and looked into dazed blue eyes, then grinned as she started a slow rythm, never breaking eye contact.

Michiru felt the fires consume her, swirling like a fire all around, and she started to pant, trying to exhale her pleasure even as she tried to catch her breath. She loved Haruka the most when she was like this, so accomodating and soft over her, hard into her, and submissive below her when she asked for it.

Michiru was asking for it now.

"Don't hold back, Haruka. Love me, ravage me."

She could see those green eyes widen, then lower in controlled desire, held taut. Feeling the long fingertips on her skin, Michiru gasped as Haruka took her in her arms and swam upwards towards shore, still inside her.

A hot mouth demanded entrance into her as they broke surface, and Michiru felt the heat of the summer pale in contrast to her love's desire for her. It masked the pain she'd feel when they were finished, aching bones and all, but it was worth it, so much.

Haruka flopped them down on shore and continued to ravage her, holding her hips high and finding familiar grit in the earth underneath them, the solid pull she felt of gravity as she leaned down and dripped over Michiru, snarling fiercely as she thrust hard into her love.

Michiru gasped and held on as Haruka grinned down at her and took her, flipping her over and grasping her hips as she slammed her down with every thrust of her own.

Fire was apparent, and Michiru screamed to the heavens Haruka's name as she came, arching hard above her lover and shuddering her way back into the lake's wet shoreline.

Haruka dove after her and smiled gently as she kissed her, rubbing her own clit and coming instantly, collapsing tiredly into her embrace.

Michiru sighed and smiled, relaxing in the gentle embrace of her element, water, and Haruka's gentle hold.

THIS was a great start to a picnic.

Michiru and Haruka fell asleep by the lake shore, the gentle warm wind skimming over their satisfied bodies and cradling them in their natural claim.

When they woke up, the skies had taken the scent of arousal and the waters had miraculously unbuckled the large strap-on and had drug it under the lake's surface for an everlasting momento.

They both had a good laugh at that.

0000000000000000000000000000

_". . . Setsuna-mama? Do you know where they are?"_

_". . . Hotaru-chan. . Don't let your guard down. The first second you hear any bed springs creaking, we're out of here."_

_". . Didn't they say they were going over to Usagi's tonight for a sleep-over?"_

_"! Wait. . No, that's tomorrow night, on Friday, but where do you think they could be? They couldn't have went to the theatre and. . tainted our SACRED GETAWAY, do you think? Hotaru-chan, I couldn't BEAR it if they did. .!"_

_"N-No, I don't think they'd do that, but I'm starting to worry, Setsuna-ma-"_

_**"OH, you're so BAD, Michi! N-No, get off, my bike's PRECIOUS- oh, THAT'S what you want- c'mere, Michi, you're so sweet and hot and de-e-elicious. .!"**_

_**"RUKA! You're such a tomboy, but I love you- Over here, ya little racer!"**_

_**"You never said that at the lake, love."**_

_**"I was too busy screaming, remember?"**_

_**"Mm-hmm. Now refresh my memory before I get alzheimers. ."**_

_**"OOH, Ruka, THAT'S the spot!"**_

_Setsuna and Hotaru glanced at each other, panicked. They now knew where their housemate counterparts were, but they wanted to get out right now and stick their heads into a garbage can and barf their guts out. _

_Haruka and Michiru were most lovey-dovey, but a fellow woman and shared child could only take so much. Even now, they hadn't developed the sacred immunity one would usually get. _

_Fidgeting, Setsuna and Hotaru eyed the window, then turned to each other and nodded. _

_They'd invested in fours walls of sound-proof screening ((which didn't work)), they could invest in a broken window in their own home. _

_*CRASH!*_

_If anyone looked twice, they'd see a pair of females running towards the theatre with their ears covered, blood running out of their noses as they furiously tried to wipe the obnoxious nosebleeds. _

_No one looked twice. _

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So they didn't go to the Inners. ^^ Maybe it was for the best, being all pure for the other senshi and all. Hmm, wonder if ChibiUsa will ever come over and visit and have to hide from Haruka and Michiru? . A very. . INTERESTING idea. ^^

((picnic, strapped to tree, "No one's coming, except it's gonna be you. You and only you, Haruka. Don't hold back, love, let it out, that's it. . ."))


	5. In The Dressing Room: My Interpretation

A/N: *grins* I really should be going back to my other stories, they need shaping up and cuddling, too, but this was too good to pass up. . Hope you like how I'm going to try and 'adopt' this episode. ^^ It helps that I'm going to curb the characters' lines. *snicker*

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi is an awesome mangaka, and she owns Sailor Moon and everything tied to it that I'm gonna put in here. ^^ Especially the episode. .

**In The Dressing Room: My Interpretation**

*knock, knock*

Michiru smiled slightly as she shook her mane of aquamarine hair and closed the lid case of her violin with a much forceful 'snap' than usual. She eyed the expensive wood door coming into her dressing room, and restrained the need to roll her eyes.

With the blue and purple aura clashing at the front of her door, Michiru knew what was on the other side. Seiya Kou, the lead singer and guitarist of the Star Lights, probably here to congratulate her on her more-than-professional performance.

The soft knock told of the ponytailed Star Light's presence.

"Come on in! It's open!"

Michiru let out a soft exclamation when dark blue eyes entered, followed by a red suit and yellow tie tucked into his black undershirt. Seiya Kou appeared, his grin for his fans on his face as her sauntered in, looking around slightly, identifying the usual things in a dressing room.

Exhaling slightly, those dark eyes widened, then took up the initiated silence with a smile and cheerful 'Hi. Congratulations!' The Star Light leaned on the doorknob for a split second, then stepped in when Michiru turned and offered her own smile, an indifferent mysterious curve of lips.

"You did very well, too. Congratulations."

Seiya grinned, then, lithely stepping around the door and gently closing it behind him, nudging it into the woodwork and listening to the loud 'click' as it snapped shut.

"You too, Michiru-san! You were incredible!"

Michiru about rolled her eyes right then and there, instead offering the man a smile as she sat in her stool, turned and inwardly tense at the advancing Star Light. His hands were in his pockets, and Michiru briefly wondered if he carried a pack of gum as his hands shifted slightly, drawing her attention.

She looked him in the eyes and fixed him with her gaze.

"Do you mean it? Thank you."

A swift nod of head, tilted to the side, and Michiru smirked slightly when dark blue eyes closed and his mop of black curls fell over his face as he bowed down with ease, the grin still in place, now a bashful smile. His hand swept to the side and over his chest, and Michiru only barely held in her snort.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a fan of yours!"

The yellow lightbulb behind her flickered slightly, once, and Michiru felt the pull of her element rise in a wave when Seiya's voice twirled out in a soft whisper, a kind of conspiratory secret between the two.

Only Haruka and her had shared their secrets, and all of them were more cherished, more sacred, shared only in the dead of the night when their souls were entertwined as much as their bodies. This new revelation from Seiya was only that: a respect that would run only in the full throbbing lines of music.

Widening her eyes in the most natural way she could, Michiru feigned shock and giggled into her hand, gently, giving the intended Star Light a compliment despite the shallow comment. She could feel his eyes study her, and she briefly considered dropping her act.

Nah, Haruka was probably asking Usagi if they could come over for a sleepover with all the other girls that night in the hall, and Michiru knew if her love walked in while Seiya was with her, the door closed, her blond soulmate woul inevitably snap.

She loved watching Haruka's eyes darken with care for her.

Turning to face her mirror slightly, Michiru glanced at Seiya through the corner of her eyes, looking up and pretending to enjoy the shared 'secret'.

Time to get back to the task at hand. . .

"You don't look like a listener of the classics. . . Well, thanks anyway. But let's keep it secret from your fans. . . otherwise, I don't know what they might do to me."

Michiru couldn't help but grin at the boyish astoundment on the man's face, his lips curled into a small grimace as he stared at her, three-fourth silver moon glinting off his right ear as he froze leaned down, his shoulders hunched in surprise.

All that broke when he straightened, composing himself in a dignified manner, his lips set to softly curl at the edges as he glanced down fondly at her. Michiru smiled dimly as she heard his cover-up.

"You're mysterious."

Turning slightly, she let her eyes stay closed.

"So, what about you?"

She could sense his slight hardening of aura, feel his open warmth dissipate a bit. So when he leaned in and shared the space of her mirror and comfort bubble, Michiru concealed her shock with her polite smile, keeping herself still as he whispered, next to her ear.

"I want to know much more about you."

He was looking at her, she knew it. In her mind's eye, Seiya was turned to face her, his ease of standing hip-level in a half bow amusing her to no end. Keeping her eyes closed, Michiru smiled, wondering dimly when her love would come and take this amusing boy away.

"Oh, do you?"

Her voice held a teasing lilt, dark within the smooth tone, and Michiru abruptly stood in a swift motion to shake him off, breaking the taut atmosphere that was somehow wrong despite all the soft words.

Seiya was confused behind her.

She could feel his puzzlement, and it nearly undid her when she took her hair in her hands and backlashed it upwards into a soft stroke, letting the wavy curls frame her face as she glanced back at him, grinning inside.

Michiru had only done this to potential suitors, but only Haruka had even come close to touching her, actually carressing the nape of her neck in a loving manner before biting down softly to lick at her skin. Only then would Michiru lay herself down and bare to let Haruka have her way with her.

Inwardly, she laughed in giddiness.

Haruka was bound to be here at any moment, and while Michiru wasn't a trouble-making woman, she loved to play with the strings of the heart and tighten them before easing them to make the wielder all the fonder. And she would love this pup Seiya to be taken down by an angry Haruka, her hair swirling fierce around her as she whipped the Star Light into submittance for her.

So she smiled coyly and asked.

"Then, do you want to help me change?"

Seiya could only shift slightly in his footing and shrug his padded shoulders in the red suit before Michiru felt her love appear at her door, her low voice husking through in a concerned fashion of dominance.

"I'm coming in, Michiru!"

The racer would know Seiya was inside with her.

It wasn't only Michiru's aura she could sense inside the dressing room.

Seiya's eyes widened and the door slammed open, a dark look to Haruka Teno'h's eyes as she pushed through, keeping her hand on the doorknob and straightening to stare at the intruder. Green eyes swirled in warning, and Michiru felt something curl deep inside her when dark orbs narrowed to take in her appearance, barely glancing at the Star Light.

Haruka was wearing a white collared shirt, baring her collarbone slightly if she shifted low enough under the light blue vest, fluffy aquatic fur adorning the short cut of the shoulder rests. Her hair was ruffled and her demeanor calm yet raging, but it was all Michiru could take.

Her love looked innocently sexy, just standing there as she silently took in her bared form, hungrily raking her eyes over her. Michiru smiled slightly as Usagi bounded in, ooh-ing as she spotted Seiya and wondering at his intentions, snapping Haruka out of her looking and bringing to attention again Seiya _was_ in her dressing room.

The Star Light replied in an exclamation, and Michiru stood with her back to them all, watching Haruka as she stared, unwavering, at her neck. There was a hunger there, and Haruka seemed to recall there was an enemy in her sights.

Even the smirked drawl was something that didn't draw Haruka out.

"Ehh, you're with a good-looking guy."

Usagi butted in, instantly coming to her senshi's defense. Haruka was standing there, glaring at Seiya, and their Princess instinctively knew it would be bad if the raging wind was set loose in such a small perimeter.

It would definitely get out of hand if she didn't correct the right partnering here, even if the dark-haired man knew it as he egged the pianist on.

"Don't be rude! Haruka-san is. .!"

"My important partner."

Michiru gracefully butted in, lowering her head and crossing her arms as she prepared herself for the wrath she knew her love to be in. A smiled played at the corner of her lips as she thought about the night ahead, then the obvious ways her. . partner would let all that wrath out. Seiya glanced sidelong at her and grinned himself.

He knew when he needed to back off.

Especially since Haruka was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat she'd like to chew up and spit out. Raw, unwanted meat that would bring the racer great pleasure if he continued to pull her strings.

"Oh? You're bad-natured, Michiru. . -san."

Michiur heard the slight pause with the normal attachment of suffix, and she knew Haruka had heard loud and clear. Opening her eyes to smile innocently at Seiya, she extended her gaze to Haruka, letting the heat she felt inside her flow out to distract her mate as the Star Light gave his greeting and status.

Haruka blinked once, then seemingly made her presence known as she walked over to Seiya and his outstretched hand. Fire-like rage was in her eyes, and her blond hair ruffled slightly in the now-apparent breeze spinning about her. Michiru was spell-bound.

"Teno'h, Haruka. Nice to. . meet you."

And Michiru saw the dangerous narrowing of Haruka's wild eyes as she drew back and threw her most effective off-hand punch to Seiya's upper lip. The Star Light's eyes widened, then narrowed in surprise, and he caught the enraged senshi's fist before it would swerve off to not collide with his chin.

Haruka had given him a warning, a small reprieve.

They stood there, locked in a fighter's pose as Haruka calmly slipped her left hand in her pocket, standing tall and still as Seiya grinned cheekily at her and waved off the low growl with a small growl of his own. He headed towards the door, murmuring a low, "Nice greeting, eh?" at Haruka's dark,

"Go away."

With an offhand half-chuckle, Seiya swept past and headed towards Usagi, who had her head cocked. Their princess knew something had just happened, but with Haruka's back to her and Seiya looking mighty friendly if pale when he came to her, Usagi just couldn't place what it was.

"Well, Michiru-san! Have a nice evening!"

He spun and flung a peace sign over his head and a wink, then looked down at Usagi and opened a small greeting and invitation to her if she ever wanted to stop by and visit them sometime. Walking away and around the corner, Haruka and Michiru glared at the spot he'd been in.

Or at least, Haruka did.

Michiru smiled.

She recalled his goodbye.

_'Have a nice evening.'_

Judging by the tension and look emanating from her love, Michiru would have a VERY nice evening. Now if only she could harness and apply that tension to something she knew her love was very talented at, then it would be well worth the whipping she'd get.

Haruka turned to her and gave her a serious frown.

Michiru squealed inside.

She found Haruka so sexy when she did that, even if the racer would only laugh in embarassment if she ever found out.

"Don't let him into your dressing room, okay?"

Michiru smiled brightly and nodded, then lowered her voice and eyes to move to her seduction and poise as a mermaid stranded out on an island with the water full of piranha and sharks that stood for a dressing room.

"Oh? Are you jealous?"

She just loved the casual forbidden tone Haruka used with her. So seriously cute. .!

Usagi's voice broke in on the moment, and they both turned to look at her as she apologized for Seiya to Haruka and curled in about herself with a small smile. Michiru walked up to stand by her racer as Haruka composed herself, her face looking so puppy-like whipped that she couldn't help but smile as she told Usagi it would be okay to visit Seiya.

It was true, though, that Haruka was suspicious of strangers. That she wasn't one made the sentence all so dearer. . .

Smiling brightly again as Usagi uncurled and relaxed, then bouncing away with her usual bunny hop and wave, Michiru held up a hand to Haruka's lips as she turned to her and tried to explain away her sudden loss of control when it came to her and men. Especially Seiya.

Turning away, Michiru curled up her hands again and pulled her hair up, exposing her neck. It was different this time, and she could directly feel it. The air about her picked up its swirl and Michiru found herself being carressed by warm winds, twirling about her as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes lowered to a softer, more pronounced heat shown.

She was baring herself, and she hoped Haruka would take her now, she was in so much need she could barely control herself. It was just the way her love tried to explain to her, in that soft tone of husky whip, with the use of the masculine version 'boku'. . .

"Now, do you want to help me?"

Michiru watched as Haruka's eyes smiled at her, warmly, so unlike the boy's earlier, and she smiled at her when Haruka lowered her head and shook it slightly, waving her head of blond strands in an endearing manner.

Her voice betrayed her need, though.

"All right."

And they came together in a crash of tsunami red-hot fire and submerging waves of deep ocean, right in the dressing room, where they remembered in their haze-filled minds to lock the door.

Everything was all right, now.

They were in each other's arms.

NOW for the *censored* part! .

Michiru whimpered as Haruka bent her over and they stumbled haphazardly into the shower, kissing fiercely as they ripped and shredded each other's clothes.

Haruka was on fire, Michiru was being so sumbmissive right now, and it turned her on to no end. Whimpering, racer dominated the kiss, deepening her strokes of tongue to Michiru's lower lip as she backed them up under the shower's hot steam of water and gently lowered her love to the floor.

She couldn't take it.

Snarling, Haruka powered over Michiru and stopped just long enough to look at her partner underneath the stream of water and heat.

Beautiful.

Michiru was panting, her legs spread and her mound open to Haruka's eyes only, only to her, only to the one she loved. Flushed, Michiru reached up weakly for Haruka, and the blond did, pressing their heat together in a fierce groan. Both were naked and wet underneath the showerhead, and the cringed together as they moved as one.

There was no time for reassurances, no time to position themselves correctly, but somehow they managed to, gasping out their need for each other even when they started to grind their bodies in a frantic motion, slipping out their heat in all the wetness.

"M-Michi, oh, Kami-sama, Michi, I love you, this is what you're gonna get for letting- o-0h, who CARES, mm, Michi, I love you. .!"

"Ruka, d-don't. . a-ah! Yes, Ruka, I love you too, shh, c'mere. .!"

And so it went.

Haruka lapped up Michiru's scent and grinned wickedly up at her panting love. Michiru was spread-eagle all over her lap, nekkid, and Haruka had her teeth clamped about her squirming Ocean Queen's neck, nuzzling into the provocative corner.

Michiru shivered and moaned, scootching closer into Haruka and burrowing deep into her lap, slipping a teasing finger down and curling her long trail down to slide about the outer lips and dipping in. They were satisfied, if only for a couple of seconds, which was a miracle.

Gazing deep into those swirling green orbs, Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka, lightly.

"I wouldn't trade you for a thousand anythings, Haruka. I love you so much, I'm so glad I was selfish when I had to go and wake you and ask you if you wanted to be my partner."

Michiru grinned and chuckled at the slow wink the blond gave her, curling her fingers in deeply to hit the right spot and making Haruka arch and slam her against the plush couch in the middle of the room as she mounted her, straddling her hips on the outside and lowering herself down.

"You wouldn't want a thousand me's, Michi? Aww, an' I thought you were smarter than that."

The drawled squeak as Michiru felt her fingers slip upwards into that tight, clenching heat made her groan, and she giggled into Haruka's bent arm as her love moved above her, gyrating her hips something fierce as she gave her Ocean Queen a strict her-only lap dance.

Moving slowly, Michiru grinned up at Haruka.

"I AM smart, Ruka. If I had a thousand you's, I'd need nine-hundred ninety-nine more couches for you to sleep on."

Haruka backtracked QUICKLY.

"Oh, Michi, love, I love you and I'd have to fight myself for each and every inch of you, every second and milisecond of every day because you're such a goddess and I need you. I'm so glad I was weak, Michi. I became your partner and you loved me."

Michiru stopped her moving of fingers and curled upwards with her body, yanking down hard and searing her lips to Haruka's in a show of desire and frantic need.

"You've never been weak, Ruka. You have always been strong, and the strongest you've been is when you stopped running and faced everything, for yourself. You don't know how much that means to me, Haruka Teno'h."

Blond grinned, and the slash of white teeth against tanned skin showed. Whapping Michiru's fingers away from her center, Haruka dove downwards and buried her head between Michiru's thighs, slurping gently and drawing her partner's silken nub into her mouth.

Michiru cried out, and Haruka whispered, fiercely, laving and biting 'little Mi-chan' with her fangs and making an all-out nuisance of herself as Michiru bucked, writhed, cursed in a very surprising fashion as Haruka made love to her.

"I can feel it, Michiru, and I'm so glad you chose me."

A cry of mind-consuming pleasure was ripped out of Michiru as Haruka brought her to orgasm, slamming a finger into her hot depths and clenching her right thigh, going around and pinching and kneading the tight little buns of her buttocks as she nipped and hit her love's G-spot.

Haruka grinned and instantly renamed it Michiru's Goddess Spot, her release of pleasure.

"So glad."

And Michiru bucked hard and about flipped herself over if she didn't have Haruka on top of her, guiding her into orgasm with another finger pushed inside. She was a sobbing wreck, but Haruka held onto her, winding herself about her and allowing a breeze of warmth to blow around the room, cocooning them in her wind.

"I love you."

Haruka grunted herself as Michiru pushed her pelvis straight into her mouth, drowning her in her scent, and she shuddered through a mini orgasm, not something that would ease her need, but something that took off the edge for a couple more seconds.

"Michiru, I love you."

"Harukaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And Michiru spasmed sharply as Haruka slammed inside her, drawing up sharply and impaling her deeply with a hand-held vibrator, located among the secret folds of velvet in her violin case. Haruka placed it well near her own clit and grinned as she hefted Michiru up, laying her atop her as she stood, walking towards the door.

Michiru didn't even see where they were going until she heard the lock snap out of place and she looked around wildly, confusion evident on her features, then shock. Slapping Haruka lightly on the butt, Michiru snuggled closer to her and pressed down, making Haruka moan.

"Ruka, we a-ah. .! Can't. It's too early, no one's gone home yet. .!"

Kissing her deeply, Haruka thrust up, short-circuiting her brain cells and nuzzling her lightly, sniffing the heart-stealing scent of ocean breeze in her hair, the soft waves making her sigh as she ruffled through them, pressing Michiru against the slightly-open door.

"I asked Setsuna to get us, Michi. We DO need to. . . go to the Inner's sleepover party tonight, remember?"

With the racer's hands so slow and moving so sure around her body, Michiru didn't remember. But she nodded, trusting her mate explicitly with their love and well-being. Haruka was the wind. She'd make sure they wouldn't get caught.

But it added to the taboo forbid them tonight, though.

"You're so nice, Ruka."

When the sharp jerk came, Michiru was able to keep her mind straight as they stepped out into the hallway, bare and naked as they came into this world. Carpeted plush was evident underneath their feet, but Michiru didn't feel it, she was high off the ground, Haruka pushing gently into her using the vibrator and hefting her violin case and their shredded clothes with one hand.

Michiru giggled and closed her eyes.

She could dimly feel Hotaru and Setsuna's aura getting closer, uh-oh, maybe they should put some clothes on. .? As if hearing her inner thoughts around the feelings of overpowering lust inside her, Haruka kissed her, whispering a sweet,

"Setsuna will drop Hime-chan off first. Then she'll just transport us to the car almost there. We can. . . finish this up, Michi. Cuz I, do, solemnly, joyfully, plainly, obviously, love you."

Michiru sighed and groaned a soft whimper when she heard footsteps.

Haruka bunched under her and readied herself for another tight thrust. Michiru let herself go as she orgasmed once again, riding Haruka and the waves as she came, squealing her release and collapsing in a dead weight against her love.

It was then they were transported.

Leather.

It was all around them, familiar in its heated glory, and Haruka realized they were in her car. Shaking her head in amazement, she threw a grin out the window to where she knew the Guardian of Time would be and resumed to her task.

Michiru was still above her, riding her like she was personally trying to tame a hell horse herself, and Haruka grinned, then yelled as her partner swiveled her hips and hit a spot.

Blue eyes opened and smiled down at her, and Haruka felt herself drowning in those deep ocean-like depths, so much like Michiru that it stole her breath. Her love swiveled her hips again, and Haruka let it out for Michiru to hear it.

She didn't care if she was thrown into the pits of heaven in the worst pass of service, as long as Michiru was there and was safe and good. Haruka shuddered and let herself go lax, leaning Michiru up again the steering wheel and inwardly laughing as she cursed Setsuna for putting her in the driver's seat.

Wiggling herself back a bit against the seat, Haruka reached down and pressed the lever, and suddenly there was room to breathe again. Michiru laughed and kissed her, kneading her tender breasts, pinching the pouting nipples and giggling as she slammed down onto the full shaft being lubricated by both their beings.

*bzzzzztt!*

"OWW?"

"YOWCH!"

Haruka and Michiru jumped in slight pain and shock.

*knock, knock*

"Knock it out in there, you two. We've got to get to the sleepover and you've got to be decent when we get there."

Haruka and Michiru stared at the tinted windows, seeing Makoto's blushing face as she turned away, Ami a crimson red as the genius covered her hands in her eyes and ran off. The thunder senshi's hand had zapped them a small lightning bolt and had fried the insides of the vibrator.

Looking at each other, Haruka realized they were in the middle of Makoto's apartment lawn, and the thunder senshi had come out to check what was happening. Sighing, Michiru slowly pulled up and winked seductively when Haruka ensured she was ok, running her hands down her inner lips and tweaking them in a manner Michiru loved.

Disengagement.

"I swear, Michi, Setsuna really wanted a good night's sleep tonight. She'd better enjoy it."

Haruka grinned at her love and watched as Michiru bopped her head and nodded, smiling herself. Yes, when they got back, they would pay the Guardian of Time a very loud visit.

It was what she deserved after a stunt like that, though.

They still loved her, because she was part of the family.

A/N: My interpretation of that scene and episode, and it drove me nuts watching Haruka's face when I switched back and forth from the video to my writing here. I wanted to make her so much cooler-looking! . Hope I did. *grin* Heh. And so, we're now at the Inners. Wished ya really enjoyed! ^^


	6. Close Encounter Of A Sexual Nature

A/N: ^^, man, thanks for still reading these 'chapter-shots?' of mine here. Also a ton of thanks for sending me messages concerning events and things of certain Haruka and Michiru's 'adventures'- you've given me great ideas, and all of your ideas have been pretty much mixed in with the main 'story plot' if there is one.

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi's for Sailor Moon, since she made the awesome characters and whole plot and everything in it, and this time, I'm giving a whole lotta credit to D*v*nS here for sending me a super long message and giving me good advice in the actual fanfic thingies! .

_**Close Encounter Of A Sexual Nature:**_

**Just By Being With You**

"H-Hotaru-chan, um. . Your parents are out there on my lawn, doing, um. . Could you get them to come in, decent-like? With Usagi and ChibiUsa here, I'm sure you don't want them to come in like that. . ."

"Oh, hey, Mako-chan! Aww, they're probably 'wrestling' or something out there in the car, right? *sigh* I TOLD Setsuna-mama to bring them directly in here after they were done. Well, I guess that's never going to happen. Well, Mako-chan, just. . Bring them in."

Makoto Kino blanched, looking over her shoulder at Ami Mizuno, her green eyes widening over the red hue of her flushing face. Gesturing with her hands helplessly at the window, Makoto gave a determined frown and marched out the door, her ponytail swinging in time to her long strides.

To her surprise, Ami followed.

"Oh! And Mako-chan, make sure we don't play Twister or anything that we can play on a table when they're in the room! I swear, they'd poke out our stomach or something playing footsie!" Hotaru's voice called out the door, and even with the awkward context of the message, the dark-haired girl's voice was casual.

Makoto could hear ChibiUsa screeching in laughter when everyone dog-piled on Usagi, wrestling their blonde princess to the ground in a hailball of tickles.

Sighing, she rounded the corner and flew down the steps, thankful Ami was behind her, if not only for small support in taming the obviously-busy couple in the car. It was nearing ten, but the passing cars of Tokyo's busy city lent to the bright lights and large billboards flashing all around.

"Ami-chan, what're we gonna do. .?"

Turning to her best friend, Makoto looked down and was surprised at how gentle the look in those deep blue eyes were. Almost as if they were consuming her, drawing her in to rest in that gentle flow. . .

They'd arrived right by the car, and with a heavy blush, realized the racer's convertible was rocking, inside the hushy cries of two women in. . pleasure. Makoto seemed to charge with electricity, and Ami chose that moment to stand beside her, trying to stifle a giggle.

Lightning coursed through her, and the thunder senshi backed away from Ami, resting her hand on the one thing that came close- Haruka's car.

The shocked groans were immediately heard.

"A-Ah! Ami-chan, I-I didn't mean to. .!"

The blue-haired girl grinned, leaning close to Makoto and reaching around her to knock on the tinted windows, thankful her blush was under control. In her mind, the water senshi knew the two inside couldn't have been hurt bad, but was probably only now getting themselves together.

"It's okay, Mako-chan. They needed to come inside sometime."

Looking back at her taller companion's blush, Ami realized her words and grinned again, flushing another shade of red herself. Shaking her head, she waited until Haruka lowered the window, her usually-calm demeanor ruffled and dazed in shock and arousal.

Ami and Makoto looked away, trying to hold in their snickers as Michiru appeared at the racer's side, her own face split in a happy smile. Waving, the older ocean senshi winked, pointing silently at Haruka's lack of clothing.

"We'll be in in a bit, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan. Don't worry, we won't disturb any of the neighbors."

Biting back a grin, the two nodded and retreated back into the safety of Makoto's apartment. They knew it was going to be a long night.

00000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru grinned at the knowing smirks all the other senshi gave them as they stepped inside, and shrugged their shoulders in the most innocent way they could. Hey, what was a good ride if they couldn't make the best of it?

"Ahh, how are our fellow senshi doing, eh, girls?"

Positioning themselves at the foot of the bed in a criss-cross apple-sauce position, the wind and ocean senshi smiled languidly as they noted the doubtful looks at Makoto's bed, then themselves. Waving it away with a casual flick of hand, Michiru smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll refrain from doing anything here, okay? It's a promise."

Satisfied with that response, the inner senshi turned away and invited them in a game of cards. Rei was currently winning, struggling to push back against Minako who was sprawled all over her, and Usagi was peering over animatedly at the cards, a cat-like smirk on her face.

Makoto and Ami sat back in, upturning their own cards and instantly assuming a blank face, only laughing when ChibiUsa and Hotaru rolled in on the game, wrestling about in a ball and pretending each other were aliens and doing their best to imitate the english version of slamming each other into the floor and holding the other girl down until the count of ten.

It was obvious to everyone they pulled their attacks at the last minute, gently bouncing each other into the floor and cushioning each others' fall.

Haruka grinned, happy and proud of her daughter as she wriggled out of a wicked hold by ChibiUsa, who had pinned her legs under her and sat on her chest, pressing down with her arms and instantly disabling a front attack.

Michiru leaned back against Haruka and pulled her up, nudging the wind wielder into joining her in a game of cards with the others. Ami gathered the cards and showed an impressive maneuver of her fingers, making the cards dance into different positions of shuffling and then yelping as Makoto came behind her and glomped onto her with a pillow over her eyes.

Even then, Ami dealt out the cards and grinned triumphantly as she flicked her wrist again and twirled in the thunder senshi's arms, tackling her to the ground and laughing as Makoto shrieked and squirmed under her gentle hold.

Rei let out a warrior's roar and jumped on the two, rolling both of them around and grunting as Minako pounced after her, Usagi close behind as the two blondes added their weight to the rolling ball.

Laughing as they watched their friends' antics, Michiru grabbed Haruka and flung her into the ball of swirling senshi, their elements seemingly clashing inside of them and merging with each other's, playfully joining as they tousled.

"Ah-hahahaaa! No, Min-Mina-chan, a-ahahahaa! No tickling, M-Meatball-head. .!"

Rei's cry pierced through the group as another pair of fingers attached onto her side, then her hips and toes, and the miko's howl tore through the ball of senshi. Fire burst through them all, but the heat was welcome come with the playful banter.

Michiru sent a small wave of water flowing through the group, and everyone sighed as Ami added her own into their souls and cooled them down, Makoto then acting up and sending an electric jolt of shock through them all.

Screeching, everyone jumped away from each other and laughed, panting as they took in each others' appearances.

Ami was flushing, but her calm demeanor disappeared under Makoto's rugged grin, the brunette a ruffled furball, her ponytail let loose from her band and splaying around her as she collapsed against the bed's legs.

Minako was a hyper ball of blonde, rolling around on the floor and grabbing a squealing Hotaru and ChibiUsa, rolling them around as she bounced into Rei, who gave a murmured grunt and leaned down, joining the new ball and letting her miko's training give way into plain fun.

Usagi cheered them on, then eyed Haruka and Michiru. They were laughing, carefree and running around the apartment, jumping over different pieces of furniture, sticking out their tongues like little kids and edging each other on. When Haruka looked back and tripped over Usagi's whistling foot, Michiru dove and caught her mate, grinning wickedly at Usagi and lowering her to their princess' feet.

Haruka pretended faint and threw her hands up to her forehead, moaning fear and Michiru leaned over to Usagi, grinning as she presented her catch.

"Do you want this piece of new catch, Princess?"

Usagi's blue eyes twinkled as Michiru transformed in front of her, an elegant knight of flowing blue mane and crashing aqua eyes, the ocean her sole support as she leaned over Haruka and took Usagi's hand, placing a small kiss to the wrist.

Haruka instantly sat up, tackling Michiru away from Usagi and laughing at the blonde's surprised expression. Holding Michiru up bridal-style in her arms, Haruka announced, proudly holding her 'knight' high.

"I got 'er- okay, guys, what're we gonna play next?"

Everyone stopped rolling around and looked up at Haruka and Michiru, who seemed to be glowing happily. Their used-to awe at watching the two and their love beat in their hearts, and all the senshi jumped up and laughed, gathering around the table and placing a board in the middle.

"Oujou board, oujou board!"

Grinning, Hotaru drew ChibiUsa up and politely bowed to her, thankful everyone was having fun. Placing her hand to her forehead and up to the sky, she whooped.

"Or we could just call Setsuna-mama, she's more reliable!"

Everyone giggled, then put the board away. Instantly their minds were occupied with the new thoughts of whatever they could do. There was silence, but then Minako grabbed a pillow and slammed it into Rei's side, then drawing it away and gently whapping it with Ami, where it bounced off onto Makoto.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

And it started.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, guys, let's have a wrestling match, then we can declare a champion! Or at least, grope the one you want in this room!"

Minako's voice had everyone stopping in surprise and shock. Pillows seemed to freeze in midair, and everyone blushed suddenly when they met the pair of eyes that were so precious to them. Haruka let the pillows go with her wind, and time went on.

"I-It'll pass the time. I-I mean, twelve o'clock for a sleepover to stop and go to bed is too early, compared to all the others. . ."

Ami's voice stumbled, then gained as she gave a supporting fact. Smiling, Makoto nodded and cocked her head at Minako, gesturing all around and counting eight of them. Inside, she cheered. This would work!

"Okay, so rules are this: Hm. . Usagi-chan, you be referree, since you're princess and you're fairer than all of us out there- don't worry, we'll help you out. It's not like any of us to cheat, you know? Okay, an' then. . rock paper scizzors! Usagi can choose what to do when she sees the results, how to pair us off."

All eight heads nodded in the room and grinned in anticipation.

This would be fun, and after all this, they would be dead and tired and could sleep good after. Besides, a nice little groping couldn't hurt in wrestling, right? Gathering around the room, Usagi had then turn their backs to the center of the room and faced the wall.

Princess spread them out among the walls, and inside, everyone laughed.

With all their bonds and what they'd been through, everyone knew most likely what the others would do. It was just, they needed to concentrate on the other which they wanted to wrestle with most. . .

"ROCK, PAPER, and. . . SCIZZORS! TURN AROUND, EVERYBODY!"

Usagi whistled sharply, her whistle pretty airy, but it worked. Everyone closed their eyes and spun to face the middle of the room. When they opened their eyes and looked around, they grinned. Usagi did, too.

Makoto, and Ami were paper. Pretty out there, with everything bared.

Rei and Minako rocked, their hands balled into solid fists and sure of themselves. Only the thoughts of being reliable and strengthening their resolve to fight harder was something they needed, so they chose rock.

ChibiUsa and Hotaru speared into the cut with scizzors, slicing the air with snippy scythes and making sure the ones they were protecting were done so with finesse and surety.

Haruka and Michiru evened it out between the six with rock and paper.

They fit together smoothly, opposites and nestled within each other to burst out and defend, protecting the ones they needed to with a strength that came from inside, even with their elegant forms and strong spirits.

Usagi nodded.

"Okay! Pick someone who beat you in rock-paper-scizzors, pair up, and you guys are teams!"

Everyone blinked.

Then laughed.

Their princess was something, she was herself, and she was full of original surprises. That was why they all loved her.

Rei paired with Makoto, Ami with Minako, Hotaru with Michiru, Haruka with ChibiUsa. It was epic, and everyone greeted their new partners with wry smiles and slaps to the back, familiarity fine and gentle between all of them.

Usagi raised her hand and called on the first ones to spar.

Winner would get to advance on the other teams' pick of choice, and they could substitute their players. Except for the first round, which would be a surprise.

"Haruka's team! Buck it out with Makoto's team!"

Both teams grinned, and they turned around, their playful spirits coming to life. Turning, both teams walked into another room. Makoto turned to Rei and asked, then Haruka and ChibiUsa asked. Who was up?

When they came back to the room, everyone was surprised.

ChibiUsa held onto Haruka's head, laughing in delight as Haruka flipped her, ChibiUsa landing in the middle of the 'mat/ring'. Rei stepped out, smiling nervously as she watched Hotaru eyeing her from the sidelines. Shaking her head, she sat in the middle of the mat and held out her hand, thumb sticking up in a challenge.

"Wanna go thumbing here, Small Lady?"

The smile ChibiUsa sent Rei had her cocking her head in confusion.

"No, Rei-chan. S'okay, let's fight!"

And ChibiUsa launched herself at Rei, her smile growing wider by the minute.

"Minako-chan, cover yourself!"

Rei blinked, blushing pure red and steaming. With a warrior's cry, ChibiUsa landed on top of Rei and tackled her out of the ring, laughing as she flipped back from Rei's downed form and back onto the mat.

*tweeeet!*

"R-Rei-chan's out. Um, good tactical thinking from Chibi over here, um. . . a win's a win."

Everyone was laughing good-naturedly as Rei stood up and shook herself, dazed and still blushing furiously. Minako sent her a juicy wink from the other side of the room, and Makoto gave her a big pat as she passed, smirking.

"Rei-chan, you'd better keep up your guard, 'cause I'm gonna beat ya next time we play Halo."

Usagi's whistle blew once again, and everyone turned, watching as their blond princess chuckled nervously, her mouth full of chips as she nodded once and coughed down her food. Thumping her back, Usagi nodded again and held up a finger.

"I-I guess I forgot to say, if you win, you can choose your next opponent. Whoever you want here, just so as it's. . your choice, I guess. Oh, and the way it's going, maybe there'll be two winners here. .?"

Laughing, everyone turned to ChibiUsa, who pointed decisively at Hotaru, who flushed slightly but bowed and stepped into the ring. Grinning smugly, she turned to Rei and then ChibiUsa.

"I know your tricks, Chibi. You can't trick me."

". . Haruka-chan, could you switch with me?"

"Wh-What. .?"

Everyone was surprised there.

Haruka nodded and high-fived ChibiUsa as she stepped into the ring, grinning at her daughter. Hotaru paled, then laughed.

"I'm ready, Haruka-papa."

"I'm not going to throw you out of the ring, Hime-chan. Let's do this!"

Spirits raged as they glared at each other, then both charged at the same instant. Ami and Makoto's jaws dropped as Hotaru parried blow after blow from Haruka, who, even if holding back her strength, was still impressive.

Makoto followed the exchanges with narrowed eyes, studying their pattern of fighting and mentally noted Haruka didn't have any cracks, where only Hotaru had a couple.

But it was enough.

WIth a grin, Haruka threw a punch high and Hotaru instinctively blocked it, parrying high and leaving herself half open as she blocked the poking tickle from Haruka's finger. Squealing in shock as her papa tackled her gently, rolling her to the ground, then holding her down, tickling her senseless as she moved, Hotaru laughed, rolling around.

Turning at the last minute to graze Haruka's ribs, Hotaru smirked as Haruka shrieked and jumped off, warily circling her daughter. They were both laughing, giggling from the aftershocks, but edging closer nontheless.

"Chibi-Usa! Switch in!"

Everyone laughed as Haruka called ChibiUsa in like a pokemon, and the pink-haired princess bounced in, instantly tackling Hotaru and going down as she dove for her friends' ribs. Hotaru bawled out another laugh, and ChibiUsa giggled, rolling her out of the ring and claiming her rightful title as winner.

*tweet!*

"Chibi's the winner, again! Wow, nice teamwork, and good doubling and usage of odd techniques outside of battle!"

Haruka and Chibi grinned at each other and they held up their fists in triumph, waving each other around and stomping around the site of battle like warlords after a fight. ChibiUsa then nodded at Haruka and winked, choosing Ami as her opponent.

Ami circled her, smiling as she pushed a couple of pressure points in her side, remembering ChibiUsa's earlier attacks of laughter and sidetracking her opponent.

Blue eyes studied red, and ChibiUsa looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow in permission to Haruka, who nodded and smiled.

"I give. Ami-chan, you win."

ChibiUsa stepped out of the ring and Ami unpoked her sides. Walking over to Hotaru, ChibiUsa smiled and hugged her friend, who sighed and relaxed against her. Purple eyes opened to study red, and Hotaru grinned.

"Nice thinking there, ChibiUsa. Thanks for letting me dunk it out with Haruka-papa. I'm sure I can sleep good now."

With a smile, ChibiUsa guided Hotaru down to her lap and shushed her, telling her to sleep as she leaned against the bed's legs and grinning over to Usagi. Her blonde past mom grinned back and turned her attention back to the match starting.

"Usagi-chan. . Can I fight against my own team-mate? I mean, we're all going to have to, sooner or later."

At Usagi's enthusiastic but contemplative nod, Ami turned to her partner.

"Minako-chan. . Let's try this. I've always wanted to see you wrestle up close."

Ami saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Rei shuffle and focus her attention on Minako, on her response, and she inwardly smiled. If she used ChibiUsa's tactics, this would be a piece of cake. Minako smiled at her and bounced onto the mat, nodding once and setting her famous Sailor V pose. It looked cute in her panda pajamas, and Ami could feel the heat behind her emanating from Rei flushing.

Launching herself at Minako, Ami stopped just short and surprised the blonde. Sweeping a leg up, Ami anticipated Minako's jump and clamped onto her legs with her hands, bringing her down and whispering into her ear.

"Rei-chan sleeps on her belly, Minako-chan. But I'm pretty sure you already know this."

Minako flushed under her hold and held herself petrified under Ami's words. There was no struggle, and Ami grinned over at Rei as she held the rigid Sailor V in a small lock-hold. Minako was, no doubt, picturing the miko sleeping as her eyes locked with swirling warm black.

". . nine, ten! Ami-chan wins! Pick another one, Ami-chan!"

Letting Minako up, Ami nudged her over to Rei, who sat fidgeting at the blonde idol's approach. Turning back to the task at hand, Ami looked over her other opponents.

Michiru, smiling humorously at what she'd done, nodding her head in approval. No doubt she'd have done the same, Ami thought. Haruka, who grinned outright at her and gave her a thumbs-up, shifting her head to point at the last one standing.

Makoto smiled at her, obviously ready to go and charged with power.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Ami waved a hand and invited her up. Yes, she'd been looking forwards to this, and this time, there would be no holds barred.

"It's a tie."

Ami and Makoto looked up from the odd position they were now in and nodded sheepishly, beads of sweat trickling off them at an astounding rate and showing how much they'd worked for this.

Makoto's hands were wrestled behind Ami's neck, but Ami was on top of her partnered opponent and had her legs entertwined, making them on the same level. Both knew if they moved even an inch, the other would spring into action and they'd start all over again.

In the current state of heat both were in, they just relaxed against each other.

"It's a tie."

When both got up, everyone was grinning at them, except for Hotaru, who was sleeping in ChibiUsa's hold. Grinning themselves, Makoto took Ami's hand and glanced at the clock.

"Wow there, Ami-chan. You'd think we'd want to wrestle all night long, but Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan have gotta go at it."

Everyone laughed and sent a knowing look the two outers' way.

They grinned and bowed their heads, throwing each other knowing smiles, but Haruka slid a look to everyone, giddy as she contemplated the night ahead.

"No, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, you guys probably need a bath after all that. . workout you put yourselves through. This IS a sleepover, and since ChibiUsa's lookin' mighty tired there, and Hime-chan asleep, I think we've had enough. Besides, it's three in the morning. Go to bed, guys. We'll take care of the mess."

Nodding sleepily, all trudged from the room, Makoto picking up Hotaru and following a drowzy ChibiUsa to the bedroom where they would all sleep. With partners this time, probably.

Turning to Michiru, Haruka grinned and winked.

"Time for us to wrestle a bit and find out who's gonna win, eh, Michi?"

A sly smile in return, the loosening of blue collar to Ocean Queen's throat. Haruka's mouth watered, and Michiru wiggled her hips, turning off the light and laying down spread-eagle on the mat.

"Be gentle, Ruka, we've got to keep quiet here."

Twinkle in those swirling green eyes, and Haruka nodded, solemnly, if not for the humongous smirk splitting her face. Wiggling down herself, Haruka rid her partner of her pajamas, gently tugging the soft material down and sighing as she sank into the soft heat.

"Always, Michi, always."

0000000000000000000000000000

"You kept this from me?"

Haruka stared down at Michiru, her partner grinning slyly as she curled her hips upwards, showing off the light blue thong she wore, the flimsy strip of material disappearing between her full butt cheeks and flaring up towards her center.

"I've always had it. You just never looked."

Michiru's eyebrow rose elegantly as Haruka looked at her hungrily, then laughed, burying her nose in the softness of her hair, twining their fingers together to bring them up to their joined hearts.

"You have never worn this before, in the past Silver Millenium or now. I may not look like I pay attention, Michi, that I just rip all the sexy stuff you put on and worship you, but I do. I pay attention to that, Michi. I just try not to show how much I slobber over you, 'cuz you'd laugh at me."

Her partner did laugh then, did, soft and amused. Haruka pouted, burying her blushing face in Michiru's neck, and she burrowed their joined hands to her center, rubbing gently. Michiru stopped laughing then, but only to smile down at her love and nudge her close, rolling them over and pinning the Sky King to the mat.

"I wouldn't laugh at you for paying attention, Ruka. Actually, I've laughed at your for not. See here? If I didn't pay attention, then I wouldn't let you anywhere near me, now would I?"

Haruka grinned up at her, shaking her head.

"You're right, love. Now how's about you pay attention while I teach you how to. . wrestle?"

Michiru giggled and shook her own head, drawing her leg over Haruka's and bending it so the racer grunted in surprise. Swinging their hands over the blond's head, Michiru kept them there and pressed down with her abdomen, right into Haruka's lower breasts and making the racer whimper in need.

"I'LL do the teaching around here, Ruka. Shame you'd teach me something that should be. . . taken real slow so it becomes. . painful."

Ocean Queen's voice became seductive and low, and Haruka growled deep in her throat as Michiru rose above her, a dark smile gracing her lips. Running a blazing path down her collarbone, her trembling breasts, the fullness taut and begging for touch, Michiru drew the throbbing nub into her mouth.

"A-Ah. .!"

"Shh, Ruka, our hosts need their. . sleep."

Haruka grunted, and Michiru leaned up to hear her. The low husk sent shivers down her spine, and the aqua-haired woman nipped the irresistable chin and up, drowning the other woman's soft moans.

"Y-Yeah, right. I can hear them on the winds, Michi, and th-they're havin' a lotta fun in the. . tub."

A chuckle, then Michiru shook her head and concentrated on the soft flesh available to her. Shifting her legs to clamp down on Haruka's thighs, the violinist locked her partner in and started wiggling, innocently rocking against the racer and nuzzling her provocative breasts once more.

"M-Michi. .!"

"Haruka. Quiet. Or I'll stop."

Racer whimpered, whining as Michiru slowed, then gasped as her love sped up, drawing her legs up and over and pressing their centers together once more. Haruka was sensitive, wet and dripping as Michiru bit the hard points of her, gently swirling the throbbing nub and easing her aching flesh with soft rockings.

Night made them wild, and secrets seemed to swirl inside of them. They had been through so much, everything they'd ever done was meant to be cherished, and they did.

Haruka soaked in the pleasure Michiru gave her in the unmoving lock-hold, and she spasmed as her love thrust hard against her, drawing out a well-earned orgasm that they'd been denied from before.

A soft clicking of padded feet near the kitchen, and both froze, Haruka breathing deeply as Michiru helped her through the waves of heat, easing her through with loving pats to her flesh, soft kisses to her mouth, releasing her from her hold and easing up to curl around her.

"Mm, Makoto. . . You're going to get a sore throat tomorrow, licking all that frosting."

"It's well worth it, we've waited so long for this, Ami. God, I love you so much. . ."

"Shh, Makoto, you'll wake everyone up. ."

"Heh, you're so cute when you're cautious, Ami. Okay, for you, Sweet. I love you."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, laughter and love in their eyes for their fellow senshi as the refridgerator door gently closed, the light turning off and the two new lovers padding back to their shared bed.

Nuzzling into each others' embrace, Michiru squealed when Haruka turned her over onto her belly and did the same hold on her, pinning her down and kissing her shoulderblade as she rammed two fingers into her partner's tight heat.

Michiru cried out, immediately muffling herself by stuffing her face into the collar of Haruka's pajamas they'd ripped off, instantly climaxing as she inhaled her love's scent.

Haruka wasn't finished.

She didn't even still, instead drawing herself up to a sitting position and straddling Michiru, reaching down to tweak her erect nipples and lodging a foot over ankle to drag it up the sensitive calf.

Violinist screamed silently and spasmed again, clawing at the edge of the mat and slamming herself into the side of the couch. Haruka cried out in surprise and her grip loosened. Michiru took advantage and jumped out from underneath her partner, growling fiercely as she wrestled her love into a submissive pose onto the couch.

"Ah, Michi-i-i. .!"

Laughing gently, Michiru pinned Haruka to the side and watched in amusement as Haruka about climbed the top of the couch, mewling in need as she pawed the sides and scratched the downy pillows, grabbing one and pulling it down to silence her groans.

Michiru batted the pillows away and leaned down, kissing Haruka and drinking in her screams as she ruffled her love's hair, clenching a fist in those blond curls and easing three fingers into Haruka's body.

Groaning harshly, Haruka bucked up to meet the intruding pressure and gasped as Michiru curled inside, hitting something inside her that made her wiggle in confusion and overwhelming pleasure.

"Ara, Ruka, how come I've never found THIS before, eh? Is it because you're so adorable and sexy everywhere else, love? Oh, yeah, I'm gonna have fun with this. . ."

And Michiru pulled away, Haruka's soul in frustration as she writhed underneath her love, growling her displeasure as Michiru looked down at her, a smile on those delicious full lips. Haruka was aching, she needed her partner inside her so bad. .!

So she arched hard back against the couch and clenched her muscles, all over, shivering as Michiru dove down and palmed her tightly-strained buttocks and thighs.

"M-Michi. .!"

And Michiru buried three fingers inside her and Haruka exploded, thrashing wildly as the shaking world was submerged in pleasurable aftershocks, Michiru holding onto her and whispering all her love.

Spent, Haruka groaned weakly as Michiru pulled away once more, grinning down at her and kissing her gently on the mouth. She was about to protest when Michiru walked away, her hips swirling side to side, and the opening and closing of a door.

00000000000000000000

Haruka must have blacked out for a minute, because the next thing she knew Michiru was on top of her once again, her brow twisted in heated pleasure, her breasts bouncing wildly as she impaled Haruka with the thick shaft.

"Oh, Ruka-a-aa. .!"

Something was different this time, Haruka realized.

Michiru was moving off of her, then slamming back down, returning again and again to claim her lips and moaning with each and every thrust into her body. Pushing up, Haruka noted Michiru spasm, and she glanced down at their joined bodies.

Ah, that was it.

It was a double dildo, and her mate was feeling frisky.

She could take care of that.

Grinning, Haruka gathered a trembling Michiru in her arms and rolled them over, off of the couch and back on the mat. Michiru sighed and snuggled into her, easing the motion of her hips and settling against her soulmate.

Haruka smiled, comfortable and warm in Michiru's arms.

Round two could wait, after all.

"Hotaru-chan! This is no good, I missed you too much to enjoy the movie, and my feet went walking on their own 'cuz I was lonely. .!"

"! Setsuna-mama? Wh-What're-?"

"Ah! Chibi-chan! Coochi-coo, Hotaru-chan's nice and warm to cuddle up to, huh? Hey, where's Usagi-chan?"

"*blush* I AM NOT 'NICE AND WARM' TO CUDDLE UP T-"

"Yesh y'are, Taru-chan, y're sho nishe 'n warm. . zzz..."

"*grin* See, Hotaru-chan? Anyway, c'mon, I miss you guys over there, and Artemis was calling me to come over and visit cause he said all of you were being so loud. What was it about. .?"

"*BLUSH!* G-Good morning, Setsuna-chan."

"Ah, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, WOW, you guys're GLOWING!"

"Umm. . Rei, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"WHOA! You two, Rei-chan, Minako-chan! Waitaminute. . Hotaru-chan, Chibi-chan, you guys're glowing, but not really. . What happened to you?"

"*groan* Setsuna, I swear, go back to the house, you're so noisy for the morning after finding your partner and consumating the relationship. . *snore*"

"! HARUKA TENO'H, you did NOT just come over here to supervise Hotaru-chan, just WHAT-"

". . Um, Sets-chan? What're ya doin' here?"

". . . *blush* Good morning, Usagi-chan. I-I just came over because I was lonely."

". . . *rubs eyes* Well, Sets-chan, you can't be lonely now, 'cause we're ALL here! Now let's eat breakfast!"

"WHOOAAA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAT?"

On the mat were various indentations of bodies sprawled out in risque positions.

Everyone looked at each other and fled the scene.

It had been a close encounter of a sexual nature.

A/N: *grin* I had fun with this one. Especially the pairing off for everyone to wrestle! . So not much of a lemon in this one- or at least not much WRITTEN, cuz it seemed everyone had their own fair share of lovin' that night, so YEAH! ^^ Hope ya liked this one, I'll probably be looking out for more ideas, so tell me whatcha guys want! .


	7. When She's Hungry

A/N: Ahahahaa! , *teary eyes* THIS, this is based on a certain Xena moment where, I dunno is really funny. 'I need your sword in my. . swordette.' *relieved sigh from painful hysterical laughing* This seems to be something Minako would say, and she instantly came to mind when I heard this. ^^ ((Oh, and a break from Haruka and Michiru right now, eh?))

DISCLAIMER: A line from Xena and Sailor Moon from Naoko Takeuchi ain't mine.

**When She's Hungry**

Haruka and Michiru stared at each other, their faces mirroring each other's horror and amusement.

It was dark in the Outer Senshi's household, but silence and sleep didn't come with that darkness. Above them Haruka and Michiru could hear the embarrassing squeakings of a bed never used for something that hard in stature, and red blushes chased their racing minds.

"Aa-ahh, Usa. . .! Yes, right there, o-oh. .! How can you be so good at this?"

As if in reply the bedsprings above them laughed in a high-pitched squeal, then quieted, easing up among the various movements and enhancing the frustrated groans of Setsuna Meioh.

Innocent, lovely, mysterious Setsuna Meioh.

Haruka burrowed her face into Michiru's breasts, trying to block out her best friend's breathy whimpers and holding her own arousal at bay. Her aqua-haired love was hard-pressed not to roll off the bed from her laughter, her body shaking as she contemplated the thought of expert Usagi Ice-Cream Licker putting her skills to use on her housemate.

"USA-A-A-Aaaaa. .!"

Setsuna's voice rose to a shrieking howl and Michiru couldn't help herself. Snickering into both her palms, Michiru let go and gasped, drawing Haruka up and booting her out of the bed and towards the door, laughing in an amused manner, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, c'mon, Haruka, we've got to get them in this bedroom or we're going to have to spend the rest of our lives chomping on popcorn in the theatre. That'a girl, let's go supervise the children like the *snicker* adults we are."

Flicking on the living room light, Haruka stumbled over Hotaru's favorite purple chair and flipped over the sitting arrangement, about breaking her neck as her feet flew up and smashed into the low airplane hanging from the ceiling.

Cursing, the blond-stranded racer stumbled to her knees and snarled menacingly, flipping the air off in front of her and smiling sheepishly as Michiru giggled in fun behind her.

Sighing, Haruka got to her feet and padded down the hall, occasionally thumping her feet as she neared the closed door of her mysterious, supposedly-nonromantic housemate. Smirking slightly as she saw the flickering soft lights coming from underneath the slit of the time wielder's door, Haruka wondered at the romantic side of Setsuna Meioh.

Candles.

She was sure of it, she could smell the heavy incense pouring from underneath the door, about making her swoon as she padded closer. The only thing that was helping her stand upright was Michiru's supportive hand on her shoulder and when racer heard Usagi's breathy voice not in its usual bubbly tone, she about lost it in a faint.

Setsuna had found her match, she was sure.

Letting out a loud yell, Haruka ripped the door open and squeezed her eyes shut, the proud elation something she felt usually only for Hotaru when her princess did something awesome. She was proud of Setsuna, she had now become a happy time wielder.

"CONGRATULATIONS-!"

"Eh. .?"

Michiru slammed into her lover's back and stopped short at the rigid muscles she found there. For a moment she was sorely tempted to take the luscious mounds she knew were on the other side of an inflamed Haruka Teno'h and strip her of clothing, then jump on her and wrestle her in all her blond glory to the ground, where-

Wait.

Looking past her love's shocked shoulder, Michiru's eyes narrowed. Setsuna wasn't even near Usagi. Or at least, not near enough for the things they'd heard to be true. Stepping past Haruka, Michiru took in her surroundings.

Setsuna's bedroom was in a whirlwind disarray of something akin to a pillowfight and the two women's clothes were rumpled, but none ripped or removed. Something moved under the sheet covers and Usagi instantly pounced on the lump, wielding a pillow with deadly force and whapping the bed.

Haruka's eyes widened and Michiru could feel her partner's blush from behind her when the bed's springs creaked in a suggestive manner and Setsuna instantly moved to silence the blonde crazy woman on her bed, glomping onto her from behind and praising her aim even as she groaned in a frenzied manner to keep her visitor silent.

Michiru growled low in her throat and stepped up to the messy bed.

Grabbing the edge of the fluffy-down sheet, Ocean Queen ripped the blanket from underneath the two and revealed what was underneath, tumbling the two grappling women to the floor, their hair a ruffled halo mix of dark forest green and shining moon blonde.

"Aww, Michiru, we were just playing, I'm sorry we were making so much noise, I was trying to persuade her to keep it down. .!"

"Setsuna Meioh! You'd better find a more final way to persuade our princess if we ever want to get some sleep, or we'll throw you in the sound-proof room you installed!"

". . . Well, now you know those panes don't work, even if it's not something sexual."

"! Hey, Sets-chan, c'mon, let's go in there! Then we can be as loud as we want, right?"

Haruka stared at the three, her green eyes wide in disbelief. She could not believe this was happening. Her love was ablaze with the ocean winds, her hair flowing wildly around her now that she'd realized nothing exciting was happening.

Setsuna and Usagi stared up at the water senshi, their eyes wide and cowering on the floor in a tangled heap like children being scolded for playing so rough. The blanket was in Michiru's hand, and for the first time Haruka glanced at the thing running around on the bed.

!

Grabbing Michiru by the arm, Haruka zipped out the door and slammed it, giving the other two ALL the privacy they wanted. Her love questioned her, struggling in her grip, but Haruka shook her head and zoomed out the front door and into the car.

Peeling away on two wheels, racer rounded the corner, her face ablaze.

Behind them two knowing grin spread over Setsuna and Usagi's faces as they leaned in for a well-earned kiss.

000000000000000000000000000

"See? I told you to keep it down. Those two like to tease people like no one's business. Of course, once they see it's serious, well, they back off and give people room."

"Sets-_cha-a-an, _you mean that thing over there is serious?"

Setsuna glanced over at the wiggling form on the bed, her face splitting into a mischievous grin. Pulling her blonde princess to her, time wielder laid a sweet kiss to her love's forehead, rolling her hips into the giving stomach of her princess and chuckling throatily at the high-pitched moan she got in return.

"I'd say a vibrator turned on high with a deranged odango-buns bunny whapping away at it with a pillow is pretty serious. Not to mention a certain sexy beast on top of that deranged odango-buns bunny. We're like that energy bunny."

Usagi let out a peal of laughter, moaning slightly as the taller woman pressed down on her, rolling her own hips and wiggling into Setsuna's loving embrace. Pressing a kiss to the defined collarbone right next to her, Usagi sighed and smiled happily as she heard her partner whimper in need.

"So, Sets-_cha-a-an, _just HOW are we going to get rid of this extra energy, eh?"

A breathy moan, and Setsuna growled deeply as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Usagi's in an open-mouthed consummation of souls. Urging her love up and onto the bed, Setsuna leaned up and positioned her partner in a sitting position, blushing deeply as Usagi straddled her breasts and squeezed her legs tight.

Diving upwards to ensnare her prey in another kiss, Setsuna growled again and pulled her treasure down a bit, softly biting on the luscious lower lip and running her hand down to cup the blonde's wiggling stomach.

Kneading the hot flesh she felt there, Setsuna switched tactics and tumbled Usagi back down onto the bed, trailing their legs over the railing and letting them flail about the side. The blonde princess was thrashing underneath Setsuna, her soft cries becoming a breathy roar as her partner gently bit down on the lobe of an ear, hand reaching down to tweak the sensitive flesh behind her knees, one leg climbing up between her legs and pressing hard.

"Usa, there's only one way a battery will truly run out. You've got to batter the head and tame it right down. Only then the juice will truly be pure and the battery's vessel will give a last-minute attempt to. . rid itself of its energy in a burst of hot. . . spurts."

Setsuna grinned, her teeth a flash of white in the dark, the only light on coming from the lamp Hotaru had given to her on her 'birthday'. It was a lava lamp, and its sensuous colored algae in the middle shimmied up and down in excitement, creating a hot atmosphere. Usagi was writhing underneath her, her breathing coming in pants, and Setsuna ran her hand gently down the side of a leg, drawing the bunny pajamas up and teasing the side of her inner thigh.

"Sets-_ch-a-aaan, _you're gonna kill me here. .!"

Laughing softly, Setsuna kissed the thrashing ankle, drawing it up and running a blazing hot path down the smooth expanse of silken skin as she caught the leg and drew it tight to her body. Looking directly into those baby blue eyes darkened to a sexual time-stopping blue, Setsuna whispered her love.

"You're an angel, Usa. By the time I'm through, you're going to be saying my name. No boundaries, Usa. None. I want you so bad, right up from the time when you first thought of me as something more than your devoted senshi."

Usagi exhaled as she felt the fire enter her system, felt the taller woman encase her in a sensitized bear hug that involved pajamas and the losing of a shirt. Those dark red eyes smiled at her, tempted her to let go, just enjoy, and mark her as her own.

Setsuna.

Time wielder breathed a path down her abdomen as she kept her princess opened to her, one foot on top of her shoulder, the other pinned underneath her taller weight, making the blonde feel as if she was being encased.

Treasured.

Loved.

When that hot tongue rasped against her ribs, Usagi shrieked in laughter and cried out to the heavens as Setsuna kissed her bellybutton. Layering her with kisses. Devoting herself to driving her crazy. Panting, Usagi squirmed and tried to get away.

It was too much, and overwhelmingly delicious.

With a vicious snarl, Setsuna wrestled her to the bed and eased her up against the headboard, keeping her under her but open, very much in the same position as she had been. Red eyes grinned up at her and Usagi tried to breathe, tried to exhale the desire she felt curling low in her belly.

"Sets-_cha-a-aan, _I need to touch you, please. .!"

"Now, now, Usa, not yet. You haven't said my name yet."

Whimpering, Usagi slammed herself upwards and reached down, twining her fingers into the silken locks of her partner and holding on for dear life as the time wielder eased down, reaching up even as she leveled herself near the blonde's wet folds and pinching her aching nipples.

Desire coiled through her like a whip, so sharp that Usagi wreched herself against the headboard. Before she could hit the hard wooden head, Setsuna was there, her hand above her and holding her down, kissing her gently as she soothed her tightened buds and gave her some patting licks to the cheek.

"Shh, shh, Usa, calm down. Trust me here, I've got you."

And she did.

Setsuna eased her princess onto the middle of the bed and rolled them up like a burrito roll, trapping them both inside. Grinning down at her captured love, Setsuna leaned forwards and placed another soothing kiss to her forehead, running her hands down and lightly starting the journey of exploration again, softly skimming her palms over the trembling mounds and gently laving her throbbing breasts.

Usagi caught a whiff of Setsuna's hair and she whimpered as she pressed closer, catching the hem of her senshi's shirt up in an upwards tug and ripping it off. Nuzzling ever-so-close, princess opened her mouth and got her first taste of trembling flesh.

"Ah-h! Usa. .!"

Triumphantly raising her head, Usagi shyly grinned and raised her eyebrows in a suggestion manner, mirroring the look she saw just moments earlier.

"Don't worry, I got ya, just enjoy here, Sets. . una."

And those red eyes widened as the pupils dilated; Usagi's hands raced down the taller woman's sexily-toned body and pressed between them, quickly grabbing the still-going-strong vibrator rolled in with the blanket and slipping the head of it between Setsuna's lower lips, just as she rolled her most loyal senshi's clit in between her curious fingers.

Setsuna exploded.

Fire scrambled her system and Usagi was the only one there keeping her hold on sanity as she orgasmed hard, her body twitching uncontrollably as she let go and screamed her princess' name, arching upwards and collapsing into the blonde's smiling arms.

Panting, Setsuna tried to recover as quickly as she could, snuggling deep into her lover's embrace and shuddering through the white light keeping her vision in hold.

"Usa, hah, hah, _you're_ the one who's going to kill me here. Oh, I love you, Princess."

The time wielder could feel the woman underneath her relax, then press up into her tight hold and wrap her hands around her middle, smiling against her skin as she kissed her still-trembling collarbone.

"I love you too, Setsuna."

Time all but stopped, and Setsuna knew with every fibre in her being she would spent every extra second she had in her lifetime coming back to this, remembering those softly-spoken words. Pure peace and calm came over her, and Setsuna sighed, snuggling into an even more comfortable hold.

When she met the wet folds of Usagi's hot center, though, she grinned to herself and suddenly rolled the both of them over, loving the widening of her princess' eyes when she spread her legs between the blonde's own and made the other woman gasp.

"Love usually has something coming to it, Usa. Like, say, a time-stopping climax?"

Setsuna treasured the hot blush she felt between Usagi's thighs, and her flushing face. Grinning lazily up at the blonde, Setsuna slowly ran her hands down the curving hips and directly to her center, gently probing the pouting lips.

"Y-You. .! A-ah, Setsuna! Y-You're such a tease, no. .!"

The time guardian immediately stopped, then laughed softly at the look of utter loss her princess had above her, and the grabbing hands that quickly guided her fingers back into position. Cocking her head, Setsuna smiled.

Usagi was so cute.

Red and blushing, her princess met her gaze with a boldness that dared her to surprise that innocence of hers away. Laughing again, Setsuna moved her fingers over the hard bud that throbbed its presence, poking out of the delicate soft blonde furs closely cropped to her sex.

"Mmm, so you don't want me to stop? Stop what, Usa? Tell me, love. I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want, I'll give it to you."

Setsuna moved her fingers slowly back and forth over the sobbing lips, grinned when Usagi whimpered and bowed down over her own hips, trembling with the unknown feeling her most trusted senshi brought her.

Suddenly, she giggled and drew herself up, nipping her love's breasts as she came face-to-face and rolled her hips against her again. Usagi let out a high moan and clamped onto her, kissing her with a fierce need.

"I need. .! Oh, Setsuna. .!"

Returning the sloppy, wet kisses, Setsuna sighed and held her love away from her, reveling in the dazed look of hungry Usagi. The princess was panting, her brow furrowed in want as she edged closer to her senshi, wiggling on Setsuna's lap and drawing the time guardian in a wanton hug.

"What do you need, love? Tell me, Usa, I'll give it to you, I love you."

Blue eyes searched hers, then blinked.

*grumble*

"I'm having an intense crazing for ice cream, Sets."

It was Setsuna's turn to blink as Usagi's stomach grumbled against her own, and she laughed as she plunked her horny princess onto the bed sheets, rolling them both out of the burrito blanket and getting to her feet.

Luckily Hotaru was still over for a sleepover at ChibiUsa's, a fair trade-off for the younger Tsukino, and Haruka and Michiru were now trying out the theater, so no one would see her sprinting naked through the house and rummaging naked through the refridgerator.

Except Usagi.

Planting a quick kiss to her new lover, Setsuna grinned down hungrily at her unreleased Princess and winked. Tweaking her cheeks and then nipples, she bounded back for the door when Usagi reached for her, mewling.

"I'll be back, love. Then we can feed your appetite real good."

And Setsuna was back in a flash.

"I'm hungry, Setsuna. And I'm really wet down there, so lie right back down on this bed and let me have my way with you. Oh, you're the sexiest plate I'm ever going to eat on. A juicy, hot Time Wielder."

Usagi about laughed at the wide look she was getting from the older woman. Setsuna had returned and the heat that had swirled in her belly that had been under control, if for a short bit, returned and inflamed her to no end.

With every look her senshi gave her, Usagi felt the tremors start up again, and she tackled the green-haired woman onto the bed, rolling her under her and taking the ice cream from her hands and slathering the surprised woman.

"USA?"

Laughing hysterically, Usagi eased the cold bite of ice cream by instantly licking Setsuna's body, diving downwards and inhaling the sweetly cold cream with the swift lapping of her tongue. Setsuna was writhing underneath her, her senses on overdrive as Usagi nuzzled her after every lick, wetting her chin and slurping up her essence.

Red eyes flew open as Setsuna felt her princess' fingers ease into her hot folds, slamming in and keeping up a pleasurable pressure even as that hot tongue assaulted her skin.

"Come for me, Setsuna. Once more, I love you, come for me, you're so hot and you're covered with my favorite, sweet, cold, ice cweaaam. . ."

Setsuna couldn't help it.

With a snarled howl towards the moon, Setsuna exploded once more and thrashed about the bed, sobbing as the heat raced through her again and her soul shattered with the loved force of Usagi's licks and thrusts.

"Ngh, ngh, n-yaaaa! Usa, I love you, oh, Usa. .!"

Usagi crawled up the bed, licking all her way up and gently kissing Setsuna on the lips, letting her trembling lover feel how sweet she tasted. Setsuna moaned and gasped as she broke surface and back into the present, shuddering as she plastered herself all over her princess.

Gently rocking her, Usagi placed herself to Setsuna's core and thrust, once, gazing deep into those searing red orbs and mewling as she merged her rigid sex against Setsuna's trembling wetness.

"Setsuna. .!"

And it was her senshi's name she called as she reached the highest pinnacle pleasure could ever give to her.

When Usagi came back down from her high, the first thing she saw was Setsuna's caring gaze on her, the love apparent in those smiling orbs as she curled into her, nestling her into the crook of the older woman's arms. With a shaky laugh, Setsuna sighed and groaned in bliss as she stretched out against her love's amused torso.

"Mmmm, Usa, you full, love?"

Usagi giggled and pressed closer to her older lover, placing a kiss to those full ruby-red lips and licking the delicious treat that lapped back at her.

"I'm never going to get my fill of you, Setsuna."

Usagi watched as the usually-mysterious demeanor of Setsuna Meioh morphed into something of a little kid's, the bright grin she gave filling the princess' heart and swelling it to a full feeling of love. Tossing her long mane and dark green hair, Setsuna curled closer and kissed the tip of a twitching ear, a blush stealing across her serene features.

"Likewise for me, love, but I'm going to try my damndest when we're in the shower the next couple of hours. All that time, and forever more."

A grin broke out and mirrored Setsuna's own as Usagi squealed in delight and quickly pulled her laughing time guardian up.

Next pleasurable stop filled with unlimited love, free: Setsuna Meioh's delicious shower.

A/N: . Okay, so the a/n up above involved Rei and Minako with the funny sentence and the promise of bed-rolling. Fast-forward to the next chapter, long in coming, probably. ^^; This might take a while in uploading chapters, so bear with me, 'cause I've gotta go for a little trip involving four plane rides. Next up, Haruka and Michiru are still abstaining from jumping each other's bones ((yet)), so some other characters need good lovin' the next few chapters. Notice they're not so hot since I'm only reserving that for Haruka and Michiru. Ja! ^^


	8. Cosplayed Roles

A/N: Now for some. . . *grin* Xena cosplaying time from yours-truly who has, in truth, not seen one episode of Xena: Warrior Princess but basing it off of random amv watchings of hilarious parodies to make this. *0.o* Oi. Actually running back the scene, maybe Minako's line is 'I need your sword in my. . service. .? right now'? ^^ Well, having a hearing wierdness works to my advantage!

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon was never meant to be this odd, but Naoko Takeuchi made awesome characters that are perfect for me to play with. ^^ I don't own Xena, either, although her 'spinny circle weapon' is cool! .

**Cosplayed Roles: Pure Love**

"Gabrielle, have you ever had burning splinters shoved under your fingernails?"

Minako tried to hide her grin as she looked up at her best friend, the miko's form rigidly stiff as she looked down at her from her high perch on the bed, her dark leather-clad torso gleaming from the oils they'd rubbed in.

Her voice was lowered to a sexy pitch, and while Rei's attire was cashed in for Xena, Warrior Princess leathers, those dark eyes of laughing black gave her away as only cosplaying the part. Right then her foot slipped from the edge of the bed, the dark moccassins thumping into the sheets as miko fought for footing, and Minako let out her held laughter.

She about broke a rib as the miko scrambled for the bed's edge, pulling herself up and taking the blonde's hand in her own and laying it none-too-gently on her throbbing neck and jugular vein, playing out the scene they'd just finished watching.

Rei's voice was a rasping plea, and Minako shrieked in hysterics as her best friend's eyes went mushy in fear and flashed a dark black when she took the line from the episode and replayed it perfectly.

"Mer-shy. .! Mer-*hack*-cy, pwease. .!"

And then a sudden flipping of scenes as Rei rolled to her feet and exaggerated her movements, ripping Minako away and tackling her to the foot of the couch and dragging her up warrior princess style, her chin tilted regal and proud as she plopped Minako onto the arm of the couch.

Suddenly her demeanor changed again and Minako howled, tears coming to her eyes as Rei made goo-goo scary eyes at her, immitating the fake 'princess' and gazing seriously at her, her mouth twisted from trying not to smile.

"My father died in childbirth. *smirk* He got drunk and fell off the roof while I was being born."

Since Rei's father was actually alive and well and the current Rei right now hated his guts to the core of her being, Minako gasped as she tried to catch her lost rib in its laughing jog. Rei as Xena in her serious flare of amused acting was so cute to watch, and funny.

Before her grinning warrior could react, Minako ripped herself away and winked as she strided over to the closed closet, ripping the door open and turning on a dime, knowing her grin was pure sensuous as she grabbed the front of her ripped green tunic and pulled both ways, shimmying out of the rags and throwing it at Rei's feet.

Reliving and mixing two episodes of different seasons, Minako flung a hand up and beckoned with the other, her leg cocked as she casually leaned against the doorframe.

"I need your sword in my. . . swordette, warrior. . ."

And Rei rose from the couch, her lips split in a wild grin as she erupted into flames and put herself on fire, burning off the side of the leather straps and yanking it off in a fierce pull, clawing it free as she rid herself of the leather and pounced on Minako, her raging hot kiss to her 'bard's' lips accompanied with a growl.

"Minako. . ."

The knowing whisper against her lips made Minako shiver and the blonde arched lovingly into the part-time guitarist's hands, purring her pleasure as she gazed into those deep orbs of fire-hot black.

"Reiko. . ."

"Mmmm?"

Smiling against her lips, Rei opened her eyes and breathed a murmur, slowly easing the blonde bangs of her love to the high side and leaving a trail of hot kisses up over her eyelids and forehead, marking her claim.

"Ha, it's not like your breasts aren't dangerous enough."

Rei moaned good-naturedly as Minako giggled against her neck, softly laving the throbbing vein in a soothing manner as she recalled another scene from the past hour of flipping through fanmade amvs.

Ahh, what a sweetheart Minako really was.

Until. . .

"Well, listen to my story 'bout Gabrielle, cute li'l gal that's lookin' really swell, perfect hair, such a lovely lass, nice round breasts and a firm young-. . *psst, Reiko, I'm waiting!*"

Rei grinned down at her blue-eyed love. A daring lass she may be, with all those fine, tasty morsels stored right for only her to see, but for Minako Aino to dare a bad word- nope. So she crossed her arms and hoped she looked like a warrior princess in all her smugness, even if she'd ripped off half her leathers.

"Ye-es, Minako? Nice round breasts and a firm young. . .?"

Minako grinned up at her and pulled her down for a mind-cleansing kiss, her lips doing none of the talking as the blonde grabbed Rei's hands and placed them right on the firmness of her young anatomy.

Rei groaned her approval and nodded, grabbing upwards and lifting Minako by the buttocks, making sure she was carrying her correctly in all her half-naked glory as she backed out of her closet and stumbling towards the couch.

Pulling the pull-out bed lever with her foot in record time, Rei plopped Minako down on it and dove after her, laughing as her best friend reached for her ribs and tickled her into submission. Finding herself suddenly unable to move as Minako glomped onto her and used the leather straps about her waist buckling in her sword to tie her down, Rei squirmed.

The heat in those sparkling baby blues were a searing fire, the sensuous grin something animalistic as Minako reached for the hem of her warrior's skirt.

"Minako. .!"

Gasping as her blonde love tore the leathers off, Rei bucked and strained against the shackles about her wrists. It was all in fun, she knew, since she could burn through the material in record time, but she loved the crazy young Aino enough to let her do this to her.

"Yes, Reiko?"

The teasing lilt in that smooth voice was almost her undoing.

"Nngh! Minako. .!"

Rei trembled as those curious hands neared her thighs, skimming lightly over and dipping into the wet heat she knew was there. Minako grinned at her and shimmied down the bed's sheets, dragging the pillow with her and stuffing it underneath her posterior.

Dampening her three fingers with her wet mouth, Minako smiled in reassurance up at Rei and laughed when the miko's eyes went wide. Ever since they'd first started there had been nothing ever inside of Rei, nothing, only Minako, always Minako, and it had almost been too much.

"Does Reiko not love me?"

If she was free Rei would have dove up off the covers and bonked Minako on the head for her obviously dumb question. Of course she loved her. She would never have let her anywhere near her in the first place, the girl was so full of life and love for everyone.

Rei chuckled, then, knowing the sound would draw Minako up face-level to her. Seeing those blue eyes way up close made her giddily dizzy, but it was worth the happy butterflies in her stomach when they did.

"Kiss me, and you'll know if I love you or not."

There was something in those blue eyes that made her not close her eyes when Minako lowered her head. Maybe it was the murky insecurity. Minako had light blue eyes, eyes the color of the giddy sky after a hard rain's beating.

Eyes that were free of pain and welcomed anyone who wanted in.

Rei wanted to be that anyone, that only anyone. She loved Minako with all her worth, had even disregarded her traditional responsibilities of being a spiritual miko. Rei would never leave the blonde.

Ever.

So she kissed her.

Gently, softly, not demanding a thing.

Gasped when Minako pressed into her, opened her to her and whispered her name into her mouth. It was with such sweetness that Minako opened her lower lips with those three wet fingers. With such reverence that she eased them into the tight folds.

Rei whimpered into the kiss, riding the waves of pleasure when Minako pressed in, spreading her fingers inside of her and swaying the kiss into something deeper, something so intimate it couldn't be called anything but love.

"Reiko."

Rei felt the spirit particles around her swell into something inhumane, into something only Minako could give to her, and she let herself go, let herself ride the fierce love of Minako Aino with pure abandon.

"MINAKO!"

And she burst into flame.

000000000000000000000000

Minako lay sprawled all over the gasping miko.

She knew she was grinning, knew she was looking like a smug cat with a big, fat, plump, juicy steak set right in front of it. Rei was below her, all dazed and hot and just pure sexy all unconscious and twitching in after-orgasmic bliss.

"Mmm, Reiko, I love you."

Feeling the dark-haired woman shift underneath her, Minako giggled and sighed, rolling off and dramatically sticking herself to the bed. She knew Rei would pounce on her in the next few seconds, and more exciting heat would come, she would be the one recieving all the nice moves of a relieved Rei Hino.

"Minako."

Uh-oh.

There was something in that tone she didn't like.

Too stressed. Or uptight. Stuff she wasn't, stuff Rei shouldn't be, not if she did it right. She did, didn't she? Or was she too rough? Oh, please, don't let it be rough, Minako knew she couldn't handle it if Rei hated her-

"Minako."

No. Rei was mad. She was cute when she was mad, but there was always a price to pay, and not always a good price. . .

"I love you."

Oh.

Wow.

THAT is good.

And THAT'S when Rei pounced on her. The miko snuggled between her thighs and cuddled her even as she was doing explicitly bad things to her body, sinfully delicious things, things that threatened to burn her up in passion's heat even as Rei soothed her down, whispering such cute words to her that Minako wanted to cry.

"I love you."

Rei slammed four fingers inside of Minako, loving the howl she received when she curled the tips inside and pressing so deep in that wet hot center. Minako tried to hold back her screams but couldn't when the miko clamped onto her shoulder with her teeth, leaving stinging bites eased over with laving kisses and licks. Rei was on top of her then, gently tipping her hips back and slamming in, swirling her thumb over Minako's throbbing clit, an erect little mountain of sensual cuteness.

"I god damn love you, Minako."

And Minako came, her back arching like crazy as Rei did the one thing she had swore off doing when they'd first started their relationship. Swear on Kami-sama above she loved her.

Ooh, now she KNEW Rei loved her: not that she ever had any doubt.

Minako rolled on top of the blushing miko, her grin ever so sweaty as she leaned down and whispered into a steaming-hot ear.

"I love you, too, Rei. I swear it on Sailor Venus' trademark pose."

Mmmm. That little twitch in Rei's behind wasn't so bad. It was more than bad, actually. It was so bad, Minako could feel herself growing wetter with every second on top of Rei, even as her body relaxed into the soft embrace.

She was loved, oh so loved, and it rocked!

Rei looked up at her, a small grin of her own coming out to play on those usually-neutral features. She was beautiful, Minako realized. But of course her Reiko would never want to hear that, especially not in her robes. Oh, what the heck.

"You're beautiful, Rei."

"Then show me that trademark pose of yours, Minako. I'm sure we can work on your balance a bit. No need to go jumping off one of those fences you usually stand on and make a complete cute fool of yourself."

Minako scowled, jumping to her feet and shrieking as Rei reached for her.

"I can so balance, no matter what!"

The smirk in those dark eyes was priceless in all its devious content. A casual tone of boredom belied it, though. Rei glanced at her nails, looking up at Minako through her lashes. Minako fell in love all over again.

"Oh, re-ally? Then right here, right now. Stand on top of me and I'll do a little bit of playing. I'm sure I can make you. . . fall, Minako."

It was a challenge if Minako ever heard one.

Jumping on top of a laughing Rei, Minako tickled the miko's ribs and savored the feel of silky skin, pure-flawless looks and a soul that could melt the devil's flame itself. Minako loved Rei. So much.

So she showed her what she was made of.

"You're on."

0000000000000000000000

A/N: . FINALLY, finally, an update! La-a-a! ^.~ Whoo, I'm pleased. Well, not really, since my mood's been swinging all around every five minutes I've took to write the whole four-part piece, but it's awesome! ^^ Yay! Thanks for keeping up with me here, you guys are sweet as sugar and twice as spicy! Next batter up, MakoAmi. . Thanks again, ja! ^^


	9. Life's Like A Bag Of Flour

A/N: I've. . . never made a lemon for these two before. / Um. . . This'll be awkward. But I'll try my best in not making it TOO hot to top off Haruka&Michiru, but enough to fry a couple of nosebleeds to life. ^^ ((Waitaminute, yeah I HAVE made a lemon for these two. . Hmm, just not detailed. . /))

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi, I'm just using your awesome Sailor Moon characters for my writing pleasure. Thanks again, just to get stuff outta the system of dreams! ^^ ((Nyeh, can't remember the name of the teacher, so as usual, I'll make one up. I mean, cooking teachers are cool, too! ^^))

**Life's Like A Bag Of Flour: But Not That Simple ((Or Isn't It?))**

"I-I've. . . never done this before. Ever."

". . . Don't worry, Mako-chan. I've never. . either. I-I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean, I-I know how to DO it, I just don't know if. . we'll. . fit. .?"

"Well, Ami-chan, I. . how hard can it be, right? I mean, all you gotta do is get down there and do it. . Right? Yeah! We can do this!"

"But Mako-chan! We've got to make a connection here! Just a little, I mean, y'know, not saying the actual ACT, just the. . y'know. . ."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FLOUR, Kino, Mizuno, take a bag and let's GO already!"

Makoto and Ami jerked, their blushes apparent as they stood in front of the whole class, leaning over a crate and trying to pick out a bag of flour as the dreaded 'flour baby poject' had come around. The teacher was rolling her eyes but obviously trying to hide a smirk at the two blushing girls.

"C'mon, you two. I know it doesn't help you're both. . girls, but I'm not the first cooking teacher here to assign this job. Because let me tell you, if you actually had to make a baby between the two of you, well, I'd wonder, you know?"

"Ms. Kirogita! We got it already! Here, Ami-chan. Let's pick this one, okay? Girl, good? Right, both XX chromosomes. Um. . . Ms. Kirogita, we're done. C'mon Ami-chan, school's over. Take our girl and let's go."

Since their class had the picks of odd students, Makoto and Ami had paired off even as all the boys and girls stumbled around them, giggling and yelling at each other in random assigning of partners. It didn't help that the teacher was a fire-redhead who never wasted the chance on teasing, and Makoto and Ami were the prime targets today.

Running out of the classroom, Makoto took Ami's hand and rounded the corner, skidding to a stop in front of the water fountain and taking a large gulp before the after-school rush out of the PE gym.

Turning to her partner in raising a flour baby for the next three weeks for pre-summer break, Makoto felt a grin split her slips.

"Think this girl's gonna make it through a couple fights, Ami-chan?"

The smile she got in return about floored the ponytailed brunette. Ami nodded, her eyes sparkling as she held the flour bag in one hand, rocking the baby and poking the happy meter as it went up a notch. The rules for class were simple.

First one to fill the meter's happiness level got another free week off from school. Since there was a tracking device for all of the students in who would be first, then no problem and hardly a way to cheat. Ami seemed to be cut out for this sort of thing, holding the bag out on her hip and instinctively cuddling the thing.

On impulse Makoto snatched the thing away from her partner, leveling a look at the bag. It clearly said 'Back OFF, buddy', but then she remembered this was supposed to be her baby.

Her baby.

Hers and AMI'S baby.

Dear sweet God, how had this come to be?

Ami saved her from an upcoming blush, nodding again and snatching the bag back, just as quickly but noticeably more gentle.

"Mako-chan, it's a flour bag. A FLOUR bag. C'mon, work with me here. You be papa, I'll be mama. In a couple more days, this baby'll be filled up with a lot of love, and we get a week off. Come on, think of it. It'll be easy."

Makoto eyed the bag again. Through her bangs she could swear the thing was laughing at her. All cuddling up to Ami-chan like that. To HER Ami-chan. Hmph.

Sidling up to her partner, Makoto smiled down at Ami. Seeing the slight widening of dark pupils, she smiled. Only fear or. . . arousal would do that, or a big shot of drugs for a senshi, and she was certain she could rule out two of the three.

Okay.

This could work. Everything was fine. Really. She could handle the first time jealousy over a bag. Surely. I mean, come on, right? Makoto cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. Hmm.

Thunder and Ice. What. . .

Then it hit her.

"Ami-chan. . . Let's call her Combust. Please?"

The response was not one she was looking for. Ami frowned and reached up, lightly pinching her cheek. Even as she loved the contact her fellow senshi was giving her, Makoto knew she was being scolded.

"Mako-chan. Maybe. Just. . maybe. If you can give me a good reason why, then yes, we can name her Combust. Yes, I'd love to call our child Combust."

And as Ami turned and walked away, towards the familiar call of her apartment and the uncalled voice of duty as a senshi, Makoto smiled. She had said maybe.

But what's more, she had said 'our child'.

000000000000000

"Mmmm, Mako-chan. Shh. Combust is asleep. Don't want to wake her now, do we?"

Makoto groaned and nodded, turning over and trying to be as comfortable as she could in the close proximity of the bedroom. Ami had suggested that all three of them sleep together in the same bed, since, at the rate the happy meter was going up, it would be full in another three days.

Three days.

Her bed was usually crowded as it normally was, and with Ami and a bag of flour in it, well, she wasn't exactly not all sprawled out at the moment.

Not that THAT was the problem.

No, the problem was Ami. She had a crush on the girl the size of a thousand iceburgs all crammed together in the coldest oceans and hit with a supercharged lightning bolt. Add the fact that they had made a baby together out of flour, it was a double whammy for her simple brain.

They'd chosen her apartment for the sole purpose of privacy in raising little Combust, and the unsaid innuendo was clear to both of them. If this was fate or destiny to bring them together for a certain cruel amount of time, well, Setsuna could come over and Makoto could give her a private lesson in flying in the clouds during a thunderstorm.

"Are you okay, Mako-chan? I know this is wierd, but I swear, that meter is rising up like no one's business!"

Even hearing the cheery voice of soft Ami-chan was torture. Nodding again, Makoto tried not to breathe in the same air that Ami's scent was in. Arrgh. It was impossible. Who said they could do this? Makoto swore silently under her breath.

The habit of not wearing anything under her nightshirt was taking a toll as the bed sheets rubbed up against her breasts. Groaning again, Makoto shifted and about squashed little Combust.

Combust.

When Ami had asked her later why she'd wanted to name their baby that, Makoto had been lost in those deep blue eyes, eyes that seemed to know her very being as Ami studied her, waiting for a logical explanation.

Makoto had stammered out an incoherent reply, then cleared her throat, leaning back against the safety of the kitchen counter and unconsciously grabbing a knife and started peeling the potatoes needed for the miso soup. Relaxing, she started.

_"Wh-When you said we could name her, I wanted to name her something that we both had in common or a link. Then I started to thinking, 'senshi', but of course, no. After that came Mercury and Jupiter, but that's a different part of us both."_

Looking up into serious orbs of water, Makoto started. Ami held the bag of flower on her lap, much like she would her schoolbag, but it a more gentle way. Suddenly she remembered the time when she'd shared the memory of her mother baking cookies with her.

_"Our powers aren't something very nice to name after somebody, but once I realized they are what makes us senshi, well, lightning and ice, when they hit something, I'm thinking it combusts. So, Combust. Also, Ami-chan, if we name her that, no boy will ever want to date her- not because she's not pretty- but because she has an awesome name that means something really cool!"_

Feeling the sharp coolness of the knife in her hand, Makoto ceased her peeling and cutting and turned, twisting the nozzle on her faucet and running water into the dry sink to wash the diced potatoes.

She could feel Ami contemplating the name behind her and was partially surprised at the time it was taking for her to make the decision. Ami was the smartest person she knew and Makoto respected her to her utmost ability for that. It didn't hurt she was kind and cute and considerate, too.

Feeling the coolness in the room diminish, Makoto exhaled slowly.

_"Mako-chan, I'm sure Combust would be honored to have this name when she grows up. Yes, let's call our child Combust."_

Makoto knew her grin was big and dopey on her face, but it was a good big and dopey. Turning back, she only had the time to react on instinct and mere muscle reflex as Ami tossed Combust to her. The scent of dried apples hit her.

_"And for that, I'm letting you change her first diapers! They think of everything, don't they? Good thing we got apple."_

Makoto zoomed back to the present.

She knew it was nearing nine at night, and right now she would normally be in the kitchen, chopping up some pre-food for in the morning to throw in the pan and make a bento out of. It was amazing what the simple arrival of a child could do.

Ami had insisted firmly on Combust sleeping with them, if not in an actual crib beside their bed. There was too much risk in running the long wire and waking up to an electronic beeping rather than the cry of their hungry baby. Rolling onto her side, Makoto balanced herself with her hand and looked over at the sleeping face of Ami Mizuno.

She was beautiful, Makoto realized.

The soft way her eyes fluttered underneath the lids, her bangs falling to shield her forehead and tickled the downwards slope of her cute little nose. Makoto smiled as she watched the chin tucked into the blue nightshirt of chest and the small purr coming from Ami's mouth as she cuddled closer to Combust.

Petite, she noticed.

Makoto never saw that before. She knew Ami was smaller than her, a good few pounds lighter and more than adept at squeezing past security guards on smaller height rides. But it was only now Makoto saw her as petite.

Cute.

Her heart bumped, rattling around in her chest, and Makoto found herself staring at Ami's hands. Such fine fingers, the tips curved off in a perfect length for proficiency yet elegance, and she knew those hands could hit every key flat in under ten seconds on the keyboard.

Ami was a quick study during her cooking lessons, too. Almost deadly at wielding a knife, the blue-haired angel could slice her way to the top if she wanted.

". . . Mako-chan."

She about jumped out of her skin if not for the bedside cabinet they'd pulled to the foot of the bed to block Makoto from falling. The room was closing in on her, and the closed door was something she wished very much she could blast off for some fresh air.

Ami had said her name in her sleep.

This was awkward.

What was she dreaming?

What if it was something bad?

What if it was something Makoto herself would not do, and Ami would wake up scared or hurt herself in her sleep?

What if-?

And then Ami's hand moved.

Makoto held her breath as she watched the small hand dip under the hem of her night shirt and up, into the area she knew Ami's breasts were. Disbelief coursed through her when the smaller girl let out a soft moan and turned in on herself, curling up into a small ball and plopping her face straight into her pillow.

"A-Ami-chan. . .?"

"Mmmmako-chan. . ."

Uh-oh.

That tone of voice was something she had never heard before, and as Ami's shirt came up and off over her head and arms and smooth skin was bared, Makoto decided this wasn't going to be something Combust would get to hear, either.

Grabbing her and Ami's flour baby, Makoto zoomed up off the bed and zipped out the door, plastering herself by the wall outside as she hurriedly slammed the barrier. She glanced frantically out her apartment window, and in her reflection she could see her eyes were wide and her pose tensed.

Shaking her head, Makoto jogged to the kitchen and plopped Combust on her lap, jiggling the baby and using her toe to open the refridgerator door as she collapsed in her favorite green chair, nervously exhaling.

Reaching in for a secretly-kept jar of alcohol in a bottle of used soy sauce, Makoto downed a swig and put the bottle back, reaching in again and emptying a cup of water in Combust's top. The bag of flour was really something to marvel at, it did all the functions a normal baby would, but Makoto was too busy trying to snap herself out of the heated images she was seeing.

Shaking her head, Makoto took Combust in her arms and rocked her, whispering soothing words of crackled lightning and unconsciously tickling the top of the bag. Getting up, Makoto swung her baby around and walked over to the couch.

"Well, Combust, looks like we're camping out here for the night, girl."

Laying down on the couch, Makoto cuddled the bag, savoring the warm heat of Ami's body that was quickly disappearing. Pulling the throw-pillows up off the floor, Makoto snuggled in and closed her eyes.

Images of Ami floated out to her, called to her, but she shook her head and squeezed her mind completely blank, a plus from all her meditation training.

"Sleep tight, Combust. I'll see ya in the morning."

0000000000000000000000000000

It happened every night.

Makoto thought she would go crazy, seeing Ami do things more and more explicit to herself every night. And every morning Ami would wake up and find Combust and her next to her, smiling, and she'd smile back and reach out and snuggled with Combust.

Hmph.

Pure torture.

She played with the fact she might actually have gone crazy in the close counters of Ami and she was only imagining Ami was doing this, but she pinched herself as hard as she could and suffered an extra two hours of torture with Ami padding after her and tending to the wierd burn she found on her arm.

The next two nights Ami had woke up and carted Makoto and Combust back to bed in her sleep, and Makoto had about had a heart attack at where her head had been pillowed on Ami's stomach when she woke up after the initial carting.

On the fourth morning, Makoto went to the girl genius and smiled nervously, holding a plushy stress-ball in her hand and squeezing it behind her back as she leaned against the wall. Ami was taking her turn at cooking, experimentally strapping on an apron as she bent to check the stove.

Instinctively Makoto was behind her and there, pulling the surprised senshi of ice up and plopping her about four feet away.

"Mako-chan?"

Combust seemed to stare at her, too, the bag's perch on the edge of the counter something humorous if only for the remind of their pre-summer project.

"I-I. . You shouldn't be so close to any kind of burning stove if you're not sure of what you're wearing. I know you're extra careful, Ami-chan, but I'm scared if you might burn yourself."

Right after she said it Makoto wished she could smack herself without Ami worrying about it. The whole sentence sounded dumb. Every stove would be burning if someone was wearing an apron about it, and if Ami wanted to burn herself, what business of hers was it?

But Ami only smiled and took Combust up from the counter, laying the flour bag in the crib and gently rocking the wooden crate. Leaning down, Ami patted it and pressed a gentle kiss to the bag's forehead, whispering her love.

Makoto felt her gut twist.

Straightening, Ami grinned. Taking Combust, she tossed it to her partner and watched as Makoto juggled the bag, then flipped her wrist and got rid of the stress-ball and safely secured her baby.

"She's full. Because you were worried about me, Mako-chan, Combust sensed her parents loved each other and leveled up. Sweet, huh?"

Makoto stared.

Then she looked at the bag in her hands.

"Ami-chan, do we have to take the bag back 100% perfectly in good shape?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head, her grin still firmly in place. She was beautiful, Makoto thought again for the hundredth time that day. Shaking her own head, Makoto grinned back.

"Does the school even want this flour bag back at all?"

Another negative reply.

Makoto chuckled, then. Raising Combust up above her with her right hand, she kissed her baby for the first time, right where Ami had kissed her, and winked.

Then she hurled the bag at Ami, laughing hysterically when it exploded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ami sneezed.

Makoto had suddenly chucked their baby at her, and before she could react to pull a bubble encasing around her, the flour bag exploded and the world turned white.

A moment later she felt the taller brunette's arms wrap securely around her, and Ami felt her whole stomach quiver as she resisted the urge to snuggle into the warm embrace. Turning in Makoto's arms, Ami blushed fierce red as her nose hit Makoto's breasts, the soft globes heaven on her cheeks.

"Mako-chan, why. .?"

"I love you, Ami."

The world pulsed pure blue around her, and Ami could feel all the water flow in the veins of the third planet as her forever-crush and partner in senshi sparring confessed to her. Everything was hot, everything was so light, she was floating. . .

"Now we've got to take a bath, now don't we?"

Was that HER saying that?

Feeling the warm rumble of distant thunder purr through Makoto's taller frame, Ami sighed. She didn't care. If it made Makoto happy, she hoped it WAS her. But before that. . .

"Makoto Kino. . . I have always been in love with you. You are just too beautiful not to, love."

And she was up on her tip-toes, her whole body on electrical lighting as she leaned into the whole of Makoto's, warm, soft, sweet, and then she was drawing that lovely ponytail down by the base and leaning up, and. . .

Ami kissed Makoto, the feeling of warm wetness something she would never forget, the taste of spicy cooking melding with the unique scent and feel of Makoto's tongue on hers, pressing and playing, laving along the edges of her soul.

"I love you, Makoto."

The world righted itself from its untipped balance for the first time in her life, and Ami stumbled a bit when she pulled back. Makoto was there to catch her, though, her smile wonderful and so beautiful that Ami couldn't help but kiss her again.

Moaning gently when that wet warmth laved its way down her chin and wiggled around the side of her jugular vein, Ami pulled away and sighed.

Shaking her head, she leaned down and picked a stunned Makoto up, bridal style. Walking over to the door and going out, turning with ease, she smiled up at her newfound love. Lowering them both to a kneeling position, her on one knee and Makoto curled so perfectly in her arms, Ami kissed her again, gently.

"Makoto Kino, I love you. Please, will you be my girlfriend?"

The shocked smile melted into a beautiful laugh, and Ami felt the pleased rumble of happiness course through her as Makoto launched into her hold, hugging her tightly.

"I will, Ami Mizuno, love of my heart."

Snuggling into the warm embrace, Ami grinned and straightened with ease, carefully stepping over the threshold of Makoto's apartment and kissing her again, moving her hard against the wall and pressing her into a bare frontal piggyback hug.

"Thank you."

0000000000000000000000

Makoto panted, her body tingling with thousands of unseen electric particles as Ami stared at her, the look in her eyes so hungry and full of hot love that Makoto wanted to hide under the nearest rock.

Moving to the hot waterfall of H2O, she reached up and self-consciously let down her ponytail, growling under her breath as Ami's gaze turned molten and the love of her life moved to tackle her into the stream of heat, kissing her fiercely as their breasts met.

"Mmmmm, Makoto. . ."

Moaning, Makoto felt behind her for the cool tiles of sanity. Ami was so sexy in front of her, dripping wet and eyes closed, her hair slicked down to make a suggestive path, trailing past her shoulders and enhancing the full curves of her breasts.

A slim waist curved into the swells of perfect hips, rippling down into beautiful swimmers' legs and snugly fitting into the tight ankles fit for private showings of high-heeled shoes. Makoto didn't even get to finish watching that mischievous little droplet of water run down those pert little toes.

Ami kissed her then, pressing hard against her and whispering into her very soul and easing her innermost insecurity.

"You're so beautiful, Makoto. All of you. Every single cell, every single strand of hair on your body. Mmm, are you, down there, love?"

The husky voice was soothing, but Makoto found it hard to breathe as Ami curled sharply into her, flipping her hair out of her eyes and leaning down to lave her collarbone, her hands reaching up to stroke her belly and thighs.

Her reaction was instantaneous.

Mewling, Makoto slammed herself back onto the shower's levers and reveled in the quick spear of pain distracting her from the all-consuming pleasure of Ami in front of her, kissing her, so damned beautiful herself. . .

"Makoto. . ."

A sharp nip at her right nipple made Makoto gasp, and she automatically clutched at Ami, whimpering and falling to her knees. Fire spread throughout her centre, wet heat dripping down and being the center-point of burning tingles.

"Mmmm, we've got to get clean first, huh, love? But you taste so good. . . And you smell. . delicious."

Blushing furiously, Makoto scrambled and jerked herself upright as she found herself level with Ami's stomach and below, her own wet sex. Shaking her head, Makoto grabbed the shampoo and lathered some into her hair, reaching out blindly and turning her partner around and brushing a handful of shampoo in the silky locks.

"A-Ami, is this normal? It's so hot, and. ."

Makoto felt her love turn in her arms and shimmy downwards, a roaming finger playing at the base of her stomach. She could feel the hot contractions of aching muscles there, begging for pressure, begging to be stretched and tensed.

A quick lapping of Ami's tongue at her lower lips had Makoto jerking, crying out and doubling over into Ami's arms. The inferno inside of her was like a thunderstorm, the clouds barely containing the lightning and throbbing her to the core. Rumbling deeply, Makoto shivered as Ami's kiss to her lips drowned out any water coming from the shower.

The only thing she knew was Ami, here, and her throbbing need.

"Makoto, I've never felt this before, ever. Not this begging heat, I need to feel you, every inch. . . Stop me if you don't want to, Makoto, I love you, please. . .!"

Ami's voice stripped away all her doubts, and Makoto shook her head, ridding herself of the bubbles and straightening to gather Ami in a tight hug. Sliding her hand down between the two of them, she gently probed the slick opening of her partner.

With a sharp jerk, Ami cried out, her body spasming uncontrollably as she exploded on Makoto's hot fingers. Grabbing her love, Makoto drew her to her, whispering her feelings and helping Ami through, easing her fingers into the clenching heat and moaning her own arousal. Beneath her Ami was still throbbing, and Makoto smiled gently.

So sweet. . .

"You're so tight, love. I'm barely inside of you. Mmmm, I can't wait to taste you, Ami. You're so beautiful when you scream, Ami. Scream for me again, love, please."

And Makoto picked Ami up and moved her way out of the shower, hardly remembering to turn off the water and lights and squishing her way to their bed. Fingers still inside of Ami, Makoto rolled on top of the other girl and kissed her, gently sliding her way down and staring in incredible fascination at the loving fluids pooling there.

Ami was pool-tight drenched, her soft tight curls parted on account of Makoto's fingers hardly disappearing into her hot folds. Petal pearl pink, Ami was opened to Makoto and whimpered when the brunette started moving again, her mouth softly licking the wet lips and making love to her with her very heart.

"M-Mako-! Nngh, Mako! I-I can't take it, Mako-! Nnnngh! Ah-h, please. . .!"

Makoto kept up the gentle pressure, softly pressing her nose to Ami's clit and nudging deep inside only halfway with her fingers. Ami's body coiled and tensed, then exploded again into her as she bucked, crying out in pleasure.

Moving to kiss Ami, Makoto thrust in deep and immersed her fingers into the stretching heat, marveling at how tight Ami was and riding the bucking hips of her blue-haired love.

She knew orgasm was on Ami, riding her down until she was completely sated, but Makoto was in awe at the wetness still coming from her love, the open folds inviting her in and pressing her to continue. Ami was whimpering, shivering as she clutched at her, her legs wrapped tightly about her waist.

Makoto smiled, then, pressing gently onto the throbbing clit as she pulled out, the tight heat crying as she withdrew, and Ami softly cried out herself, her hips cantering upwards into a slant. Nuzzling the panting lips, Makoto wiggled closer and upwards, loving the feel of Ami underneath her and her legs pressing tight into her buttocks.

Rolling them both over, Makoto kissed Ami, running her hands reverently up her stomach and down to her legs, drawing them up and in to sit on her sex. She was trembling, Makoto needed release so bad. But she would wait.

Ami's eyes were slitted pool blue, and the pink lips were swolen from their earlier kisses. Almost as if in a daze, the senshi of ice swayed above Makoto, her little grin so cute as she ran her own hands down to touch the spot where their bodies met.

"Nnngh. . .!"

Arching hard, Makoto whimpered at the bolt of lightning coursing through that one spot and into the twisted feeling of her gut and arousal. She knew her clit was hard as a rock by now, the spongy tip all extended and feeling Ami's heat.

Leaning up, Makoto bucked, her hips moving of their own accord as she drew Ami in for a kiss, reaching down and again probing the tight heat with her fingers.

"A-Ahh. .! Mako. .!"

Smiling into the kiss, Makoto plunged two digits into Ami and sighed, pleased as she heard her angel scream her name. Searing through her wet folds, Makoto groaned and pressed upwards with her hips, taking Ami's hands in her one and drawing them above her head, stretching herself out and kissing the shaking arms.

"Ride me, Ami. I need this, please. . .!"

And suddenly Ami turned into a hellfire she-cat, slitting her eyes wide and clutching Makoto's wrist, pulling them up as she leaned forwards and rocked onto those demanding fingers. Rolling her hips, Ami jerked down and made frictional love to Makoto's sex, riding her as she would a stubborn horse in need of taming.

Makoto felt her heart race as Ami shifted, brushing their chests together in wet meeting, those blue eyes crashing into her soul as Ami marked her, leaning down and leaving a dark fat hickey on her collarbone, then up, to her neck, then her cheek.

Panting, Makoto groaned as she felt Ami slip from her fingers and slam down onto her clit, the volcanic need inside her contracting into one rigid ball of pleasure. Only one lightning bolt would release her.

One.

"A-Ami, Ami, Ami, a-aah. .! I love you, Ami. .!"

And Ami sensed her frustration and nodded, sweat pouring from her face as she gathered it in one hand and swiped it towards the shock outlet of Makoto's cell phone charger still plugged in.

Sticking her finger in the right socket, Ami whimpered as the raw electricity poured into her and she slammed her hips down onto Makoto's clit a final time as the supreme element comsumed the brunette and she screamed.

At the last moment Ami reached under Makoto's pillow and drew out a lightning bolt-shaped kid's light and reached down, ramming the nightlight hard into Makoto. The senshi of thunder screamed again as she felt herself being penetrated, and with her element supercharging her, Ami looked down and saw the light come on and off, the yellow flicker not taking on any patterns but seemingly lightning itself in short bursts.

"Makoto, I love you."

The whisper ricochetted through her very life force and Makoto screamed as she came, orgasm hard and furious as its white-hot fire lit through her body and she blacked out for an instant, aching all over in pleasure.

"A-AMIIIIIIiiiiii. . .! Ami, Ami, Ami. . .!"

"Don't worry, love. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you. Never."

000000000000000000000000

Makoto came to with Ami sprawled out all over her, the warm senshi of ice grinning down at her and showing those amazing dimples. Their legs entertwined, Makoto felt a feral blush creeping up onto her face as she remembered what they'd done the night before.

". . . I love you, Ami."

Hearing the soft words spoken in her voice shook her badly, and Makoto curled in one herself until she felt the warm heat of Ami's hand on her chest, pulling her back and into the smaller girl. Heaven was the only thing she could ever compare this to, and she'd never been there.

But damn, it was perfect good.

"Makoto. . . I love you. I've loved you from the first day we've met, I just didn't know it. Please, don't run away from this, Makoto. I can handle it if it's not true, that you might not want a relationship. I'm willing to give you room-"

"Ami, I'd die if you let go of me for even a minute. I love you, Ami. I'm sorry if I sounded like I wasn't sure, but please trust me, last night and every day after this is all that I want. I want it to be with you. Everything. I love you, Ami. Please stay."

Looking into those pool-blue eyes, Makoto felt her heart clench in finality as it sealed her last love into her soul. Her first love. Drawing the smaller girl into her, she gently kissed the bare shoulder and whispered a soft 'love you'.

Ami wiggled in her grasp and Makoto smiled, blowing gently into the start of Ami's spine. The blue-haired girl shrieked and whacked at her, laughing as she rolled and drew Makoto on top of her.

She was beautiful, Makoto thought.

Always.

Ami would always be preserved in her soul.

"I love you so much, Ami. Please, say you'll stay with me forever. Maybe in the future we can make a Combust of our own."

Makoto's heart stopped in hope. Please, she thought, please, Ami, stay with me. She knew that what she was asking was pretty big of her lover, but Makoto knew if she didn't ask now, she would be pressing into Ami's private life with every extra minute she'd have, possibly driving her away.

Makoto couldn't live without her.

So when Ami shifted underneath her, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Makoto about died. Was this a no?

"I love you, Makoto Kino. No matter what happens, I'll stay."

Her angel's beautiful smile lit up her world, and Makoto cried out in joy, laughing as she rolled her Ami into a tight bun-hug, plopping off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, cushioning their fall with her body and numbing the pain with a heart-stealing kiss.

"Mmm, Ami. Forever with you sounds perfect."

"The same here, Makoto. The same here."

0000000000000000000000

They won the flour-baby project hands-down.

A/N: ^^ *sigh* I don't know, I think I made this too sappy, but I can't picture them anything else. I think I might even have crossed the boundaries of Makoto and Ami not getting enough friendship-time down, but then, there's gotta be some kind of spice! .


	10. Womanizer: Before I Met You

A/N: Ohayo! ^^ Or good night, whee-hoo! We're finally back to HaruMichi, and just a small reminder- we left off with them zooming away in plans to defile Setsuna and Hotaru's getaway, the theatre! . Or so it goes. . .

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi owns wonderful Sailor Moon characters and she's a respected person in my book! ^^ ((PS: I know hardly nothing about cars and their design, so that's not mine, either. Anyway, enjoy! .))

_**Womanizer: Before I Met You**_

"Haruka."

Racer and violinist was stranded on the side of the highway. After the initial zooming away from Setsuna and Usagi's antics, the simple burning out of the underside engine had them cruising to the side of the road. Thankfully the ocean's waves were a soothing serenade to the night's wind.

There was something in the way her Ocean Queen said her name, and as green eyes rose from under her beloved baby car, a gut-clenching feeling of arousal came over her.

"Michiru."

The name was a revered husk of wind as the wave of beauty standing over her submerged her in the deepest pools of blue desire. Michiru stood above her wearing nothing but a gentle smile and a pair of clouded-sky gold boxers.

Her mane of aqua tresses curled wildly down in wavy rivulets, and one strand flipped down a suggestive curtsy towards the center of her love's full breasts. The sensuous way Michiru ran her tongue over her bottom lip had Haruka blushing.

Even after all the years they'd been together, as partners, as lovers, as friends, as soulmates, Haruka still found everything her love did as sexy. There was nothing in this world more hotter than the sight of Michiru, Michiru doing anything, she was so elegant and beautiful.

But that hardly mattered, not in the dead of the night when they were cuddled together under the blanket and blind to each other's looks. It was Michiru's voice, her scent. The way she moved under her touch, so responsive.

And her wit- Haruka knew other people thought her love was something of a coldly dominating woman, even if she was of gentle nature and soul, but with her she was as warm as a kitten and more than prone to cuddle.

"I. . . Michiru, you're so beautiful."

Even as she said the words she knew they were puny compared to the breath-taking goddess before her. But Michiru seemed to sense this and just upped her smile to a knowing grin, one that made Haruka stomach do flip-flops.

"You should look in the mirror sometimes, love. I get jealous sometimes because you're just so adorable."

A coughed bark of disbelief from Haruka as the racer slid back under her car to hide her blush. No way. No way did Michiru like her because she was. . . adorable.

Haruka Teno'h, unnatainable woman who strived to be the wind itself, to be free of any mortal chains of gravity, who chose rough and down dirty racing and mechanical oil and dirt, adorable?

Ha.

With a cry of surprise, Haruka found herself being pulled by the ankles out from underneath her and dragged into the lap, man-straddle, of an angry Michiru Kaioh.

Gods, she was beautiful, even in the heat of warrior's wrath. Those flashing blue eyes deepened to a raging indigo, the rare press of downward line forming those precious pink lips. . .

"Haruka."

Oh, her voice, that dark husked growl of ocean's passion grating her scenses and making her soul roil; she was alive when Michiru scolded her.

"Haruka, don't you dare think that it's dumb I love you because you're adorable! I love you because you're who you are, a confident woman who's not put off by anything and will do everything for the ones she loves! It's adorable. And on top of that, you've got a killer sexy demeanor. Oh, you're so hot sometimes I feel like I'll melt like butter when I'm near you."

With each passing reassurance Haruka's blush worsened.

She knew Michiru would never lie to her, ever, but this was almost too much.

Haruka had never really asked her love what first drew the perfect woman to her, had never really planned on asking, since she figured if Michiru really thought about it, then she'd be gone in a heartbeat, senshi bonds or not.

So hearing all this was something along the lines of overwhelming, especially now in the lap of a gorgeous half-naked woman who loved her unconditionally as it was.

"M-Michiru, I. . . I never knew. I always thought. . . I don't know what I thought. It's just. . I love you. All of you. You put up with me through so much. Please believe me when I say I want you in my life as my one partner and soulmate, always."

All the sincerity in her heart was poured into that statement.

It bared her soul, but Haruka wasn't on edge. She knew Michiru would understand. Somehow, she always did. Unconditional love. It rocked!

"Oh, Haruka. I swear, I fall in love with you every day all over again. It's not hard, with you being so cute, so you shouldn't feel inadequate. Don't worry, I love all of you, too. Even your past where you were a dark, sexy woman-killer, new girl every night. I'm sure your. . . techniques had them. . . coming back for more."

Michiru's full breasts swayed, the pink felt tips so amaingly distracting that Haruka had to shake her head before she denied the unsaid accusation. Taking Michiru's hands in hers, Haruka leaned in and wrapped her legs about the silky waist.

"Michiru, I've never had an actual lover before you. I've never been. . . touched by anyone else. Sure, I've. . played with myself, yes, but not to the extent that it would be considered. . orgasmic. You were my first, Michiru. You always will be. This may sound unfair, but all the others were pretty much innocent flirtings."

Blue eyes studied her to her very core.

A firm nod, then a sexy shimmy of those amazing hips.

"Show me what kind of womanizer you've been over the years of. . . research, love. I'm. . curious."

With a flip of her maned hair, Michiru arched her back and invited Haruka in, closing her eyes as she guided her racer's hands to aching breasts. Haruka's breath burned as it whooshed in, hiding from public display, and she smiled as Michiru whimpered softly.

Moving her legs, Haruka positioned herself so she was tipping Michiru back, onto her course blanket she kept for campings and picnickings, laying soft kisses on her love's belly and thighs.

"I've been a very experimentative girl over the years, Michiru. I've been. . . bad."

The gentle laugh she recieved in return made Haruka grin, and she quickly rose and hopped in her car's window, lowering the self-made glass and beckoning Michiru up.

"Hop in, love. I'm mighty hungry tonight."

Gesturing to the open window, Haruka gave Michiru a lopsided grin, knowing her blond looks would get the job done. Behind them the ocean roared and a wave crashed urgently against the side of the bank, showing proof of her love's excited element.

Seeing the slight hesitation, Haruka growled and picked Michiru up caveman-style, stuffing her shrieking beauty head-first into the window. Diving between her love's kicking legs, pianist played the woman's thighs, running down to tap an elegant serenade about her legs and soothing the sweet skin.

Leaning the upper half of her body in, Haruka smiled at the incredulous but trusting stare her partner gave her and gently kissing the violinist, placing an extra wet kiss to the underside of her ear and humming a gentle note, holding it between the tone of both female and its counterpart.

Michiru went crazy over that note, it was the sound of the ocean being serenaded by the wind on a full moon's night, on pure tone alone.

"I love you."

Ripping the soft fabric from between Michiru's thighs, Haruka anchored the thrashing hips and whet her appetite with a lovely nipple, enjoying the hard throb of Michiru's flesh. Blond shed her shirt, snarling as the material ripped a bit down the center and reached over her partner to grasp the head of the shifter.

"Look up, love. Imagine me. Imagine this."

Blue eyes flitted to the suggestive squeezing over the light-colored head, and for the first time Michiru could see the effect driving had on her blond partner.

It was so hot to watch, Haruka's eyes slitted to a windy green, her brow twisted in pleasure as she grinded her hips between Michiru's legs and worshipping the hard teeth with her savage mouth, swirling her tongue hard about the rasping bud.

Moaning, Michiru moved her hips upwards to meet every thrust, the hot friction of ripped silk boxers and casual blue jeans creating a much-needed friction and pressure on her hooded clit and pelvis.

Until Haruka touched her, intimately, Michiru would be held over the precipice of pleasure, never released from the inferno of winded passion.

With a sharp jerk, Haruka broke off the self-made shaft and pulled.

To Michiru's disbelief, there were two thin straps attached, and with great care, the makeshift part could become a small strap-on.

It was only about three inches in length, nestled snugly into a flat base that would slam into the receiver. Thick, the whole length never varied in size except for the tip, which curled in to an uppwards thrust, hitting the back walls of the vagina.

Soons, Michiru's vagina.

"Mmm. You never knew why I liked the gearshift so much, did you, Michi? Every time, I'd fantasize about pleasuring my destined partner with mere force alone. Just slam into her, birting her skin even as I pressed deep. Mmm, Michiru. Please let me."

By now the strap-on was jutting proudly in a small but bold manner from Haruka's hips, and Michiru couldn't help but moan as Haruka pulled her to her, the window's frame digging in a pleasurably pained way into her lower back.

With a start, Michiru realized her love had padded the sides.

Just how long had she fantasized about this?

Scooting closer to the racer, Michiru pulled Haruka in for a kiss, reaching down her own body and all but furiously scrabbling at her black thong panties and pulling it to the side. It wasn't a moment too soon.

Haruka thrust in and sank home, and Michiru gasped as the shaft speared into her, burning the linings of her core. There had been some kind of lubricant applied that made it burn, and Michiru cried out as Haruka pulled back and drew her legs up, slamming into her again and bucking her hips as she unhooded the violinist's pulsing clit.

"Haruka!"

Behind them the ocean roared, wave after wave crashing against the cliff again and again. Michiru was gasping underneath her love, her legs drawing Haruka in deeper and her whole body rocking the golden car.

"Michiru, Michiru, Michiru. . .!"

Haruka uttered her love's name like a mantra, burrowing in the hot core and finally tackling both of them inside the car. Rolling on top, Michiru groaned and spread her thighs, lowering herself down on the thick head.

Reaching down, she kicked off Haruka's pants pooling at the blond's ankles and kissed her, running her tongue along her love's bottom lips and drawing balance from Haruka's breasts.

"Haruka, you've been such a bad. . . womanizer, to know all this and seduce me, all alone, here on the coast, dark and so sexy. . ."

A flash of teeth and Michiru could only whimper at Haruka's playful smirk, just as she'd intended it to be; it was accompanied by an especially deep thrust, the base pleasuring both their lower lips as the inside of Michiru's tightening heat.

"You'd make a pretty good. . . womanizer yourself, Michiru. All sexy and wild, that glistening thatch of long, aqua curls so damn good. . .! Too bad, you're only. . mine."

Haruka gasoed when her aqua-haired love raised herself and pulled completely off, leaving her own sex behind the blunt base aching and throbbing wet as the cool hair hit her core. Michiru sat down on her stomach, shimmying and spreading her own heat there over the underside flesh of her bellybutton.

"Really now?"

Michiru's grin was pure animal as she reached back and burrowed her hand under the straps, diving in and pressing a pinch to Haruka's clit. Blond racer arched hard, almost throwing Michiru off, but Michiru rolled her hips and teased her love, leaning down and kissing full breasts, sighing as Haruka ran her hands over her back and down, into the sweet cleft of her sex.

"Yup. You are MINE, Michiru. And so help me God, I'm yours."

Smiling, Michiru tweaked Haruka's nipple, hard, and leaned back, slamming down once again onto the shaft as she pressed a lever and the car's seat collapsed under their combined weight and the erratic pressure from animalistic thrusts.

Haruka screamed, a tsunami of pleasure catching her up as the sea roared outside and Michiru came on top of her, rocking her world as only she could.

00000000000000000000000

"We're never going to make it to the theatre, are we, Michi?"

"Mmmm, don't ever say never, love."

"We-ell, I really wanted to *pss,psss,pssst*."

"HARUKA! You WOULDN'T!"

"Heh. I could NEVER resist you, Michiru."

"Well as it so happens, love, Setsuna owes me a small favor, and I HAVE bought two tickets for any movie on tonight. . ."

Reports from a wide-eyed woman who was considered to be the biggest dreamer on earth swore she saw two women trying to wrestle for control of a golden car through the passenger's side window for a whole two hours before blinking out of sight.

No one believed her.

But there were a certain group of girls wearing senshi fukus who had saved the world numerous times over noticing two of their kind missing and had their own doubts.

Haruka and Michiru made it to the theater on time.

A/N: *grin* They're ba-a-a-a-ack! ^^


	11. Better Than Chocolate

A/N: *sappy grin* This was my first internet watching of a movie that went into an actual relationship of women-to-women, and I thank Kami-sama that it was dark and there was a big jug and gallon of water ((ice cold)) handy. Let's just say I'm more of a book person that watching two women go at it. ^^; /

DISCLAIMER: Better Than Chocolate and Sailor Moon don't belong to me, but to the creators, directors, and all the other awesome people who participated behind the scenes and in the movie- and Sailor Moon belongs to cool Naoko Takeuchi! ,

_**Better Than Chocolate: You Are**_

". . . Michiru, this is really wierd, you know that, right? Can you imagine us doing that? Well, I'd enjoy it, but personally, I'd choose paint that we could eat."

"Haruka, it's a movie. It's meant for you to feel awkward. . . I think. But look, wouldn't you love to have that couch? It looks a lot more comfortable than the one we have to roll around on."

"MICHIRU! Shh, don't say that! Besides, when we get home, I'm going to question Hime-chan and Setsuna what movies they've watched over here! This. .! This is too much for Hime-chan!"

Haruka and Michiru were seated at the back of the theatre in the last row, the darkness an extra bonus to their current activities in the half-full theatre. Popcorn butter coated their breasts and stomachs, and Haruka yelped as Michiru rubbed the salty coating on her bared thighs.

"Shh, love. Unlike these two, I don't want an audience to share you with."

Groaning, Haruka shifted lower in her seat and sprawled herself out, dragging her love on top of her. With the unusual lubricant of salted butter, the effect was a startled shriek.

"Shh, Michi. Remember, we don't want an audience."

Haruka saw the gleam in Michiru's eyes as her love scooted down her body, licking up all the butter with her tongue. Mmm, delicious pleasure. Exhaling raggedly, Haruka started to pump her hips up and down and tried to get Michiru's attention.

It was so hard, and wet, and she was damn near dying. . .

"Touch me, Michiru. Please, touch me gently. . ."

In an effort to relieve herself, Haruka reached down and pulled Michiru's hips level to hers, but a straddling ocean queen took advantage of her position and kept herself pushed up. Even denied, Haruka was pleasured.

Michiru's pert torso was a sensual mass of unlicked butter, the golden lubricant highlighting the feminine body and individual muscles. A knowing grin escalated to a smirk when Haruka desperately strained under her, and Michiru raised her right hand.

From it dangled the stick-shift strap-on, but replaced with a much longer thickness. Just seeing the horned dildo in Michiru's hand made Haruka gasp, and she saw lights behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to the movie, Haruka."

"What about you?"

The racer all but wiggled out of her skin as she was flipped over and up. Michiru had her in her lap now, peering up at her as Haruka turned to look at her impish mermaid. Blue eyes of swirling devilment laughed at her.

"Oh, I think I'll be too preoccupied. You'll just have to tell me what happened later."

And Haruka felt herself being lifted by her hips, elegant hands and fingers claiming their mark on blushing flesh. Michiru was panting behind her, adding to the hot and heavy scene playing on the wide theatre screen, and Haruka scrambled at the unoccupied seats in front of her as Michiru tilted her forwards.

The blunt tip of the make-shift shifter pressed her open, making her moan, and Haruka felt her love's lips on her lower shoulderblades.

"I love you, Haruka. Hold on, Wind Tamer."

Michiru's whisper sent lightning through her body, and Haruka about passed out. Leaning back, she rocked onto the intruding shaft, the rubbery horns of plastic easing into her and stimulating her already-on-overdrive senses.

"Nnngh. .!"

Grunting, Haruka shook as she felt her body being lowered onto Michiru. The hard pointed erection was something new as Michiru's familiar silk skin surrounded her, and Haruka scrambled again as her love pressed upwards, grasping her thighs and pulling backwards.

So big, so much heat. . .

"Shhh, love. I'm almost there. Almost in, Haruka. That's it, it's me, take me in, love, I've got you, shh, shh. . ."

Haruka nodded, sobbing as she pressed down and Michiru entered her with a smooth buck. It was a tight hard fit, the shaft seemingly pressing into her soul, and Haruka moaned as Michiru rocked into her, holding her up even as she thrust into the panting racer.

Reaching around, Michiru cupped the smooth expanse of a flat stomach, patting upwards and circling the aching buds.

"Mmm, Haruka, you're so tender, especially right. . . here."

Palming the full globes of Haruka's breasts, Michiru forced both of them down onto the seat, circling her legs over Haruka's thighs and pressing in. Her partner moaned, head rolling back as Michiru hit a sensitive nerve inside of her, making her sing.

". .Yes. .! Michi, please. .!"

Hearing her counterpart's needful wish, the violinist smiled and turned Haruka inwards, her legs keeping the racer's thighs wide even as her body bucked upwards. Haruka couldn't believe the pleasure crashing into her, rolling her over and over and spreading her wide over Michiru's shaft.

Now fully facing her love, Haruka cried out when Michiru turned her back towards the screen, leaving her wide open to the curious fingers that reached down to carress her clit.

"That's right, love. Feel me inside, it's okay, I'm here, let go. . . come for me, Haruka. Come for me hard, love. Please, you look so beautiful when you do, my love."

Michiru shifted so she herself was bunched up underneath her mate, squatting and thrusting with her hips as she increased the pressure on Haruka's breasts, suckling the earlobe of her racer and stimulating the hard bud of her twitching clit.

Haruka squirmed, crying out, unwilling to yet let go.

She was soaring, the darkness of the theatre blown away in a whirlwind of colors as Michiru held her, finally biting the nape of her neck in an act to claim her as hers.

"Michiru. .!"

With a breathless cry, Haruka exploded, thrashing over Michiru as she was held wide open. Wave after wave of ecstacy barreled into her, all around her, finally calming enough to move into a soothing embrace of coccooned love.

They sat there, half laying and slumped in their current positions, Haruka spent and flaccid, Michiru tense but loving underneath her. The darkness of the theatre was suddenly accompanied by silence, and the two realized the movie had long been over.

Shifting in her love's embrace, Haruka whimpered, the horned dildo a hard shaft of rubberized plastic scraping against her sensitive skin. Michiru gave an uncharacteristic grunt with the sudden movement, and Haruka remembered her love hadn't come yet.

Leaning back, racer gently turned and brushed lips with Michiru, whispering, "You must be aching right now, Michi. It must be so hard, that one spot right there. . . That's it. . Michi, move those sexy hips for me. I won't move, I'll just sit here. Yes, Michi, upwards, inside of me. Press deep, Michi, mmm. . I can feel you, love. I'll bet it's rubbing against your cute little clit, isn't it?"

Michiru was moaning by then, her hips involuntarily jerking as her body was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of Haruka above her, coaxing her through with her words and sated body.

Grasping the still hips above her, Michiru pulled down as she hefted Haruka up, blindly panting as she heard the grunted cry Haruka let out as the dildo was ripped from her center. Snapping the leather from her own hips, Michiru settled between Haruka's thighs and moaned when the hot wetness slicked down and coated her throbbing clit.

Haruka wiggled above her, taking initiative and turning in Michiru's lap, nudging them both over and sideways on the armless chairs. Landing on top of Michiru, Haruka kissed her, easing her hand down and taking her lover's hard erection in her fingers and putting it inside of her.

Michiru cried out as her clit entered Haruka's core, the wet heat taking her in and coaxing her towards the private heaven they'd created between them.

"Nnngh. .! Ruka, please. ."

The empty theatre rang with their cries, and Haruka furiously rolled her hips to Michiru's, kissing the soft skin of her neck and chin.

"Are you ready, love? Yes, I can feel you are. Michiru, you're driving me mad, love, you're so cute. . . Mmm, you deserve this, so much. . So come for me, love. Michiru, scream my name."

The words were a lubricant on Michiru's soul itself.

Trembling, ocean queen screamed and arched hard upwards, grabbing at Haruka's tight butt and spasming uncontrollably underneath her loving mate's hold.

"HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The keeling cry echoed in the empty theatre, and the scent of popcorn was strong in the air as the sated senshi relaxed, giggling softly.

"Mmmm, Michiru, I love you."

Drawing her close, Haruka turned in her position and rolled, taking Michiru with her so they lay, content against each other's bodies. Nuzzling the wind-tussled hair underneath her chin, Haruka smiled.

"Hey. I'd say we should have movie night more often."

Racer felt her arm being whapped by a blushing painter. Looking down, she raised her eyebrows at the glowing orbs of swirling ocean blue.

"What? I had fun, love. I hope you did, too."

Michiru was quiet against her, the soft fingers of love easing into her swolen folds almost in an unconscious manner and obvious carress. Haruka shuddered, drawing Michiru closer. Her painter yawned, still blushing.

"I did, love. I still am. It's just. . ."

Haruka grinned, scooting down to kiss the aqua-haired beauty soundly on the lips.

"I know, love, I know. I'm tired, but I can't wait to take a bath, too."

This time Haruka was really surprised at the hard blow she got. Scooting back away, she cowered, covering her head in an almost comical fashion.

"What? Michi, I love our baths!"

Michiru's blushing cheeks were so adorable.

Shaking her cute little head, Ocean Queen stared down at her partner, rolling on top of her and laying an apologetic kiss to her forehead. Haruka instantly relaxed in her hold, sighing contentedly and almost mewling like a newborn kit.

"It's not that! It's just. . . I don't remember what movie we watched!"

A surprised laugh was ripped from the blond. Recovering, Haruka pulled Michiru up, cupping her love's yummy buttocks and growling low in her throat. Looking straight into her destined partner's eyes, she smiled.

That smile turned into a suggestive grin, and Haruka ran her hands up to Michiru's face, gathering all the butter there and winking in a sultry heat.

"I'll give you a hint, love. You and this are so much Better Than Chocolate."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

". . . Setsuna-mama, why is the bathroom so slippery? It smells like popcorn."

"!. . . Please don't ask, Hota-chan."

A/N: ^^ Yup, that movie was too much for me. I mean, the trailer for it was pretty funny, though, but I'd rather read a good book than watch a good movie, unless it's got an awesome soundtrack and has re-edited itself to be as good as the movie! . Ja!


	12. Buzzed Off Annoyance

A/N: I'm really certain that there are no actual costumes out there resembling something like this that's specifically sold, so just saying! ^^ I'm revising this thing to have a plot, or something like that, or at least a fun storyline, so I'll do that starting next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon, and Mother Nature owns bees and honey! ^^ And ((spoiler here!)) as for myself, I don't know WHERE or WHO owns Time Travel. .

_**Buzzed Off Annoyance**_

"Bzzz. . . Bzzz. ."

Michiru rolled over in her sleep, groaning in irritation. She knew it was early morning and Haruka was above her, pressing open-mouth burbles to her stomach. Even if it was highly pleasurable, Michiru was highly irritated.

"Bzzz. . . Bzzz. . ."

That same annoying sound, and finally Michiru snarled, springing upwards and straight-out punching at where her partner was. She knew Haruka could handle it, the blond racer was annoyingly adept at pulling her own and blocking surprise attacks at the last moment.

*POW!*

*THUD!*

*SPLISH!*

"B-z-z-zz. . ."

Michiru gasped, opening her eyes and looking frantically around. Her naked upper body pressed full open as the blanket fell away, but she didn't care.

"Haruka! Are you okay? I'm sorry. . .!"

"BUZZ!"

And Michiru stared.

Haruka was flopping around, a whole bee costume attached to her: see-through wings clasped about her wrists and spread outwards in an upwards arc, yellow covering her half-naked form, and stripes of honeyed black encircled her thighs and ankles, and also the sweet swells of her uncovered breasts.

Looking closer, Michiru realized the material was soft and fuzzy, and with every breath her partner took, the outfit shimmered.

"Umm. . ."

Michiru's eyes traveled hungrily to Haruka's belly.

She was awake now.

Haruka had landed on a waterbed that hadn't been there before, and the rocking motion of those delicious hips as the racer rode the waves was making her wet under that smiling green gaze of heat.

"Michiru. . . Give me a buzz, love."

The husky whisper was something sensual, and Michiru looked away and pressed the small box in her hand, watching in fascination as a golden yellow light ran from her fingers to the electrical line going into Haruka's costume.

When the light reached Haruka, the whole bed jiggled.

Michiru could see why.

Haruka thrashed around, crying out as the small device shocked her, and Michiru gasped as she saw where the line had went into her spasming partner. The tip had disappeared into the costume, and Michiru jerked automatically herself when Haruka did, as the line dipped between her butt cheeks and came out on the other side, teasing her sex.

The shocks came in the shape of a stinger, and with every push of the button, the device drilled into the racer's wet centre.

"M-Michiru-u-u, ah. .! Gentle, love, stop. . .!"

Gasping, Haruka clutched at the headboard, her body drowning in pleasure as she tried to navigate the self-made waves of the waterbed, her hips rolling. Finally crawling to her knees, Haruka launched herself across the room and tackled Michiru, pulling the drilling vibrator out of herself and slamming it into the sheets beside them.

It jumped around, furiously latching itself onto the side of the bed and churning its way into the center of the silken material. Michiru gasped as Haruka glomped onto her, kissing her fiercely and grabbing the vibrator out of the sheets, jerking on it furiously.

The thing wouldn't budge, it just kept drilling, back and forth.

Suddenly the absurdity of it hit Michiru and she started to laugh, rolling them both over and nuzzling into Haruka, giggling.

"Now just WHEN did you get this, love?"

The answer was a short bark of embarrassment.

"A curious Minako, two years back."

Laughing harder, Michiru squealed and untangled herself, doing a perfect belly flop onto the waterbed.

"You're so golden, love."

Across the room Haruka grinned and winked.

"I know. And guess what? Extra in. . coming. . with all of this, is a bonus! Watch."

Racer reached under her pillow and pulled out a yellow and black. . . something.

Then Michiru saw.

Wielding the thing like an artillery weapon, Haruka brandished it at her love.

"Tadaa! I was going to surprise you later, during. . . pollination, but see! It's a strap-on, and at the end you can put on the vibrator! _**I**_ think it's cool!"

Michiru tried hard not to laugh.

Truth be told, she was torn by a mix of feelings. Curiousity, amusement, and surprise, but with a mix of horror and arousal. Haruka was planning to use THAT on her? Shifting from her spot, Michiru reveled in the feeling of the waterbed.

Mmm, it was as if being rocked to sleep by the Ocean Mother herself.

Looking over at Haruka's suggestive grin and her blond eyebrows going up and down and her partner's high-spirited demeanor at two o'clock in the morning when she wasn't a morning person, all for her, Michiru felt all her apprehension melting away.

"Come here, love. It's time for my shot."

Haruka's smile lit up the whole room, and it was almost as if she'd transformed for the first time in that celestial light and summoned Uranus' World Shaking on her.

With a whoop she was airborne, and Michiru sighed as Haruka twisted in the air, the wind carressing her as if in the ocean's waves and she the most fluent swimmer in all the native seas. Haruka spread her wings and soared, dipping above her, her blond locks shifting as she smiled lazily down at her love.

"Mmm, that sounds nice. Are you ready?"

Haruka grinned, then, the gleam in her eyes sharp and bright as she lovingly eyed Michiru. Nodding, Michiru spread her legs and arms, opening herself wide and relaxing. Exhaling all the tension out, she grinned back.

"I'm always ready for you, love."

Grinning back super big, the blond ripped off her wings and plopped downwards, balancing her weight so she landed comfortably on top of Michiru, her strong arms making a sacred steeple above her beautiful Ocean Queen and laughing softly.

"Mmm, I'll hold you to that, Michi. I'm sorry it's so early. I'm just so much in love with you!"

Michiru giggled at Haruka's sing-song voice. She knew the racer meant it, and she considered Haruka the same as well. Love. . . It made people silly, but it was so endearingly heartfelt.

But that didn't mean Haruka got to have all the fun.

Rippin gthe vibrator out of Haruka's hands, Michiru laughed and pressed it between them, in between their breasts and kneading it down towards their stomachs where desire clenched in a tight little fist of heat.

Enjoying the hot friction of their bodies melted together, Michiru moaned. Wiggling closer, she grabbed the strap-on out of Haruka's astounded grip and tore off the base. Snapping the length to a flexed half, Michiru reached down and inserted the rugged half inside of her.

Edging away, she thrust her hips against Haruka and grinned when she heard her partner's howled gasp. It had hit home.

Shifting against the hot fuzz of the costume, Haruka whimpered and tried to wiggle away. Her partner was being so sexily dominating. .! Bucking back against the hard pressure inside of her, Haruka took out the one thing she hadn't expected to receive from the one person who didn't seem the type.

But, of course, being a water wielder, it would help.

Supposedly.

"Easy, love. That's it. . . Ease up a bit, let me love you. . ."

To Haruka's astonishment, Michiru slumped under her hold, her hips soothing back into a gentle rocking motion that matched the water bed's easy waves. Holding the gigantic conch in her right hand, Haruka stared.

Ami had given it to her the other day after the initial sleepover.

Seemingly concerned about the large dents in Makoto's apartment and thinking ahead for the next sleepover and the high damage cost the floor or any other sleepable surfaces in the household, Ami hurriedly explained as to what the conch did.

It soothed the emotions, anger, depression, or lust, of any water-wielder being whispered by the conch into submissiveness, and as Ami explained, she about blushed herself red until Makoto snuck up on her and pulled her backwards into an all-out cute kiss.

It was sweet, until innocent little blue-haired Ami growled like a she-lion and turned in Makoto's embrace, fiercely hauling the brunette off her feet and into the other room that held a trampoline in it, kissing her like there was no tomorrow and leaving Haruka standing there, feeling more than a bit amused and wierded out.

So THAT was what the conch did.

Looking down at Michiru, Haruka whispered her words of love into the conch and smiled when her partner sighed languidly. Putting the big shell away, she watched with interest as Michiru shook herself and moved against her, drawing her down for a kiss, the look of heat returning to her gaze.

The vibrator whirled against them both, making them groan.

"Ruka, what was that?"

Hearing the pleased note of her love, Haruka smiled and gently kissed Michiru.

"Something I'm never going to use again, Michiru. It's a conch I got from Ami and Makoto, and it makes water wielders calm down. They told me to use it when you got out of control, and I'm sure Makoto hardly ever uses it on Ami, but I. . . I love you as you are, Michiru Kaioh. And I want to thank you for being wild, with me."

Haruka cried out in shock when Michiru flipped them both over, straightening the dildo and conversationally re-attaching the base and straps of the harness. There was nothing conversational about the look in her eyes, though.

THAT was of pure lust, heightened in the heat of passion by Haruka's heart-saying speech, so sweet and tender to the both of them and clearing the small barrier in between the two.

"Haruka Teno'h, I love you. I always will, no matter what you do. But you're gonna regret not wearing me out when you had the chance. I have a VERY. . . demanding upkeep for personal satisfaction, in work, and in. . . play."

Haruka stared up at Michiru, her green eyes wide.

Michiru had snapped.

Sensing the trouble she was in for, Haruka scrambled away, crying out in arousal and frustration as Michiru caught her, holding onto her thighs and dragging her back towards the middle of the water bed.

There was no hold in the bed's sheets, and the way Michiru was pulling her, Haruka was fresh for the picking. Looking over her shoulder, she caught the feral gaze of a woman in need.

"M-Michiru! Please, I love you, and I cherish every moment we've been through together, but. .! Michi, you're so SCAWY when you're, like, animalistically AROUSED!"

Haruka knew she was babbling, knew she was going to be animalistically pounded into, but it was such a turn-on seeing the raging fire in Michiru's amused gaze.

Squirming, she managed to scramble on top of her love and face her sex where the strap-on was bobbing up and down in demand. Michiru growled and drew her ever closer, and Haruka finally relaxed as she felt an insistent rasp of loving tongue on her black honey-covered ankle.

Smelling the wet heat under her nose, Haruka tentatively peeked under the strap-on.

Her partner was erected, tall and proud like the small mountain of desire she was also so familiar with. Seeing the tightening tremble in Michiru's strong swimmer's legs, Haruka smiled. Ah, she was adorable.

"Haruka. . . I'm going to take you. But I'm going to be gentle. I WILL be gentle. Just trust me, love. I love you, I promise you I won't hurt you."

Normally Haruka would laugh at that statement, coming from anyone, the one about someone hurting her, but Michiru was a special someone, and if she hurt, then she automatically did, too. But once her love dove in, all thoughts fled from her conscience.

Michiru's tongue danced along her ankles, lapping upwards to bite the inside of her knees and then her thighs. Panting, Haruka took the sheets beside Michiru's legs and bit down hard, trying to anchor herself in the middle of the sea of pleasure.

"M-Michi!"

Haruka could feel her ocean beauty smiling at her centre, her breath coming in slow consuming pants as she gently poked at her dripping folds like a cat with warm milk who liked to play with her food by batting at the bubbles made.

"I'm about to eat breakfast, love. I'm sure you've. . . cleaned up good."

Grunting, the racer bit down hard on the sheets and clutched at the long hard shaft in front of her. Her fingers curled hard down the aroused wetness of Michiru's core, and Haruka about lost it when her love's hips started a slow rythm of humping.

"Y-You'll find me all clean, love, all nice and. . . clean."

She heard the sigh behind her even sa she felt the wet tongue on her clit's tip. Fire carreened through her, shooting straight up to tickle her spine into an arching arrow, wiggling around in her belly and intensifying the spring of tightness there.

Gasping, Haruka ground her head down at the feather-light touch.

"Mmmm. . Ruka. You taste so good, love. That's right, let me taste you, Haruka. Just let me lick, that's all."

By now Haruka was unconsciously rolling the hard thickness in her hand, pushing it to one side and angling it away as she bent and put her lips to Michiru's own clit. Sucking along the tip and easing off to lave all around the base, Haruka groaned, smiling when she heard Michiru's own gasped cry.

Feeling her love start to shiver and tense underneat her, Haruka took her love's legs in her hands and started to stroke the smooth skin, marveling at the softness as she drew Michiru's legs up and kissed her knees, easing the waves of cramping there.

Her love was open to her then, slick and dripping wet on the sheets and rolling contentedly with the waves of the water bed. Gently unbuckling the strap-on, Haruka nuzzled her face cheeks with Michiru's lower cheeks, angling her love's cute bottom towards her and reaching around as she pulled off the harness.

Michiru gasped, her tongue still insistent as she sucked on Haruka's lips gently biting her clit and nibbling her way down to Haruka's centre. Racer cried out above her, and Michiru spasmed as Haruka grabbed her fully around and slipped a finger in, turning the vibrator between them and making it shake at both their stomachs.

"So tight, Michi. . ."

Hearing Haruka's husk at her thighs, Michiru tried to exhale the raging inferno of wild winds inside her body. A sea of heat was swirling inside her, building up even as racer kissed her core.

Haruka's fingers started their playing, then.

Michiru whimpered, attending to Haruka's clit and inner thighs even as she spasmed. Pianists dipped her middle finger in and out of the violinist to create their duo solos, her other fingers playing their own vital roles in support to worship Michiru's body in a perfect symphony.

Haruka's thumb teased her love along with her lapping tongue, her index finger pressing Michiru's lips even as her ring finger proposed unbroken partnership at inner thighs and her pinky delicately poking in to explore the wetness dripping down those shivering legs.

"I love you, Michiru. No one else. Nothing else, nothing more. I love you. Michiru, sweet, Michi, now, come for me now, Michiru. Love. . ."

The water under her enhanced the royal pleasure Haruka was giving her, making her scream as she came, hard, her whole body thrashing as she scrambled and bit hard into Haruka's right calf.

Her element sang, roaring as it slammed into her, twirling her deep into the sea of pleasure. Dimly she heard Haruka cry out, grasping hard at her legs and pulling herself into a ball as she kissed Michiru's core, shaking as her own climax shattered her being.

*BUZZ! BUZZ!*

Small aftershocks tremored through them both as the vibrator drilled into their bellies, and both groaned. Flopping around gracefully, Michiru chuckled softly as she moved down to Haruka, taking the grinning racer in her arms and kissing her softly.

"Good morning, love. You could say I enjoyed breakfast, even if there was a helpful bee getting in the way of. . . my eating."

Watching those green eyes sparkle back to full energy, Michiru kissed her again. Feeling Haruka's arms around her waist draw her in for a more heated kiss of their lower lips, Michiru sighed happily.

It was going to be a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000

*BANG, BANG, BANG!*

"Setsuna-mama! Open up, they're at it again! Setsuna-mama! Sets-! Oh? Usagi-chan?"

"Oh, hi, Hota-chan! I just dropped in for a visit to Sets-chan! Do you want to come in?"

"Umm. . ."

"*Yawn* Oh, Hota-chan. *groggy stretch* ! Hota-chan! Uh. . Usa-chan just came-"

"Oh, Sets-chan, don't TELL her. .!"

"-OVER to give me a little something. She'll stay for the rest of the night, though."

". . It's morning, Setsuna-mama. But. . Oi. Um. . I think I'm going out for a bit. Y'know, buy some sleeping pills or something, crash over at ChibiUsa's. . ."

". . .Okay! Tell Chibi-chan hello for me, Hota-chan! Do you want me to drive?"

Hotaru stared.

Usagi's hair was not in its usual odango-bun-roll state, and while her offer was of the same hyperness with which she usually spoke, somehow her voice was more. . . dreamy. Shaking her head, Hotaru backed away from the door.

Waving a hand at her almost-naked dark-haired guardian and mama, she made a mad break for her room, crazily packing her things in a bag. With the way things were going. . .

*SLAM!*

"Oh, Setsuna, _a-ah. .! _Stop it, Hota-chan's got to be sent to Chibi-chan's. .!"

"Mmmm, yeah, that's right, huh? Well, Usa-ko, wait. . . _Mmmm, can't wait myself, I've got to have you. .After this, bathroom, bathroom-"_

*BLEEP!*

And Hotaru found herself standing at ChibiUsa's bedroom door as Setsuna waved her Time Staff and sent her on her merry way. Sighing in partway annoyance, Hotaru groaned as she face-slammed open the door and closed her eyes, walking forwards.

She knew ChibiUsa's room about as well as her own, and maybe even better than ChibiUsa herself, since she was the one who did most of the cleaning to save her best friend's butt in her spare time.

Yawning, the dark-haired girl took a big breath of air and fell forwards, knowing the soft plumpness of ChibiUsa's pink-blanketed bed would hit full in another two seconds.

Three. .

_Two. . _

_One._

"Eeeek! Hotaru? Wh-What. .? But. . how..?"

Hotaru yelled out in shock, her eyes popping open. It was ChibiUsa's bed, but. . NOT ChibiUsa's bed that had hit her when she let herself fall forwards. It was nowhere near the familiar soft lumpiness of the small princess' bed at all, but it. . WAS, somehow.

What met her eyes made her gasp.

"Hotaru. .? Y-You've. . um. . well, WE'VE got a visitor."

Red eyes stared at her, the shock evident even among the dilated pupils and pink cheeks. The hair was the same, only a rumpled mess. ChibiUsa's soft curls plumped out, pink pointing everywhere and somehow all rumpled.

Everything was the same.

Kind of.

Hotaru backed away, stammering nervously as she got off of her best friend and crabwalking to the door. Or. . WAS she her best friend? Hotaru was so confused, this wasn't right, it was really wierd. . .

"Eh? Who is it, Chibi-koi?"

Hotaru gulped as she watched those same pink sheets ruffle, then a dark head pop out.

"E-Eh. .?"

Her own blurry eyes stared back at her, and then Hotaru about fainted. Out from under those same pink sheets, an older ChibiUsa and Hotaru stared back at her, the same shock and surprise on their faces.

What surprised her most, though, was that they. . them. . not. . her. .? were naked and hugging.

Hotaru grasped the doorknob and only managed to turn it halfway before she felt the old darkness consume her. This time, it was almost welcome.

A/N: . . . Wow. ! ^^ This'll be a nice side-plot! Again. Clarification will come up in the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one. It was fun to write, if only for the wierd costume, Hotaru's visit to ChibiUsa, and Usagi's appearance herself. . Thanks for sticking with me here!


	13. Head Over Heart

A/N: This is a WARNING, pure and simple. _**ANAL, GO AWAY IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! X0**_ Now, I know that this is very abrupt of me, especially after all the long time and no updates and everything, but I'm bullheaded and fuming ((not-so-much)) mad. I need room to grow, and I'm feeling like that bubble-wrapping paper that's so stubborn and not popping right now. *roar!* I'M GONNA TRY THIS, and if you don't need this odd update, then PLEASE don't read. Hmmm, I'm a-gonna add another A/N after the disclaimer so any person who's popping ahead will look at this twice! =.= It's just that, I feel that I want to write something that I REALLY didn't like at first, I absolutely hated, but then had a sickening tolerance for, then okay-ed. And if I use Haruka and Michiru with their special bond of love, I'm determined to make this work. Now, I know after this I'm going to have to ease it back into simple heart-warming love, but I'm not going to use this as a jumping-off board into certain crazy crazy poop stuff. Bleck. H'okay. Wish me luck! ^^ PS: Setsuna had better shove Michiru and Haruka over for some online screen time. ^^; I'm never good with promises.

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi is the proud owner of Sailor Moon and I'm borrowing her fabulously awesome characters to write something that hopefully will still be heart-felt and everything even with the serious taboo in my style of writing.

_**I'M WARNING YOU!**_

_**0.O GO 'WAY! ^^;**_

_**OKAY, LAST CHANCE. ANAL HERE, PEOPLE, PLEASE NOTE THIS AND SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND TIME ZOOM UP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS!**_

**ps: I'm wasting a lot of room here to warn you, so give me a li'l credit here. If you want to brave this, I've taken the time to make this as 'soft' and 'loving' as possible. ^^ Hope ya enjoy!**

_**LAST CHANCE!**_

_**anal!**_

((okay, all ready to go? Yay!))

****

_**Head Over Heart: Just For You, I Love You**_

Haruka Teno'h felt the sudden shift in herself and the atmosphere the moment she came home from work. There was just something new in the air, something new and mysterious. The wind was soothing that day, cautious, peeking curiously around the rustling trees and zipping around to gently carress the blond racer in a comforting whisper.

Padding softly to the front door, pianist breathed slowly, somehow knowing she was to save her energy as she cat-footed it up to Michiru and hers' bedroom. Pausing slightly to glance down the banister leading down the stairway to Setsuna's bedroom, Haruka noted the two shockingly familiar hairbands.

Hmm, looked like their time-stopping housemate had a visitor. . .

Speaking of housemates, the racer wondered where her daughter had gotten to. She hadn't seen her around lately, but at breakfast earlier in the day Setsuna had said Hime-chan had went over to ChibiUsa's.

Knowing their daughter's fondness for the candy-pink odango-swirl, all of them had smiled and went back to eating, eagerly looking forward to a day of work concerning their favorite hobbies back when they were children and now as adults.

Yet there were better things to do as adults, and according to a smirking Minako Aino, 'All work and no play makes humanity a dull race'.

Haruka cocked her head and smiled, gently opening the door to her partner and hers' bedroom, letting her element bring to her the joys of her love's scent and being. As a woman and as a lover, Haruka knew she hadn't been spending enough time with Michiru lately, just Michiru, just as herself and doing hopelessly romantic things.

Well, how could she help not, her beautiful Sea Queen pounced each and every chance she got, and though Haruka couldn't blame her, racer couldn't help but feel a pang of anxiety whenever she saw the dark circles under Michiru's eyes, the only thing that hinted the talented violinist had stayed up half the night and more to make love and be made love to.

Tonight Haruka would let her be, even if she had to shackle herself to the bedposts to keep her hands off of her mate.

Seriously.

*cre-e-e-eak. . .*

*POUNCE!*

"Oh, Ruka, love, I was wondering, wouldn't it be interesting if we *beep, censored* out on our rooftop later this evening?"

"A-Ahm, I-I really don't think so, Michi- eeEEP! Wa-a-ah, okay, okay!"

000000000000

"*pant, pant* I, I swear, Michi, I don't think our rose bushes did so we-e-ell after th-this. ."

"Mmm, *giggle* but Ruka, you certainly didn't mind how their. . 'frangrance'. . INSPIRED me to. . . explore the one thing I've missed for so. . long."

"Nnnmm, yes, Michi, but I didn't like rolling off the rooftop and into our GARDEN, for that matter!"

"*giggle* You're so cute when you flail, love."

"Hmmph."

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

And so it went.

Days went by where Haruka tried valiantly to resist, tried graciously to deny Michiru, but who was she to deny the woman she loved the most? And a most curiously-adept woman at that. Who knew Michiru Kaioh would have such an insatiable appetite for the one she had bonded to for the all of her loved life?

Haruka certainly didn't expect this.

The first night Michiru had come after her with teary eyes, withdrawing from her questing touch in an effort to ask what was wrong, what. .? And then the grinning woman had jumped her, actually shackling her to the bed and making her wait for the damndest long time before. . . releasing her from her shackled state and allowing her to. . savage her mate.

The morning after her love had snuggled her into orgasm, even before she woke, and Haruka found herself in the sweetest of dreamlands.

It had gotten to a point that even the most fastest of racers couldn't run from Michiru Kaioh's hunger.

Cautiously venturing outside into the blazing hot sun's domain, Haruka peered around the garage door and her jaw about floored her foot, she was so shocked. Fumbling around her workbench for a rag, racer brought it to her trembling face and clamped her hand over her dripping nose, the blood an odd combination mixing in with the dirty oils her baby cars had soiled the rag with.

"M-M-Michiru. . . wh-what're you. .?"

Blue eyes slowly rose from their intense examination of their job, and Haruka about drowned in her own pool of aroused blood as she forgot to breathe, that crashing color blue her love's eyes were so very captivating.

"Oh, this? I thought I'd get out and help you. . clean up a bit around here."

Shaking her head, blond slowly, cautiously, oh-so-dared to sidle the rest of her body into the garage, her mind racing as she took in her love's form.

Beautiful.

Haruka was going to lose it, she surely was, this was something she'd never thought she'd ever see, and why not, this wasn't Michiru's plane of expertise, this was hers, but the violinist was doing a heckuva good job-

-washing her motorcycle.

In shorts.

Shorts so short the clipped strand's ends were something naughty as they licked at Michiru's thighs, trailing down her knees to swish teasingly up at the racer. Fighting the blood rushing to her head, Haruka forced her stare upwards.

She was sure she'd been hit up top with an elephant's angry trunk as Michiru's top filed itself in colors and pixel by tempting pixel in her sight and brain.

Beautiful?

Scratch that.

She was enchanting, alluring, all the words Haruka normally didn't use even in working-tongue state because Michiru was just so. . .

Sexy.

"Y-You're, w-"

"Haruka, I'm dressed for the part. C'mon, you wouldn't think I would come out here in my normal dresses, would you?"

Racer wanted to scream.

She wanted to take Michiru in her arms right now and cave-haul her back into their room where she could tell her mate what she wanted to do with her pure and simple. Oh, so simple. Because. . .

Those blue eyes just enhanced that bright color called see-through white of her shirt, and Haruka felt the blood gushing fresh and new as she spotted a dotted full nipple poking its playful head out to look around.

Water was fresh on Michiru, and though Haruka knew the ocean, the water, the element was hers and hers alone, hers to command and be one with, hers to wield, all that H2O was making Michiru wet and sticky, and see-through, and that tank-top was something Haruka hadn't seen in a long while, had it really been 5th grade?

To sum it up, the wet white shirt was small on Michiru.

Small and STRETCHED.

And when MICHIRU stretched, so did her. . everything.

"Mmm, Haruka, here, help me jump-start this thing, would you? I need to get it out so I can give it a thorough lookover and washing, properly."

It was as if in a surreal moment.

Michiru was swinging her leg over the bike's golden tank, the plump swells of her chest something so damnably enticing as well as those dark felt tips of succulent pickings as the violinist ran her hands over the motorcycle's head, its handlebars and the hardened plastic cylinders on the edge of the T-shaped steering wheel.

The sun's rays glinted over the soft curve of Michiru's shoulders, highlighting her wavy hair and the gleam in her eyes as she grinned over to Haruka, winking suggestively. A wet drop of water trailed down, slowly, over the slope of her ear and down the soft lobe, trickling down her neck and then into that secret dip of her cleavage.

Long legs pumped the starter in a smoothness that surprised Haruka, but she was already behind Michiru and carressing the gently nape of her neck, planting a soft kiss to the lobe of the violinist's ear.

The engine roared around them, proud and free, and Haruka hung on for dear life as Michiru gunned it and both of them zoomed out of the garage in a kickstart of dust and smoke. Life glinted in brief flashes around them as the world fell away, only blending into a joyous wind and giddy sea as Michiru let the motor purr them away to a world of their own by the sea's shore.

_I'm sorry for the last past few days, love. You just seemed so distant, so tense, like the first time I met you, even when you realized we were destined to be one. Don't worry, Haruka. I'm happy, since you're by my side. That's all I need, all I want, and with Setsuna and Hota-chan living with us, it's my dream come true. So please, Haruka, let it out. Talk to me. I love you. If distance is what you need, I'll let you go. But if you expect me to give you space when you're obviously hurt, then I'll die before I do that. _

Haruka closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into the warm comfort of her partner.

Of course.

Why had she not noticed it before?

_I love you. _

Those simple words she'd now used more than once in a day, in a night, in her whole waking and dreaming moments. All because of Michiru. All because she accepted her as she was, as she needed to be. Haruka had caused her unnecessary pain, not listening, not knowing.

Not anymore.

Gently wrapping her arms around her love's waist, Haruka nuzzled the soft curls, the scent of the ocean clear and pure in those blue wavy locks.

"I love you, Michiru."

"*smile* I love you even more."

Relaxing, blond leaned in again and nuzzled the woman before her one last time before she reached around and covered Michiru's hands in her own. The smaller woman's arms were under hers, the soft surety of a brace as Haruka revved the engine herself, then expertly turned the motorcycle along the empty expanse of beach and headed home, Michiru guiding her path with gentle trembles underneath her touch.

Just as long as they were together, it didn't matter if the world left them alone.

They had each other, and nothing was going to change that.

0000000000000000

_**WARNING, HERE IT COMES! 0.o**_

((I'm gonna make this as sweet as possible, so let's see if I can do this!))

00000000000000000000

Michiru shuddered as she felt Haruka press into her, the tip of her lover a blunt hardness that spread her open.

Panting, Ocean Queen reached for Haruka's hips, her fingers trembling as she felt the rough straps biting into the racer. Soft skin warmed under her touch and Michiru looked up into wind-swirled green eyes.

"Ruka. . ."

Long lashes swept down to blink away the sweat trailing down furrowed eyebrows. Haruka smiled, her need apparent as she slowly eased her hips up in a roll to claim her mate. Her control was being swept away as Michiru whimpered underneath her, those blue eyes a pure ocean's command as Haruka carefully bent to gently kiss her love.

Easing a hand down to slide her palm along the wetness of Michiru's core, Haruka gathered the precious lubricant and diligently applied it again to the tip of the phallus before she set herself again to Michiru's back entrance and pushed inwards with a steady pressure.

"A-Ahh, oh, Haru-mmn. .! H-Haruka. . .!"

Hearing the breathless cry underneath her, Haruka stilled, softly pulling back as she stared down at Michiru. Dilated pupils spoke of devastating arousal, curbed tight into ocean-blue orbs.

That sweet mouth was open, panting harshly with warm breath as Michiru sucked in air, her whimpers small puffs of unfamiliar pleasure. Curling strands silked out to caress the sweaty nape of her neck, and Haruka had the irresistable urge to nibble on every part of Michiru.

After a neck-breaking rush back to their house, Haruka had swept Michiru up into her arms and let the wind guide her, had taken both of them up to their room's balcony and roughly rid her love of the many layers covering her, taking delicious care to mark every inch of neck and breast bared to her with her most possessive of hickeys.

Yet it was Haruka who was pushed back onto their bed.

It was Haruka who was entranced by those crashing blue orbs of her love, racer's senses stolen away from her as Michiru slowly pulled away, shimmying off her casual jogging pants and underwear.

With a wink and grin, Michiru proposed they perform the most intimate of acts.

So that was how Haruka found herself on top of Michiru, gently moving her body lower and lower and brushing breasts to breasts, thighs to thighs, trembling mouth to trembling mouth.

They had come to terms that between the two there had been a boundary crossed, something that couldn't be brought back, but something so precious needed to be said and done to consumate their love once more and to renew their vows.

Michiru herself had requested Haruka's sole entrance, and with a small phallus, attached to the base a low-battery vibrator. Haruka had almost been reluctant, had almost backed off, but with Michiru gently coaxing her down and on top of her, Haruka had come to her own terms that she loved her partner enough to please her wishes. . . and her secret own.

Still, she would die before she hurt Michiru, and had purposely tied the straps around her hips very tightly cinched so she would have the extra benefit of pain to add to her common sense, if needed.

Now nuzzling the clenched jaw, easing herself closer still into Michiru and using her hands to frame that beautiful face, Haruka used her closeness to make her beloved partner relax, to just ease up.

"Love, are you okay?"

Slitted orbs screamed a wild flashing blue, and Michiru held her tight, shuddering as she drew herself up under her racer and wiggled her hips, gently placing her feet over the tense swells of Haruka's calfs.

There was a fire burning inside her, a fire that was brought to flame high into the winds, crackling its defiance and smoldering hot, that Michiru started to shake.

"Pl-Please, Ruka. . .! Keep going, hnnmgh. .!"

Haruka lovingly nuzzled Michiru's forehead and waited until she felt her partner's hands scramble their frantic need over her back and hips, the wetness pressing into her pelvis all about drowning her in Michiru's heavenly scent.

"Shh, love. . relax, I'm here, right here. . . You're beautiful, Michi, so wet. . ."

Whispering soothing words of love, Haruka set herself back again, gathering some lubricant off the edge of the bedtime table and again putting it to Michiru's skin and coating the thick length of the phallus she wore. Hearing her love's breathy gasp of surprise, Haruka grinned.

It seemed that the apphrodasiac worked just fine.

A spicy hot mix to compliment that wet heat only your partner could give you, the bottle's label had promised. Feeling Michiru buck against the wetly-coated phallus, it seemed its promise was true.

Bracing herself on her forearms, Haruka spread her legs wider and gently nudged inwards, leaning down and taking Michiru's lips with her own. The raging fire inside her threatened to shatter her in tiny million pieces, heat coiling hot and high all around them both as both felt the phallus' head break through the first clenching ring of protected muscle and tightening pleasure nerves.

"Hhnngh. . .!"

Haruka immediately felt her body spasm in response to Michiru, the violinist's head thrown back and her mouth open as she arched in crashing pleasure into Haruka's body, her hands whipping up their entertwined bodies and wildly massaging Haruka's stomach, her breasts, her thighs.

"M-Michi. .!"

Gasping out through her climax, Haruka spooned herself front-to-front with Michiru, only barely staying upright on wobbly forearms as she sprawled over her mewling love.

Gathering herself, Haruka grinned weakly and lost herself in those teary blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Michi. You just. . . took my breath away, you're so beautiful and hot. . . Please, tell me, anytime, please, Michiru. Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Michiru's eyes sparkled with something Haruka suspected was amusement, but the racer didn't comment. She couldn't, Michiru was pulling her closer, kissing her overly-nonsenseless, so sexy, so hot, so. . .- and then Michiru's body was mushed breast to breast, thigh to thigh, and Haruka jerked, wide-eyed as Michiru cried out underneath her, her hips like a wild animals' as she pumped relentlessly into her, drawing her even closer, harder and harder. . .

"Haruka, Haruk-ka, -ruka, Ruka, RUKA-A-A-AAAAAAAAAA!"

And Haruka began to thrust in earnest into her love. The straps dug into her sides, her thighs, her own core, but she kept thrusting, drawing Michiru as close as she could and panting for air when her love kissed her, whimpering a high-pitched curse as she rolled both of them over.

Michiru rocked over Haruka until the racer was ready to explode both of them to pieces with her world-shaking abilities.

When all time seemed to stop, Haruka looked up into her love's eyes, feeling her face split into the dumbest, sweetest grin she'd ever grinned her whole life. Michiru continued to gently rock above her, her hair wild and as untamed as her fingers, the long tips curling over Haruka's white-knuckled grip on Michiru's hips.

Haruka groaned as Michiru sat down fully on top of her, leaning forwards and wetting the pianists' whole stomach with the hottest liquid fire musk Haruka had ever felt in her life. She could feel Michiru pulsing on top of her, connected and fully penetrated.

Exhaling all air out in a whoosh of breath, Haruka reached up and hugged her mate, closing her eyes as she kissed her love, tears starting to make an appearance as she felt the minute tremblings of Michiru.

So sweet. . .

The hard thump in her heart told her of her partner's excitement, and Haruka was dying as Michiru wiggled on top of her, bearing her weight down with a heavy sincerity.

It was almost too much for the senses, overload, too much, it was almost too much. . .!

Until. . .

"Ruka. . ."

Haruka's eyes opened, met that loving ocean blue, smiled.

Trusted.

"More."

It was then the racer remembered the vibrator, and her hand hit the small box with those certain controller speeds on it. The way things were going, she was going to have to take things up another level. . .

000000000000000000000000000

Michiru screamed.

How could she help it, Haruka was the inside of her, so different than usual, she was reduced to a trembling woman whipped with sensual demand as Haruka moved, those skillful hips making the phallus do amazing things along her inner walls.

Every scrape and thrust accentuated the feeling that Michiru of drowning, drowning. . .!

*VZZZZZZZTT!*

The merest click and setting of a button and Michiru came apart on an orgasm as body-shaking tremors vibrated through her and setting directly on that insistent pressure to her pulsing clit. Scrambling to grab hold of anything to console her losing her sanity, Michiru cried out when Haruka pressed deep into her and rose, sitting up to hug Michiru tight and close, whispering her presence within her.

"That's right, Michi, let it out, let it all out, love, you're so cute when you're all flushed. . . A-ah, I love you, Michiru."

Clutching at the coiled tension of Haruka in front of her, underneath her, with her, Michiru grit her teeth and nodded, her body's erotic senses slowly coming to terms the slow vibrations inside of her.

Until Haruka pulled out all the way to the tip and turned the vibrator's settings up a notch.

Liquid fire wet her partner's stomach and thighs again as Michiru's body jerked, begging to be taken.

"Hrmmngh. .! Haruka-a-a-aa. .! Oh God, Haruka, Haruka, I love you. . .!"

And Michiru placed her shaking hand on top of Haruka's deathgrip on the vibrator's controller and pressed down. Their reactions were instantaneous. Haruka's body jerked and her upper torso slammed back into the bed, her whole core and clit on fire as her hands automatically swept down to claim Michiru's hips, thrusting up hard with her own and hoarsely screaming the violinists' name.

Michiru's release about flooded her soul.

She shattered into a million pieces and broke, reverting back to the natural fluidity of the ocean. Sobbing, violinist slammed herself down onto Haruka, the phallus stretching deep and hitting every sensitive spot she could ever imagine was there.

Falling forwards, Michiru collapsed onto her mate, whimpering with the overwhelming aftershocks and the chuckling vibrator.

00000000000000000000000000

"Ruka?"

Haruka's eyes opened.

Her chest was heaving with the effort to control herself, her hard nipples meeting the sensual softness of her partner's own. Tremors shook her body and the racer realized the vibrator was still on high and Michiru was jerking with every second with pleasure to contain herself.

Soft and warm, Michiru clung to her, her head bowed as she braced herself against Haruka's stomach, drawing arousingly hot circles and looking so pretty. Can't helping herself, racer wiggled her hips and grinned at Michiru's mewling cry, her partner curling into them both and trembling harshly.

"Mmmnn, you're so sensitive, Michi. I love you, you can't know how much I love you."

Gently rolling them back over and reversing their positions, Haruka pressed deep once more and held herself still, gazing into Michiru's eyes.

_I love you, no matter how much you ask of me, no matter whatever we've been through and whatever we're going to go through in the future. I'll always be here, always, Michiru. I love you._

Smiling softly, Haruka turned off the vibrator and enjoyed the feeling of Michiru's legs wrapping around her, taking her deep one last time.

"Please stay, Ruka."

Haruka smiled again, shaking her head.

Leaning down to kiss her partner, Haruka gently eased out, once again palming Michiru's wetness and coating the withdrawing phallus with her love's essence as she carefully eased in and out, taking care not to hurt her trembling partner.

"I can't, Michi. It'll start to hurt, later, love, I've got to go now. I'll never leave you, Michiru, I'll always be here, always."

Michiru's whimpered groan as she kissed her made Haruka shudder.

Easing a finger inside of Michiru's hot wetness, Haruka whimpered hreself and rubbed the tight heat. Michiru opened, then, and Haruka carefully withdrew, collapsing with a tired grunt on top of her love.

"Ruka, thank you."

Wiggling her acknowledgement, Haruka maneuvered her hips so she wasn't about to impale herself and roughly untangled the phallus' straps from her body. It hit the floor with a soft thud and Haruka returned to Michiru, snuggling close and kissing those flawlessly soft lips.

She felt the restless friction against her belly as Michiru moved, her breathing heavy.

"Michi. . .?"

Blue eyes turned to her, and Haruka's soul quivered as Michiru smiled.

"I love you, Haruka."

Smiling back, Haruka nuzzled into that warm embrace.

"I love you too, Michiru. Always."

Both of them slept 'til high noon.

000000000000000000000000

***BANG, BANG, BANG!***

"Haruka, Michiru, WAKE UP! I appreciate the fact you guys were quiet most of the MORNING, but GET UP ALREADY! Our daughter needs us!"

". . . Setsuna. .?"

"Wha. .?"

"Hota-chan needs us!"

"Setsuna? What's wrong with Hime-chan?"

"Setsuna? Hotaru is all right, isn't she?"

"She'd BETTER be, or I'll shake the neck of any youma that's gotten ahold of her and rip its intestines out of its butt!"

". . . Ruka, I'm so glad you love me. Just tell me if I make you angry anytime soon, 'kay?"

"Mmmm, Michi, you could NEVER make me angry. . ."

"Eh, uh, guys, Hota-chan. . .?"

"*kiss, kiss* Mmmmnn, good thing, Ruka, 'cause just last night, when we were. . . OCCUPIED on the. . roof, I kinda. . . Heh, well, I kind of dropped the little. . 'toy' we were using and it hit your car's windshield."

"! M-Michi. .!"

"I'm so sorry, love, I'll get to. . 'repairing' it tomorrow. . ."

"Heh, of course, Michi. . I love you-"

"WILL YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THIS BLASTED NOT-WORKING SOUND-PROOFED ROOM AND HELP ME FIND HOTA-CHAN! SHE'S MISSING, AND I NEED OUR TALISMANS TO RIP A HOLE IN TIME TO DRAG HER BACK TO THE PRESENT!"

"EH? Hime-chan's MISSING! Setsuna, I swear, why didn't you tell us last night?"

". . . I took a shower, that's what. I MIGHT tell you about it later, but- NO WAY! No WAY am I gonna tell you about it later, because later you're not going to remember this, I'm going to turn back time after we get Hota-chan back here and you won't even remember this and-"

"Setsuna."

". . Yes, Michiru?"

"At least turn back time at 3:58 in the morning, today."

". . . I can't believe the batteries on our clock's stopped right when-"

"Haruka, I knocked on your door. I'm the Guardian of TIME. I KNOW things. Except YOU TWO! Were! SLEEPING!"

"Setsuna."

"Eeep! Don't glare at me, Michiru, I'll turn back time at 3:58 in the morning, today, and Hota-chan will be safely tucked back in bed. Truce?"

"Right, Setsuna! Now let's get back Hime-chan!"

"Ruka?"

"Eh?"

"You might want to get some kind of oil for those rope burns on your hips there."

"!"

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: ^^ Like Setsuna said here, time'll go back, so YES, I WILL sometime backtrack to where they had their. . . shower. ^^ And the findings of that toy. Remember, I'm not good with promises, and I'm not gonna really defile li'l ChibiUsa and Hotaru, so it won't be THAT intense. *grin* Mostly. Hope no one was too scarred by this small update, I tried to be VERY. . vague about what the heck, y'know, where and. . . =] So, yup. Hmmm. If there are any complaints, please tell me, but DO remember- *grin* I warned ya! ^^ Ja!


	14. Think About It

A/N: . . ^^ Yes, I know. The beginning makes no sense at all, but here's a small read-over that you can come back to if these small dialogues don't cut it for ya. ^^ Setsuna has now ripped a big fat hole in the Time Gate's Stream ((wonder how that works?)) with their talismans ((wonder how that FEELS? ^^)) and is now speeding back in Time and the three senshi are now peeking into everyone's business, including their own. ^^ Let's see how this turns out, eh?

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi is too awesome a mangaka to claim her work is mine, 'cuz it's not, so Sailor Moon and its individual wholeness belongs to Naoko truly! Yeah! ^^

_**Think About It: But Not Too Hard**_

_**((Cuz It'll Hurt Your Brain))**_

"You sure sleep around a lot."

"The fact that I've slept in all the senshi's beds at one time or other does not insinuate anything at all, so drop it."

"My clothes or the sarcastic attitude?"

"Try both."

"*smile* I can do that, love. In fact, with pleasure."

"Heh, the pleasure's mine."

"Taken."

_Haruka and Michiru looked around in interest as the world faded away and everything shifted and rearranged itself. Nothing was the same, but then, what was, even with only seconds passing? The familiar curtains of their home's living room morphed into plump red velvet, and the walls dimmed with a soft yellow shine. _

_Passion's heat. _

_". . . Setsuna, we came for Hime-chan, I really don't think this is necessary to be peeking in on the senshi of fire and love."_

_"Heh, c'mon, Haruka. The two of them, together? Aren't you surprised they're not ripping each other's heads off?"_

_"*snicker* Y'know, Sets, if they were not our sex, I'm sure they'd take that thought into mind with much physical action, right, Ruka?"_

_"Brr, Michi, I. . really don't want to think of two guys, especially Minako-chan and Rei-chan, going at it right under our noses. It's. . . not exactly respecting their privacy. Anyway, why ARE we looking in on them, anyway?"_

_"Because, Haruka, Michiru, Hota-chan came by here in the last past few days. If we want to have any hints as to where I sent her, we've got to. . backtrack. In any case, literally."_

_"Oh. Wait. . You SENT her?"_

_"M-Michiru, call her off me, call her off me!"_

_"Not my call, Setsuna. In fact, I'm rather interested in what the two of THEM are doing, if you get my drift. They look like they're having more fun wrestling with each other than you guys are."_

_Setsuna and Haruka looked over from where they were tangled on the ground, scowls of interest on their faces as Michiru pointed over at the senshi of love and fire. The two were involved in a very heated game of strip poker, and it seemed the rules entertained the two having to rip each piece of clothing off from the other whenever the rival won. _

_Currently Minako was taking off Rei's sock, a seductive smile of her face as she slid the long silken coccoon off her mate's thighs, down to her legs, then her ankles, kissing the back of her knee as she passed down. _

_Rei was writhing on top of the headboard, her body straining with fire as Minako winked and slid up her bare and naked body, the wet oils the Senshi of Love had applied making Rei's skin glisten with the flickering candle's light. _

"I always save the best for last, Reiko."

"Mmmn, and let me g-guess. . . The best for last includes this small sinful strip you call underwear between my-"

_"Okay, I think we've seen enough here."_

_And Haruka and Michiru blinked as the candles were gently blown out and they were engulfed in darkness, Rei's whimpering growl ringing in their ears as they all teleported to wherever Hotaru had gone the past few days. _

_"I swear, Setsuna, if I knew we didn't have to go through all that because you had a fast-forward button, I'd-"_

_"Well, Haruka, you know now, but I'm sure you and Michiru won't want to pass up this next scene. Not that I'm choosing where we're going here, but I've got a feeling. . . And when I get those, Hota-chan and I know better than to not frequent the theater's late-night shows. Good thing they sometimes hand out free popcorn. . ."_

_"Michi, do you know what she's-"_

_"Ruka. . ."_

_Haruka glanced sharply over at her love. Even as her partner spoke she sensed that familiar aura, that high wave of passion only Michiru could make her feel. . . And the racer was sure Hime-chan had ran through their bedroom the other day. _

_Just as sure, the soothing flow of the stream of time settled down into a small dipped swirl, and Michiru and Haruka both turned as Setsuna stepped back out of their room in search of their dark-haired daughter. _

_The scent of that new fragrance brought back that night's memories, and both wind and ocean flushed happily at the time brought back to them, at the old love, now packed high and strong, more so than before but oh-so-innocent._

_So sweetly so._

"Let me at least kiss you."

_Michiru's lips moved with Haruka's words back then, watching her racer's beautiful smile, that same mischievous sparkle in Haruka's eyes as the blond led the two of them back to their old love-seat to watch the scene unfold. _

_The present Haruka held out a hand and smiled herself, drawing Michiru close and pressing a soft kiss to her love's lips. Lip-synching her mate's response back then, Haruka grinned as their breath shared, as Haruka herself sounded so much rougher than the Michiru back then. _

"No."

_Michiru and Haruka drew close once more and kissed in the dark, watching their own past silhouettes make love to each other on the bed and whispering their own bond now._

_Back then they had not meant the blockings of each other's feelings, had thanked God so much and their own shy stumbling-overs to confess to each other. Their love had bloomed, so pure, so simply breath-taking, that it was so hard to even refuse each other anything. _

_And so, even back then, that game had been exhilarating to play._

"Let me at least nip at your soft lips and taste that sweet elixer inside."

"No. . ."

"Let me at least lave your breasts, worship those cloudy-white mounds of skin, topped with succulent buds of hardened candy."

". .NO!"

"Let me at least taste you, take you, right where you most say yes. . ."

_Michiru pulled back from Haruka, smiled even as her past self gasped out a breathy whisper of need. Using her own tongue, she claimed Haruka's neck as her hand ran under the racer's boyish boxers, felt that clenching hot heat of her love as she dipped inside. _

_Enjoying Haruka's own gasp, Michiru kissed her, bringing her to paradise and tagging along with a soft rub of her core to Haruka's tense thigh. The darkness melted away into light, into celestistial gold, and both senshi sighed in satisfaction, even as their past selves reached pleasure's peak._

_"I love you."_

_"Ruka, I love you now, and I've loved you then. That certainly tells me that nothing's going to change in the future."_

_"*grin* How about a couple'a toys?"_

_"*groan* You know, Ruka, remember that saying everyone's mom tells you that if you make that face, it's going to stick?"_

_". . . If I know where this is going. . ."_

_"Yup. These 'toys' of yours is going to stick, too."_

_"*sigh* You wear them as much as me. What tells me not you instead of me?"_

_"*grin* Because, something tells me you've got more. . 'oomph' than me."_

_"Heh, if you say so. C'mere, closer. . . Let's watch the love scene."_

_Michiru burrowed into Haruka's hug, the racer snuggling down to kiss her love even as the couple on the bed settled down, an occasional touch driving them higher with every heat-searing carress. _

_A small kiss shared between the past and present, and both sighed. _

"You're pretty good with your tongue, aren't you?"

_"You betcha."_

_"CUT! OKAY, YOU TWO, WE'RE GETTIN' OUTTA HERE, HOTA-CHAN'S NOT HERE! *grumble* Yeah, you're welcome for showing you your old selves, geez!"_

_"Aww, thank you, Setsuna."_

_"Same here, Sets, thanks. I always wondered if my hair poofed up during our sessions."_

_"Hey! I fix it for you, but it's sometimes hard, because you move around so. . mmmnn, when I'm trying to. ."_

_"Okay, guys, seriously. Let's go."_

_"OW! No ear-pulling, Sets, leggo! Michi-i-i-i. . .!"_

_"We're right here, Ruka."_

_The three senshi re-merged with their talismans and stepped through the stream of time, ready to face wherever their little princess had gone to the last past few days. Seemingly the world raced by, occasionally flickering to a stop but never really stopping at the real world's reality and the dream-like state of the past. _

_But finally. . . _

"Mmmm. . . I can't believe you're this shy when it comes to this. You're so graceful in the water, why not right here?"

_Haruka and Michiru pulled up short, Setsuna behind them as the three looked around in interest. They could recognize Makoto's husky drawl, the tall brunette the first thing they focused on as she leaned against the stall's open shower room. _

_"Makoto sure looks as if she's hunting tonight. Say, Setsuna, why are all the places we're stopping at involving X-rated things between the senshi, and at near-night?"_

_Setsuna's red eyes landed on Haruka, her smile grim. _

_"Because Hota-chan's more or less in a mature position right now. Since we're not encountering any of her classmates, this has to involve something between the senshi and its problems. Apparently it's near night-time where Hota-chan is, too. But I'm confident Hota-chan's okay, since she hasn't. . . grown."_

_"Well, I guess that DOES make sense, but why look at what Makoto-chan's doing right now?"_

_"Michiru, I'm sure there's hints as to where Hota-chan is. I can mute things if you want, but it's better if we can hear."_

_". . . Do you do this often?"_

_*BONK*_

_"Point taken. I guess that's a yes?"_

_*DOUBLE BOINK*_

_"OW!"_

_"Shh, Ruka, I'll kiss it to make it better."_

_"*sniffle* M-Michi, she hit my. . head."_

_"I take it back."_

_"GUYS, FOCUS!"_

_The three of them flushed and went back to concentrating on Makoto and Ami. It seemed they were in the public pool's changing room, but being pretty late into the night, no one was there. Makoto was dressed in her pajamas, but her tall figure spoke of complete satisfaction with her get-up. Ami, however, was huddled near the shower's hot water stream, her face a pool-lashed red as she tried to not focus on Makoto's nearness._

_"Aww, aren't they so cute?"_

_"Michi, we're spying on our fellow senshi taking a shower after using the pool. While I think Makoto-chan's real gallant for accompanying Ami-chan here this late at night, 'cute' is something I'm finding pretty hard to say right now."_

_"Haruka, Michiru means the way Makoto-chan is courting Ami-chan. Look at them both, blushing like that. I'm sure Ami-chan wouldn't just let anyone near her like that naked while she's showering, and Makoto-chan cares enough to give her SOME space, while still being protective."_

_All three of them quieted when Ami raised her head and smiled, her eyes sparkling with an inner light as she gazed up at Makoto. A light blush coated her cheeks, and Makoto smiled back in turn at her best friend. _

"*flush* It's my element, much like thunder and lightning is your specialty and domain. THIS is a shower, and you're currently TRYING to embarrass me when I'm uncomfortably naked."

"Hey, I can get comfortably naked, too, if ya want."

"I said UNcomfortably, and no, you can stay right there with your clothes on. *mutter* That way I can keep SOME parts of my sanity when you're near me."

_Haruka and Michiru laughed softly when Makoto nodded her head in surety and grinned at the smaller woman, her stance somehow becoming more intimidatingly intimate with Ami's naked frame. Setsuna smiled herself when Ami shifted, her body automatically searching for that partnered body warmth of another's love and heat. _

"Oh, so I get precious permission to stay right here and look at you, huh? Sweet deal, Ami."

". . . I bet you'd shock me out of the water if I pulled you in later, wouldn't you?"

_Another laugh from the three senshi as Makoto shifted oh-so-slightly, her shoulder leaning down to bump Ami's as the taller brunette fingered the ice-wielder's wet locks of blue hair. _

"*grin* There are some mighty encouraging ways to shock a person. . . out of the water, love."

_While Makoto's body moved to cover Ami's, the three Outer Senshi all blushed at the unusual display of Ami Mizuno's sudden response. Even as the world of the public pool's shower room shifted to another, the three could see that blue gleam of unreigned love and a pair of small hands wrap around broad shoulders, gently tugging them down for a sweet kiss. _

"You know, Makoto. . . *eyes prey hungrily* *pounce* You may be right."

_The world of time seemed to jar abruptly when the three senshi landed in the new room, an obvious pink-haired ChibiUsa curling into Hotaru as the smaller girl snuggled into the warm embrace of her friend sleeping over. _

_"Okay, guys, Hota-chan's got to be somewhere near here, or some TIME near here, since the Time Gate's acting all up like this. Keep an eye out, since we've found the PAST Hota-chan. The PRESENT Hota-chan should be somewhere around here."_

_Haruka and Michiru nodded, their eyes trained with pride on their dark-haired daughter as she cuddled back into her best friend's pink sheets. Fluffy, the pillows plumped around them, making it seem like they were small Thumbelina's in a giant's castle with white clouds surrounding the bed's tops. _

_Hotaru smiled down sleepily at ChibiUsa, her eyes slowly closing in sleep. Her mumbles were clear, though, and evident to the three senshi watching their daughter and her friend, full of love._

"Heheh, sorry there. I could've sworn you were cotton candy there. . ."

"Being hungry and craving fluffy sweets in the middle of the night with your hands in my hair is not exactly what I call normal, got it?"

"C'mon, we change into planets, and our 'parents' have a lot of scientists suspiciously 'confirming' they're not planets anymore. How normal is that?"

_Setsuna paled beside Haruka and Michiru, her usually-unreadable features paling. Senshi of Wind and Sea hurriedly placed a hand of support on Setsuna's shoulders, where reassurance was directed and finally, accepted. _

_Turning back to watch their daughter interact with their future Queen's daughter, the three kept a watchful eye on the children's surroundings and where their own dark-haired princess could be._

"How did this conversation change from cotton candy to scientists' disillusioned hypothesis'?"

_The onlookers sputtered, turning to each other in disbelief. Together, they sweat-dropped. _

_"THAT'S Usagi's DAUGHTER?"_

_Almost all at once Haruka and Michiru whipped around to pounce on Setsuna, their faces morphed into mirrored split grins of shock but pleased nontheless._

_"She's got red eyes, Setsuna! C'mon, HINT!"_

_"Yeah, and I'm sure Mamoru hasn't even TOUCHED Usagi yet! C'mon, Sets, tell us. Was Usagi-chan. . . Well, was she, when she came to you?"_

_*DOUBLE BONK!*_

_"Don't ASK me those kinds of QUESTIONS! But! To tell you the truth, I- she- we. .! It was heaven, okay? And don't ask me again! Go ask her!"_

_". . Heh, geez, Sets, was it that. . oh-so-heavenly pure to have done it and be loved by our princess? You sly Guardian, you! And you even have a DAUGHTER! Why don't you tell us how to have one?"_

_"*smirk* You're not exactly the most responsible parents around, you know."_

_"Yes, yes. Ruka, our daughter?"_

_". . Yes, Michi. But. . let's work on being more mature, eh?"_

_". . Deal. Okay, Setsuna?"_

_". . . You guys are willing? Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Definitely."_

_". . Maybe in the future."_

_Haruka and Michiru turned to each other, clasping each other's hands and skipping about the room, giggling their heads off and doing the wiggles only happily-expecting parents could do. Setsuna shook her head, smiling. Then she noticed what Hotaru was saying, and the room spun in circles. _

"2:37 in the morning, sleeping on the roof in an inflatable rabbit tent, and I'm sure we ate home-made chocolate right before going to bed. USAGI-chan's home-made chocolate."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Go back to sleep. And this time no pulling my hair, since you can come over any time you want when Usagi's over at Setsuna-chan's place. OW!"

"What, I can't pull your leg? *grin*"

"Only if it's between yours."

"Deal."

_Setsuna winced when she heard her housemates topple off the edge of the roof for the SECOND time that night/day and their whimpered yelps. Shaking her head, the red-eyed guardian took one last look at Hotaru and ChibiUsa snuggling and smiled again. Walking to the edge of the roof, she peered down and grinned. _

_"I think I've found our daughter."_

_"Speak for yourself, you've got two! An' they're in a RELATIONSHIP!"_

_". . Hmm, now that you say that, is that possible?"_

_"Setsuna, the relationship part, yes, but I know what you're thinking, and it's NOT incest! It's only. . . the thought of incest. But yes, I'm sure Hotaru has very powerful feelings for ChibiUsa-chan there."_

_"Thanks, you two. Now come on before I leave you here."_

_"! You can't leave us, we've got the talismans!"_

_"Correction. I can but I won't, since that you DO have the talismans, you'll cause more trouble in the time stream. Now, get up here!"_

_"Yes, Setsuna."_

_Time Guardian grinned down once more at her housemates and sighed, turning back to Hotaru and ChibiUsa on the bed. She would have to remember this, since in the next teleportation in time, they'd be grown. Oooh, boy. _

_Haruka and Michiru appeared beside her, their faces flushed. Apparently in the rose bushes they'd fallen into they'd managed to squeeze a few gropes in. Sighing once again, Setsuna took both their hands in her own and waved her TIme Staff._

_Time to get their daughter back._

00000000000000000

*HERE'S THE CENSORED PART!*

"A-Aahh. .!"

"Nnngh. .! Ch-Chibi. .! Oh, you've. . grown so much. .! So soft. . ."

Hotaru Tomoe ground herself against the tight heat beside her, gently worshipping those familiar red eyes filled with burning love for her. Her, and her alone. ChibiUsa had come into her life as her best friend, as her Princess, as the one she'd protect, and the one she'd love.

Gasping out her pleasure, Hotaru nuzzled the soft cheeks of her lover and kissed her, gently pressing her lips to her best friend and seeking out that wet warmth with her palm. ChibiUsa crested under her as they both rolled, coming to a dominant position, becoming one under the sheets.

Rolling her hips one last time, Hotaru exploded and shuddered through her climax, ChibiUsa consoling her aching body with a pat-down of the most intimate touches. Opening her eyes under her best friend's oh-so-familiar pink sheets, Hotaru smiled.

She leaned forwards and kissed ChibiUsa once more, savoring their newfound relationship as her pink-haired lover sighed.

"I love you, Hotaru."

No matter how many times her princess would say that, Hotaru found herself blushing. This time was the same, but this time, Hotaru responded in kind, drawing near again and kissing her love, her hands gently cradling the full breasts and the pink-tipped buds.

"I love you, too, ChibiUsa. You're always going to be the only one with romantic favor in my heart, forever. I swear it."

Seeing those red orbs flicker in pleasurable satisfaction, Hotaru grinned and rolled ChibiUsa on top of her, gripping those wiggling hips and drawing her once more to her core. Sitting upright, Hotaru laved the valley between her most favorite of breasts, dragging her tongue upwards and ripping low moans out of her love's throat.

"You're mine, ChibiUsa. And I love you."

"Mmmn, Hotaru. Always. Forever and ever and ever, always."

000000000000000000000000000

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stared, their eyes wide and open in shock as they watched their children participate in the most intimate of acts with them watching. Shaking their heads simultaneously, Haruka and Michiru were the first to bounce back from the shock.

"Setsuna, are you SURE she's here? 'Cuz if she's not-"

"Ruka, be grateful. Setsuna is doing her best to get our daughter back, and we've now seen our Hotaru is so happy with her choices. It's for the best, and I'm happy for them. Look at them, Ruka, look at Hotaru. She's a woman now, and she's happy."

". . . But Michi. .!"

"If you love her, Ruka, let her stay. She loves ChibiUsa, we've seen it since the day she's been born, every day that we've raised her. Be thankful she's loved here, Ruka, I'm so proud."

". . . Michiru, Haruka is right. You're right too, but right now, we've got to find Hota-chan. She's got to be here, somewhere, we just have to wait. Look, they've fallen asleep, so let's look around. Haruka?"

". . . I do love her. But. . ChibiUsa. . . Sh-She. ."

"Ruka. . ."

"I accept their relationship. But I sure am not just going to stand by and let them go on about this! When we get back, I'm going to make sure I'll give Hime-chan a good talking to, so they're safe! Muahahahahaaa!"

". . . Er, you do that, Haruka."

". . . Ruka. . . Please try to remember to be responsible when this happens, all right?"

"Hahahahahaaa, of course!"

". . . Michiru, Haruka, look. It's Hota-chan!"

Haruka and Michiru turned to look at the door. Its hinges had swung open and Hotaru slumped in, her eyes closed and her face turned into a scowl. Her features leveled out, though, as she relaxed in the familiar territory of her best friend's room and headed towards the bed, her eyes still closed.

". . . Why is she mad?"

". . . I. . kind of sent her away when she was pounding on my door and. . . Usagi and I was pretty preoccupied."

"Oh. My. G- I swear, Setsuna, get a room!"

"I WAS in my room, Haruka Tenoh, Hota-chan just wanted to go to the movies for our usual since you guys were being so loud!"

". . . Fine. But tell us when Usagi-chan is over, all right, so we don't have to supervise you."

"*grin* I remember the first time you tried to 'supervise' us. You guys sure ran off after you saw the vibrator, eh?"

"Eh? There was a vibrator?"

"Michi. . . Please don't ask."

"Ruka, Setsuna, shouldn't we get Hotaru right now? I mean, if she knows. . ."

Setsuna turned to watch their daughter, studying the mature slope of that face, the intelligent-if-not soft curve of lips. Shaking her head, she turned back towards her housemates.

"I think we should let her meet them in the future. She'll faint with the shock, and then we can get her. I can leave her future self and ChibiUsa thinking it's a dream, and when we're in the present, we can ask her if she wants to remember. Hota-chan's future more or less depends on her, but I think we should let her decide. This might even smooth things over between the two of them back in the present."

Haruka and Michiru turned to each other, then at their daughter's knowing steps taking her to ChibiUsa's bed. They saw their pride, their joy, their daughter, almost as if walking down the aisle of her wedding to see her own happiness, her own joy.

Could she handle it?

WOULD she handle it?

Turning back to Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru kissed gently, then nodded.

"I think we should, Setsuna."

"Okay."

And things went pretty well.

00000000000000000000000000

A/N: *grin* Okay, so maybe not the best ending ever, but yes, they DID get Hotaru back in good health- and good mind. Yup, yup, hope you guys understood it okay. I guess I was aiming mostly for humor this time, and although it was pretty subtle, I DID put some lemons in! Haha, right. But anyway, thanks for reading, I'll be getting to Setsuna and Usagi's shower sometime in the future. ^^ *grin* You guys are awesome for sticking through the whole last chapter with me, it made me so happy and proud! XD Thank you so much, take care, ja!

Oooh, PS: Italics in the first 3/4 were Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The normal thingies were the 'past' people. Y'know, like in flashbacks but poking in. And yes, the past people couldn't interact with the 'viewers', so that means until Hotaru's 'saving', Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were safe. ^^


	15. Dates, Mates, and   Great Escapes

A/N: In the next three chapters ((YES, 0.o I've ACTUALLY been busy- heh, sorry for the wait ^^;)), I'll be explaining how the heck I've written these- backwards. Yup, I've thought ahead, as I usually do, but had to fill out the present thing with details. ^^ It's how I am. *grin* Anyway, hope you enjoy!

PS: Somehow all of them came out as more-detailed while being pretty explicit, so hopefully, I'm getting better at writing the surroundings than the characters? ((Like in my drawings, I usually just pay attention to my character's torso, not the surroundings or anything else. ^^ Hopefully I've expanded my knowledge and 'skill' a bit.))

DISCLAIMER: *grin* NAOKO TAKEUCHI, you're awesome, and I've discovered more manga awesomeness in small pics and . Huh, your cool drawings never fail to astound me- you're the awesome creator of Sailor Moon and its characters! X3

_**Dates, Mates, and Unsuccessful, Not-Really Great Escapes: Adorable You**_

"Usagi. . . Princess, would you go out with me?"

Setsuna Meioh stared at herself in her room's whole-body mirror, her red eyes practically blending in with her crimson blush. Dressed in a skin-fitting dark-purple t-shirt paired off with a just-as-tight set of black pants, Time Guardian looked like any woman out to set her sights on her prey.

Nervously adjusting her bangs with a brash blow of wind from her pursed lips of red, Setsuna groaned to herself. Shaking her head, she bent down and tied the white shoelaces of a pair of everyday black tennis shoes.

"Come ON, Setsuna, you're not an idiot, how hard is it to ask someone you've already confessed to out on a date!"

"Setsuna, she's our Princess, our future Queen. I'd say that's pretty hard. But let me tell you, it's not going to be since she's odango-buns over moon stick for you."

"H-Haruka. . ."

"Ara, Setsuna, she's right. If you be yourself when you're with her, she'll go anywhere with you."

Golden god and aqua-tressed goddess appeared behind her, their supportive smiles reassuring as Time Guardian straightened, her long hair swishing from side to side. Frowning at her reflection, Setsuna licked at her lips nervously.

"You think?"

Blond crown nodded instantly, but blue eyes studied her.

"I know, Setsuna. She's in love, and that one person is you. Usagi-chan trusts you, and I know you'd do anything for her. But on a first date, if you want to make it fool-proof, bring along some friends. Maybe Makoto-chan and Ami-chan. They'd respect your privacy yet stay close."

Closing her eyes, Setsuna nodded.

Breathing in, she turned and look at Haruka, then Michiru, stepping over to hug them both in thanks. Pulling back, the Guardian of Time grinned. Raising her hand, she snapped her fingers and enabled the power of the Garnet Rod imbedded into her skin and soul to transport her over to the Tsukino's.

Before she left, though, Setsuna whispered a heart-felt "Thank you".

Her housemate's grins were more than playful and knowing. Setsuna briskly walked to the front door, a boquet of every type of roses surrounding the hefty basket of cakes and candy in the middle hung on her arm in a romantic bow of cheery yellow wrapping.

Knocking on the door, Time Guardian raised her head and smiled at her Princess' open balcony window. Even unseen, Usagi had an aura about her that summoned cheeriness like kids to a candy store or playground, and Setsuna knew her love was peering excitedly behind that quivering pink curtain.

The door opened, revealing a woman of happy laugh lines and smiling brown eyes. Setsuna immediately smiled, her stance open as it hadn't been in a long time as she regarded Usagi's mom with respect.

Immediately it hit her that she was honestly, truly, really courting Usagi Tsukino.

Thinking back to Haruka and Michiru, Time Guardian closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. She was so lucky. Lucky to go through this, to stand face-to-face with her love's parent and ask for a relationship with her Princess.

Opening her eyes, Setsuna took the moment of slight expectance to go first.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tsukino. I'm Setsuna Meioh, and I would like to see your daughter. My intentions towards her are perfectly safe, and I assure you she can vouch for that, even if I got rid of the candy and sweets."

Brown eyes twinkled, a smile appearing on that loving face of motherhood.

"I was honestly wondering when you'd be coming over. Even if my daughter thinks I don't know what she's up to, I do. It's easy to tell, especially when she patters about the house like an easter bunny battery. In return for this, I want to thank you for telling me beforehand. Now I know my little Bun-Heads is in good hands. Setsuna-chan, is it? Please take care of my daughter. Come on in."

Setsuna fought the urge to step back in surprise.

She hadn't really expected this warm of a welcome, but then, as the light-haired woman steppd aside to let her pass, Setsuna accepted with a graceful nod and came in. Usagi's excited squeal when she saw her was more than welcome, and when her Princess vaulted herself off the top banister, Setsuna grinned before she ran break-neck fast over to catch her love.

When Usagi's weight hit her, that soft warmth so all-good in her arms, Setsuna had to restrain herself from bending her head and taking those delicious lips in hers, even when Usagi pouted cutely up at her.

Behind them Usagi's mother tapped a hand in a mock-whap to Usagi's head, flattening the odangos a bit, smiling at her daughter's antics and the blonde giggle.

"Well, it seems like you're in good hands, brat. Just to make sure you come home, I'll keep the basket of sweets- make sure she doesn't choke if she eats the flowers, eh, Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna laughed, gently putting Usagi down and taking the array of flowers from the older woman. Arranging the petals, the dark-haired woman smiled, shaking the stalks a little.

"Actually, Tsukino-san-"

"Call me Tsu-chan, if you want."

Nodding, Setsuna smiled and favored the older woman with a white lily. Turning back to Usagi, she held out the flowers to her.

"Ah, thank you, Tsu-chan. These are some pretty special flowers, in their own right, since you can eat them and they can fill you up. No worries, there's no special herbs or anything mixed in these. But you can take them if you want, I'll make sure Usagi gets enough to eat at the all-you-can eat restaurant- I even brought some pills for her stomach if she can't handle it."

"I so can TOO handle it, Sets!"

Smiling down at her Princess, Setsuna gave in to the urge and wrapped her arm around Usagi's waist, bending down a bit and placing a soft kiss to those silky blonde locks.

"I know, love. I just don't want your mother to worry, it's enough as it is."

Straightening, Setsuna was surprised when an extra weight glomped onto her from her side, a nuzzling kitty face butting her in the shoulder affectionately. With a start, she realized it was Usagi's mom.

"Oh, why didn't you find this wonderful woman sooner, Usagi? She's so thoughtful!"

Sneaking a nervous peek at her Princess, Setsuna was relieved to find Usagi smiling. Grinning unsurely, the dark-haired woman let the older woman let all her giggles out, then gently extricated herself.

Blushing slightly, she bowed.

"I'm going to take care of Usagi, Tsu-chan, even if she's stubborn about it. I'll never force her into anything, even if she begged me to."

The older Tsukino laughed merrily and grabbed Setsuna's arm, then her daughter's. Yanking them towards the front door, the light-haired woman swung them outside and waved a hand over her head, eyes twinkling as she waved them to the front gate.

"Oh, get out of here, you two, the sparks are killing me! Usagi, you take care of her or I'll spank you, you know what's good for you! Setsuna-chan, have fu-u-u-un!"

The Guardian of Time waved over her shoulder, half-turning as Usagi dragged her off the street and rounding a corner. Walking still, Setsuna took the time to look her Princess over as the blonde talked animatedly about what an oddball her mom was.

Faded pink clasps hugged her upper arms in a circle, the light material easing into a sea-green vest that hugged her just right. Sleeveless, the look fit her Princess like it should, her wrists adorned with a simple cute chain of gold.

Odangos were piled extra high on the sides, and Setsuna realized with a grin that her Princess had curled the strands one too many, letting the long pigtails flow past her shoulderblades but not quite to her hips. A couple inches of dark belt-like material, and Setsuna marveled at the silky skirt flowing only centimeters above her knees.

Delicate Cinderella slippers clicked with each step, Usagi's bouncy treading making the pattern a cheery call on the cemented pavement. Smiling, Setsuna bent once more and kissed the back of her Princess' neck, enjoying the small shiver and stumble of tongue and feet.

Adorable.

Pulling Usagi to the side of the street and into a small white gate, Setsuna altered Time and Space just a bit so they both stepped into a small patch of land overgrown with wild flowers, all beautiful in different colors and size.

Green grass was cropped low but seemed wild in growing. Fruit trees hung with large orbs, their colors bright and inviting as the couple walked through the park, palms and fingers meeting and clasping with every squeeze and tug.

"If you want, we can climb that treehouse over there and we can see everything in this small park. It's actually a valley, forgotten by the ancients and left here with the wild fruit and flowers to grow."

Usagi's cheery 'Yes!' and her bright eyes had Setsuna laughing as she pulled her Princess along, breaking out into a playful run towards the humongous tree overshadowing the whole valley.

Feeling her way against the old weathered wood, Setsuna guided Usagi up, never letting her hand go as she climbed. Roughened bark was smoothed over by the rustling leaves, the steps well-worn and easy to climb with its sun-kissed tan lines highlighting the edges.

Usagi stopped them halfway up, that gentle tug to her hand making Setsuna turn back in question. Blue eyes sparkled, then seemed to lower, explore the colorful fields under them. With another gentle tug Usagi pulled herself closer to Setsuna, on the same step, pressing into her and smiling up at the dark-haired Time Guardian.

With surprise, Setsuna realized her love was blushing.

Smiling, the Guardian of Time leaned down and kissed her, gently, inhaling the fresh scent of the fresh flowers and the scent of her Princess.

"What is it, Usagi?"

"C-Can we come back here. . . later, I mean? I want to enjoy this, and we're. . . short of Time."

Understanding dawned on Setsuna, and she grinned when she realized Usagi wanted to keep Time in its 'natural' element for their date tonight. Giving her Princess one more kiss, Setsuna kneeled and picked up a shrieking odango-buns, laughing herself as she jumped off the high spiraling steps and back into the real world's 'present'.

0000000000000000000000000000

"N-Nyum-num, *scarf* nrraowr, *chomp, chom- gulp* nyararargh. . . slurp, gobble, snarf- gulp, gulp, gul- AAAAHH, THAT hit the SPOT!"

Setsuna watched her Princess eat, grinning.

Usagi inhaled everything, transitioning from between biting, ripping, chomping, gulping, slurping, and everything in between in less than three seconds as plates were polished around her. It was like a warzone food fight, yet not a speck of grain was wasted, only the adorable little bits around that chomping mouth.

Comically bringing a forkful of meat to her mouth, Setsuna opened an eye and winked at her love. Usagi winked back and went to gobbling her food, putting all of it she didn't know where.

The restaurant was in a nice secluded area only the locals knew, and Setsuna liked the place because while the whole all-you-can eat buffet was put on a humongous disco spotlight in the middle where it was a free-for-all, the actual eating tables were shrouded in shadows and gave one a sense of privacy.

Or at least, to the normal patrons and customers.

Setsuna and Usagi were centered dead in the spotlight, the flashing disco ball making food hard to recognize but delicious all the same. Usagi was having a blast, chowing down as she wiggled animatedly, moving her body and encouraging the wild roving spotlight.

Laughing as her Princess polished off her plates with flourish and stood, taking up a jug of juice and downing it in large swaggers, Setsuna wondered how Usagi would act under the Irish spotlight.

She would surely fit in, laughing and swaying, singing as she enjoyed herself, gobbling down all the potatos-

"Usagi, do you like potatos?"

"*Glug, glug, glug* R'you BET I do!"

Grinning, Setsuna stood up and walked to the front counter, discretely paying for their shared bill as Usagi waltzed around the center table and nibbled to her heart's content. Walking back, Setsuna wrapped an arm about that ever-so-curved waist and tugged, can't helping the giggle as the smaller woman pranced away, only to twirl back in an escalation of whipping blonde hair.

"Ready for a movie, love?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

". . . I was going to make this a double-date with Makoto and Ami, but. . ."

Blue eyes turned sparkles on her, making her heart thud in the realization it was alive for more than blood pumping and more so to the feeling part.

"But they're testing out their new tub-seat they bought the other day. Yup, it's good, Setsuna."

Eyes wide, the Time Guardian wondered how THAT was turning out. Shaking her head, she looked up to the sky, wishing the stars could be seen from the city of Tokyo. When Usagi's hand slid down to encircle hers, Setsuna couldn't wish for more.

The moon twinkled.

This was fun.

000000000000000000000000000

"Hiya! Usa-cha-a-a-an, we've come to the rescue from boredom on your awesome date! And with me, is your date's daughter and my best friend, Hotaru Tomoe!"

Setsuna about face-palmed herself.

They were in the very back row of the theatre, but the Guardian of Time hadn't remembered her daughter would be the only partner of ChibiUsa, and the one to know where she usually sat with her.

Not to mention if the little pink-haired ball of cotton candy fluff so much as blew her dark-haired daughter a kiss, Hotaru would do anything. Setsuna smiled in the dark, a bit amused.

Like mother, like daughter.

Turning her attention back to the two kids in front of her, Setsuna nudged Usagi's thigh with hers and leaned forwards, placing a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. Dark eyes gleamed in understanding, and the Senshi of Death turned to her best friend, steering her clear away.

ChibiUsa was an angel, her and Usagi's angel, in fact, but at times. . .

"Heh, ChibiUsa can be something, huh?"

Nudging that playful arm, Setsuna grinned.

"Wonder who she takes after?"

"Hey!"

"That's why I love you."

And with a possessive growl Setsuna crowded in on her Princess and ravaged those soft lips that she'd been holding back from so long. They opened underneath hers, gave, took, nibbled even as she herself whimpered.

The sounds of the movie faded away as Usagi ran her hands under her hair, skimming along her scalp to emerge at her temples. With a growl of her own, the blonde gently covered Setsuna's ears, enhancing the sounds of their united lips.

When Usagi pulled away, Setsuna couldn't help but smile dazedly and whisper her love. Under her Princess' hands her words were clear. Usagi smiled back and leaned forwards to kiss her again, a leg inching between her own jean-clad one and pressing with suggestion.

Sighing, Setsuna leaned back and let herself be taken as the Princess above her used her reign of power, that loving smile and touch making it so worth her while.

Dates were something to be treasured, after all.

_". . . I'd love it if I instinctively didn't know our parents were necking in the back row of the theatre behind us."_

_"But at least the sounds of the movie blends in with what they're doing. Hey! I know, Hotaru. Did you bring the supplies I asked you for when Makoto-chan and Ami-chan called us in to see if we could go?"_

_". . . You mean. .? These?"_

_"Yeah! In the dark, they can't see us put the glowsticks right underneath their chairs! An' with the rope tied to it, we can snap the jumbo pack and it'll be awesome fun! Just be ready to run, though, when Usagi starts hollering."_

_"ChibiUsa, what if they get mad?"_

_"That's what the see-in-the-dark camera is for, Hotaru. Once they get a look at their faces, it'll all blow over for a good laugh."_

_"My dad would have loved to have you as a partner for April Fool's."_

_"*smile* That would've been fun. Okay, let's go!"_

_"Right."_

_*Lots of fumbling around in the dark and grabbing and rearranging glowsticks later. . .*_

_"Ready, Hotaru?"_

_"Uh-huh. The camera's set on an automatic timer, so pull the strings in about twelve seconds."_

_"Got it. Countdown, Hotaru."_

_"Get ready for a memorable scene, ChibiUsa. . . 12. . . 10. . . 9. . ."_

_"8. . . 7. . . 6. . . 5.- AA-ACK!"_

_"Wh-What happened!"_

_*POP!*_

_*STCHTIKCKCKKKK!*_

_*BRAPBRAPBRRRBZZZT. . .!*_

_*A-AAAAAHHH!*_

_"ChibiUsa, duck!"_

_"Wha-. .?"_

_"Down! Camer-"_

_"Eeeek!"_

_*CLICK*_

_*F-FLICKER, FLARE*_

Calmly dead red eyes appeared in a horrific deadpan beside furiously embarrassed blue.

By the weak puke-green of the broken glowstick's light, Hotaru and ChibiUsa gaped, slack-jawed at their parent's rumpled clothing and the many hickeys adorning both women's upper chests and many more obviously far below.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Beside the ranting Usagi, Setsuna amusedly held up a jumbo pack of rather sticky-looking glowsticks. Hotaru gaped as she instantly connected the insinuation and thanked the gods she was the senshi of death so she could lay low for a while.

"!. . ."

"Usagi-mama! You found our glowsticks!"

And thus the night of Usagi and Setsuna's date was the most memorable first date ever.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: ^^ And as for the title, I think I HAVE read one or two of those, but I can't remember 'em! X0 Ah, well. I know, I know, what happened to the most maximum censorship around, usually when I'm so ((quote, unquote)) 'vividly-detailed'? *grin* It didn't turn out that way. . . XD BUT! At least my mind and fingers are tapping again in a working situation, so hopefully it'll keep going strong! X3 Thanks for reading, take care, and SO-SHORT JA! ((*happy grin* See those next two chapters? All in a day. Heck, I guess typing class DOES pay off.))

PS: I never noticed it before, but in an awesome display of fanart, I noticed Setsuna's Time Staff isn't a staff ((well, it IS)), but it's a KEY as well. Wow, wow! ^^ *grin* KEY to the GATES of TIME! XD


	16. Past Love, Present Memories

A/N: Hmm, I want a plot to go by, but then, this is humor here, so might as well just leave it to the flow of the style and my fingers in typing stuff out! *grin* I've had a dream where it ties in to 'Coffee In The Shape Of Your Heart'- and I KNEW it would get itself detailed out one day! XD I'll just leave you in suspense until my fingers can get into writing mode. Oh yeah- wasn't this a fan-service type of fic? Send me some ideas, your reviews and comments literally have me laughing my stomach sore. ^^

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon actually DOES have a lot of yuri-hints. Subtle, kinda. The manga more so than the anime. But the anime has a ton of originality and hilarious moments to it . ((Yes, I've actually started watching more than amvs and some episodes! XD Yay! Only one, but it's a start- the one where Makoto comes in. *grin* She's actually awesome-ly pushy. I keep thinking the voice actor does Buttercup in the PowerPuff Girls, or is it just me?)) All of this belongs to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi! X3

_**Past Love, Present Memories: Backwards Ordering**_

Setsuna panted, unable to contain herself.

Trembling, her legs threatened to collapse under her as she held herself up, determinedly drilling herself to go faster, sweat pouring from her temples as she contemplated just wrapping her fingers around that pert little button and take the easy way out.

All she needed was just a little twist, just a little pinch, and she'd soar straight to Heaven.

Setsuna could feel it.

The gritting rumble was building underneath her, building, and she held on to dear life at the bar in front of her, lowering her head and pushing herself to use her hips, rolling the sockets and keeping a steady rythm going.

There were going to be bruises on her thighs tomorrow, the Time Guardian mused, her brain trying to tell her through her red-hazed thoughts. The pressure of it was too much, that persistent strap underneath her was sending all kinds of wierd shiverings up her legs and numbing her whole body and mind.

A-ah, she was losing it. . .

Setsuna Maioh was currently on a treadmill.

Usagi Tsukino was intently watching her, those twinkling blue eyes deepened to a hot feral gaze as the Princess of the Moon unwound herself from her comfortable position on Setsuna's bed, her hair unbound and loose as she padded softly over to the panting Time Guardian.

"You don't know how much I want to take you right now, Setsuna."

Blue eyes consumed her, and Setsuna blinked, her lips turning upwards into a small smile. Resting her elbows on the treadmill's front bars, Time Guardian slowed her pace down to a meandering walk, rolling her hips with every step and making sure her Princess had a good view of her unbound breasts under her loose black tank top.

Resting her chin on her forearms, Setsuna cocked her head to the side and licked her lips, unabashedly drawing her own gaze down Usagi's bare legs, up to the blonde's thighs and resting her gaze on those adorable red cheeks.

Her right hand unconsciously twitched, and Setsuna found it before her face, making a soft frame to Usagi's beautiful profile.

"The same goes for me, love."

Her husky confession earned her a small whimper from the bunny, and Setsuna's breath hitched when her Princess rolled over on the bed, onto her back and baring her flat stomach and the lower half of her front hips, the intimate curve inwards of her delicious treasure.

Setsuna's chin dug into her arms as she fought for control of her body's instinctive desire to jump over the handlebars and ravage that sexy woman just doing a special roll on her bed. Usagi was the answer to all her needs, all her loving wants, but Setsuna knew her Princess deserved the utmost love.

With her giving nature and loving view of the world's good, Usagi had saved her countless times from the darkness, had pulled her back with just a word, a soothing touch. Without her Setsuna knew she couldn't go on, she would have just stopped.

Even back then Usagi had loved her, had given her the whole world with that precious smile, every morning when she'd passed by the front court in the Moon Kingdom. Wrapped in her Inner Senshi's love and affection, Setsuna had marveled at the love Usagi had, the unlimited energy of the Moon Princess and her desire to make everyone feel at home.

It had been the same that night, so long ago when Setsuna had been lonely, had desired a simple touch of a lover that would unchain her from her duties, if just for a couple of hours.

And Usagi had been the one to run off that woman.

Moon Princess had barged into a drunk Time Guardian's room and had held her, those understanding arms of warmth soothing her down until the red-eyed woman was sane and sober again, and could speak coherently through her broken sobs.

Setsuna may have realized her feelings of love for her Princess that night, but she'd always known in her soul she desired the woman in a sexual light, and always would, after the undying feelings of love first and foremost from her heart.

Looking into those blue eyes, the same even after so many eons of Time, Setsuna had to grin. When Usagi grinned back at her and crooked a slender finger in erotic summoning, Time Guardian had to bury her head into her arms to keep from blushing herself into a strawberry.

It was then her foot seemed to slip on the treadmill, and she found herself in Usagi's warm hold.

"I love you, my Princess."

A small kiss to her forehead, and Setsuna felt oddly like a child. A loved child, one who could always turn to her source of passion and desire with ease and acceptance. Burrowing her nose into soft mounds of unbound breasts, Setsuna sniffed deeply and sighed.

The world seemed to spin as Usagi's scent penetrated deep, and Setsuna couldn't hold it in any longer. Growling, Time Guardian straightened and scooped a shrieking Usagi in her arms, stopping only to stumble over to her rumpled bed and rummaging around with one hand for the one thing she needed most: Usagi's present she'd given to her as a joke one day out of the blue, claiming Setsuna needed to get out and get laid.

Setsuna had about choked on air, then determinedly stopped Time and made sure her innocent Princess had no recalling knowledge as to how or where she'd gotten the whole idea in the first place and the means as to buy the very scandalous-looking dildo.

Usagi's legs wrapped around her and Setsuna cursed the trembling in her own legs as her core threatened to burn her out of her mind in wet heated need.

Drawing Usagi close to her heart, Setsuna leaned down and claimed those soft lips, pressing deep with her need and claiming her Princess for her own. With a flick of her wrist Setsuna transported them both to the bathroom, splashing the blonde bunny into the hot steaming tub's water she'd prepared before-hand for them both.

Wet heat coursed over her as Usagi splashed her, those blue eyes laughing in delight as Setsuna rolled over underneath her in the tub. Slipping on the flawless white material of the tub's insides, Setsuna gripped the edges and pulled herself up, gathering enough leverage to kiss hips with Usagi's.

Her Princess giggled and Setsuna sighed as the light sound made her heart race.

Sleepovers were getting more and more frequent, Hotaru asking for the events even before Usagi would unexpectedly show up. The Time Guardian appreciated her daughter's lookout for the whole family's privacy, and her innocent curiousity to her childhood friend.

It was rather funny, too, Haruka's blushed stammerings while trying to explain to the dark-haired Hotaru how 'this' and 'that' was supposed to go. Gone was the cool image of Haruka the Unbeatable Racer, placed instead with a desperate parent trying to break the 'how's' and 'why's' of doing. . . 'this'.

And as Setsuna trailed her hand down in the water to rest it lightly on Usagi's knee, the whole act of doing 'this' was pure heaven for her. Her blonde princess was straining above her, those delicate arms pointing downwards and resting her own hands at Setsuna's stomach. Legs gripped firm to her hips, and the Guardian of Time could feel Usagi's core pulsing in need, seemingly connected to her own heart.

Reaching up with her free hand to Usagi's face, Setsuna made a vow to herself, if only for the span of her lifetime and beyond: she would cherish her Princess as long as she was able, and even then, would find all the unknown ways in the world to keep doing so.

Looking into those beautiful sparkling eyes, Setsuna smiled.

Usagi was beautiful.

"I truly do love you, Princess. It's a selfish thing, but I want you to always be happy, no matter what and where you'll be, always."

Those soft lips grinned at her, that same ethereal look coming over those precious features. Usagi seemed to tilt her chin just a bit, but it had the desired effect of shadowing those pure blue eyes. Setsuna gasped when her Princess rolled her heat onto her belly, nudging herself hard into her straining muscles.

"I want the same thing, Setsuna. Is it really such a sin, to want something so much that you're willing to do anything for it? I would never betray you, Setsuna, nor the earth, but if it came down to the two. . . I would do everything so both would live, and peacefully. Even if it means. . . without me. I would sacrifice. . everything."

Setsuna felt her heart stop, crumble with tears so long ago forgotten.

Time reversed, shifted, altered, and Time Guardian felt herself looking at Usagi as she was in the past, that distance haze of memories restored. Those same blue eyes smiled with so much love, so much consideration, that Setsuna had to smile.

Tearing her gaze away from that silky white gown her Queen always wore, an ethereal aura about her, Setsuna focused in on the others.

Ha.

The others.

There was King Endymion, holding the squeezing grip of Small Lady, her red eyes laughing with the unknown paths of being lonely, of being misunderstood, of being herself. Yes. Maybe that was what drew her to her Queen in the most physical way possible, along with her unquenchable need to love the precious blonde as everyone else did.

Setsuna knew she would become Small Lady's best friend, her only friend, and die for the sake of others just so the pink-haired princess could transform. But even before that Setsuna was drawn to her Queen, just as she was drawn to her lonely child.

Friendship. . .

This was what she needed.

And so as a senshi and the Guardian of Time, Setsuna yearned. And that one night, where Usagi came to her as a woman and as a friend, Setsuna answered her own desires and claimed their Queen as her own.

Never again had she taken another, and she was destined to love Usagi again.

Blinking, Setsuna shifted back into the present and groaned breathlessly when blue eyes teased her very soul, that soft hand a loving presence at her core. Struggling to sit up, fashion designer failed miserably as bubbles slicked her feet and hold, making her splash back underneath her giggling Princess.

Whimpering, Setsuna reached up and carressed that beautiful face.

"Usagi, I love you. I always have, and I swear I always and forever will. It doesn't matter if you forget, because I will always, always love you. Usagi, as a senshi and your lover, I warn you: I won't accept it if you put the world in danger because of me. If you ever do- and you will, trust me, I will stop it. With the power of Time, and with the permission of our love."

Setsuna wasn't prepared for the teary smile she got.

Usagi seemed to transform into the Queen who she'd claimed, the one who she loved and always would. Blue eyes softened even more in understanding and love, and Setsuna saw that smile held everything she would never know.

A gentle hand circled her clit, and Time Guardian experienced the feeling of her Queen once again. Arching, Setsuna whimpered as Usagi whispered hotly into her neck, her love leaning down and pressing her whole body into her carress.

"Never, Setsuna. I don't remember EVER giving you the permission to go about trying to restrain my memories, just to suit the world. It's bitter, you know? Not everything, no, everything would be an overstatement. But most is. There is only one thing sweeter in this world than friendship, and that's not chocolate or cakes or sweet candy- no, Setsuna, that one thing that's worth fighting for, really worth fighting for, is love. It doesn't matter what kind. A hug, a kiss- even a word- if it's from the one you love, you can do anything. And yes, Setsuna,"

Time Guardian panted as Usagi penetrated her with a finger, felt her whole body come apart as her Princess and past and future Queen loved her with her very heart, her soul, her life.

"-when I say anything. . . I mean EVERYTHING."

Bowing her head in revived submission, Setsuna sank under the bubbles, her breath leaving her.

Love.

Loneliness.

This was life, but everything was intertwined.

Everything.

But. . .

Setsuna broke the water's surface and gasped, lunging for her Princess' smiling lips and giving all her breath to the one she loved. Drawing Usagi down to her, Setsuna wrapped her arms and legs around the smaller girl and kissed her for all she was worth, giving her love her very soul.

This was what she was born for, what she was destined to be.

"Usagi. . .!"

Slamming herself back into the tub's side, Setsuna drew her Princess to her and shuddered, reaching down and meaning to express her love and desire in the most physical way possible. Usagi's hand stopped hers, however, and Setsuna was met with a familiar object.

"Take me, Setsuna. I need you, take me. It's been so long, but our past lives left such an impression on me- I just can't forget our first night together. I was so jealous."

Time Guardian felt her face split into a crooked grin. Hooking her arm under both her Princess' legs bridal style, the dark-haired woman winked and raised her hand, snapping her wrist and fingers in an incantation meant to release the past.

In a heartbeat Setsuna smelled that dark scent of loneliness, somehow forgotten that lonesome night when that white figure floated to her bedside and asked to offer her services. Glancing down at Usagi in her arms, Setsuna grinned and flung her Princess onto her lonely bed, so long back.

When a giggling figure bounced on the bed beside her, Usagi grinned herself and beckoned for Setsuna to come to her. Time Guardian did, laying herself lovingly between her Princess' spread legs just like the pair beside them, their own sounds identical to the ones they were making now.

_"Now, my Queen. . . As you so gallantly offered yourself to me tonight, I'll gladly accept. It's an honor, after all, to be loved in a manner only offered to the King."_

When Setsuna heard the dark husk of her own voice make its way to her ears from the past, she blushed hot-red. THIS was how she sounded on their first night? Hearing her Queen's giggle, however, reassured her present self everything was perfect.

Staring down at the woman underneath her and focusing all her attention to that rapt blue gaze, Setsuna smiled and lowered herself, gently whispering into that twitching, blushing ear as she licked the sensitive lobe.

"It's a more romantic time and age, now, Usagi. Forgive me back then. I acted like an animal."

"Mmmhmm. . . But I swear, I would love you as a pet, anytime. Take me back, Setsuna. Love me as I am now, even if it's not that different."

A soft smile, and Setsuna pulled back, her fingered snap something sharp.

"Everything about you is perfect, Usagi. Different or not, you're mine, and I love you."

Watching that adult look in those baby blues revert back to their playful self, Setsuna practically missed the whole tug and pull of Usagi strapping her in with the silky-soft leather strings. Usagi's tug on the shaft made her look down, though, as her Princess moved to sit on the edge of the tub, leaning back into the fogged-up mirror.

The reflection of her Princess seemed to shift, look back, even as Usagi sat there, so beautiful and royal. Behind the odango buns her reflection turned, giving her a saucy wink: her Queen.

Smiling, Setsuna moved to capture Usagi's lips with her own and palmed those full breasts. In the past she was bigger, fuller, but Setsuna loved her Princess as she was now, a squirming, ticklish lover of perfection, just for her.

Smiling into the kiss, Setsuna rubbed herself against the smaller woman's thigh. Hearing that high-pitched whimper, the Time Guardian gathered Usagi into her arms and whimpered herself with the hot friction, her hand leaned against the cold mirror behind Usagi the most wicked of contrasts.

Hot and cold: Princess and Queen.

Setsuna loved them both, back then and right now.

Closing her eyes, fashion designer felt trembling hands on her, guiding her to Usagi's centre heat. Groaning, she flexed her hips, sinking into that tight wetness. Princess gasped, her blue eyes wide and sparkling with arousal.

Smiling at her both and the reflection behind her, Setsuna lowered her head and carressed the silky skin underneath her. Feeling Usagi's fingers gripping the edge of the tub, she soothed the white-knuckled hand and eased it over her shoulder, loving the feel of her mate around her, pulsing with sobbing trembles.

"I love you. No one else, only here. Only now."

And Setsuna let go of the mirror, instead only looking at Usagi as she would her own self. She was her Princess, and even then, rank didn't matter. Only here, only now, and Setsuna pledged herself to Usagi to with kiss.

Gathering her love in her arms, Setsuna pressed deep and drew Usagi away from the mirror, easing them both back into the heat of the tub. When she shifted, rolling her hips, blonde cried out and burrowed closer, marking the dark-haired woman with a nipping bite and leaving a tell-tale mark of claim.

"You're mine, Setsuna. Mine, mine, m-mine, and o-oh. .! I love you, Sets. .! Sets!"

Positioning herself spread-eagle in the tub, Setsuna moved her hands to guide Usagi's hips, raising her Princess up and rubbing the tip of the shaft right up against that rigid clit. Bucking hips burned her stomach, that wet heat trailing over her in glistening arousal, and Setsuna thrust, once, burying herself back home inside of her love.

Usagi's scream of completion tore through her, making her convulse herself, and Setsuna cried out as she shared Usagi's climax, both of them shattering as they visited their home planets and the Moon Kingdom.

Shaking, Setsuna tiredly snapped her fingers and they both landed on her bed, rolling into the covers and snuggling up to each other. Usagi clutched at her when she moved to withdraw, however, her Princess blushing as she moved up to kiss Setsuna.

"Stay, Setsuna. Please."

Smiling in understanding, Setsuna did.

Even when her Princess drifted off to sleep and dreams, Time Guardian kissed her softly and bid her a loving good night, easing out of her gently and replacing the scandalous thing with two of her fingers.

A sigh of bliss, Usagi turning herself so she could have better access, and Setsuna buried herself deep, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer and joined Usagi in sleep.

"I love you."

Blue eyes fluttered opened, and Setsuna found herself being kissed, wet warmth spreading through her. With a soft sigh, Usagi smiled at her and burrowed into her chest, returning to her usual adorable snores.

"Sweet dreams, Sets."

The Guardian of Time could never refuse a direct order, so she did as bid and had a wonderful night's sleep, the love of her past, present, and future beside her.

0000000000000000000000

_"Thanks for shopping with me, ChibiUsa."_

_"No problem! Besides, this way I can run around the aisles without Usagi stepping on me all the time!"_

_"Heh, I can just imagine."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Mmm-hmm. Anyway, our house kind of ran out of our 'essentials'. I mean, c'mon, they're insatiable about some things, but THAT time of the month, heck, they're meek as lambs. It doesn't help that they don't prepare, with all the different things they go through. Eh? What is it, ChibiUsa?"_

_". . . Do you. . I mean, uh, do you. .?"_

_"*grin* No-ho-ooo, thanks goodness. It's hard enough when they're all on at the same time, and if I'm there- uh-uh, sorry. But seriously, you've got to wear armor and stuff with all the stuff being thrown in the air."_

_"*giggle* Right, Taru-chan. Oh! This is it, right?"_

_". . . K-Kind of."_

_"No?"_

_". . . I'll, uh, I'll pick some stuff up. This is kinda more embarrassing when we're here. J-Just go hunt up some toilet paper and laundry soap, could you? I'll be there in a second."_

_"*grin* I'm being educated just by standing here."_

_"*groan* I can tell, ChibiUsa. Get your mind out of the gutter!"_

_"Heh, roger! I'm off!"_

_"*grumble, blush* Shopping for your father and two mothers' period supplies with your best friend is an everyday, normal thing that happens to most girls my age. Ri-ight."_

_"I'm back! And lookit- TADAA!"_

_"0.o That's. . . um. . . extreme."_

_"Cool, huh? And it's pretty cheap, too, even though it's soft and everything!"_

_"*mutter* They SELL this? Legally?"_

_"Sure, toilet paper is everywhere, if you look at them in tree form."_

_"*snicker* Point taken."_

_"Hotaru, you're blushing."_

_"I-I am not! Besides, what kind of company labels their toilet paper as 'Femme'? Why don't they make a counterpart-"_

_"Actually, I think they HAVE- wait a sec. . ."_

_"Ack, no, no, I believe you. I'm ready to go. You wanna get anything?"_

_"Yup. One of these. Since Usagi snores like an elephant, I'll just pop the cork on these babies and stick 'em up her-"_

_"*BLUSH!* CHIBIUSA!"_

_"What? Aren't nostrils a good place to put 'em?"_

_"Th-These are for- *whisper*"_

_"O-Oh."_

_"Yup."_

_"*grin* It's hilarious if you think about it."_

_"*snicker* It is."_

_"So. . ."_

_"They make pretty good tourniquets for my art class, come to think of it. Heh, say-"_

_"And HERE, ladies and gentlemen, is the fantastic genius Hotaru Tomoe, come to show you the awesome way to soften your shading using-"_

_"No, no, hahahahaa! It's gotta be this way. 'Hey, Teach, I can't seem to get hold of any shading pencils, can I use this instead? It's my own invention!'"_

_"Hahahahaaaahahaa! H-Hotaru, you're killing me! *gasp* Ahahahaaa! But seriously. . . What ARE these things?"_

_". . . 0.o Er. . ."_

_"*snicker* I wonder how many women wear these when they don't have to?"_

_"*grin* Dunno. But I guess I don't have to explain."_

_"But Hotaru! I wanna hear you say it!"_

_"*Blush* Maybe later, when we're alone."_

_"It's just a thing!"_

_"Right. A thing not to be said in a store with the managers looking at us. Come on, ChibiUsa, let's go home."_

_"Your place or mine?"_

_"*grin* Where'd you learn that?"_

_"Your mom."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Sorry, but it's true."_

_"*sigh* Michiru-mama?"_

_"Nope. Setsuna-chan."_

_". . . Let's call it your place, ChibiUsa."_

_"*sing-song voice* Mine it is!"_

_"This has got to be the wierdest shopping outing I've been to."_

_"*grin* I'm just that awesome."_

_". . . This time, I'M driving the scooter home."_

_"Okay, Taru-chan, scootch your butt home!"_

_"Oi, oi."_

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I think wierd sums this one up. ^^ But really, I keep forgetting Mamoru's got to have a part in Usagi's life! I mean, c'mon, ChibiUsa? But then, didn't I KINDA hint around that ChibiUsa was Setsuna's? *snicker* Ah, well. Mamoru, ja for now. ((You could say it's getting easier for me to write Usagi as a participant in all this instead of humor-relief, but I'm more comfortable from Setsuna's point of view. *grin* Thanks for reading!


	17. Toys

A/N: This sudden odd urge to type hit me, so here it is! *grin* WARNING: I think this might be a bit more of a spur-of-the-moment thing type of typing, since I have two chapters PREVIOUS to finish. Also, I was a bit more explicit than usual in the descriptions and such. ^^; Proceed with caution! XD

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and she hit it right on the head with her characters and their actual belongings! XD SPOILER: I've been browsing a LOT, especially on with the most awesome pictures! =3 Anyway, I've fallen in love with Sailor Pluto and ChibiUsa in the manga version! XD ((Death part)) So. . . touching! X)

_**Toys: Get Your Own**_

Haruka always wondered why things were meant to be, and why things weren't. Yet since all the chaos of youma, girls, women, boys, and men both in short skirts, coupled with the troubles of life, she didn't get very far.

So when Michiru came up with the idea to rummage through little Hime-chan's toybox, Haruka wasn't really in much of the mood to overthink the suggestion. Now, if only she knew what Hime-chan played with. . .

_"I haven't seen this in years! I wonder why she hasn't played with it any lately?"_

_"Ruka, an overgrown mushroom with fluffy odango buns on its head resembling li'l ChibiUsa just MIGHT get a bit on Hotaru's nerves nowadays."_

_"Ah, I get it! She wants to keep her feelings hidden, all right in a secret box with an adorable little white lock that you can pick with a toothpick. Don't worry, Hime-chan! I'll nail this baby shut good and tight!"_

_"Ack! Wait, Haruka-!"_

_*BAM, BAM, BAM!* _

_"Phew! Done, Michi. Er, whatcha got there?"_

_"The thing I was actually after when I suggested we looked into Hotaru's toybox. Now, now, Ruka, I'm not saying it's bad to BORROW, but we'll disinfect it when we return it. I mean, y'know, she's never played with this before."_

_"D-Disinfect?"_

_"Mmm-hmm. . . Let's see here. . ."_

_"A-Ack! Michi?"_

Haruka found herself pounced on by a giggling Michiru, in her hand a giant-looking caterpillar of blue fronds emerging from the sides and tips. To summarize it all, it looked like a disgruntled piece of that construction wire you played with in kindergarten.

But to the racer's knowledge and that insane glint in Michiru's eyes, Haruka knew that her love would somehow get her out of her pajamas and into bed with this new. . . toy. And her aqua-haired love would be very persuasive about it.

00000000000000000000000000000

"It's okay, Michiru, I'm here, right here, always, don't worry, I'll never leave you, I swear it. . ."

Haruka's husky growl of reassurance had Michiru nodding through the golden haze of arousal, her body completely relaxing on her splayed-out partner underneath her, those loving words bringing her the most satisfactory warmth.

Peering out through her aqua bangs, the hair still wet from her swim in their pool, Michiru took in the familiar surroundings of their shared room, barely comprehending the territory, instead only being able to focus on the hot winds swirling around them. Gasping when she felt Haruka shudder once underneath her, Michiru grabbed blindly down and caught her partner's steady wrist, the fingers drawing loving circles to the back of her knuckles.

"I'm all yours to do with as you want, Michiru, just as slow and gentle as you want, love. Tell me, and it's my pleasure to serve. . ."

Strong hands ran mind-altering patterns on her back, circling her spine and dipping up into the arching crane of her neck and shoulders, that firm hold of heat claiming Michiru as the racer slowly sat up, her posture soft yet rigid steel behind her.

Whimpering as the squishy-tug tendrils reversed their course and pulled out of her, Michiru leaned back and tugged on Haruka's wrist, her mind drawing a blank to this new position. Out of curiousity and trust the violinist wanted to try this, almost like the altering of one's hold on their chosen instrument. Now, though, as Haruka breathed raggedly into her neck, the blond shivering with arousal underneath her, Michiru wondered how come they hadn't done this before.

_I want to see you when you crest, love. It's harder when your back's turned on me. _

Unbidden, Haruka's vulnerable voice came to her, clearly, almost as if summoned. Eyes wide, Michiru turned in that giving hold, gently seeking out those wind-swirled green eyes she'd always been in love with, enchanted with their emotional colors and the woman who had them.

Running her tongue out, violinist drew her partner's attention by sweeping a hot lash of wetness to that tensed jaw, murmuring her partner's name. Haruka blinked once, threw her head to the side to clear her view, and that green gaze seared through her and into her soul, where Michiru could only smile at the sight.

"Michi. . .?"

"When I come, Haruka, you'll know. Always. Because we have a bond, love, stronger than destiny and just as endless as time. I love you, Teno'h Haruka, and that will never change, even if my back's turned."

Wide eyes sparkled at her, their precious pixels of lively color shining with tears. Michiru felt Haruka tense underneath her, racer's legs drawing up to carress the outside of her own thighs, Haruka herself drawing closer and pressing deeper. That warm hold turned into an inscendiary grip about her stomach, and Michiru felt the well of desire and arousal flood through her.

She was pulsing, and hard.

Haruka watched those dark eyes grin at her, grinned back herself when Michiru tightened her hold on her wrist and faced forwards, that slightly stretched-out neck indicating her partner was more than ready for this new first ride.

Nodding to herself, Haruka promised to the skies above and her racing element this would be something Michiru would never be able to forget.

Lifting her hips, blond eased herself even deeper, raising the bar of height to stands Michiru wouldn't be able to step on, since she was shorter and didn't have as much firm access to the ground as she did. Feeling that hot heat sear over her own clit, Haruka whimpered and slid closer, angling herself so she hugged Michiru's whole body as good as another skin.

_"I-I. .! Ruka. .!"_

Haruka knew that in the water Michiru was accustomed to the weightlessness of her own self, but on land, here, on the very edge of their own bed, with gravity to anchor her down, Michiru was as lost in this new feeling as she was.

_"Kind of in a pinch, aren't'cha, Michi? Mmmm, love, I can feel you shivering, right up to the. . . bone."_

Racer smiled to herself when Michiru whimpered, the sound like an ocean's deepest rumble, right in the dead of the night when the waves were at low tide and the fish in the sea were making a happy go at it, splishing among the whirlpools and coral reefs. Tightening her hold about Michiru's belly with one hand, Haruka exhaled.

Once.

Twice.

When Michiru burrowed back into her to seek Haruka's own warmth, the racer pounced, her hips lifting up at an incredibly fast pace and burying the toy deep within her mate. Jerking back in an erratic wiggle, Haruka about giggled when the seaweed-like tendrils waved against her own skin and pushed hard back inside her love, pulling her hips down with every thrust and withdrawal.

Michiru's hand on her wrist tightened painfully, but Haruka started to vibrate her arm and breathed heavily when her love started to shake on top of her, the aqua-haired beauty's perch atop her lap making her dizzy with the movement of colorful blue, like underwater algae.

Running a hand down into Michiru's secret valley, Haruka circled the tip of her middle finger about her love's wetness, smiling darkly at the flaring of those petals underneath her touch. Her mate wanted her, and bad.

Easing a callused palm over Michiru's side, Haruka spotted that delicious little spot right under her love's ear and bit, hard, sinking her teeth in and laving the nips with her tongue. Michiru spasmed, her cries wild and loud as she lost control of her legs and kicked, sending them both toppling to the bed in their current positions with the force of the kick to the air.

The bed bounced them once, twice, and Haruka had to use her arm to steady them, their sides now touching the rumpled sheets. Gently kissing Michiru's earlobe, Haruka gathered her mate's legs in her hands and held them folded, locking the long limbs about their sides.

Strong legs trembled, Michiru gasping out at her inability to wiggle as much. Giving her love another kiss to her panting lips, Haruka positioned herself so she was thrusting upwards towards her own breasts with the motion, spooning Michiru into herself and pleasing them both with the tight friction.

A tsunami of pleasure was rushing through them, almost making them insane, but Haruka stubbornly held onto that thin strip of control she had, capturing Michiru's jawline with her own lips and laving a wicked trail to that delicious neck.

Aqua locks surrounded her, their scent so arousing as Michiru thrashed, and Haruka growled when her mate rocked against her, skin hot and wet against her own core. Crying out herself, racer felt Michiru start to shudder, really _shudder, _and she slowed her erratic thrusts, easing her tight hold on those strong legs.

"M-Michi. . .! Oh, love, so beautiful, mmmnngh. .!"

"A-Ahh! Ruka, R-Ruka, Ruka. . .!"

Nuzzling herself into the crevice of Haruka's neck, Michiru squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed by the thickness poking her right where it burned most, almost seeming to tickle her, it felt like home, the ocean's waves were swirling inside her. . .

Heat coiled low and deep, the woman behind her bringing out each note and drawing it immeasurably higher with everything she did, especially ri-ight. . there.

Michiru gasped when Haruka withdrew, her racer sighing brokenly into the back of her neck. The soft tendrils protruded like bendable spikes from the shaft, waving cheerily in a golden sky blue color up at her as Michiru stared down at her mate's choice of strap-on.

"H-Haruka. .! Pl-Please, Haruka. .!"

"Your wish. . . is my sincere pleasure to. . fulfill."

And Michiru screamed when Haruka lifted her slightly by the hips, canting her backwards even more and tilting her so she sat on top of the racer, her hands clasping for those strong thighs of Haruka's as the pianist eased her down onto that shaft, inch by delicious inch.

Breathing heavily, Michiru bore down, her legs bent about her side like she was squatting. Hips jerking, Ocean Queen whimpered when Sky King held her steady, stopping her from rocking side to side but letting her go up and down as she pleased.

When Michiru remembered Haruka's words, awed respect coursed through her in the midst of all that damnable pleasure.

_I want to see you when you crest, love. It's harder when your back's turned on me._

About falling back on herself in her haste to turn, Michiru fought the urge to just stop and enjoy the tsunami of pleasure crashing inside of her and making her insides churn. Shaking her head, she wondered if she ever was this wet when swimming, so much sweat was flying from her bangs from her need.

Crying out in frustration, Michiru hefted herself off from Haruka and dove backwards into a surprised racer's arms. Burrowing herself in that loving hold, Michiru kissed Haruka hard, wet and yummy and good.

Orgasmic, almost.

But this had to be cleared, and now.

Pulling away, Michiru watched those unattended green orbs pulse with desire, tighten in heat and arousal. Smiling, she ran a hand down Haruka's side, wiggled her fingers between the two of their meshed stomachs, and down, into that bendable tangle of thickness.

Staring her love straight on, Michiru watched Haruka gulp audibly and dipped her fingers under that base and into that clenching heat of her love.

Windy green seared into her, and Michiru smiled even wider when Haruka arched hard, her body a wild animal's as the racer exploded into ecstacy from just a single touch. Grit teeth parted on an explicit scream, blond hair thrashing all over the place as Haruka came apart.

Gently kissing those pouting breasts, Michiru eased two fingers inside of her love and nibbled on those hard peaks, enjoying Haruka's strangled moan as racer disbelievingly rode the hurricane of her orgasm.

Taking mercy on the shivering plumps of pillowed flesh, Michiru giggled as she laved the skin of Haruka's bellybutton, blowing a rasberry above the tight flesh. Pulling her fingers out, Ocean Queen encircled Haruka's erect clit, using her other hand to adjust the strap-on at Haruka's hips. Drawing the course leather about to rub intimately with her love's sex, Michiru pulled away.

"M-Michiru. . .! *gasp* T-Time-out, love, pl-please. .!"

Smiling, violinist laid her head on the blond's chest, craning a bit to place a soft kiss to a furrowed forehead. Easing out the shakes coming from her racer with a gentle hand to her side, Michiru gently giggled.

"I love you, Haruka."

Panting, Haruka managed to nod and press a kiss to aqua locks.

"So much, Michi. . . I love you."

Giggling, Michiru drew herself up and eased a hand down to carress the thick shaft still protruding from Haruka's centre. Leaning back, violinist did an erotic lap dance and swayed her breasts, smiling at the racer's entranced gaze of worship.

Exhaling, violinist closed her eyes and took the phallus inside of her, moaning as Haruka's subtle movement from her hips quickened the rugged process. When the splayed tip stretched her to completion, Michiru gasped and started to rock, enjoying that intimate wind-swirled gaze just as much as the hot friction.

Haruka watched her love take control, desire clear on her face, love crystal clear in her eyes. Michiru was so beautiful, an exotic goddess, just for her. As her love's thighs clenched once about her own hips, Haruka groaned, her lips split into a grin.

"Missed the view, love?"

Blue eyes opened, shone, gleamed with something like predatory lust and pure understanding of what was about to happen. Michiru was going to take Haruka, the racer was sure. Even penetrated, Michiru spoke volumes about her control, using it as she would a perfume.

Damn near hard to ignore, and impossible to forget.

But Michiru smiled, then, and Haruka forgot it all. Her love's words burned in her mind, though, and then nothing else but Michiru as her Ocean Queen rode her, the strap-on's leather strips massaging her lower lips and pleasing her as Michiru rocked, hard.

_"I just wanted to see you crest, love. And the same goes for me, Haruka, so let me ride."_

And Haruka did, Michiru coming apart on a thousand little droplets of ocean water wind as Ocean Queen screamed, her body seemingly floating on waves with the delicious aftershocks.

Haruka drew her love to her, softly kissing those sweet lips, experiencing a slight wave of broken pleasure as Michiru cradled into her, whispering her words of love and being right about watching the person you love most come.

Closing her eyes, Haruka tiredly whispered her own words of amused agreement.

". . . Setsuna-mama, I swear that dolphin's smirking at me."

". . . Hota-chan, it knows more than we do. I think."

"Hmph. The fact that it has a wierd symbol on its head, I'm assuming it's a youma who's got a brighter brain that most and has something like blackmail up its sleeve."

"I really don't think so. I mean, dolphins can't do. . . whoa. Did you see that hip paddle it did! Hota-chan, look, look!"

". . . It. . . kinda looks like it's doin' something."

"! Oooh, is it telling us we should go riding? It looks like it's enjoying itself, blackmailing dolphin or not."

". . . Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama CAN persuade animals to. . . act, right? I mean, I can make vultures do figure-eights, you know."

"Really? Wow! Huh, I should try that. Speaking of which, I tried contacting Haruka and Michiru's communicators for that earlier battle, but they didn't answe- Oh. Wow. . ."

". . . I honestly don't think that octopus pooping out our house's image blowing up with a dolphin doing hip rocks beside it is a coincidence. *sigh* Setsuna-mama, do we need to hire a house keeper?"

"*sigh* No, Hota-chan, any human just. . . wouldn't. Rather, we should just. . . hide."

". . . I don't think I've ever seen a dolphin poke its snout through octopus' ink just to draw a Toys'R'Us insignia."

". . . Y'know, Hota-chan, I really hope you put your toys away in a nice, safe, HIDDEN place. EsPECIALLY that little- well, y'know. That squishy pull thing you bought that kinda waves?"

". . . Setsuna-mama, I just decided- I'm too old to play with toys."

"*far-off amused grin* Oh, I don't know about that. . ."

"HEY!"

"Heh, just pullin' your leg. Popcorn after this?"

"Yup. Popcorn."

". . . Just a bit of a. . question. Do you know how to use a crowbar?"

". . . As a lethal weapon? Very much so."

". . . Hota-chan, sometimes you're scary-dangerous. But to be obvious, on your toybox."

". . . Yes, Setsuna-mama, I know how to use a crowbar."

A/N: Hmmm, the Hotaru/Setsuna part wasn't fun. *groan* I'm skipping chapters here, people. ^^; I've got about two planned ahead for this, which HAS to be first, since I promised ((remember, not good with promises here, but I try!)), and the other one, well, it's there. *grin* Also, I found it a bit humorous, myself. So, when you read this, yup, this was started at square one. ^^

PS: I think I overdid it with the explanation of the positions or whatnot. ^^; I'm usually not-very clear about what the heck they're DOING, y'know, like details, but then again, I DID start the lemon before the plot. X3 Just call me. . . irresponsible.


	18. Feel You Through Me

A/N: XD Yup, *nods* I've REALLY haven't been updating over here at ALL. ^^; My sincerest apologies. BUT! Now I gotta, well, enjoy, really, updating, 'cause I don't want this thing to expire. *grin* Can fanfiction accounts expire? *laughs* More or less I felt the need to make this rolling again because I remembered my driver's license to practice driving was about to expire. ^^; Well, hope ya guys enjoy, jaaaaaaa! Oh, and 'tadaimaaaaa!'. XD

PS: Oh yeah, this kinda deals with that odd 'fantasy' thing where you're tied up and can't move, and I never really did like those kinda plots, but just to amuse myself, I guess, I'm trying to make this chapter something that people could enjoy out of the love these two have for each other and not what the heck they're doing to their bodies. I don't think I could ever do the whole 'dominant/submissive' thing with these two. And if I ever attempted it, it'd have to be Michiru as the seme. ^^;

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi, you're an amazing, awesome, just BRILLIANT mangaka who made the coolest connections to the stars, legends, myths, and planet locations in the Sailor Moon manga and everything! XD

_**Feel You Through Me**_

Haruka Teno'h whimpered as the waves lapped at her toes, swirling around the ticklish digits and sopping away, only to skip back onto her flesh and play her sanity away.

After the whole incident of the raging Setsuna Meioh recap in the theatre by their. . . daughters, racer and violinist agreed to get away. Not that getting away just to be buried under the scorching hot sands of a deserted island by the incoming ocean was her prime definition of that.

Haruka groaned as an insistently playful swirl tickled her calves, defining every grain of sand accosting her skin with its warm wetness. The racer gave up trying to look down her body and sighed, letting her head fall back with a thump on the soon-to-be wet sand.

Mirchiru had only grinned at her hours before, those full lips of cheery innocence robbing Haruka of her sense of reason as her love attended to her body, burying her under the wet sand, somehow enchanting the grains to stay in place as the racer drooled over her mate's lack of clothing. After a few initial crab nips and seagull accidents, Haruka got the hang of controlling her element and had made a small coccoon out of the cooling winds around herself and Michiru.

It itched at first, but as the particles shifted, seemingly getting acquainted with the blond intruder, the sand had accepted her and made the burial comfortable.

Michiru's soft hand curled around hers helped immensely.

Now the whole island was settling down to wake at the bedding of the sun. Coconut fronds rustled with life, the vibrant green of the jungle behind them murmuring its accountablity and a wild home to native animals.

Nervously Haruka clenched her thigh muscles as the waves started on her hips and tickled that vulnerable crevice at her core, the wet sand packing it heavy above her. The sands were shifting, summoned loose to drift into small particles to the sea, and racer prayed to the star-studded black sky above that Michiru had come back from her ocean swim.

Gasping a bit when something soft rubbed against her heel, Haruka strained her eyes to look at the white foam of the incoming waves.

"Michi? Love, it's getting dark. . ."

Even though the racer hadn't been plagued by nightmares of monsters coming out from under her bed and entertaining her with their ugly mugs, Haruka cursed at the nervous sing-song voice that was so familiar when nightmares came. Clearing her throat, Haruka tried again, only to be cut off by her own sharp moan when that same softness tickled both of her calves among the receding wet sand.

Flailing now, Haruka sat up forcefully, revealing to herself that, yes, she could move if she wanted to. Her tanned skin glistened with the freedom of above-sand spray, her muscles popping and cracking in joy, but try as she might Haruka couldn't shimmy her hips for anything.

Worried now, pianist let out a high whistle and cried out when a. . . tendril of something ran up her right leg. She knew jellyfish couls and did come up on the ocean's shores, but the boneless creatures were like those lanterns set out, adrift on the currents and so brave with their lone candle fires.

When that firmness pressed against her intimately, Haruka yelled in shock as her body bucked uncontrollably at the heat searing through her, that unfamiliar feeling a hot contrast to the cool ocean waves.

"M-Michiru. . .!"

Even if she was being assaulted by a seal, Haruka have her homeage to Michiru's name, the image of her sapphire-eyed mate making her burn. Her winds swirled above her, around her, and Haruka dove her own hands between her thighs and laughed in nervous relief at the familiar strands of curling aqua hair.

Michiru.

It was her Michiru, her love, the one who completed her, the one who was done with her ocean swim-

Ah-Aaaaahh!

Racer screamed to the stars when her love emerged from the deepest parts of the ocean and came, exploding into a million pieces of white-hot crystal glass as precious as her heart's talisman; she fell back onto the banks of sand that had padded itself around her in wet pacts, her hips finally free.

Relaxed now from all the nervous tension and unknown pleasure from before, Haruka opened her eyes and gasped softly.

Michiru stood above her, wet, naked, but most of all, smiling and happy, her eyes twinkling that loving deep blue, shining with moisture called happy tears.

"You called, Ruka?"

Breathlessly nodding, Haruka reached over and ran hre palms along the wet expanse of her love's belly, reveling in Michiru's wild arch into her hands. Easing herself closer, racer smiled as she twirled a teasing finger around her love's bellybutton, that high-pitched squeal a delightful treat to her sunburned ears.

"I missed you so much, love."

The waves were lapping belly-high, but Haruka didn't care, couldn't, wouldn't, not with Michiru here with her, her mate a giggling woman of the sea.

"So beautiful, Michi, so pure. . . Did you have fun out there?"

A quirk of those soft lips, and Haruka found herself faced with a mermaid angel. The moon shone above them both, the edges of the full orb softened with a smile, silver-white rays beaming down on them both in its approving pledge, a pledge that Haruka and Michiru swore they would both uphold their love for each other.

Always.

"I did. But as you know they say. . . 'just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. . . when you see sexy legs just hangin', you gotta go up, enjoy, explore-ah, uh!' Under the sea, darling it better, down where it's wetter, take it. . . from me!"

As Michiru burst into easy song, the catchy tune of optimism and the ocean being coaxed into something new with lyrics, Haruka burst into helpless laughter. The wind and ocean waves rang with it, her low voice high and free over the lone expanse of deserted island. Michiru was alive, racer realized, and she was, too.

Accepting the hand that her mate held out, Haruka stood swiftly and followed her love into the cold waves with no hesitation. Water lapped and swirled around her ankles, then knees as her love pulled her along, and soon it was up to her breasts without Haruka noticing any different. It was okay, everything was okay, only as long as she was with her.

Her, Michiru.

Her love, her soul, her partner, her destiny.

Tugging gently on the hand below freezing water, Haruka smiled as Michiru looked back and the water was right below her lips. Blue eyes smiled at her, ensuring her safety and trust, love apparent in those magnificent swirling orbs.

"I love you, Michiru."

Her mate blinked, and Haruka wondered at those eyes, the only thing she could see above water. Inside she knew Michiru was smiling, that mysterious amusing turn of lips, and Haruka felt at ease. She trusted her love with all of her heart and soul, and now, again, her body. Haruka took one step forwards and submerged herself deeply in Michiru's loving arms.

"Can you believe it? There's been an oil spill off the coast about five hundred kilometers away, and it's traveled so fast. The animals are dying, Haruka!"

The blond grimaced at the sight.

Coral that had been thriving seemed to wilt as the ocean floor crumbled beneath it, tainted by the black ooze coming from a ship they'd spotted along the other side of the island's coast. Small skeletons of blackened bone had settled on the ocean floor, and Haruka shook her head and gently tugged Michiru's hand, letting go and drifting to the bottom of the sea. Like the time they'd made love in the pond before, the racer was granted the ability to breathe and speak, and in doing so, could use her element's power.

"Not anymore, Michiru. This might shake things up a bit now, but the fish'll be happier in the long run."

Wind-swirled eyes narrowed in focus as the green orbs guided her hand's destination of the wind. A surge of powerful waves under water swept up the debris, and Haruka eased a pattern to herd the merest bit of black liquid into a tight ball in the middle of the ocean. Using some kelp and seaweed as a crude strainer, Haruka balled up the oil in a ball of wind and compressed all the natural element of blackness.

Raising her hands, racer directed the swirling mass of compressed oil out of the water and squeezed her fingers, mimicking the action of wringing out a rag. With a soft grunt, Haruka let it go on the wind's currents and commanded her power to deliver the orb of black to a nearby bashed-in oil tank that had been long abandoned by people but still secure. In doing so, nearby farmers would find the oil and make good use of it, living off of its financial security for a year or even partaking in bringing it back to the earth's soil, where it could be melded back in nature's loving hold and nourished into its purest substance.

Done with that, Haruka returned to Michiru and lopsidedly grinned at her mate's knowing smile. Taking that soft hand in hers, they resumed traveling under the warmer waters of the ocean where Michiru had taken her swim, noting the sea welcomed them as the King of the Wild Waters passed through their depths, her lover in close tow.

000000000000000000000000000

"Submarines couldn't attempt to go here, even in the later future."

"Michiru. . . It's beautiful. . ."

Ocean King smiled at her love's awe, Haruka looking around them like an excited hamster in a new room full of comfortable chew toys and a brand new spinning wheel. Squeezing the hand that twitched in her palm, Michiru grinned and pulled Haruka over to her, placing the taller racer in her lap.

"Now you can just enjoy your first underwater exploration."

". . . You're too alluring for me to enjoy anything else, Michiru."

Giggling, the aqua-haired beauty sighed and let her love go, watching her float in the deep underwaters. Blond hair flaired up in short exclamation, wind-swirled green eyes making her a complete stranger under the deep blue waters. Closing her eyes, Michiru let a bubble blow out of her mouth and watched those lips quirk up into a playful grin.

"You're supposed to be enjoying the view around you, Haruka, not me."

A small pout, and the racer grinned again.

"Is it my fault I can't take my eyes off of you?"

Nevertheless Haruka twirled in the water and looked around her, reverting back to her awed form just seconds ago. Michiru had brought both of them to an underwater cave, and right before they'd surfaced to the higher waters inside of the underwater cavern, Haruka felt as if there was a chance of the weight of gravity crushing her skull and freezing cold toes. Michiru had reassured her right before they went down, though, that both of them would make it to the other side with no problems in health, and the racer now knew the term of 'well-worth it'.

Sparkling with some kind of dark inner light blue, the walls shone as Michiru closed her eyes and hummed a soft song. With every rise in pitch the walls shone brighter, and Haruka soon had to look upwards from the brightness. Apparently sound affected some kind of inner trigger and the higher sound got, the brighter everything became in the glow.

On the tip top of the cave there were some soft-looking tentacle seaweed, and Haruka curiously floated upwards to it, poking the waving fronds.

Suddenly, before the racer could move away, the strands grabbed her and Haruka recognized the familiar feeling of that certain. . . lapping prod in and around her ankles, her thighs, that grip gently firm around her belly and arms, clasping her as tight but warm as a lover. It had the same substance as the stuff Michiru used when she'd been buried under the sand, and Haruka squealed a bit as it wiggled around her, making the cave light up even more in a light blue.

"Michiru. . .?"

Her love floated up to her and watched as she twitched in the fronds' hold, a knowing smile of her lovely face.

"That stuff is amazing, you know. It can feel, almost, it knows exactly what it's doing to you. And wierdly enough, it has an odd instinctual sex drive if wielded correctly."

Raising an eyebrow at Michiru's hushed tone, Haruka realized it was for the benefit of the cavern's dim glow. Smiling herself when she thought of the fact Michiru was setting the mood, racer squirmed a bit as she had on the beach's shore and got a slight tightening in the flexible coils around her. A quick shake of those adorable aquamarine locks, and Michiru swam closer, blue eyes swirling in amusement.

"You're beautiful, Haruka. Under the sea, you're captured, but you still exude that aura that you're just as free, like the wind who carresses the ocean's surfaces and flirts with no holds barred."

Haruka could only grunt as her current position let all the blood rush down her horizontal frame. Even underneath the water gravity still had its hold on her, and Haruka was more than shocked when the tentacles suddenly hung her down in a sharp thrust towards Michiru's waiting open arms.

"D-Does this thing. . . is it on the surface of Earth's planet?"

Michiru chuckled softly, the sound delicate and warm in the underwater cavern. The walls pulsed with her loving tone, and Haruka wanted to swoon, partly because of her position and partly because Michiru's smile was so heart-breakingly beautiful.

Shaking her head the smaller woman let a hand trail up and trace her taut belly, the muscles clenching in erotic strain as fingers carressed wet skin. Haruka let out a whimper, wondering at the heightened senses of being under the sea could bring. She felt each and every pore of her shiver at her partner's attention, and Haruka wiggled a bit more.

"Mmmm, you mean is this safe for what I'm. . . going to use it for?"

Michiru's knowing smile had Haruka blushing, and the seaweed flipped her up and down easily, seemingly mocking her state of curiousity.

Blue eyes twinkled in dangerous promise, and the blond could only gulp. She couldn't deny it, excitement was building up from the new material introduced to her, from her only-time partner who loved her, body and soul, mind and spirit, and Haruka confessed it didn't hurt to be in a new situation.

It was the sea, its warmth and beauty letting her share its precious treasures, and Haruka wanted to give back more, so much more. Paying homeage to its Queen was the only thing she could really think of to love Michiru as herself, with everything she had.

"Yes, Haruka. It's safe. And what's more. . ."

In the most intimate display of trust, Michiru took Haruka's hand and the seaweed uncurled itself free of her limb, bringing her faithfully into its master's touch. With a saucy wink, her mate drew Haruka's hand over the fleshy blue seaweed that wrapped around her belly.

"A-Aahh!"

Crying out sharply, Haruka could only squirm as her own hand rubbed against the fleshy weight of the seaweed holding her. Spasms of hot pleasure coursed through her, racing through her blood and boiling her nerves alive in a tsunami of intense emotion. Her own touch was releasing her, and Haruka could only wonder dimly how this other life form took on the needs and wants of her own and what it would feel like to know Michiru like this, in and out. . .

"Ruka, I love you."

Forcing her hand away from her own stomach, Haruka opened her eyes and looked at Michiru through a haze of windy gold. Michiru was beautiful, floating there like an angel on the waves of her homeland, the sea, and Haruka would love her partner for as long as she lived and as long as she could draw a breath to whisper her love and beyond.

Suddenly aware of the seaweed's intent, Haruka drew it around her like a body suit, the seaweed adapting itself to her frame like a second skin, pulsing with rope-like bulges around her body and just as sensitive to the water's churning just like her own flesh. Finally free of the restrictive hold and making it her own, Haruka drifted down and smiled gently at Michiru, cupping her mate's soft cheek in her hand and pulling her close.

Breathing deep, the racer was dimly amused as the walls mimicked her rasping breaths in the same dim flicker, but as she drew into kissing range of Michiru, all that was nothing as those blue eyes caught hers in a swirling emotion so deep that Haruka felt she was drowning.

"I love you, too, Michi. You've shared so much with me, everything, and you're just this one amazing woman who's got so much to give, so pure with your love. . . thank you, Michiru. If anything in this life, I want to get through it loving you as best as I can, in the worst times and best."

And Michiru giggled as they drew together, warm breath illuminating their possession of the other and just enjoying the soft press of their lips to each others in the most selfless of intimate acts.

Haruka felt a sudden jerking around her stomach, and racer watched as Michiru drew an arm around her waist and pulled her close as the seaweed came to life around her, making clear its demand and writhing in hot insistence all over her body. Blue eyes looked into hers and Michiru hugged her tight as the fleshy substance wrapped around her, too, pulsing its need, and, to both their shocked delight, their own.

". . . Y-You. . . mmmm. . Michiru. . ."

Lowering her head shyly, Haruka gently kissed Michiru again and felt the roaring tremble from the tentacles around her reflect everything her mate was feeling and bonding it to her own actions, making her sigh into the kiss and hold her love tighter. The smaller woman was blushing too as her racer's desire ran rampant through her, settling on that tight swirl of her pulsing heart and spreading throughout the rest of her body in arousal.

"*giggle* Sharks had better not come near us, eh, Ruka?"

Jerking away in slight shock, Haruka's eyes widened in wonder.

"I've. . . I've actually never heard of that before. I wonder. . .?"

"Experiments can come later. Right now, though. . ."

Shaking her blond locks in amusement, Haruka felt Michiru as she intertwined their fingers and both drifted to the bottom of the ocean floor. Making room for them both with a wiggle of her hips and directing a sweep of the seaweed to clear a nice comfortable berth, Haruka lay down first and grinned up at her Ocean Queen.

"Is that an order or request?"

Michiru's blue eyes sparkled down at her and her aqua-haired love smiled.

"It's a very desperate request bordering on an order. It doesn't come as a surprise that I want you, very badly, Ruka."

Shaking her head slightly, Haruka leaned up and kissed her love, reveling in the deep shudder that rocked her soul and pleasured nerves. Rocking her hips into that wet heat of familiar arousal, racer grinned as she pulled back and hugged her love close. Whispering hotly into her mate's ear, Haruka licked the twitching lobe and enjoyed the soft giggle.

The walls were pulsing light blue in tune to their feelings, and Haruka chuckled darkly as Michiru shuddered in her arms, the soft skin trembling with each little nip the racer placed on the violinist's neck and shoulder.

"To me, it comes as a delicious surprise, Michiru. I love you, and anything you want that I've got to give is yours. Anything. Tell me, Michi. Tell me what I need to know, I'll always love you, forever. Thank you. . . for letting me love you."

Michiru pressed herself into Haruka's arms, grinding hard against her and Haruka's blood sang with the blood-racing friction. Her mate was soft and pliant around her, and Haruka had the odd urge to become one with the aqua-haired half of her soul. Focusing all the heat surrounding them both into a coccoon of golden fire, racer directed all of it towards the aching throb of her need, rolling her hips and panting as Michiru mewled against her, unspoken words searing through them both.

Gasping out a cry, the cave pulsed once in light, twice, and Haruka opened her eyes as all the seaweed disappeared and resprouted. Shuddering uncontrollably, painist let it all flow through her as Michiru held her, stilling in the cavern and calming her with soft touches to her back, mounting her lap as Haruka groaned sharply.

Pulling away, Haruka looked down at her lap and watched the pulsing throb of the tentacles as they condensed into a long, blood-filled shaft. Whimpering as the tip shifted against Michiru's soft belly, Haruka groaned and looked up into her partner's eyes, conveying her unspoken plea for Michiru to trust her, let her do this. . .

"Haruka. . ."

Nodding brokenly, racer gently placed her hands about her painter's hips, reveling in the feel of pliant softness and strength as Michiru flexed in her lap, trying to force herself to buck against her restricting hands. Shaking her head, Haruka leaned up and kissed a soft cheek, smiling at the twitch throughout Michiru's body as she drew even closer to her aqua-haired mate.

"Easy, love."

Blue eyes opened to gaze into swirling green, and Haruka smiled again, nuzzling her love's nose with her own as she shifted closer. Their breasts were touching, Michiru rubbing up and over Haruka's criss-crossed legs, and both shuddered as the sensitive tendrils ventured out to lightly poke them both.

"Ruka. . ."

Sensing the need, racer gently kissed Michiru's soft lips, groaning as her hands firmly drew the whimpering violinist down onto the shaft of her pulsing desire. The sea's water around her was unusually warm, and coupled with heightened body heat, Haruka was lost in the comfortable sensation. What drew her to her senses, though, was the twitching phallus now sliding deep into Michiru, connected to her. Pulling her Ocean Queen down onto her, Haruka tilted her burning hips up a bit more and thrust upwards, enjoying Michiru's breathless cry.

"Ruka. . .!"

Nodding, Haruka deepened the kiss and let her hands roam freely over Michiru's body. She couldn't tell which was up, which was down, she was drowning anyway, drowning in Michiru's tightness, the heat clasping her even as she drove in a bit faster, the phallus throbbing with every pulse of her heart.

Feeling hot satin around her, Haruka shuddered, hugging Michiru tight as she bent to kiss the silken flesh of her mate. The walls were pulsing around them in tune with their cries, and Haruka dimly sensed the playing of piano's tunes echoing in the brightly-lit cavern. Michiru was tightening around her, trembling, and racer slowed down, looking up into the eyes of her love. It was the color of deepest blue, and Haruka framed those soft cheeks with her hands, cupping Michiru's eyes with the feelings of her heart. Her aqua-haired beauty was smiling, the wavy tendrils of her hair floating up around her and acting as a sort of backdrop halo.

With every shift of her hips Haruka slid in deeper, joining them as one. There was a sudden need to watch her mate, a sudden need to see the pleasure they were sharing, and Haruka gently carressed Michiru's cheeks with her thumbs, coaxing out that pure blue again and smiling as the violinist groaned in laughter.

"Do you feel me, Michiru? It's not a dream, is it, because if it is and I wake up and you're not there, I don't know what I'll do. You've always been there for me, love, and I haven't told you that I love you enough. You know that, right? Always, Michi, I'll love you, always."

Flexing her hips, Haruka gently shifted them both onto their sides, rolling them both over in a tangled bed of kelp and pushing deep. Michiru was nodding underneath her, gasping as they both felt the rough-and-tumble-dry heat of orgasm approaching deep in their bellies, deep in their souls.

Encasing her racer in a full-body hug, Michiru wrapped her legs around her love's hips and pulled her in deep, reveling in the feel of Haruka inside of her. It was only the simple act of mating, but Michiru knew not many found this, found their partners in life and acted on their shared desires. It really was astounding, what Haruka could do to her with just a look, with just a smile, and Michiru clenched her mate inside her, hard, and giggled as the blond groaned and arched her spine, pressing in hard.

"Yes, Haruka. No one else, only you, and it'll only always be you. You're my miracle, Ruka, and I love you with all my heart."

Sobbing brokenly Haruka nodded and lowered her head, brushing their lips together in the most tender of kisses, even as their bodies made love in the most primal of matings. Michiru could feel the tell-tale signs of her mate about to lose it, but then again, so was she. Looking deep into those wind-swirled eyes of bright green, Michiru kissed Haruka, drawing the taller woman down and slamming her hips hard against her in a jerk of muscle and flesh.

"Mmmm, Ruka, wait, love."

Michiru started to laugh as Haruka complied, but not fully. While her whole body relaxed, really, her hips still were rocking against her, a gentle in and out. Smiling up at her racer, Michiru gently framed that wicked mouth with a touch of her fingers.

"You really do need me, don't you?"

There was no hesitation in the immediate nod, no shame or fear in those loving eyes as Haruka smiled down at her, blushing slightly.

"I do, Michiru. I'd be broken if you weren't here for me to love."

Tears sprang at her mate's words, but Haruka saw them and shook her head, that smile turning into a wicked grin. Wiping away the tears with a gentle lick, racer settled her weight down fully between the violinist's willing legs.

"And I'd die if I made you cry because you were sad."

The confession made her laugh, and Michiru did, pulling that angelic face down again for a kiss.

"You're just my type, Teno'h."

A laugh from the blond.

"And you're my soulmate. Does that make us compatible?"

A grin, and Michiru shifted her weight to her hips, rolling them both over in an expected comeback. They never really could settle on one thing in the bedroom, and with compromising situations all over, why should they? Looming over Haruka's laughing form, Michiru wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. Easing her hands down to frame a slim pair of thighs, violinist kneaded, a knowing nod as Haruka started to sigh in pleasure. Tip-toeing her fingers up to full hips, Michiru bounced her way onto Haruka's stomach and leered.

"M-Michi, no, don't, please. . .!"

"Nooo?"

Her drawl was full of attitude and the cavern pulsed with the long note. Running her fingers up Haruka's sides, Michiru smiled as her mate's breath hitched. She did it again, going down this time, and Haruka let out a small squeal, her blush covering her whole face in an adorable tinge of pink.

"Why shouldn't I?"

The racer's breath was coming in ticklish sprawls, and Michiru smiled. Even though her mate was wiggling all around in laughter, there was just the oh-so-obvious hint of the pulsing flesh within her that said Haruka was enjoying this. Tweaking a pert nose, Michiru leaned down and gave her King a cute kiss to the flushing cheek.

"Why shouldn't I, Ruka?"

The hitched laughter stopped for a second, just a second, but it was enough for the quick Sky King. With a grip to her mate's hips, Haruka thrust in once, twice, and kissed Michiru, a grin coming over those handsome features.

"Because I can't concentrate when you do that, and I love you too much to stop paying attention to you."

Michiru's heart clenched, copying her body's centre, and she swooned. Haruka was such a romantic flirt sometimes. But of course, it paid off. Grinning herself, Michiru let herself go and flopped to Haruka's side, her hand dramatically thrown up to her eyes.

"Do with me what you will, pirate."

Glancing over at the chuckling profile of the racer, Michiru grinned as Haruka eagerly positioned herself once again, settling down with a comfortable shimmy of her body and pressed into her, making her own breath hitch.

"Oh, I shall, my Queen, because reaping treasures from the depths of royalty herself is my favorite pastime."

Sighing as she relaxed into Haruka's embrace, Michiru canted her hips up and moaned as the blond racer eased into her, shuddering from the intensity of being inside her. Burying her face into Haruka's neck, Michiru let her tongue flick out and taste her mate. Haruka's squeal brought her back, and Michiru chuckled a bit as she nipped the sensitive flesh. It always amused her the blond was this vulnerable, to everything, and now she wondered about Haruka's choice of clothing. Seemingly everything had to do with collars. . .

"I love you, Ruka."

Michiru felt the smile from her love and Haruka responded with a kiss, gentle and loving as the woman herself she held in her arms.

"That's why I'm so glad I'm me, because I love you, too, Michi."

They became one under the screaming bright lights of the cavern, their cries echoing up to the ocean's surface and carrying on the winds of love.

"Yes, and this bizarre incident of the South Seas turning up tsunami after tsunami and seemingly dancing harmlessly out in the center of the oceans has left the locals in wonder and awe-"

"Oh my God. Hota-chan, WHY don't they find someplace PRIVATE to- to-!"

"-.- Because they're Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama."

". . . Do you want to go fishing?"

". . . In the South Seas, Setsuna-mama?"

". . . Yeah."

". . . As long as you promise not to kill, maim, hurt, or injure our housemates, then yes."

". . . You forgot a couple."

"*grin* Well, those last few are always pretty good things to do."

"! ^^ Hota-chan, you're so smart! Now let's go!"

". . . Setsuna-mama, you're forgetting our fishing gear."

"Aw, don't sweat it, Hota-chan. We'll get some over there."

". . . I think we should find a new theatre to go to."

". . . *sigh* You're right. And THIS TIME, NO GLOW IN THE DARK STICKS!"

"*grin* Maybe we should go to the South Seas."

". . . Yeah, let's go."

And off they went.

Heavens only knows what kind of trouble they got into there.

A/N: . . . Okay, I think that was kinda TOO extreme, but then the ending wasn't that bad. ^^; Hopefully. XD At least the setting is new and I'm planning on going Senshi Vacation next time. It's about time to include break-times for the Outer Senshi. *laughs* Thanks for reading this after so long, guys, take care, jaaaaa! XD


	19. Hearty Dominations

A/N: Michiru as seme, Michiru as seme. . . *grin* I'll chant it like a mantra if I gotta! XD Somehow I can't get the movie Megamind out of my mind, since I watched it last night, and the episode of Xena, 'The Reckoning'. "Get back, SAVAGES!" XD Ahhh, that was hilarious. ^^

2nd A/N: XD Thanks to DevonS, FaintFiction, and Angelsheart85 for the. . . *grin* 'idea' ((command? *wide eyes, innocent*)) and suggestions of what to put in. =3

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi has created the awesome manga of Sailor Moon, and she sure as heck did a fantastically great job! XD Which means, in reality, it don't belong to me. Thank heavens. ^^; ((Psst! The island, it's something I made up. -.- Unprofessional, but less typing of a disclaimer that way. Just picture it as. . . something inhabited, but like a VERY wild jungle. XD)) - Oh, and the song I'm gonna introduce? I'm gonna alter it JUST a bit. ^^ Oh, disclaimers to ALL the songs I've used. Don't own 'em, they're awesome in their own ways. =3

_**Hearty Dominations: Enjoying Your Pleasure**_

". . . This is very inconvenient right now. Very."

Haruka Teno'h glanced nervously down at her partner, those knowing blue eyes an interested shade of curious. Michiru Kaioh was a very. . . well-known. . . artist in the world of musical talent and one of the newest heavenly wielders of violin strings. Most fans could tell her favorite color to her favorite food without batting an eye in shame. Haruka could do so as well, but that was from a hellish week of Michiru being her adorably stubborn self in sticking to her favorite foods as a diet. And Michiru was the epitome of stubborn. The aqua-haired woman was a woman set to her mind.

Sky King shuddered frantically as she tried to paw the door of their balcony open.

Michiru had rearranged her priority list that very morning in the hotel bed, those slim fingers tracing a skittish pattern over Haruka's trembling skin. It had been a very good morning, waking up to those loving blue eyes and attentative carresses to her arching back as she shook the sleep off with a shuddering feline yawn.

It was then Michiru told her of what plans they had today.

Or more, what plans her MATE had today.

Alone.

And for once, Haruka was more than happy to comply in investing in distance when Michiru told her she was going out shopping. It was a shame, really, since Michiru made a rather stunning figure in modeling her new clothes that Haruka would only admire for an excruciatingly painful two seconds and then rip off, but racer knew she could only take so much bare skin and provide coherent excuse as to why she was drooling to the manager of the dress shops. Smiling over at her love, Haruka had stretched once more and enjoyed the luxury of waking up under Michiru's gaze.

Racer hadn't seen the feral gleam of her mate to have any worries that a normal person would have, under the circumstances.

Of course, Haruka wasn't a normal person.

But to top that off, Michiru wasn't a normal person, either.

Night had fallen over the nearby island of Otsukushima, and only then had Haruka and Michiru learned of its nearly-unknown whereabouts to the rest of the world as they'd swum to the island's tip, basking in the holy rays of the moon before walking up to land. As a sort of agreement on Setsuna's part, the knowing Senshi of Time had dropped them a suitcase full of clothes and neccesities and blipped her way off the radar. Discreetly paying for a small cottage that was designed to fit a small two-story dome on the top for star-gazing, the two had promptly fallen asleep, secure and satisfied in the others' arms.

The town was really a marvel, they found out, come next day when Michiru set out shopping and Haruka to find the nearest field for sports. It was a local community that prided itself on being independent in the solitary seas of Japan, and the main import and export was of exotic things found by the locals on a whim after they hauled in their plentiful catch of daily fish.

Sturdy buildings and high walls were a small wonder until Haruka noticed the villagers jumping and hopping all over the place at high speed, sun-tanned bodies from work astoundingly flexible as humans, old and young vaulted over shops, fences, anything in the way to ensure a faster trip to their destination. When the blond had asked a young boy what was going on, the black-haired youth just grinned and did an impressive body tuck around a wooden post without breaking a sweat.

"It's called parkour, ma'am, and all the villagers here do it to get to places faster. Basically this French man came to our village way back when it was first started and donated money to help out the first starting changes, and he taught our ancestors how to do this. Well, I just think he taught our ancestors the basics, because in our town, whenever and if ever we leave, most Otsukushima villagers become professional parkour teachers out in the world.

Parkour is actually necessary for our livestyle, though, and not just to show off, because with people trying out every which thing on our village homes and buildings, we have to keep the construction up to its finest so it minimizes the damage to our bodies if we fall or hit hard. Because of THAT, whenever those earthquakes come, our community hardly ever falls apart."

Grinning back at those fierce blue eyes so common among the villagers, Haruka thanked the boy and took off on her run, letting the wind carry her to freedom. It was quite a shock when the racer looked back and the boy was running on top of the buildings, intricate flips and turns of his agile body easily keeping pace with her soft jog.

With a tilt of her head to acknowledge the boy's challenge, Haruka sped up a bit, grinning as she saw the youth let out a quadruple spin of his legs and torso and summersaulted forwards, bouncing from building to building as he let out exclamative whoops.

There was a rush when you let your body take over, Haruka knew, and blond shook out her short mane and raced full out, letting the familiar burn settle deep into her muscles and chest as she burst free of the boy's flips and innocence. Only when she knew she had raced off the need to warm up Haruka held up short and turned, racing the same speed she'd come back, her form practically a golden-white blur as her shirt flapped around her, coming unbuttoned and revealing the gray slash of color underneath.

"You're the fastest woman alive I've ever seen, ma'am!"

Excitement was clear as the dark-haired male bounded down from the high rooftops to the ground, and Haruka laughed, her need for acknowledgement of her element coming out in a gleeful nod.

"Call me Haruka. What's your name?"

Black eyes flashed in pride, and Haruka felt that same familiar feeling of meeting a long-lost friend.

"Villagers are meant to call outsiders by title, but you. . . you're different. It feels like, here, you can finally just. . . be you. My name's Hitsuhiko. I-If it's not too much, could I. . ."

Raising an eyebrow, Haruka grinned.

She had a feeling the next question would be something she'd be interested in the future, and even as a child, Haruka was the type to not mull over action when needed.

"Yes, Hitsuhiko?"

There was a raw energy behind the boy's voice, and the racer knew the kid couldn't be over twelve, and was in no danger of being anything but her friend. Men and boys were one thing, but Hitsuhiko didn't seem to fit any of the two categories, instead just coming out as a kid who wanted to play. Why not?

"Could I teach you some moves? I mean, I can already tell you've got the body for it, and my Dad always said to try to teach when you can. This is the first time I've seen someone so fast, and if you knew parkour, you'd just do some amazing things, I know! If you stay in the village too long, you'll start to feel kind of wierd if you don't know how to do a few moves, and safety is the best thing to learn first. Please? Can I please teach you, Haruka-san?"

Those eyes were sparkling with an unselfish desire to share what obviously meant dear to him, and how could Haruka refuse?

With a smile, she nodded.

"Yeah."

It had been somewhat of a productive day for her, and racer started to head back when the sun was high in the clear blue sky, indicating that time was nearing noon. Living with Setsuna brought out the instinctive way of figuring time out, or you'd have a raging mad Time Senshi on your back if you grumbled too much.

She'd learned the basics of parkour faster than anyone had the right to learn it, Hitsuhiko had good-naturedly complained to her. Haruka countered back he was a good teacher, and the boy had flushed and grinned triumphantly, saying he knew she could do it. Telling her new friend she needed to get back to her partner, Haruka left, scheduling a time for tomorrow's teaching of more complicated moves such as learning how to keep her body close while twirling and twisting over the high buildings. Waving over her head to Hitsuhiko, Haruka jogged back to Michiru and hers' shared cottage, knowing that today she'd be taking a swim to cool herself down.

When she got back to the cottage, there was a primal beat coming from the inside. Curious, racer listened for a moment before she grasped the handle of the wooden knob and pushed the door open.

The raw thrumming of a modern-day remix was pulsing throughout her skull, and Haruka could barely hear herself wondering why the house had been redecorated with new black leather furniture and a million candles streaming erotic incense throughout the rooms. There was a table in the midst of all this, and if Haruka hadn't been wondering, she was now. In the tip top and low bottom four corners of the round wooden table, four curious chains were attached to the legs and threaded through the links, ending in a shocking display of shockingly pink handcuffs tinged with a gold specking throughout the bright color. The two chairs surrounding the table were studded with sharp spikes, and in the middle where one's bottom sat there were suggestive uprooted phalluses sticking up in a bold invitation.

"M-Michiru. . .?"

Only the powerful beats of the song reverberated through the entire room, and Haruka shuddered as she accidentally backed into the far wall facing the hallway leading to the bed they'd shared the night before. As much as Haruka wanted to think that someone else may have came in here and mistaken their vacation home for their own, the racer immediately cast that thought aside.

Haruka Teno'h could recognize Michiru Kaioh's touch on anything, her tastes, her types, her tones, and even though this was something Haruka thought she would never see before in her mate, the racer could recognize the elegant style of design in the romantically padded fur cuffs, the tilted way of the uprighted phalluses, and most of all, the hauntingly sensual scrape of horse's tail in a violin bow tweaking over the primitive beat of a techno song. Only a true expert and passionate musician would be able to combine the violin and techno, but Michiru had done it, and Haruka shuddered once more, this time in a trembling anticipation, as the violin seductively heightened its pitch before falling back in a bone-shuddering tone to match the hard beat of the music.

_"Come to me. . . Play with me. . . Can't you see. . . I'm just your love machine. . ."_

"Ruka. . ."

The room was pitch dark, and when Haruka felt her element shift, the betrayal of her senses because of the flickering candles and all the years Michiru had inserted herself as a comfortably loving companion in her life, the racer mused as to how this was the first time in years Michiru Kaioh had snuck up on her and scared her.

Her heart was beating hard, harder than the beat, harder than what she could stand, and Haruka turned, crouching as she spotted the love of her life behind the black paint of the doorway, that mysterious smile of hers in place as Michiru's blue eyes thrummed with recognition of her mate.

Possession.

Taken.

Obsession.

It never ended.

"M-Michi, this. . ."

And the words caught in her throat.

Haruka stared, and with good reason. Michiru's physical presence had been well-hid in the darkness because each stitch and leather-studded inch of material covering her was black. Form-fitting, Haruka could only swallow hard as those blue eyes, usually so deep with desire and heated love, was now near the darkest colors of the deep blue sea as Michiru winked at her, drawing attention to the smooth glistening wetness of her freshly-licked lips. Racer wondered what that wetness was, but before she could think more of it, Michiru brought to her lips a drink; tall and hour-glass rounded, the drink was in a sensual glass, the liquid a scorching ruby red.

The sip of the alcoholic beverage had Michiru's eyes fluttering shut in a deliberate ploy, and Haruka could hardly hear her partner's moan over her own stifled gasp. Pressing back against the wall Haruka could feel the vibrations of the song rumbling through her, and Michiru stepped out in the candlelight, full hips swinging from side to side.

In a decidedly feminine walk, Michiru brought out the word sexy in the dominatrix attire. Her hair was a wild wave of slapping water framing her bare shoulders and two half-inch strips of black lace holding up a silk bra, and Haruka's mouth watered when her eyes followed the path of studded triangular gold buttons dotting the line her mate's abdomen and cleavage made.

Gloves that were tattered and ripped enhanced the display of Michiru's bare shoulders, the black material lodging its way into the sensitive ridges of her splayed fingertips that a glove should give, yet leaving free the able fingers of one holding a rather well-oiled batton-like whip, with wet coils of thick braids coming out from one end.

A hiccup escaped her, and Haruka's eyes moved to Michiru's, her face erupting into a too-late blush as those blue eyes searched the racer's, the aqua-haired woman grinning at her love's discomfort.

Right below her neck and resting comfortably on her collarbone was a collar made up of four uneccessary buckles but gleaming brightly in the flickering soft yellow of the candle's light. It wasn't secured as tightly as one would think it would be secured, and Haruka's fingers itched to correct that mistake. On her mate, though, the one hole where it was too loose looked all too adorable.

Michiru walked closer and took another sip of her margarita. With a flex of her thighs, the violinist drew her love's hungry stare to her legs. The room was getting to hot, too closed in, too small, and Haruka wondered how that endless expanse of long creamy perfection called legs fit under this small of a roof. A belt buckle hung low on her hips, and the short leather skirt just two inches underneath that.

Unknowingly Haruka loosened the collar of her own undone shirt with a rolling of her shoulders. Her gaze trailed down to the only white material on her mate, and that was a frilly band of lovingly hand-made garter, the flesh of Michiru's thigh slightly giving away under its elasticity. Suddenly, the room wasn't as small, wasn't as daunting, and Haruka smiled slightly as she walked over to Michiru.

Almost laughing as Haruka drew near and Michiru was closer to her own height with the high heels she had on, the racer dropped to her knees, leaning forwards as she went down and hungrily licked both the expanses of Michiru's quivering legs.

"I love the private concert you're giving me of your new remix, love. What is it?"

A trembling shudder, but Michiru's smooth voice was silky, hot, and darkened to a lower note as she lowered her head and stared at the top of Haruka's blond curls.

"Love Machine. But this. . . is just for you."

Smiling, Haruka nodded as she playfully tweaked Michiru's bottom cheeks, grinning up at her mate as Michiru squeaked indignantly and glared down at the racer.

"I'd be as jealous as a pickle in a jar compared to a condom on a phallus if you shared this with anyone else, love."

Haruka nuzzled the taut belly in front of her, knowing the heat of her tongue would easily melt the leather's distinctive coldness as she ran her tongue around where Michiru's belly button would be. Her mate shifted slightly and chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, Haruka. What if where that condom was put had AIDS on it?"

". . . You ask the most complicated of questions, love. But if it was you, I'd still risk it."

Haruka pulled back and grinned again, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Of course, I'd still be the pickle in the jar, no matter what."

Her love burst out laughing after that, and blond moved to cup Michiru in her palm, but the aqua-haired woman pulled her up, roughly. Surprised but incredibly still turned on, Haruka complied and laughed softly when the door was slammed shut behind them and Michiru turned her around, pushing her insistently towards the bathroom.

"Move. You joke around too much."

"Ha! You just made a joke yourself."

The two chuckled, knowing full well Haruka was the more stoic of the two when needed, and Michiru was more prone to make a soft comment to ease the tension when called for. Candles lined the hallway like a pathway to heaven, and Haruka knew, this was a path she'd gladly take, whenever Michiru asked of her. Curiously, instead of red rose petals, black rose petals lit the floor, and as Haruka looked back, Michiru was dousing the candles one by one with small Deep Submerge attacks, she knew why.

With a bit of a twinkling sizzle, the black petals on the ground flared softly and shined with a bright red glow, illuminating the path of love Michiru was guiding her to, ever so protective a mate by being behind her, catching her if she fell.

Turning, Haruka stared into those blue eyes, so warm, and she could only smile.

"Michi. . . I love you."

A smile in return, and a gentle kiss.

"I know."

Happily turning back towards the path to their bathroom and long-awaited shower, Haruka sighed and pattered forwards, being careful not to tread on the precious blossoms, black on the outside with a guarded persona, red on the inside, shed vulnerable by the light of darkened love, always there even in the worst of times. . .

"Take it off, Teno'h."

Startled, Haruka glanced at Michiru behind her, a bit curious as she watched her mate lean against the doorway to their bathroom, her lithe form held upright by those damnably black high heels. Those eyes were watching her, hungry, and Haruka wondered why they were suddenly on a last name basis.

"Kaioh. . . -san?"

"That's Mistress to you, rosy lips."

Blushing hard as she caught Michiru's double meaning, Haruka glanced at the steaming hot bath in the tub and then back to Michiru. The outfit, the personality, the perfect setting to make love. . .

She would have to relax to make this work, to trust.

Looking back into those blue eyes, so heart-wrenchingly familiar, Haruka smiled. She could do this. Trusting Michiru was as easy as breathing to her. Yet trusting herself, to curb down any inhibitions she had when she had none with Michiru, it was only herself she needed to change-

"Of course, I've always loved you as you were, so you don't really have to call me that. I do love calling you Ruka, and that's something that I will always call you."

Startled, Haruka wondered if Michiru was reading her mind and laughed at the absurd question. Of course Michiru probably could. She was her soulmate, after all, and no matter how hard she'd tried to hide her negative feelings, her aqua-haired mate could always tell what was wrong. Bowing her head, Haruka grinned at looked again at the tub.

The water was warm, rippling with scented bubbles and those black petals on the water, slowly turning pink as the water seeped into their hearts. . .

"Thank you, Mistress. I love you, too."

"Professing your love has always been something that has made me love you, Ruka. Say it again, and this time, strip."

Looking up, Haruka nodded.

Shyly she took off her pants, wondering how in the world she'd gotten into this. Her hands were shaking badly, but every tremble mirrored the beat of her heart as she felt Michiru's eyes upon her, that mysterious smile on those pink lips, her drink placed, forgotten, on the edge of the laundry basket as they came in. The harsh beat of the music had died away, melding into a gentle melody of a. . . love song. Haruka listened to it for a full five seconds before bursting into laughter.

_"I caught Chlamydia from this girl from New York City. . ." _

"Ahahahahaaaa! M-Mistreeeess, did you HAVE to play this?"

Curling her hands into her sides as Haruka rid herself of her shirt and gray undershirt below it, the blond weakly tugged at her boxers before shrugging and toeing them off. Snickering still, racer laughed as her dominatrix of a partner grinned behind her.

"I did so think it was appropriate, Ruka."

"*snicker* Of course, Mistress."

Yet the music changed once more, and this time Haruka rolled her eyes as her blue-haired mate started giggling behind her yet AGAIN. Groaning, the blond submerged herself deeply in the water, wondering what happened to Michiru's normal extravagant taste in classical music, gone for a few minutes of hilarity.

_"Please don't talk about love tonight. Please don't talk about sweeeeeet love. . ."_

"Mmmm, Mistress, I'm going to have my stomach cramp up from all this laughing and the night will go to waste."

"Oh? Who says we're going to be doing. . . anything? I am the one who chooses here, Ruka, and what pleases me tells me you will need it, too. So, shush, love."

Eyes wide, Haruka stared at her partner across the room and couldn't help but sigh at the eye candy open to her. The whip was still in her hand, but Haruka thought nothing of it, content to let the waters wash away her sweat and tiredness. Grinning under the water, the blond innocently poked a toe up and out of the hot waters and wiggled it suggestively, her brows furrowed as she glanced over at Michiru.

The aqua-haired woman didn't miss her action and only smiled, yet the heat burning in those blue eyes heightened up in intensity.

With a final smile, Michiru closed her eyes and pressed the button on the portable laptop attached to a booming set of speakers. Lowering the volume, even Haruka had to strain to hear the music being played. While it wasn't all Michiru's choice, Haruka knew her mate sometimes indulged in new things that intrigued her. The soft beat of a song played out, and as the lyrics were sang, the racer knew why Michiru had chosen this song. Music was a part of her, a part of them both, and every interpretation could be taken to newer heights. This song was no different.

_"I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul  
Like some familiar melody  
A hidden chapter from a story left untold  
I gotta feeling, I could believe in_

[chorus]

There is an angel in my heart  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
Its taken all this time  
To finally find out what I could never see  
An angel in my heart  
You were there 4 me  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart

You were the friend, You were the one I could confide in  
You gave me strength that I could never find  
Deep emotions that's I've always been denying  
I believe in, its so close now, its You that  
I'm feeling

[chorus]

Finally found what I been searching for  
(all my life)  
It was right before my eyes  
Oh u are my angel  
I know You'll always be there  
You are my one and only angel  
To finally found find what I could never see  
(You were there for me)  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart."  


"I love you, Ruka. And tonight, your Mistress is going to show you what that love feels like."

Even though that was a very indecent and probably insulting sentence to the person saying that and to the person spoken to, Haruka knew she wouldn't have even batted an eyelash if their relationship had started out like this. She loved Michiru, and after everything they had been through, her little aqua-haired lover had shown her that she could be herself without compromising anything, such as their relationship, their love life, and their own spiritual bond.

Taking the hand held out to her, Haruka let those strong, capable fingers and smooth palm pull her up with the summon of a wrist, and racer closed her eyes as Michiru leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss meant to sear even fire itself.

"M-Mistress, do I have to-"

"You question my command?"

Haruka shivered, eyes closing tight as Michiru towered behind her, that full lush length of her hips and five inches of her short skirt riding up her backside as the blond meshed herself to the table. Her mate's voice was husky, dark, and Haruka's blood boiled in arousal when the feel of Michiru's hand rode up and down her back, to her sides, easing her down with a gentle but insistent pressure.

"I ask again, Ruka, you question my command?"

Shaking her head, Haruka flattened her body out on the wooden table as Michiru carefully locked her wrists into the shackles, along with her ankles. It was warm in the room, but body temperature and unknown acts were making it so hot inside of her. Squirming slightly, Haruka could only try and position herself into a comfortable position without giving herself table burns. The wood was curved to cradle her body, something she hadn't noticed before when she'd been standing by the door, but it was something she appreciated now.

"Mistress, is this-"

*slap*

Jerking on the table, Haruka thrashed, her body's natural reaction as cold stickiness made its presence known on her naked flesh over her bottom. A low growl, and Michiru spoke, her voice heated liquid as firm fingers applied the scented lubrication to Haruka's secret parts.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. . . Ruka. Of course, Mistress does so like hearing your positive comments."

Feeling the pressure of two fingers against her back entrance, Haruka whimpered. Shutting her eyes against the darkness of the candle-lit room, racer arched a bit, her mind shutting down as the lubricant warmed on her body, aiding in her back ring's violation. Lowering her head to tap forehead with the wood, Haruka let out a high-pitched groan when she felt her body give way, the tensing pucker releasing its inhibitions and letting Michiru in.

"M-Mistress. .!"

"That's right, Ruka. Remember, all of this will be filed for the session in court, so let me hear you clearly, love. Tell me everything, anything you want."

The voice was far away, but Haruka could hear the loving tone as fingers were replaced by something thicker, giving, almost, as she felt her body reflexively tightening and loosening around the long, probing object.

Suddenly, burning heat was there near her flesh, and no matter how Haruka twisted and moved under Michiru's guiding hand on her lower back, the heat wouldn't go away. Voicing her confused frustration, blond rose up on the slight give of her chains and got to her arms and knees, peering underneath her, backwards to her pierced sex.

There was a candle there, thick and menacing, and most of all dangerous, lit.

"M-Mistress?.!"

*slap!*

Whimpering slightly, Haruka turned to watch those blue eyes, narrowed in reigned-in arousal. Lips were curled up in that familiar smile, and only when Michiru reached down to her centre and rubbed her, Haruka felt her dripping arousal, aiding in the lubrication itself as the moisture of it melted, liquid sliding in little rivers to the table under her legs.

"I have told you of your rights, Teno'h Haruka. The next time the court won't have their demands answered with misleading questions. Now rephrase your statement, Ruka, and make the court happy, and I might let you get out of this without being burned. . ."

It was part of the act.

Lowering her head again against the unfamiliar pleasure that started inside and out, Haruka slowly forced her body to relax, lowering herself to her belly and breasts and grinding against the table's surface.

"It's. . . hot, Mistress. I'm burning, melting, and Mistress is behind me, so close, without touching me, but it's making me hot, Mistress."

A squeak of hand sliding away from her lower back and onto Michiru's leather outfit, and the sensuous 'click-clack' of high-heeled stilletos as her aqua-haired mate swayed confidently to the chair set in front of her. It was for a reason, Haruka realized, and the blond could only gasp as Michiru eyed her hungrily, licking her lips as she sat down directly onto the protruding phallus and wiggling around, settling herself serenely as she would a normal arm chair.

"Is this better, Ruka? Me, here, and you, there, with only so much time left before you burn?"

Blue eyes were lidded, and in the candle's light Michiru's dark leather outfit gleamed, golden buttons coming alive and taunting Haruka with her favorite gold color. The collar adorning her mate's neck hung, but the racer knew before the night was over she'd be wearing that, begging her Mistress to make her hers. Her mate played this game well, Haruka thought.

So distant, but making a fast mentor by making Haruka want her, and badly. . .

"Mistress, I want less distance between us. Please, Mistress."

That knowing smile again, and Haruka closed her eyes as Michiru scooted the chair closer, practically dragging it between her legs as she waddled towards her bound form on tiptoe of her heels. Dark moans rasped against Haruka's cheeks as Michiru leaned over her and kissed her, demanding and probing, and Haruka eagerly complied, straining against her bonds.

"Disobediance gathers more punishment, and although pleasure, it becomes torture. Remember that, Ruka. I'm right here, love, but I expect you to behave. I will have you beg, but no questions. No touching. And no one but me may let you come, love. Do you understand?"

With Michiru's heated wet scent practically surrounding her because of her mate's nearness and the aqua-haired beauty's growling voice, Haruka found herself nodding, her eyes lidded as she watched her love settle down once more in the chair, just inches from her face as Michiru started to raise her hand up and slam it down with the wip, creating a lethal cracking sound as the tendrilled end hit the chair's legs, in sync with the violinist's lowering of her body as she rode the phallus like a wild stallion.

"Oh, Mistress, I understand, I do, harder, Mistress, come down harder, make it creak with that splintering wood! Swivel your hips, Mistress, a-ah, it hurts, I'm the one your riding, whipping, and it hurts so good, Mistress!"

Breathy dark whimpers emerged from her love's lips, and Haruka had to slam her head more than once onto the table to keep herself from licking the torn wet leather in front of her, what was left of Michiru's panties as the aqua-haired woman scooted closer to her own orgasm. She had no inhibitions left, and as the heat of the candle's fire got closer to her anus, Haruka knew she'd have no problem if she stole a lick of her Mistress as her partner would come.

Her arms hurt from straining against the shackles, as with her shoulders, but that hardly mattered when her wrists were held captive by the softest material Haruka could have hoped for. Her fingers danced onto her palms, digging in with her nails, and the racer groaned hard when Michiru changed her position, tilting her hips up and tantalizing her with a view of her open centre with each upwards lunge and downwards thrust of her body every two seconds.

"Mistress, let go, Mistress, I'm here for you as your audience, you're so sexy sitting there like that, Mistress."

Blue eyes opened and looked into swirling green, and Haruka about shuddered herself out of the chains when her dominatrix queen grinned down at her, openly taking her whip and shoving the phallus-like end of it down the front of her lubricated cleavage. The head of splayed tendrils were waving like seaweed on her chest, and Haruka about licked Michiru right then and there.

"Only you can make me come, Ruka. Kiss me, love, on the lips."

Straining, Haruka stared up in desperation at her partner, at the far away distance those grinning pink lips were. A wink, and then Haruka's senses came to her. Lunging forwards as far as she could up the table, Haruka lapped at Michiru's centre, groaning hard into the quivering hot wetness of her love as her dominatrix wet her face in a flood of hot liquid.

As fast as the sea's currents themselves, Michiru reached over Haruka's back and gave her a full three-second massage down before taking the burning candle and ramming it in once, twice, pulling it out with a healthy 'popping' sound and inserting her two fingers into Haruka's own wetness underneath.

"MISTRESSSSSSSSSSS!.!.!"

Laughing, Michiru kept her fingers inside as Haruka fell back down to earth, sobbing Michiru's name as the blond nuzzled her leather-clad belly. Gently letting her love free from her shackles, Michiru took Haruka in her arms and kissed her softly before hauling her racer off to the bed.

The night was only beginning.

00000000000000000000000000

"New rules, love. You can't tell me what to do, but if I suggest something, you tell me if it's okay or not, okay?"

Eyes wide, Haruka wondered if she'd ever see the light of day again. Michiru loomed over her, grin wide and feral as she'd spread her legs up over those creamy shoulders and laced them around the aqua-haired woman's neck. Ever since she'd woke up from blacking out, she was full of suspense, wondering what else Michiru had in mind. With a toss of her aquatic mane, her love had used her wip and held it over the racer's neck as she settled herself between Haruka's spread thighs and thrust in deep and hard with the phallus now attached to her full hips.

Hearing her love gasp out all her air as she slid deep inside of her, Michiru put her weight on Haruka and pressed the tendrils of the whip down onto her love's windpipe, catching all the air coming back in. And she waited.

"Do you want me to stop, Ruka? Stop with the whip, stop with the phallus."

Michiru watched in interest as her blond lover contemplated this carefully, those green eyes betraying that genius mindwork of hers even before Haruka shook her head, 'no'. Smiling down at the pinkening cheeks, Michiru gently kissed her before leaning back and just waiting, watching as the Senshi of Wind struggled with her lack of air.

The aqua-haired woman knew her partner's element wouldn't let her suffocate, as her own element wouldn't let her drown. But of course Haruka herself was a pretty avid swimmer now that they'd installed their own swimming pool, and could hold out for minutes alongside her own longer record.

It was so right being buried inside of her love, having the blond so open to her like this, those long racer's legs traveling up her arms and over her shoulders, locking them in place around her neck. Lowering her head to kiss Haruka, Michiru opened her mouth and seeked out Haruka's tongue and breathed into her mouth. It was cold inside from lack of oxygen, but Michiru flexed her fingers and the racer finally nodded her head.

Immediately Michiru held up and Haruka coughed a bit, inhaling her first breath as Michiru's own.

"M-Mistress. . . I love you."

Smiling, Michiru nuzzled the heaving neck, whispering her own endearments. Keeping herself there, she lowered her hips, forcing Haruka's clit to grind against her abdomen and started to thrust, grunting at the friction even felt through the dildo.

"Faster, Ruka?"

A shivering shake of head, and so Michiru slowed, her pace leisurely for her, excruciatingly pleasurable for her partner as the violinist felt her mate's wetness sear through her leather outfit.

"Mmmmm, Ruka, undress me. Slowly. Take your time, and start with my skirt."

Michiru almost laughed when Haruka whimpered in protest, weakly tugging at the leather skirt that was bunched up over their hips and over the retreating and thrusting phallus, making the shaft point downwards and into Haruka's most sensitive places inside of her. Grinning instead, she lowered her head and nipped at her love, intent on marking the blond with the most obvious hickey that blacked as it appeared in the mirror the next day.

"Keep going, Ruka. And I have to be inside you, every. . . second. . . of the. . . time. . . you're going to get. . . off."

The meaning of what Michiru had set hit Haruka and the racer determinedly started to thrust her hips harder, pulling Michiru in deeper, setting the pace, about, but-

"I haven't asked you yet, what you want, have I, Ruka?"

A growl, but the rocking of the soft body underneath her made Michiru giggle, and she suckled on Haruka's neck more, loving the scent of her mate and thrusting in just a bit faster as she heard her new dominant name being called.

"Mistress. . .!"

"Should I go-"

"Yes, Mistress, PLEASE, Mistress, I need to feel you bare, a-ahh. .!"

"-slower?"

"*gasp* Nooooo!"

But it was too late.

Laughing gleefully, Michiru slowed her pace even more, pulling out teasingly to the very tip of her being before letting the large shaft sink back into that sweet soft entrance. Her love clutched at her, sobbing, and Michiru kissed her, tasting the frustrated essence of a musky Teno'h.

"Mmmm, say Mercy, love. Give yourself to me, all of you, and I'll let you start with my collar instead. It's YOUR collar, love, did you know that? Say it, Ruka, say it. Say you'll be mine, Ruka, it'll make me so happy. . ."

There was no hesitance as Haruka shifted underneath Michiru, muscles bunching as her larger frame viciously ripped the skirt in half even as the blond started to hump upwards, screaming hoarsely, "MERCY, Mistress, MERCY!.!" as her clit rubbed like an eraser's sensitive head on rough sandpaper against Michiru's belly.

Grumbling deep in her throat, Michiru eased her thrusts and growled into Haruka's ear, biting the sensitive lobe and tongueing it with an expertise born of soft, flicking strokes.

"You've obeyed me, Pet. I'm so proud of you. In return, you get to wear my collar."

Shuddering, Haruka blindly felt along her neck until she encountered the four buckles of the large collar. Feeling with her hands, the blond undid it halfway, the brass point sliding free of the soft leather until Michiru thrust in, deep.

"A-Ahhh. .!"

"Heheh. . . You don't, umph. . . get off, so easy. . . love."

And Michiru flipped them both over, Haruka yelling in shocked pleasure as her world spun around and she fell backwards, her body no longer being about to keep her last position without being oh-so-awkward about it. Even though the new position was something like a spooning sixty-nine, Michiru hurriedly grasped the quivering thighs around her hips and pulled, thrusting once again downwards into an open, giving pussy.

"M-Mistress?.!"

"Ooooh, bad girl, Ruka, you question me again. Your punishment is to take what I give, love, and after that you have to get back the collar that you forgot to take off of me."

Thrusting downwards, Michiru marveled at the different angle she could penetrate her flailing lover. Grinning as she thought of something, Michiru angled her leg so it scissored on top of Haruka's and pulled herself up by pure flexibility alone, looming once again over her mate in a more noted position.

"Mmmm, steady there, love. I want you to breathe, even, while you say my name."

Green eyes widened, and that sensuous mouth closed, open, closed again as Haruka tried to control her breathing, gritting those cute teeth together and clamping her legs tighter even as Michiru sped up her dominant thrusts, the 'schlick'-ing sounds of their bodies coming together pressing yet another sense to overcome for Haruka as the blond tried to stutter out her mate's name.

"M-M-aahh- M-Mich-nngh. .! M-. . . Michir- shhhhhshnngh. . . MICHIIIIIRU!.!.!"

Finally, her name was called at orgasm, and Michiru smiled as she held her love tight, buried deep and closing her eyes as her mate pulsed around her, milking her of her right as a partner. In the midst of it all, Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear, gently taking the lobe between her mouth and nipping at the hickey underneath.

It was going to be a big one, tomorrow.

"Would you like to feel me come, Ruka? Right inside of you, right here, right now?"

Even though she fully well knew she was taking advantage of her mate's obvious answer, Michiru laughed as she heard Haruka's answer and held her close, tight, burying her face into Haruka's neck and spooning behind and around her even as Haruka kept screaming her name.

"M-Mistressssssss. . .!"

Haruka jerked as her eyes widened, sightless, only the familiar white-golden-blue she saw whenever Michiru was with her in orgasm. Yet this, this. . .! Her mate was entertwined around her, smelling strongly of leather and lubrication and sweat and sex and Michiru, and it was just. . . just. . .

*spurt*

Michiru came inside of her.

That was all Haruka could do to explain it.

Thick and warm and throbbing, the phallus inside her was MICHIRU, Michiru was the one who was shuddering, crying out as the thickness spurted into her, traveling deeper than any depth the phallus could ever reach, and Haruka felt it go INSIDE her.

Gasping, Haruka flailed around like a fish and finally collapsed like a hooked one, hook, line, and sinker into her lover's arms. Her NAKED lover's arms, save her torn gloves and high heels.

". . . Mistress. . ."

Voice hoarse from screaming, Haruka blushed as blue eyes burrowed out from hiding at her neck and sparkled, a giggle letting out.

"Yes, love?"

". . . I believe I want my collar now. I'm yours."

A shake of aqua-marine hair, and Michiru smiled, gently pulling out of her and stroking her hair, fingers soft and loving as they roamed around her face, tweaking her nose in a playful gesture.

"No, Ruka, Mistress deems it good to share. I'll keep this collar until you REALLY want it."

Those lowered lids over dark blue eyes had Haruka giggling herself, and the blond glanced down at the limp phallus hanging from her lover's hips. It dribbled a bit more onto the rumpled white blankets, then lay still and died. Special order?, she wondered. Turning back to Michiru, Haruka leaned forwards and kissed her, gently running her hands over the collar and unsnapping the black leather.

Pulling away, she winked and tumbled Michiru to the ground off the bed, rolling over her as she'd cushioned her love's fall before racing out the door, her naked little booty shining ever so creamy white, declaring itself to the whole world as Haruka burst out of the cottage.

"I want to know my safe-word nooooooooooow!.!.!"

Which brings us back to this.

". . . This is very inconvenient right now. Very."

Two days later, the village had come to know the rented-out cottage as something NEVER to walk, run, skip, trot, jog, parkour, or ANYTHING by at night. There were wild things going on there at night, and most early morning. And by the third night, the village had solved its mystery, because, at 12:30 EXACTLY, had this rabbit-earred human bunny parkoured its way up to the highest building in the village, the sacred grandfather clock of the town, and yelled a confession it was being dominated by the biggest, baddest, largest and most 'yummy-feeling' wolf of the century.

The village was scared.

Very scared.

And as Haruka JUST managed to paw open the balcony's doorways, floppy rabbit-ears making their usual furry interruption from her seeing, the 'BIGGEST, BADDEST, most 'yummy-feeling' wolf of the century', pulled her inside, and the story started all over again.

Until they left, headed back for Tokyo, Japan.

". . . Setsuna-mama. . . I'm scared. What is Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama comes home and is actually QUIET after their vacation?"

". . . Hota-chan!"

"I know, I know, we WANT it to be quiet, but what if it IS, and what will happen to our time together? I'm a KID, growing up, almost no time to spend with my parents as I go into teen-hood-"

"No more movies!"

"No more theatre time!"

"No more going around trying to find bed springs for this old antique bed that springs have gone out of style so long ago!"

"No more sleepovers and ice cream and dates!"

"Noooooooo!"

"Nooooooo!"

*door opens*

"Guuuuuys, we're hoooooooome!.!.!"

"Ahhhh, Hotaru, Setsuna, how have you been, huh?"

*0.o Frozen in spot, looking at their housemates*

"D-Did you have a good t-time, Haruka, Michiru?"

". . . Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, are you. . . going out on a date or. . . something?"

"^^ No, sillies, but yeah, we had a good time. Hime-chan, Sets, you guys okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost. We just got home, we want to spend time with you guys. We've missed you."

"*sniffle* Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! We've missed you toooooo!"

"-.- More like, we missed you as our excuse to go out and watch movies that would just be plain embarrassing for an eternally-unlimited year old to watch. . . ^^ Yeah, we missed you guys."

"Awww, that's so sweet. Well, Haruka, I'm tired. Shall we go to bed?"

". . . -.- S-Sure, M. . . istress."

"What was that, Haruka-papa?"

"Matress! Ahahahahaaaa! We had SUCH a good time on that matress in the cottege we rented, it was such a shame to leave it behind. . . ^^;"

". . . Okaaaaay. Anyways, Hota-chan, we'll leave them be. Want to go play some cards before we go to bed?"

"Okay, Setsuna-mama. Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, goodnight."

"Night, Hime-chan, Sets. Hime-chan, watch her face! She don't have a good hand when her face goes all ston- eeeeek! I didn't meeeeean iiiiit!"

"^^ Now, now, Haruka, Let's go. Sweet dreams, Hotaru, Setuna."

*nods as they go upstairs*

"What do we DO, Setsuna-mama? They didn't call each other by their 'names', as usual!"

"I don't know, Hota-chan, let's just wait. . ."

*two minutes go by*

"0.o I'm SCARED, Setsuna-mama! They should be-"

"-.- Th-They're unpacking, Hota-chan, they just got home from the trip, they're tired, they'll be fine tomorrow."

"B-But! No matter WHAT, they're-"

"*downwards look* *sigh* I guess our Haruka and Michiru are. . . gone."

". . . *sniff* I'll miss them, Setsuna-mamaaaaa!"

"I know, Hota-chan, I know."

. . . *Bed springs creeeeak. . .*. . .

**"MISTREEEEEESS!.!.!.!.!"**

"? I thought Haruka-papa said 'mattress'? XD They're BACK, Setsuna-mama, they're BACK!.!.!"

"I KNOW, Hota-chan, now LET'S GOOOOOO!"

-.-

And so the two left in search of a good movie while using their bunny-rabbit housemates as an excuse. Little did they know. . .

"Wait, Mistress?"

"0.o . . . Hota-chan. . . I'm willing to move if you are."

". . . -.-; I'll. . . think about it."

"*nods* Popcorn?"

"Popcorn!.!"

A/N: ((Hilarious/Sweat-Dropping parts of this)) When I was tying in the name for Michiru's drink for reference, it became 'Sex on the Margarity'. XD I had a heck of a time going through song names with the same name, and ended up with a ton of different tones ranging from hilarious to outright disturbing when looking for lyrics. =3

Okay, so I stopped in the middle of the darned thing to look up that thing on a married woman's leg. I came up with this. . . -.- 'In other words, the most important _thing_ that a _woman_ brings to a _marriage_ is between her _legs_.'- and I was thinking, "You perv, why would you want her underwear?" Oh my gosh! XD Doesn't ANYONE on the internet know what it's- oh. HA! THERE it is! XD And it don't even sound like that's what it should be named. I had to look up, "wedding band on thigh"- *snicker* I wonder how many people could answer that? ^^;

Omake: ((When Haruka gets down on her knees to Michiru?)) "L-Love. . ." "Yes, Dear?" "*whimper* You're stepping on my knees." "*surprised look* Why yes, Ruka, I guess I am." "C-Could you get off, please?" ". . . No. Because I'm telling you, if you're down there because you want to propose to me, remember, after this you'll have to deal with my heels sticking in you your whole life. Are you still willing?" ". . . T-Take them out, and then we'll talk." ". . . Smart girl, Ruka. But wait a minute, I need to get the handcuffs." XD

*laughs* OK, this is getting long, but I was looking up really steamy music for what they could turn on for later? It was this: 'Sex Songs: The 69 Steamiest Tunes. . .' XD As for the ending, y'know how once something disturbing that bothered you, you miss it when it's gone? THAT was Setsuna and Hotaru. ^^; Thanks for reading, take care, jaaaaa!


	20. Dorm Visit

A/N: 0.o XD Omake time for a certain scene in Sailor Moon! XD Ok, some of you are probably gonna be offended by how I reword things in this, but please bear with me. =3 I know you guys can do it, you're awesome! XD

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to awesome Naoko Takeuchi, and it'll be always hers, 'cause in disclaimers we're always reminded of that. *grin* But she's awesome and deserves the amazing benefits of her hard, talented work. XD

_**Dorm Visit: Adding Memories**_

Haruka Teno'h stared blankly out of their apartment building from high school, the memories of that time pressing deeply into her conscience. After a suggestion from Hotaru and Setsuna to stop by their old dorm to really bring closure to a great vacation, Haruka and Michiru had taken the advice and went back. Lots of memories still didn't make sense, but maybe they would now.

It had been with self-anger and desperation that she'd come to sit on the same windowsill in the same pose she was now, her blue striped uniform of green pants set each on the sill and on the floor, steadying her calm frame. The skies had been a murky gray, as it was now, but this was after the past, after the time of talismans and deaths and hands that were stained with blood. . .

"It's finally time. . ."

Whispering the words she'd said back then and now, Haruka closed her eyes, leaning back against the rather comfortable window frame, a small smile crossing her features. The content of what she was saying could have been as unimportant as remembering it was time for tea, or time for meeting a long-lost sister. No, back then it had been time for them to reveal themselves as true murderers, ready to murder innocents to save the Earth and Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi with it, no matter the cost. . .

And Michiru had looked at her, those eyes so sad.

Back then their relationship had consisted of nothing more but strained tension with each other. The burning desire for the other had tampered down any lustful feelings, but because of the shared room and space, they couldn't go for more than a day without seeing the other in some state of undress. Mainly because of Haruka's running and Michiru's swimming, but things back then had been rather hectic. Senshi, youma, school, naked Michiru, half-naked Haruka, they were about to explode from their own self-doubt about how the other felt but also because of the nearing of three innocents' death. . .

And so Haruka remembered those sad eyes, and herself staring at her hands, remembering how despicable she herself had felt for being human, for wanting to rise above that so she wouldn't have to sacrifice, wouldn't have to kill. . .

There had been something so serious back in that day, in that time, and Haruka wished she'd known she'd been packing around a talisman inside her just like she'd breathed air her own life. Turning back to the future, the blond racer grinned as she heard the 'drip' of Michiru's near wetness, the water of the shower sliding down her body and hair to sluice off on the floor.

"These hands have been tainted now. . ."

A rustle of wet aqua-haired woman, and Michiru was beside her, smiling down at her, much like it had back then. . .

"No matter what methods I take and what sacrifices I make. . . I will-"

"Such a poet today, Ruka. Hands that taint, much like in a world where people are children forever, can do a lot of untold damage, love."

Choking on her laugh and trying to control the raging blush on her face, Haruka stared up at Michiru, her breath catching in her throat.

"Michiru. . ."

The sky outside had faded to a comfortable sunset-red, the heart-taking rays of the day's final goodbye peeking out over the gray clouds and highlighting Michiru in golden colors that made the young violinist just glow. Racer felt her heart thump, and she unashamedly let her gaze roam over her smiling lover, those warm blue eyes, arm raised up to flick at her wet hair with a towel as the Senshi of the Sea dried herself. Michiru was wearing a low-cut black negligee, much like the simple shift she'd worn those years ago when they had made this same scene, yet so much more. . .

Her mate whispered her name, and Haruka shivered, wondering how the sky had changed from a dramatic bright golden to a comfortable dark blanket over the sky, making the room warm with its multiple flickering candles and their old home's serene atmostphere. As Michiru reached for her hand, Haruka remembered how she'd done just that so long ago, making it hard to breathe, just as it was now.

Settling herself elegantly in front of her, Michiru took the racer's leg and gently nudged the long length of body aside to fit herself to Haruka's core. Breathing deeply, pianist watched the scene unfold in front of her, watching as Michiru turned, still holding her hand, those blue eyes staring deep into her own eyes and smiling as Michiru placed Haruka's hand on her waist and scooting herself backwards. Warmth seeped into her as Michiru wiggled her hips, the black material of her nightie riding up and grinding low against her centre.

"Ruka. . ."

Groaning, Haruka bent her head and took a deep inhale of Michiru's scent, the warm spice and waves of the sea making her dizzy with security. Grinning into the wet curls of Michiru's hair, Haruka tossed her head and gently kissed the sweet neck bared to her, loving her mate's soft whimper as she nipped at the sensitive flesh. She remembered what she'd said, so long ago, but this was so different, so good, so right. . .

"Hey. . . What's wrong?"

Nuzzling again into the soft sweetness, Haruka flexed her hips against the back of Michiru and growled deep in her throat as Michiru pushed back, grinding with her own hips and bottom. Encircling that lovely waist with her free hand, Haruka drew her love closer, so that Michiru was sitting on her lap and getting the full effect of the full-on contact lap dance.

"Mmmmm, Rukaaaa. . . I-It's alright. . ."

Amused despite herself as Haruka recognized the so-long-ago words through Michiru's uncontrolled breathing, racer gently tugged on a side of the black negligee and pulled it down, revealing the full softness of a pert nipple as Michiru arched against her at the same time. Murmuring her own endearments, racer drew her free hand up and clutched tight at her mate's waist, circling her way up to rest below a tightly-pebbled hardness.

Whimpering her encouragement, Michiru sighed and relaxed against Haruka, even though her body betrayed her want to be touched, to be released. . .

"I like your hands."

Breathing out, Haruka gently watched as Michiru sensually entertwined their fingers, carressing her own callused palm and rubbing it with her own soft flesh. There was a sexual aura about this, and Haruka groaned as Michiru drew their joined hands to her mouth, and in a hot whisper, enveloped their ring fingers into the tight heat.

Groaning, Haruka whispered, "Michi. . . What is that you like about my hands?"

Blue eyes turned to her, and the warm spark in them about made Haruka lose it with the suggestion in them. Michiru's smile brightened the room, then, and the racer blinked, once, twice, trying to remember this moment, knowing she'd have no problem not.

"Ara, Haruka. I like that you make love to me with these hands."

Laughing despite herself, the two disentangled and agreed to meet back after an hour, Haruka escusing herself to go for a run to clear her head, and Michiru another swim in the tub for her to clear hers.

It was dark, but both of them couldn't miss the spark of sexual promise that would highlight the rest of their night when Haruka got back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Help me, somebody, noooo, don't eat meeeeee!"

Haruka ran towards the panicking voice of a male, the deep scream losing its dignity and breaking into a high, crackling alto of a schoolboy's. Cursing the straps around her legs and hips and cursing designer's ways of not making a packing toy comfortable for running, the racer drew her henshin pen in the air at the sight of a lion-type youma hunched between a just-out-of-college student.

With a crackle of golden-yellow light, racer thrust her hand into the air and summoned her planet's power with a strong cry. Drawing it about her as she turned on her path of light, Haruka Teno'h felt all inhibition free her, let the wind draw her up high as the almost-electric surge of power spiraled into her being. Running a hand through her hair, racer felt her face split into a small grin.

Time to fight.

Clad in high-heeled boots, Haruka stood tall with her dark blue collar and skirt highlighting the necessary bow covering the crystal on her chest, as the same symbol to the crystal on her forehead.

"And so comes the senshi of wind, Sky King herself ready to blast you to bits-"

Muttering under her breath, Haruka felt her defensive walls fall as she flipped through the air and pulled her right leg up under her, flashing the youma a suggestive look to underneath even as she scored a lethal scrape of heel across the purple flesh of the youma's cheek. Screeching wildly, the youma ended its yowl with a dark roar like a lion's, and Haruka warily circled it, wondering at the flimsy strip of uniform it held between its fangs.

Standing on four legs like a cat, it had a mane of sickeningly pink-purple fur that striped down into a zebra-patterned back. Strong hind legs aided in its agility, but Haruka noticed the weight of its human counterpart perched atop its torso slowed it down quite a bit. Dark markings slashed across the face and chest, and though she tried not to too much, Haruka couldn't help but notice the youma had an odd leer in its eyes as the lioness eyed her.

A bit too hungrily.

"You look so much yummier than that BOY."

Noticing the raised hackles and grimacing scowl, Haruka grinned. Seemed she wasn't the only one who had standards being out this late at night on the streets. The college student had scrambled away after Haruka' first kick, but that was only because he'd had the sense enough to deal with his shock of seeing a monster from his grandparents' stories up close.

"Don't you have something else to do other than terrorize people on the streets and ogle them when you're in heat?"

Red eyes slit to narrow ovals that folded in on themselves, and Haruka shrugged her shoulders, eyeing the taut muscles bunched under the purple ripple of fur. The creature let out a feral growl and leaped straight up with a lithe pounce- right onto a wire line.

Realizing too late its intentions and remembering too late the feline ability to see better in the dark than mere humans, Haruka cursed as long fangs sank themselves into thick wires and electricity sparked with the dangerous ripping of the electrical line. Lights flickered along the whole street, then plunged the three streets around it into darkness. Thankfully this was Tokyo and the flashing lights of nightclubs all around the next ten blocks left the Senshi of Wind with enough light to see.

"Mmmmnn, yes, you look MUCH yummier than that BOY."

Haruka felt a sickeningly hot tongue rasp across her right leg, up into her thigh region, and she kicked a strong blow into the darkness where the tongue was. A ragged panting, and Haruka heard felt more than heard the beasts' dark chuckles reverberate into the paved streets of Tokyo. Willing her Space Sword to hand, Sky King held it defensively in front of her, swinging at random patches of shadow and straining to hear against the deafening silence of the animal-quiet park they were now at.

Her breath was coming in cold pants, and Haruka felt the undeniable fear coursing through her among the adrenaline of the fight. A grotesque hacking sound. Coarse fur slicked across the belly of her fuku, and racer about stabbed herself in trying to get the compacted ball of scruff off herself.

"Mmmmnnn, don't you like the little present I gave you?"

Inwardly Haruka remembered as a child she'd seen a kitten along the road barfing up something hairy, and racer now realized this was a hairball. Furrowing her brow, the Senshi of Wind grit her teeth and took a glance to the starry sky.

There was no moon.

In that moment a large weight rammed into her belly, knocking her down and slamming her into the ground. Sawdust scraped hard into her back and suddenly she was slammed to a stop as the metal post of the monkey bars encountered the top of her head. Groaning, Haruka struggled against the heavy weight pinning her down. In the dark she saw the red gleam of starving mad eyes, and racer squirmed as she felt the youma grind down on top of her.

A searing hot pressure ripped its way into her right side, and racer saw red as the pain stabbed into her abdomen. Hot breathing scorched her ear, and Haruka realized the youma was chuckling at her.

Rage coursed through her, and Haruka threw up a fist, solidly ramming it into the slobbering jawbone. Hearing an irritated roar, racer rolled to the side as the youma shifted above her, steadying itself, and blond flipped to her feet, silently thanking Hitsuhiko and the last parkor moves he'd shown her in squirreling up a pole to get to your normal height and higher.

Scanning the ground below her, Haruka shrugged and kicked out angrily as sharp claws slashed the air next to her bare legs. She harmlessly hit air, but her boot had traveled through the coarse mane and entangled in the curls of the wild youma. Blindly kicking again, Haruka used the new leverage she had and flipped herself off of the solid weight; guessing correctly, racer swung herself up and between the middle of the monkey bars and balanced her body straight up.

"WORLD SHAKIIIIIIIIING!.!.!.!.!.!"

The light from the golden ball of lit up the night, and Haruka watched with a detached curiosity as the dark of those pupils constricted within the orbs of the youma. There was a painful howl as the beast faced the attack head on, its body plummeting down into the ripped rut in the earth. At the last moment, it swiped out a paw and clawed frantically at the cliff wall, saving itself from death's clutches.

Yellow light ballooned outwards and the energy inside of it burst, harmlessly ridding itself into the dark forest. A flicker, and again darkness flared white after the attack disappeared. Haruka waited on top of the monkey bars, knowing full well the youma was still alive but sporting some raw wounds. Stilling herself as she heard the claws scrabbling wildly against the belly of mother earth, racer closed her eyes and called to the winds. Immediately she could sense what she was up again.

It was badly wounded, that was for sure, her World Shaking attack marring its jaw and running a bloody line across its forehead, ending where the proud swell of its chest would rumble in a growl. A hind leg was lagging behind the youma's orders, and she could tell it was trying to pull itself up rather than put pressure on the twisted limb. A fatal gash was scraping its innards against the ground, and Haruka realized even if the youma did get free, it would most likely bleed itself to death. There was a rustle of wind in the trees and Haruka willed it to gather the few fireflies that would provide some light to see. The blinking glow of soft yellow flashed against the youma's tired eyes, and racer quietly drew her Space Sword. Remembering the time her and Michiru got a glimpse of the heaven she'd thought not possible to them, Haruka readied her sword in an attack.

"There are a lot of yummy-looking things where you're going. Just try to choose wisely next time what you're going to do, eh?"

And with a 'schlik' of her wrist, racer showed mercy and effectively cut off the flow of life-blood going to the youma's brain. A growl hissed through the dying body, bones relaxing almost immediately, and Haruka swore she heard a pur coming from the beast as its haunches reflexively let go of the ground and sank into the belly of the earth.

Turning, Haruka detransformed and smiled a little in satisfaction as the claw marks in her side started to heal. They'd be long gone before she got home.

"H-Haruka?"

Michiru turned sharply as a pair of warm arms surrounded her. She immediately knew it was her lover, come home from her walk, but it had been the first time Haruka had been able to sneak up on her without Michiru knowing it. Shaking her head against the nuzzling Haruka who had planted herself between Michiru's legs and positioned her mouth at the base of the violinists' chin, Michiru dimly wondered at the hot kisses she recieved.

True, Haruka had gone out to get some new playtoys and was sent off with plenty enough lubrication, but Michiru figured that would have diminished a bit by now. The last few weeks the two had come up with a sort of compromise. The one who went out to buy toys would be the one to have their toys first broken in on. And yet. . .

There was almost something feral in the way Haruka had her by the neck, and Michiru shivered as she looked into the eyes she'd loved the first time she'd ever layed eyes on the blond racer. Green winds promised of heaven after, and the insistent way the racer nudged her onto the bed, Michiru wondered at what the blond had bought that could be so exciteable to them both.

In a dramatic show of searching her pants pockets, Haruka drew out a glistening bottle of something like lotion. . . until Michiru saw it was plain massage oil.

Something in the glitter of Haruka's eyes promised it was nothing but plain, and Michiru squealed when the racer tickled her, grinning. Snatching the bottle from Haruka's wandering hands, Michiru tackled her love back against the headboard and silenced the playful, "Awww." with a soft kiss.

"With or without anything to slather you with, you, Michiru Kaioh, are the yummiest thing I've ever had the pleasure of eating."

Eyes widening, Michiru blushed fiercely, giggling at her mate's obvious innuendo. Smacking the wandering hands, she grinned, rolling the blond over and settling her own hands to the collar of Haruka's shirt jacket. Unbuttoning and unzipping, the aqua-haired woman soon had her love shrugging those broad shoulders out of the dark material and easing her down onto the bed, face-first.

"Not tonight, Ruka. Now what else did you have the pleasure of getting us?"

An hungry grumble, and Haruka chuckled darkly as she flipped herself over and sank her fangs into the softness of Michiru's delectable neck. Unpopping the plastic white teeth, racer grinned innocently and pulled out another pair, clean from the package. Arching her hips between Michiru's thighs, Haruka eased herself out of her pants and Michiru raised an eyebrow as she saw the items strapped to Haruka's center.

Seeing the need in those playful green eyes, Michiru bit her lower lip as the candles flickered warmly around them, the bed's sheets a light golden under her soulmate. Running a gentle hand palm-down between Haruka's breasts and lower, over the taut skin of her belly, Michiru dipped fingers inside the snug fit of leather straps around her love's waist.

Easing herself down onto one hand, Michiru hovered lightly above Haruka, breathing through her mouth and burning the racer's skin with her breath.

"I love you, Haruka. But before we use that, don't you think we should set up the main meal? Relax, love, lie back and enjoy."

Haruka let out a low groan before Michiru even touched her, enjoying the sight of her blue-eyed love slathering her arms and forearms with the shiny liquid, coating herself with its slippery essence and Michiru teased Haruka by running a hand lightly over her bare breasts. A knowing smile, and the violinist blew lightly on the pebbled peaks, laughing as Haruka squealed in wonder at the tingling coldness at her breasts. Michiru winked at her, seductively grinding her hips against Haruka's legs, and the racer's knees buckled, even laying down.

Taking pity on her downed mate, Michiru kissed the soft swells of Haruka's breath with warm air and lathered the racer's shoulders and collarbone with the oil. The burn that started deep in Haruka's stomach didn't match the fire that raged through her soul at Michiru touching her, wanting her, pleasuring her, but Haruka groaned as her mate's hands soon eased her into Heaven's surroundings itself.

Closing her eyes, Haruka whimpered at the wetness she felt and jerked under Michiru's hips. Feeling the softness between her thighs in comparison to the toy, racer let herself go and enjoyed the feeling of Michiru on top of her, whispering her love.

It must have been a while later, but Haruka's eyes opened in a panic, the sense of danger permeating her senses. Glaring out into the black darkness, racer rolled a sleeping Michiru off of her and protectively covered her love's nakedness.

"Who's there?"

The tone of her voice was gruff and instantly woke her mate, but Haruka knew she couldn't worry about that when she knew something was out there, watching them, murderous intent in its being. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the Senshi of Wind felt the light breeze circling the room. Harnessing its freedom in her hands, Haruka used the wind to tell her where the dreaded intent came from. The wind whispered its answer, and a second later red eyes slashed across the room, angry fangs baring themselves in the darkness as spiked tentacles crashed its way to her heart.

A second was all the racer needed of warning, and Haruka covered Michiru's shocked form in hers and rolled them both off the bed. Landing hard on the carpeted ground under her mate, Haruka urgently pillowed Michiru's fall with the blankets that came tumbling down after them and pushed the violinist under the bed.

Rolling to her feet, Haruka ran at the youma, finally seeing the sillhouette of the monster against the starry sky of the city. It squatted like a frog, but nothing about the legs told of high jumps nor fast movement. Dark in skin color, scales peppered the fierce face. Vines trickled themselves all over the youma's body, and Haruka realized those spiky tentacles had been poison ivy in nature and probably charged with more poison than was natural. Letting out a yell, Haruka flipped to the side of the wall, running horizontally across its bearings and calling upon her planet.

"Uranus Planet POWER!.!.!"

The youma could see it was beaten, since even halfway to it Haruka had her Space Sword out and was parrying and cutting off all the slimy tentacles aimed at her, but dying was something that was feared, even to youma.

In a last desperate action, the youma turned and started to ooze its way horizontally from the open window, clinging to the side of the building and inching its way to the cold ground below. Snarling her anger, Haruka jumped clear out the building and slashed her sword into the youma's bitter-cold scales, seeking out its heart. With a mournful howl, the youma disintegrated into ashes around the Wind Senshi's sword and the racer herself was left scrabbling along the side of the building.

In a last attempt to hold on, Haruka slammed her sword into the building's side and winced when her body collided into the hard bricks.

"HARUKA!"

Looking up, Haruka smiled in relief as her eyes sought out the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever come to love.

An angel.

"Please help me, Michiru. I'm no exhibitionist, and damn if I'm going to detransform and get my butt on all the papers tomorrow."

Michiru's sparkling grin was infectious, and Haruka lunged for the strong hand that was held down to her. Using all the parkour skills she knew to try to make herself lighter as Michiru hauled her up, Haruka pouted when her love grunted dramatically at her weight.

"You've been eating too many sweets lately."

Shaking her head, Haruka chuckled, remembering the familiar lines from when they still DID live back here. Sighing, racer looked up.

"Insulting yourself, love, because you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

A blush, and Michiru laughed, the delicate sound such a lovely thing to Haruka's ears. The grip on her wrist slackened, and Haruka looked up, alarmed.

"I don't listen to that kind of talk outside of bed, Ruka."

Breaking out into a helpless laugh, Haruka helped Michiru pull her up by bunching her feet and spiraling into the room. Detransforming the minute she vaulted in, racer covered Michiru's body in hers and chuckled when her love pinched her cheeks. Untangling their limbs, Haruka picked Michiru up, bridal style, and walked out onto the open patio they'd installed as teenagers when they were still in high school. In the middle of the balcony-like field, there sat a large pool, and the only thing that was different about this pool and the surroundings was that there were tinted windows around it to look out at the city without being spotted and the pool had a heater in it.

"Mmmmm, Michi. Join me for a swim?"

Blue eyes gazed up at her, and the hands around her neck tightened.

"You go in first, love."

Grinning down at the Senshi of the Sea, racer nodded and used her foot to nudge over a box towards the side of the pool. Carefully stepping into the pool, Haruka turned on the water and screamed in shock when the water was spurting out in cold streaks. Michiru laughed at her mate, and watched as Haruka floundered around in the water, pouting. Glancing towards the box the racer looked at, violinist rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Ruka, there's no point in wearing this if it's this skimpy."

"Please, Michi? For me?"

Looking again at the material inside, Michiru sighed and shook her head, smiling. Knowingly throwing a smile over to her shivering mate, Michiru took her hem of her nightshirt and pulled it up. A splash, and Haruka was at her front, taking the shirt in her own hands and guiding the material gently over her head.

Green eyes twinkled at her, and Michiru groaned a bit at the intimate contact Haruka had of her skin.

"Let me undress you, Michi. Please, love."

Staring into those timeless eyes that were so proud, so loyal, so damned loving that Michiru was shaking, the aqua-haired woman just had to exhale, loudly. Breathing hard through her nose, Michiru grinned as she eyed the steam starting to come off from behind Haruka. Lacing her fingers around the back of Haruka's waist, Michiru rushed forwards and pushed them both into the pool.

Both broke the surface and sputtered, laughing.

Haruka swam over to her, engulfing her body in a wet hug, and Michiru sought out the soft lips, paying homeage to the sweet flesh and sucking gently. Rocking against the hardness between them, Michiru shuddered and reached up, slicking away Haruka's bangs and looking at the face she found so dear.

"I almost lost you, again."

Green eyes held hers even as Haruka shook her head, and Michiru nibbled at the light smile the racer had on.

"No, Michiru, because I would die before leaving you again. I will NEVER leave you, Michiru, not when you still love me. Stronger or weaker, I will always be yours, and I will never leave you like that."

Haruka pressed closer to Michiru and gently kissed those sweet lips, angling her body so she picked up her smaller mate and treaded water to the edge of the pool. Nuzzling into the wet locks, blond licked the shivering ear and smiled. Michiru was hers, forever, and no youma on earth could ever change that. Nothing could change the way her heart and soul felt, no matter what.

Pulling away, Haruka grinned up at her love and reached across to grab the skimpy bikini she'd bought at the store. It had been a battle of pride and person to walk in and purchase the items, even at the late hours, but Haruka had done it and the fantasy enough had been something that had made her dizzy with want.

But. . .

"Michiru, I won't ever force you. Ever. If you don't want to, tell me, because I understand."

Blue eyes closed, opened, and Haruka felt her heart swell.

"I want you to wear it."

The racer felt her eyes widen before they filled up with water and the blond realized she'd sank underneath the surface before flailing up again. Splashing to air, Haruka shook her head frantically and gaped at Michiru. Her love grinned at her, and suddenly hands were on her hips, guiding her closer.

"I also want to wear this. Just for tonight, Haruka. Just for you. Let me love you."

Dumbfounded, Haruka about sank again, but Michiru grabbed her by the toy and Haruka just had to laugh at her love's boldness. Nodding her consent, Haruka closed her eyes as Michiru unstrapped her, taking the toy and hurling it on top of the pool's side and helping her into the sparse material called a bikini.

Dark in color, it seemed to clash just right with her tanned skin, but racer knew Michiru looked just as sexy and more in it. That was why she chose it, and because that was the only item that went with it. So Haruka floated there, and Michiru grinned at her.

"Your turn, love."

Finding her bearings, Haruka dove towards her mate and grabbed the toy. Smiling down at her love, blond cupped the bottom of Michiru and felt every bone in the aqua-haired woman tense. Grinning, Haruka closed her eyes and wondered what she did to ever find love with Michiru.

Easing her mate's legs over and into the straps, Haruka only had to tighten the toy to make sure it fit. Laughing at the proud image Michiru made floating there, jutting out towards the water's surface like a beaver poking its head out to see, Haruka pulled her love close.

"Mmmmmm, are you questioning my ability to be serious in this, Ruka?"

Chuckling, Haruka rolled her chest and watched as Michiru's eyes darkened in desire. Shrugging again, racer smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not, love."

The water was now at the top of the tub. Reaching over Michiru's shoulder, Haruka nipped the creamy skin and turned the tap off. Even with her height, the racer had to stand on her toes to get to the knob, and Michiru got a good look at Haruka. A whimper escaped the woman underneath her, and Haruka curiously looked down- and her mate surprised her by ducking under her outstretched hand and latching onto her back piggy-back style.

Tensing with curiousity, the Senshi of Wind whimpered when Michiru pressed full-onto her, the toy bobbing with the water's currents right underneath her core. Reflexively pressing down, Haruka quivered when Michiru nuzzled into her neck, gently wrapping her hands around Haruka's body and cupping her breasts.

"Do you know how to swim, Ruka?"

Fire shot through her, and the racer could only scramble towards the pool's edge, hearing the soft question. Michiru kept with her, and Haruka cursed the sticky piece of clothing she wore at her hips. Wet heat was sprawled all across her back, and Haruka's breathing quickened as the racer felt Michiru lining herself directly to Haruka, the smaller woman's legs ending long before Haruka's feet but making her burn the same way.

Whimpering, Haruka shook her head, feet anchoring themselves firmly to solid ground, even if under water.

"I can swim, but I can't float. Once I'm out there, unless if it's just for a short time, I have to get back to where I can stand or I sink."

Racer cursed inside when she ran the words over in her head. It sounded like she did know but just couldn't work it out all the way. Gritting her teeth, Haruka closed her eyes. Even as a child, she knew she had to excel at everything she did and had, but that one time at the pool, there had been those kids. . .

"Love, are you scared? I love you, Ruka, and nothing will change that. Please, tell me, Ruka, because I need to know. What you know, what can I attempt to do with you tonight."

Do?

Tonight?

Haruka's brain immediately shut down and racer shivered, her shoulders so cold above the water. As if sensing what her mate felt, Michiru covered the skin with soft kisses, reassuring and yet arousing at the same time. Groaning, Haruka fought the insistent pull of the currents seemingly coming alive underneath the water. Now was not the time to be afraid, Michiru was there, but-

"Haruka, will you let me help? I'd love it if I was the one who taught you."

Michiru's breathing was erratic against Haruka's ear, but the racer knew her love was saying this as an actual lesson to be learned. This wasn't a seduction, this wasn't a trick, but for Haruka to say yes, and Michiru to teach her. . .

"I'd. . . I'd love that, Michiru. Please teach me."

In that moment, it seemed that instructing Haruka was the only thing on Michiru's mind. Nothing else, no one, and Haruka about died when her love pulled away, the phallus she'd bought slicking up against her womanhood. Whimpering, the blond turned towards her mate, wondering if Michiru planned to kill her with the sudden movement. The stars seemed to swirl above with Michiru's kiss, and Haruka moaned into the hot contact, the pool having nothing to do with the heat coursing through her.

"Heheh, Ruka, you actually thought I'd forgotten our vacation? No, love, I'll teach you when we have our friends come over so we won't get sidetracked. That and your safety will be ensured. But for now. . ."

Haruka's eyes closed when Michiru moved behind her again, taking her gently from the edge of the pool and nudging her out into the open waters. Taking her place again behind her mate, Michiru mounted Haruka and eased her into a horizontal position, letting the blond grab a flotation raft that was literally a life-saver. Whispering her reassurance, Michiru gently eased herself between Haruka's legs and touched her there. Racer hissed at the hot contact of water with Michiru's touch, and the aqua-haired woman let her love get used to that.

When the blond wiggled, though, Michiru mounted Haruka again and pressed in, enjoying the feel of the double-sided phallus entering them both.

Feeling the muscles bunch under her in a helpless fashion as Haruka churned them both through the water with the little jerks of her long legs, Michiru pressed deeper and nuzzled the wet neck.

"I love you, Ruka."

Gasping out her own love, Haruka tried to buck back against Michiru but couldn't find any solid thing to balance herself on except for the stubborn life floater that was always two feet in front of her. Feeling the muscles of her back and thighs tighten with the excercise of swimming, Haruka about screamed when Michiru bit her shoulders, the aqua-haired woman reaching down and rubbing her lightly through the skimpy cloth of the bikini Michiru had thumbed away to enter her.

Thrashing around, Haruka about popped all the air out of the floating life saver and kicked even harder as one of Michiru's hands stroked the right side of her hip, to the center of her back, Haruka's secret place that made her crazy.

Michiru let herself float on top of her love, reveling in the silken feel of Haruka connected to her. There was just something so beyond intimate at swimming with another person, and coupling that with intercourse with the one you truly love. . . she was certainly enjoying this. Gently cradling the heavy breasts floating freely in the water, Michiru swam a bit faster than her mate and smiled as the phallus inside them both rode deeper into their centers. The water around them was all the lubricant they needed, and the heat seeped into their bones, relaxing even Haruka as she continued to accomodate Michiru inside of her.

"We're in the deepest part of the pool, Ruka. Let go of the life saver, please. Let me hold you, love. Trust me. I won't ever let you drown."

Oh, but Haruka knew better.

She had already drowned. Drowned in Michiru's love, in the way the aqua-haired beauty accepted everything about her, even the fact she couldn't swim. Haruka couldn't deny the fact that she'd drowned in everything that was her soulmate.

And so now she gave up her life, if Michiru wished it.

Turning in Michiru's arms, never letting up, Haruka let go of the life saver and humped the smaller woman, driving the phallus deep within them as she arched hard and maneuvered her hips into Michiru's without breaking contact. The movement put them both underwater, but Haruka took no notice as Michiru kissed her, stealing away all the breath she had.

Staring up at the woman, Haruka knew she saw a mermaid.

The last of her air bubbles obscured Michiru's face, and Haruka reached up, gently brushing away the wild strands of hair.

_"Trust me, Haruka. Relax. You've got to kick, love. One leg, two legs, keep the rythm, the water will let you go through, just relax and trust me, Ruka. . ."_

All through Michiru's soft voice echoing inside her head, Haruka followed, never hesitating her love's words and always trusting. There was just something she could always believe in with Michiru, and before she knew it, they were both breaking surface, treading water. Haruka felt the most lightest she'd ever been, and with Michiru with her, Haruka knew she'd never feel the same again.

000000000000000000000000000

"M-Michiru, p-please, inside, please. . .!"

Clawing at the water's surface, Haruka Teno'h was dangled over the pool's edge, her breasts floating freely, the hard tips brushing against the hot liquid of the pool. The rest of her body was belly-down on the side of the pool, Michiru kneeling back between her spread legs, and with every second passed, Haruka thought she's explode without her love touching her.

Somehow they'd ended up on the ground, their bodies clambering side-by-side onto hard land, and still, Haruka hadn't climaxed. It was most likely a shocking miracle, some kind of denial of her body, but now that Michiru was paying the utmost attention to her, Haruka was going to scream. After pulling out of the water, Michiru also pulled out of Haruka, rubbing the thick ridge of the phallus to Haruka's core and just prodding there. The vial of massage oil was next to them, and Michiru was now rubbing the slick liquid into Haruka's skin, paying the most attention to Haruka's legs as she kneaded on the tensed muscles.

It was worse than warming up before a track race.

Haruka always had nerves of steel before a race, not caring who won and who lost but knowing she was going to go all out doing what she did best. The wind was her ally, the wind spoke to her, and she raced alongside it, knowing she was free when she did. And so the warming up killed her, trying to rush the judges to click that gun, get her started. This time, Michiru was the judge, making sure she was ready, truly ready, before starting the race.

Michiru was torturing her.

Every touch along her body and skin sent Haruka into wracking sobs, and Michiru would stop, asking her what was wrong, and restarting when Haruka begged her to. It wasn't that it was torture, it was just that Haruka needed to be taken, and soon.

Blue eyes studied the sight before her.

Her love was splayed bottoms-up, blond hair facing the most blue scenery that was a pool you could ever find. Legs spread, oiled back, butt and legs, Michiru was sure she was drooling. More than once she considered lifting Haruka's legs up and just mounting her, thrusting deep and making sure her mate could feel every claiming mark on her body, but what was the fun in that? Growling deep in her throat, Michiru eased her hands under the racer's body, gently tweaking the twitching belly, taut as a wire.

"M-Michi. . .!"

Hearing Haruka's gasp, the violinist grinned.

Almost. . .

"MICHI!"

Now.

Taking Haruka's legs in her hands, right at the ankles, Michiru carefully lifted them up, one at a time, and took the weight Haruka was putting on them to her own shoulders. The racer instantly tried to relax, knowing the pressure on Michiru's shoulders would bruise the smaller woman, but Michiru edged closer, pressing the head into Haruka's lips. Whimpering, racer slammed her fists into the water, trying to balance herself even as her toes fought to curl. Michiru grinned when Haruka restrained herself, fighting for balance before she slid right out of Michiru's grip and into the water.

"Ruka, let go. Just enjoy it, I won't let you fall. I won't let you hurt me. I can take it, love, let go. . ."

And the racer did.

In a heartbeat Michiru drug Haruka close to her and closed her eyes in satisfaction as the racer yelled in shock. Sliding all the way in, Michiru fell to her back and slammed backwards to the pool's edge, drawing Haruka up and over her, so the racer was facing the other way, legs splayed just as wide but now curled to her natural squatting position. Before her mate could react, Michiru drug them both to the water's edge and cannonballed in, curling behind Haruka like a bent spoon and latching onto the pool's handle near the steps.

Bracing herself above water, Michiru arched her hips and slammed into Haruka, claiming her mate with a large bite to her neck. Crying out, Haruka jerked as the phallus slammed deep, and the racer had no choice but to relax against Michiru's trembling body, hands digging into her own hips and lower, down to the violinists' stomach.

Patting the panting artist, Haruka slammed down once, twice, shuddering as the ripple of the water squished in and out between their hips as their flesh broke away, connected, broke away, connected, hot liquid searing in and out as they groaned at the penetration in the pool's hot water.

Head thrown back to the stars, Haruka rested her body against Michiru's. Looking over her shoulder at her love, racer grinned weakly at the determined kiss she got and moaned, grinding her bottom hard against Michiru's hips.

"Michiru. . . I love you."

And that was all it took.

Michiru uncoiled in a burst of action, and Haruka was pulled away from the safety of the stairs and dragged along Michiru's strong kick from the pool's surface. The phallus burst inside the two, and both screamed as it jerked inside, the trembling from their two bodies making the movement seem alien. Water streamed alongside them, and racer felt as if she was inside a hurricane, in the eye of the tornado, all calm and peaceful and soothing even as her orgasm died down outside. . .

"I can't believe I lost control like that. Ruka, I'm sorry. . ."

Doing a double-take, Haruka looked over her shoulder in astonishment. Struggling to detach herself from her side of the phallus, racer groaned at the large staff that speared itself out of her and paddled her way back over to Michiru after she hopped off her love's body with a splash.

Gently kissing the small smile on those soft lips, Haruka nuzzled her love's cheeks and enjoyed Michiru's aftershocks.

"I'm not. What's control worth when you can't enjoy yourself? Michiru, you've taught me so much, and now I know how to swim. I didn't need control to learn, Michiru, and I love you for showing me that. I love you."

Amusement coursed through Haruka when Michiru turned on her side; her aqua-haired love looked like she was floating on a water bed while she was treading water like a newborn puppy. Blue eyes closed, then opened in a wink. Haruka knew that look, and also the look that went downwards when Michiru glanced down at the erect side of her that had brushed across Haruka's arm as the violinist turned.

"Hey, whatever rocks your boat."

Chuckling, Haruka drew her love to her and kissed her again, gently, letting peace wash over her as she copied Michiru's effortless pose of floating on her back and watching the first rays of sun welcome the dawn to light.

"You rock my boat, Michi. Our love, I'd say, keeps us afloat."

Starting when Michiru burst out laughing, Haruka turned over to her love and cocked an eyebrow.

"I can be poetic when I want."

Receiving a playful slap, Haruka grinned and dove underwater, appearing on the other side of her love. There was a slight scuffle, and the racer's look of determination almost undid Michiru when Haruka raised her arm and shook it with a roar. In the blond's hand she held the thin strip of bikini, and Michiru laughed again.

With a wink, Haruka dove towards the pool's edge.

"Race ya there, Michi!"

The racer knew the phallus would be causing more friction in the water, and hoped it would speed Michiru down for a couple of seconds trying to accomodate that. She was wrong, and Haruka about drowned laughing as Michiru passed her up after she was halfway to the edge.

On her back, doing the backstroke, was Michiru, the phallus erected proudly from her hips.

What could Haruka do?

She screamed shark and pounced on her love, the love of her life.

"-.- . . . Hota-chan, if ChibiUsa doesn't want to watch this, we don't HAVE to. . ."

"NO! I need to watch this! Usagi-chan won't let me live it down if I back out now! I know the only reason she's getting through this is because of the extra ice cream we always get at your guys house, but-"

"We got it, ChibiUsa, don't worry, no one's judging you."

"Taru-chaaaan!"

"Here we are! Who want seconds for ice cream?"

"Usagi, was there a reason you wanted to watch this movie? From what I heard you tell Minako-chan and Rei-chan, you hate scary movies."

"What? Do not! It just means I get the excuse to cuddle with you, Sets!"

"Can't complain with that, eh, Setsuna-mama?"

". . . Nope."

And what was the movie they were watching?

Jaws.

A/N: . . . XD I honestly think I'm losing my touch with the lemons. ^^; Again, after all this time, thank you so much for reading and putting up with this, take care, jaaaaaa! XD


	21. Raising Pie

A/N: *grin* A bad response, a good response, all twisted, meshed, coupled together and suddenly an idea hits me. SPOILER: OW! XD It's all sour flyin' through the air. LEMONS! XD . . . You got a hint from that. *laughs* SO! Hope the next chapter holds up to unsaid promise of mine. *grin*

DISCLAIMER: There are people out there who claim Sailor Moon as theirs, but I certainly ain't one of them 'cause I know and believe all the hard work put into making the show and manga belongs to the one who created it, the awesome *drumroll* Naoko Takeuchi! XD XD XD

_**Raising Pie: Face Plant, Baby: Sugar, Pies, and Lemon 'n Limes**_

"Uranus, DUCK!"

Haruka glanced out of the corner of her eye, the blond's concentration riveted on the oddly mesmerising sight in front of her. A blur of yellow movement, and the racer let out a forced exhalation when Michiru's body tackled hers to the ground, an interesting platter of food circling dangerously above them. Cushioning her partner's fall with her body, Haruka quickly helped her love to her feet and appreciated the knowing smile Michiru gave her before the Senshi of Wind whirled and shot a World Shaking towards the one annoying youma whose face was pinched up like a bull dog's during a starvation period.

Making sure Michiru was okay, Haruka raced over to the tallest of the Inner Senshi, taking the time to give Makoto Kino a gentle clap on the shoulder. Green eyes shot a challenging smirk at her, and Haruka nodded as they both threw their attacks, the bolts of lightning swirling in and out the large ball of golden power as it headed towards the cackling youma.

The two senshi bunched themselves together when a large ball of ice sailing on the deepest of waters hit the youma at the exact same time on the other side, and the whole collision contracted in on itself in an extra burst of smoke and dry ice. Lunging away from the harmful winds of the youma's poisoned liquids it was spitting out, Haruka and Makoto nodded at each other from across the parking lot and ran towards their friends, recruiting the group and making a plan.

"We can't take it head-on because it's toxic and poison, even to us."

Rei's dark eyes flashed as the miko threw a practice taisan at the ball of struggle the youma was, encased temporarily in the icy cold-hot sparkles of combined attacks. The rigid piece of paper was ripped and shredded feet before it reached the youma, and Rei scowled, trying to think of how they could get rid of the weak but insistently annoying youma.

"Look at it spewing all that gunk out of its body."

Minako's comment brought a few glances towards the pop-idol, but it really wasn't as bad as some of the other things she could have said. With the Senshi of Love, one never knew. Then she went on, examining her fingernails as if it were a day at the mall and not a day at the parking lot battling for the future sake of earth and countless lives whom so many didn't know but depended on the senshi.

"I wonder how it tastes, all yellow and pumping stuff like that."

Sputtering, Rei shook her head and turned a nasty shade of yellow herself. Ami shifted a bit, her small form settled next to Makoto's on top of a liquid-blue KIA, and the genius tapped a couple more keys before looking up and examining the youma's thrashing sillhouette with an intensity usually reserved for doctors and the high court of healers when attempting to heal their patients. Makoto shifted next to Ami, and suddenly the blue-haired girl turned to her tall girlfriend and grinned in triumph.

"Mako-chan, how do you get out lemon stains?"

On instinct, the brunette's experience with long-standing cleaning kicked in.

"How long has the stain been there? Also, what's it in, and has anyone stepped on it in the past few days? You've also got to take in the possibility that it's-"

Ami grinned over at the rest of the senshi's amused looks at the tall brunette, then turned back to Makoto. Placing a gentle hand on the taller woman's arm, Ami effectively cut off the self-asked monologue Makoto had going.

"This youma is made up of rotten lemons and everything it does and is, even its attacks, are based off of the citrus acid it's got boiling up inside. So, Mako-chan, you're the greatest cook and cleaner in the whole world- what would you do in a case like this?"

Green eyes crackled in determination, and the brunette glared long and hard at the youma still encased in the tornado of attacks still ravaging the body inside of it. Finally, Makoto nodded. Green fuku swirled around the Senshi of Lightning as Makoto moved over to a curious miko. Taking Rei's shoulders in her hand, the brunette directed the dark-haired woman to stand right before the ball of chaos. Michiru and Ami were placed right to the left and right of her, and Makoto nodded, seriousness etched into her face. Gesturing at Haruka and Minako to go with her, the brunette ran to the opposite field of the parking lot. Thunder and lightning crackled in the distance, and Makoto told them to attack when the youma burst out. That would be in due time, but by then, hopefully Usagi would be present.

Almost on cue, the blonde skidded out from behind the trunk of a looming monster truck and struck a pose, fingers bent and legs spread as she shouted her speech. A dark portal loomed behind her, and Setsuna stepped out, calmly placing a hand to the bunny rabbit's shoulder and smiling down at the shorter woman. Taking up their own positions, they all waited for the signal.

Seeing the youma burst out of its wrapping in a bang of rainbow lights, Makoto yelled, her hand raised and summoning lightning.

"Let's make some lemon pie!.!.!.!"

". . . HOW did we get into this mess again?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ruka, it's Hotaru's last year of being a kid before high school and they get to do a donation raise for the school board so the kids will have more to work with next year."

Haruka threw a suspicious glance at the calm Setsuna, the green-haired woman hiding her small smile behind a delicate sip of her tea.

"If I had free reign to say, I'd think Sets-chan here knew about this and is taking the liberty to remind us all of how bad that youma was to us yesterday."

It was true.

Makoto's plan had indeed worked, but only after the snarling beast had been imploded with fire, doused with water, sizzled on the pavement with the Lightning Senshi's attack, and STILL it hadn't done a thing but howl and mourn until all the Outers and Inners aided Usagi's Moon Cosmic Power with their own attacks. It was almost comical, yet in the end they'd decided it would have gone faster if they'd ran to the store and bought some detergent or something stronger. Shaking her head, the racer munched on her morning toast.

"So we got stuck with having to run a pie raise, eh?"

Haruka smiled as Michiru's head bobbed in an elegant tossing of aqua-marine blue.

"And it was JUST our good luck that the school just had some pumpkins delivered for the kids for Halloween carving but they just arrived now, and as lemons which the school doesn't need?"

Again a nodding of Michiru's head. The violinist sipped on her own tea and nudged the racer's foot.

"We should be glad the others are helping us out. We're doing it in the Crown, after all, and there's sure to be a lot of people there. It IS the weekend, and Andrew said the Crown was having its thirty-seventh anniversary to celebrate and lots of free drinks to go with ordered food is sure to be a big hit with the kids."

Nodding at her lover, Haruka perked up beside the two other Outer Senshi and let out the most mischievous grin, her green eyes sparkling. Gesturing to Setsuna, the racer let out a low chuckle.

"We could always have Sets here dress up in a Space Witch costume and we could decorate the Crown with some theme and have everyone come in with an unusual costume. I mean, it IS nearing Halloween, and a costume party is just what some people need sometimes. It would attract more attention, and the Crown's popularity would go up!"

"Actually. . ."

Haruka and Michiru turned towards a thoughtful Setsuna, watching as the Time Wielder munched on a piece of toast and drew herself up an appropriate amount of cereal in a bowl. Ever since meeting Usagi, the dark-haired woman had come to terms that there was food out there just waiting to be discovered and shared, and Setsuna had never been one to be afraid of tackling a somewhat sinful, delicious challenge.

"Mmmn. Excuse me." Setsuna wiped a few crumbs off her lips and leaned forwards, gesturing to the two. Garnet eyes gleamed, and Haruka glanced towards Michiru when Setsuna smiled at the aqua-haired woman.

"Due to the fact that next year there will be a large. . . complication. . . I need you two to join me in getting rid of a certain youma in the future that would give us trouble now. Since this is directly connecting to a youma we've destroyed before, this isn't going against any kind of regulations I'm under as a fellow senshi by telling you this. It's just that this youma would drain us of our energy without us noticing, and then ambushing us in the future. So, it's better to get rid of it now than then."

Nodding, Haruka ate the last of her breakfast and favored Michiru with a soft kiss before racing upstairs to get out of her pajamas and dressed. It wouldn't do to take a time trip in her cutesy-wutesy fairy boxers.

0000000000000000000000000000

Haruka felt the change in the air as soon as the portal shifted them from one dimension to the next. It was a familiar foul stench, and the racer reeled from the tainted smell.

They followed Setsuna's lead, letting the dark-haired woman guide them into the unknown of the back alleys. With every step the stench got stronger, and after a minute of picking their way among the rotten lemons scattered all over the ground, racer and violinist stopped, their eyes wide in realization. Haruka and Michiru faced the calendar, and on it read the year March 6th, 2013.

"Wow. World's best joke. We're gonna die by lemons."

"World's second-best joke: My birthday is also going to be my death. Ha, ha, what a jokester."

Setsuna rolled her eyes ahead of them and grinned, the action hidden by the horrid lemon-spiced carbon dioxide floating in the air, a yellowish cloud of fog. Turning, she tugged on her housemate's hands and shifted them from one room to another, the air smelling worse and worse with each and every room.

"Sets, if you keep doing this, we'll be dead by the time we get to this youma!"

Haruka's eyes watered as the sting of rotten lemon and lime swiped across her closed eyelids, and she imagined herself being slowly poisoned over the years with this. Ugh. Losing her patience, racer drew her hand up in a tight fist and slammed it down with her planet's blazing ball of yellow power. Destruction ripped through the floor and through the house, and Haruka felt Michiru holding onto her as she flew backwards from the force of the blast. Setsuna was calmly holding her staff in hand, the tip of it embedded into the chest of the Lemon Youma that had given them so much trouble that morning from the past.

It was wailing, the citrus flowing from its drooping rotten eyes as Setsuna whispered a fatal, "Dead Scream" and the dark attack swooped down into a deadly curve and crushed the youma to lemon pie.

Almost instantly, it seemed, the world vanished with a white-hot pulse, and Haruka felt herself falling. Instinctively she curled into the familiar warmth of Michiru beside her as softness enveloped her, and the blond twisted so she was lying above her grinning mate. All around them, the glint of gold sparkled, and as Haruka glanced around, she noted that even the soft bed they were on was covered with silken gold sheets. A calendar was mounted on the shining gold pedestal above them, and both senshi recognized the neat slash of Setsuna's handwriting as well as the mischievous circle of the date, March 6th, 2013.

_And so the danger has passed. Enjoy this blessed day, and Michiru, Haruka, thank you for being my wonderful friends as well as dearest housemates. PS: There's a dragon skulking about- it has been one of Michiru's most-recent fantasies for you to be her Knight in Shining Plaid Boxers- sans golden, your favorite color, Haruka. Don't worry. It's another youma you can easily get rid of without any help._

Grinning down wickedly at her love, Haruka growled and buried her face into the sweet crook of Michiru's neck. The pulse there was set to a hard, excited pace, and the racer gently licked the lobe of the aqua-haired woman's ear and ground herself into the soft body below her.

"You confide with Sets of your fantasies? I'm. . . hurt. Aching, really."

That melodic voice giggled below her, and Haruka sighed drastically, pulling away and placing her hand to her heart as she eyed Michiru with a hurt pout. Knowing the violinist couldn't resist, Haruka slowly rose and forced her body to go at a snail's pace as she sauntered over to the golden calendar and the plaid boxers paired with them sitting on the mantlepiece. Throwing a searing hot glance back at her love, racer wiggled her eyebrows and hips as she seductively shimmied out of her pants. They'd transformed out of their senshi uniforms and back to the civilian clothes they'd worn.

"I'm sure you can't be aching as much as me. . . I've missed you."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Haruka slung the golden boxers like a towel around her neck and posed, still clad in her white polo shirt without any bottoms. Michiru's gaze was like a feral touch, hot and searing across the tall racer's half-dressed form. The violinist licked her lips and Haruka knew she could have died right then and there.

But not before worshipping her love.

Especially on her most precious soulmate's birthday.

Speaking of which. . .

"You've just had me last night."

"Mmmmnn, but that was back in July, almost nine months ago. Please, Ruka. . ."

A soft smile, and instantly Haruka was in Michiru's arms, gently unwrapping her love much like she would a present. Gone was the soft blue blouse that brought out her love's eyes, revealing the most mouth-watering set of black lace underwear Haruka had seen on her mate. Taking a moment to lave the undersides of the thick material where the wire molded to Michiru's breasts, Haruka reverently ran her hands over the full swell of her mate's hips.

"I would give you everything and more, Michi, you don't need to beg. I love you, always know that."

Michiru groaned deep in her chest as Haruka's hands delved lower and into the waistband of her long skirt. The sound of the zipper giving way with a single rasp led to the entry of a loving hand, and Michiru shrieked as Haruka hiked her up and laid her lovingly against the headboard.

"Watch me change?"

Wind-swirling eyes gazed deep into her soul, and Michiru swallowed as Haruka's body took on a teasing withdrawal, the distance between them giving her more room to watch. Sensing the racer's body heat retreat too far, Michiru smiled as she recalled a rather heated discussion with the Time Guardian and discretely reached under the plump pillows. Ahh, it was there. Drawing the black tie from around the lower end of the bedpost, Michiru expertly lassoed it around Haruka's neck and smiled as the silken material slid snug against the racer's collarbone.

It was loose enough to pull on, and Haruka willingly came to her, that green gaze such a whirlwind of fire.

"You're beautiful, Ruka."

There was a proud tilt of chin, and blond grinned before leaning forwards and lovingly melting Michiru's lips with her own. Breaths mingled, mixed, and both pulled away, straining to reign in their desires before rushing into each other's arms. They had the whole night.

"I'm yours."

Purring in agreement, Michiru eyed her love's splayed legs and gave a mischievous smile.

"Let me help?"

A roll of hips, and violinist had racer all to herself as Haruka draped her legs over Michiru's thighs and snuggled in. Lovingly placing her hands into Haruka's boxers, Michiru gently teased the heated wet flesh and smiled as Haruka shuddered, blond whispering words of love into her shoulder. Running her fingertips over and around Haruka's centre, violinist circled like a hawk and dipped in for a lazy dive. Haruka's hips jerked, and Michiru kissed the throbbing pulsepoint of her mate as her fingers withdrew, drawing wet circles on the shivering thighs.

Taking mercy, the aqua-haired woman hooked her fingers into the waistband of Haruka's boxers and pulled, pinching flesh as she eased off the soft material. Giving a soft groan, Haruka worked her hands into Michiru's hair and sighed happily as she leaned forwards and nuzzled her love's cheek. Bringing her hands down to massage the taut muscles in Michiru's shoulders, racer set an imprinting burn to her touch and skillfully applied her fingers to the pliant flesh.

Already the violinist was a shaking figure of delicious jelly under her touch, and Haruka grinned as she grinded into the firm pelvic bone below and added a sinful wet torture. Michiru gasped when Haruka angled off of her a bit and blew a chilly breath towards their merged bodies. Her nipples hardened at once from the teasing cold, and Michiru squealed when Haruka wiggled forwards and molded their fronts into one and covered her with the racer's body heat. Already Haruka's patient massage had eased its way down to the break in Michiru's back where the line of her spine met her firm upper butt muscles, and Haruka kneaded forcefully, causing a pleasured whimper from the birthday girl.

"You know, I love it when you're in your birthday suit."

Michiru mewled, her eyes screwing shut as Haruka carressed her bottom, knowing fingers easing into the tight crevice of her booty. It was treasure, and the blond circled her fingers there, playfully canting her hips into Michiru's belly and letting all the hot moisture of her arousal burn into the aqua-haired woman's stomach mucles and slide down. Haruka kissed Michiru, her tongue coming out to play, and Michiru whimpered when she felt herself being rolled over, the golden headboard falling away and leaving herself exposed to her mate's fingers as they delved into her flood of arousal and her body tightened as she felt herself being penetrated.

"Ruka. .!"

Impaling herself on the strong fingers, Michiru slammed down and cried out when Haruka encircled an arm about her waist as firmly guided her down, straight into the stroking feel of her love's carress. Opening her eyes, Michiru almost screamed when she glanced over Haruka's shoulder and spotted gleaming black eyes staring dead straight at her.

_Dragon._

"Space Sword!.!.!"

Haruka's snarl reverberated through her chest down to her wrist, and Michiru sobbed when her love transformed and the hot 'schlick' of fingers became a cold penetration of glove that was quickly lubricated by her juices. Nonetheless, the youma was sufficiently taken care of.

Yet those eyes stayed inside her, and Michiru couldn't think, couldn't see straight, loved the feel of Haruka inside her, but those eyes, those eyes. . .

There was a need there, and Michiru felt it just like she felt the approaching tidal wave of her orgasm.

"RUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.!.!"

Exploding, Michiru clutched at the black tie bunched in a furl of coarse material in her fist, and violinist scratched at the sheets around her as she humped down again and again, Haruka inside of her and around her, holding her, kissing her, becoming one with her. . .

"Michi, I love you, honey. Happy birthday, sweet."

Sighing in satisfaction, Michiru opened her eyes and grinned down at the blond underneath her. Haruka grinned right back and flexed her fingers, enjoying the pleasure rushing across the aqua-haired woman's features and the tight heat around her fingers.

"I'd say this is the wierdest birthday I've ever had."

"We've got our wonderful Sets to thank for that. Still- ouch!"

Instantly concerned, Michiru leaned forwards and gently kissed Haruka, feeling her love's surprise and annoyance at the slight pinch at her shoulderblades through their spiritual connection. Running her hands over her love's back, Michiru was aware of Haruka's fingers still inside her as she pulled the object from the bed's headboard and inhaled sharply as a jolt of pleasure rolled through her like raindrops hitting the ocean's surface during a rainstorm.

"It's. . . a. . ."

Michiru shuddered as Haruka took the object from her and sat up, whimpering as the blond's fingers brushed her own across the hardened piece of shaft and racer gently pulled out from her centre to better balance herself.

"I think it's the dragon's horn."

There was a noticeable husk to Haruka's voice, and Michiru felt her breath quicken as those eyes turned towards her and captured her soul once again. Looking at the shaft in Haruka's hand, Michiru noted its perfect size for human mating; the spiral-cork pattern on the sides, ridges flared to accomodate ramming of a headbutt when on an actual dragon, and an odd flexibility to the base of the shaft. Thankfully it seemed Haruka had clipped the end of the horn with her Space Sword, and that left a perfect flared end for pleasurable penetration.

Interestingly, where the end had been clipped there was a slight hole, and Michiru's eyes widened along with Haruka's when they saw a bead of liquid coming out from the tip.

"Is it wierd that this is reminding me of ivory from an elephant's tusks?"

_Humans._

Startled, the two jumped and looked around. The voice was somehow INSIDE of their minds, echoing through and speaking to them both. It was a deep timbre, but somehow Haruka and Michiru knew the speaker was female, and a seductive one at that.

_That is the essence of which I call the other half of my soul, my mate. In that horn, contains my memories, my life's knowledge, my truth. In freeing me from the hold of the youma, you've freed my soul. I give you my horn for your coupling; I thank you, truthfully._

And the presence was gone.

Eyes wide, Haruka and Michiru stared at each other, then at the swirling object seemingly glowing a pulsing gold in the racer's hand. Suddenly, Haruka groaned, and blond drew Michiru's hand to hers and held it up to their chests. It seemed as if their hearts trembled, sang, and then burst into song, and both senshi screamed as their spiritual connection pushed them over into pleasurable orgasm, their souls intertwining in the fire-hot heat of a raging tsunami.

Crying out to their soulmate, Haruka and Michiru fell back onto the bed and into a deeply satisfying sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000

_"Harder."_

_Haruka roared as her body trembled, and she felt overtaken by pleasure as the fire of love coursed through her and outwards from her sex. Reaching out, Haruka grasped the unforgiving rock and slammed her body into the stone wall before her. It didn't matter her love wasn't there physically; Haruka could hear Michiru, and her mate's request was for her to be there, for her to love her, and love her she would. _

_Spreading her wings, Haruka took off into the night sky. _

_It was a full moon that night, and as her keen dragon senses came to life, spotting each and every miniscule animal and plant that ever roamed the earth, Haruka knew that all she had to do now was find her soulmate. _

_The moon's encouraging smile let Haruka know it would lead her to Michiru. _

__

_"I'm coming, love." _

_Michiru thrashed around on the surface of the lake, and the lukewarm water rushed over her scales and connected her to the Mother Ocean while at the same time exposing her to the Sky King. Her mate was above her, Michiru could sense it. Closer, closer, she could feel the ache in her sex start to pulse, and it was all she could do not to writhe around in pleasurable torture. _

_Haruka came for her, and the memory of her soulmate being there for her had Michiru breaking into a million pieces. Suddenly, Haruka was there, and Michiru turned, staring at those gorgeous green eyes, and she'd finally found her soul. . ._

__

"Happy birthday, love."

Michiru cried out as she grasped at the golden boxers of Haruka. She was spread on her back on the very edge of the high bed, and it was the perfect height for the blond to lean forwards from standing on the golden carpet of the dragon's regal cave and press her knees into the soft golden mattress as Michiru was being penetrated. Attached to Haruka's hips was the golden belt of the boxers, and at the very base of the horn Haruka had let down her Space Sword's hilt. The blade had been willed away, and Michiru exhaled in a pleasurable sigh when Haruka pressed deep and the sacred weapon inched its way into her back entrance.

A spiraling thrust, and Michiru arched her back as Haruka leaned down and in and covered her body into an embrace. Lovingly kissing those sweet lips, Haruka hugged Michiru to her and whispered her love, gradually increasing her thrusts when her aqua-haired mate shuddered and wrapped her legs around her back and thighs.

Tugging on the tie, Michiru pulled Haruka down and nipped at the delicious hard-tipped breasts swaying above her and proudly claimed those delicious nipples as hers, raking her teeth over the nubs and leaving her own claiming stamp.

No one would get to enjoy her soulmate as she did, Michiru vowed.

No one.

Even as that fire started to coil deep within her, her body coming apart into millions of soul-shattering pieces, Michiru gave her heart and soul to the one above her, loving her, being with her.

Haruka smiled, the slow thrust of her hips gently rolling Michiru's body deeper into the sea of pleasure. The racer knew what her love was thinking, and was in turn claiming Michiru in a way no other could, would, ever. Michiru was hers to love, hers to cherish, and forevermore, her soulmate's birthday would be spent with Haruka making sure Michiru was happy, satiated, content, and loved.

The thought made them smile as they came, again and again, knowing tomorrow was a day the past would bring, and knowing that no matter what, they'd enjoy it, together.

Their nights made them one, their loving unhurried and full, and as the moon slowly faded in the sky, its watchful gaze a happy rabbit's best romance, Haruka and Michiru lay, tucked between them still a momento of birthday's future and love.

"Wake up call, caught'cha in the mornin', sleepin' late under the covers in bed. . ."

*SPLAT!.!*

"We all care about you's in the morn, So much that ya gotta get u~up-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!.!.!"

Morning came, and the Senshi of Wind and Sea found themselves in a bed full of Hotaru Tomoe pieing them in the face with lemons 'n' limes.

The Senshi of Time and Moon Princess got royal treatment- theirs constituted of ChibiUsa jumping on them and giving them a full body wash of lemons 'n' limes pie.

It didn't stop Michiru and Usagi from licking off their respected soulmate's bodies, though, also paying tribute to the parody of 'Wake Up Call' their daughters had come up with.

It was the morning of the Pie Raise.

A/N: . . . XD It's been a WHIIIIILE, and I do think the Omake and lemon scenes were. . . sort of a third-person-lookin'-in? *wince* Ahhh, I do hope the next update will come sooner, but due to it being MICHIRU KAIOH'S B-DAY, I wanna say a nice happity hippity hoppity b-day to her. *grin* Maybe there'll be a time where *beep beep* and *censored censored* happen, eh? *laughs* Anyway, everyone, thank you for the feedback and I'm real sorry this was rushed- it happens, and I tried my best under the circumstances. *grin* Next chapter- I'll work on it. Promise. *runs away laughing 'cause promises ain't as promises does* XD Take care, jaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^^


	22. Wish Upon A Star

A/N: *grin* Again, I was rushed. *laughs* It's April Fools, and no, I'm not expanding on that April Fool's fic that I did so long ago, it seems. Yet. XD XD XD This should go along with the ((*spoiler*!)) chapter, "Cosplayed Roles", and yes, I do love Xena: Warrior Princess. I am currently on Season Four, after Gabrielle is *cough, coughs* and Xena *cough, coughs* and it's a Family Affair. *grin* I swear, though, it was lovably predictable. =3 And noooooo! *cries* Spring Break ends, and of course I haven't done any homework. *laughs* I'm a serious procrastinator, but what to do? ^^ I'll get it doooooone! XD ((Also, this chapter made me realize- Sets is having an active relationship with a minor! 0.o . . . But they are DIFFERENT- they will live long spans of life, and so they don't actively apply to their age. Still- I don't condone the underage thing, okay? *firm nod*)) Also- how can it be April Fool's when Michiru's b-day had passed? X0 I'm so confused! *laughs* But I'll try to make it clear. =3

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon, Xena: Warrior Princess, Sinbad, and Cardcaptor Sakura don't belong to me but to their respective owners. ((*grin* I actually sound professional there! XD))

_**Wish Upon A Star: I'm Here, I'm Really Here With You!**_

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, hurry up, or you're going to be late for breakfast!"

Blond eyebrows raised, and Haruka Teno'h looked down at her love's bare bottom, grinning roguishly when the aqua hair surfaced from underneath the bed, Michiru holding up her sandals from last night's rip-fest of clothing. Racer would bet that no one would have guessed the ever-so-elegant Michiru Kaioh, professional violinist and part-time celloist would be crawling around on her hands and knees underneath her bed looking for her shoes. Then again, one would wonder, how did her shoes get so far under the bed in the first place? Knowing the answer and grinning wider because of it, Haruka took her love's arms in her hands and pulled her up for a good morning kiss.

"Hey, she was the one who pied us in the face, so who's complaining? Besides, can you be late for breakfast?"

Blue eyes fixed themselves playfully to Haruka's self-satisfied grin, and Michiru smiled, patting the handsome cheek as she rose and went to the bathroom. A low growl reached her ears, and the aqua-haired woman sauntered her naked hips just a bit more before she felt her world shake and jar as she was lifted like a sack of potatoes caveman-style by her laughing mate. Squealing, Michiru kicked and punched, stubbornly holding onto the door's frame as Haruka walked through, the blond shaking with mirth. Letting out a sigh, Haruka gave Michiru's bottom a sensuous patdown and eased her fingers into the secret heat of her woman.

The Ocean Queen's breath hitched, and Haruka gently placed her love on her own two feet, welcoming the accusation in those playful blue eyes. Leaning down, blond smiled and kissed Michiru's forehead before walking past the weak-kneed violinist, musing, "Well, if Setsuna made breakfast, then I guess we'd better hurry, eh?"

A soft giggle, and Haruka heard "You tease," before Michiru shoved past her and claimed the first drops of water in the shower. Grabbing her shampoo bottle before she strolled in, racer stretched her body under the heater's warm air before going easing herself past the shower door. Steam rose thick and heavy, coating the cool glass' outside and preventing any peeping eyes, but the deep moans coming from within couldn't be covered by the shower's steady stream told of what lie inside.

They were late for breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning, Usagi-chan."

Michiru smiled over at the young Princess and their future Queen who was happily filling herself with yummy breakfast foods. Lately there were more sleepovers for them to supervise by rushing out the door with last-minute plans, but seeing Setsuna's bright smile in the mornings were well-worth it. Smiling, Michiru remembered walking past the living room one morning and hearing her housemate explaining to her precious Hotaru that a deal would be made. Hotaru had agreed on the terms of Usagi coming over in return for her sleeping over at ChibiUsa's, and the added comment of, "But make sure she doesn't come over two nights in a row. Our food is at stake, as well as my hygiene." When Setsuna had asked about Hotaru's hygiene, Michiru had almost laughed and gave herself away when her little girl blushed and mumbled something about being more comfortable showering in her own room.

Speaking of ChibiUsa, Michiru noted Hotaru's presence with Usagi here.

"Oh, we just planned on watching movies."

Usagi's matter-of-fact voice had Haruka oh-so-subtly choking on her bread, and Michiru gently kicked her mate under the table. Blond straightened and nodded while Setsuna favored them with an easy smile.

"So, Hota-chan, did everyone get out the posters and flyers about where and when the Pie Fund Raiser will start?"

Everyone laughed as their daughter showed a happy nod and started rummaging through a bag that Setsuna had geniusly turned into a Cardcaptor Sakura version of the girl Tomoe, always diligently recording her best friend's interactions with the Cards. Later that day, no one was surprised when ChibiUsa came in as Cardcaptor Sakura herself, Artemis allowing himself to pose as a winged Kerberos for them both. Waving around a colorful piece of flyer paper, Hotaru gave one to all of them and leaned back, smiling proudly. Usagi mirrored her future daughter's girlfriend's actions and indulged herself in more pancakes.

Haruka smiled down at the paper, the colors of gold and swirl-water blue drawing out a warmth in her before she could curb her features. All the senshi's colors were there, paired off and bouncing with artistic muse as it described the when and where to meet for the school's fundraiser. Around her, her family was congratulating the dark-haired girl for making so good a poster, and Usagi jumped in, calmly stating she provided the necessities for a quiet environment and good studious work time.

"Koneko-chan, that's only because you went over here last night to spend quality time with Sets here."

Grinning broadly as the Moon Princess blushed but scooted closer to the Time Wielder herself, Haruka paled a bit as she felt Michiru's foot curl around her ankle in a warning. Looking down at her composed mate, Haruka chanced it and leaned in, whispering a suggestive, "Again?" This time, she deservedly earned the pinch to her side and had Hotaru and Usagi giggling at her high-pitched yelp. Michiru smiled and returned to her morning tea, while Setsuna shook her head and chuckled, drawing the Moon Princess closer to her.

"Oh, right, right, I almost forgot- you guys need to get dressed for the party!"

Three astounded looks were sent towards the Senshi of Death and the Royal Highness, who only smiled brightly and started fishing around in the Cardcaptor Sakura bag. Wide eyes widened even more when each were presented with their individual costumes and urged to put on.

Haruka stammered out a, "B-But we need a theme here. . .!" and Hotaru and Usagi giggled and shook their heads, saying that "Today is full of chance! What you get is what you need to wear!"

Again, racer stuttered in response, but the look she recieved from her precious daughter drowned all her thoughts of being stubborn. Sheepishly smiling, Haruka nodded and placed a kiss to her daughter's temple. Throwing back a frightened look towards Michiru and what her love had gotten, racer threw out one last warning.

"I'm telling you, I'm too tall for this!"

Hotaru hopped up from her position at the table and tackled her Haruka-papa from behind, forcing the Senshi of Wind to scramble for the stairway leading to their bedroom or be plowed over by a laughing little schoolgirl determined to see the fundraiser go through successfully. Michiru followed, a slight smile on her face and she brushed past an astounded Haruka and turned into their bedroom. Once the racer got inside, Michiru crowded near, blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Looks like we're going to be late after breakfast, too."

The insistent pounding on their door proved otherwise as Hotaru yelled out, "No funny business in there!" Laughing at their daughter's antics, racer and violinist fought to control their desires and dressed.

Downstairs, Setsuna and Usagi retreated to their bedroom before the dark-haired enforcer came back about and helped each other into their costumes. Surprisingly, the were the ones who were late to the fundraiser.

00000000000000000000000000000

"I'd say it's a good thing Koneko-chan and Sets isn't here yet. Now we know that there'll be enough lemon pies for the paying customers."

Haruka grinned as her aqua-haired love slapped her playfully on the arm. Not resisting the siren's call Michiru always had on her, racer leaned down into the softness, pressing her taller weight into the capable woman able to hold her, in bed and in life. Nuzzling the soft curls, Haruka breathed in her mate's heady scent and smiled. Wrapping her arms about the willing form, racer clung to the laughing violinist and they both entered the Arcade where the rest of the Senshi were waiting. Almost immediately their costumes were called out.

"Hey, isn't there enough fan-service with Kim and Shego roaming around the net these days? Now we've got cosplay to add to it!" Haruka threatened the laughing Senshi of Thunder and Lightning with a mock-frown, but Makoto Kino's rakish grin waved it off playfully. Standing tall and proud, Makoto dressed in the towering pull of Sinbad, pirate of the seas courting the feisty woman Ami played beside her.

Sidling up to the pony-tailed brunette, Haruka eyed the tight-fitting red cloth with appreciation. Glancing back to her partner, being the housemate of a designer ran through her habits now, and Haruka ran her eyes over Makoto's form. Looking over at the shy girl Ami was, Haruka grinned over at Makoto and raised an eyebrow. As if understanding the unspoken request, Makoto laughed and nodded slightly.

"Trust me, Haru-chan. Ami here is more trouble than you think, and in the best way possible. She could easily play redhead."

That said, Haruka and Makoto turned to get their partners and both pairs joined in the back room of the Arcade. When they came back out later, Makoto complemented the outfit of slinky-tight green as Shego and Ami emerged as an all-wit Kim Possible. The fact that Haruka had been wearing the outfit of Kim previously was not unnoticed, and the pirate Sinbad contemplated this as she eyed her precious mate. Michiru filled out the costume of Marina, a mermaid of land who held the heart even as Sinbad had supposedly been in a drunken stupor over other idiot mermaids.

Returning to the fundraiser, Haruka and Michiru complimented Minako and Rei who played stunning as angels. Minako's hair was even glossier than usual, and it brought out the extreme purity along with the white wings and simple white robe. The miko simply gleamed with mischievous intent towards Minako, and Haruka and Michiru laughed as Minako simply winked at Rei and took hold of the cute elf ears she had on.

Motoki manned the back and posed as a butler, his normally blond hair streaked with a hint of red highlights, bringing out the black tuxedo he had on and his warm hazel eyes. Along the counters and tables were lemon cakes and pies, and here and there were small figures made out of the citrus fruit, ready to be devoured by mouth and eyes both. Suddenly, there was a small 'ding!' signaling the incoming of customers.

Well, more like a wave of excited human beings.

Led by Xena, Warrior Princess, and Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons.

All the senshi and Motoki blinked, their jaws falling slack as they recognized Setsuna, dark green hair flying out in perfect strands around her as the Time Guardian drew her sword from the scabbard on her back and parried the ineffective blow from a hired stuntperson. Gleaming in dark brown leather and knee-high boots, Setsuna looked dashing as she drew back and let loose a kick, knocking two more stuntpeople to the ground. Red eyes flashed, and the designer drew the shiny circle-thing from her hip and let fly. It richocheted off the walls and slammed off the breastplate of a common thug, flying off his chest and back to Setsuna's hand.

With a yell, Usagi came in, twirling a staff a head over her height and knocking people over with amazing fluidity. Twirls and jumps were executed from the compact blonde, and everyone started to clap when Usagi beat down the last thug, who ran screaming from the Arcade, throwing flyers and posters around to draw more people in.

Setsuna and Usagi grinned around at everyone, and in a clear voice, the Warrior Princess stepped forwards and gestured to the establishment. Hotaru and ChibiUsa came bouncing in after everyone, and in a breath, Hotaru Tomoe proudly presented the Lemon Pie fundraiser.

And it all began.

0000000000000000000000000000

It was after the whole event that everyone was found slumped over, bone-dead tired but insanely satisfied in the back of the Arcade.

The fundraiser had been a major success, and there were many contributions to the Arcade as well as the school that Hotaru attended. Wearily, Haruka loosened the already-low cut of her Sinbad costume and grinned over at her little girl.

"Happy, Hime-chan?"

Hotaru grinned back and snuggled in closer to ChibiUsa, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Very. I hope you guys had fun."

"Yeah, we did, after the switch for our costumes. I swear, it was like it was meant for us. Even the ones we changed out of were really comfortable- thanks, Sets-chan."

Haruka glanced over at the mysterious smile on the Time Wielder's face. There was a mischievous flicker in that that could rival Minako's gaze, but before the racer could comment, Ami spoke up, the Senshi of Ice coming in to add to her partner's say in the matter.

"Yes, Setsuna-chan, thank you for that. You obviously knew we'd change- The difference between Haruka's and my body build are definitely large, and yet you made it comfortable for both of us to wear, and easy to adjust."

At that, Setsuna grinned around at them all and surveyed her work. True, everyone was tired, yet all of them were comfortable of their hard work. Settling back, the dark-haired warrior presented a leftover pie to her mate and handed her a spoon. Winking at Usagi, the Time Wielder also handed one to Hotaru and passed one over to Motoki. Solemnly taking up a pie in her own hands, Setsuna nodded her head. Usagi bounced up and down on the love seat and took aim.

"In the name of the Moon, I declare a PIE !.!.!.!.!"

And the lemons flew.

"Ohhh, s-stop it, Makoto, we can't, not here!"

"Shhhh, stop wiggling, I can't concentrate when you do that!"

"B-But Makoto, I can't help it, it TICKLES!"

"Don't worry, Ami, I'll make it better soon-"

**"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE GET A ROOM!.!.!"**

The door to the bathroom slammed open and richocheted off the wall, bouncing back and hitting the Senshi of Love and Fire in the foreheads as they tried to barge in. Makoto and Ami stifled their laughter as both miko and blonde grabbed for their heads in identical mirror motions, tears in their eyes as they stared over at them, shocked.

"What? I was just trying to help Ami get the icing out the back of her shirt."

Makoto's too-innocent expression was too much for the Senshi of Love and Fire. With dawning rage in their eyes, the two raced out of the room boiling, Makoto and Ami's laughter trailing out from behind them. ChibiUsa and Hotaru met them rushing back to the bathroom with an assortment of lemon pies and cakes balanced all along the tops of their arms and head, and with wide eyes, the two young girls stared at each other.

"I can't believe Motoki trusted us to close up."

Sensing a presence behind them, Hotaru turned and brightened at the sight of her guardian sporting a happy grin on her face. Usagi bounced along beside the taller woman, laughing when she caught sight of the pie that was sliding down the bathroom's door. Instantly she rushed forwards, but slipped on the icing coating the floor and launched clear into the bathroom's opening. At that exact moment, Rei came out, prepared to grab some more ammo. Her front was coated with sweet ingredients and then the Moon Princess. Catapulted back into the fray, Rei and Usagi disappeared backwards with a joyful cry and desperate squeal.

"Hota-chan, it'll be fine, I can clean this mess up by reverting time. Go join in and have fun you two."

"What about you, Setsuna-mama?"

"Oh, I have something I need to take care of, but I'll be back in an hour. Keep an eye on Usagi, would you?"

Both girls nodded and rushed off, giggling as they dragged in the table of sweets and prepared to pelt the bathroom's occupants with the leftovers. Setsuna smiled at her daughters' actions and melted away with a swirling dark portal that would take her to an old friend for an arrangement of tickets. The first date had gone well. The second date was going to be even better.

"Did you know this place was once an old porn shop back in the seventies, catering to the lesbian population of Tokyo?"

"Really?.!"

"April Fool's, Ruka!"

Haruka grumbled, half laughing as she watched her mate giggle at her wide eyes. She had believed her love and had been looking around with more interest at the arcade games, wondering what sort of things this establishment had been and what the walls had heard and seen. Michiru walked towards her, nipping at the dark red cloth adorning her love's chest and shoulders. Racer sucked in a shaky breath when Michiru smiled up at her, blue eyes laughing in amusement.

"Tease."

"Mmmmmnn, you're right. So! Do you REALLY want to know what this place really was back in the seventies, catering to the lesbian population of Tokyo?"

Blond felt her eyes widen yet again in surprise, and she eyed Michiru with curiousity. The aqua-haired woman had pulled away, walking over to the nearest racing game and draping herself across the driver's seat of a two-player set. Haruka went over and stood before the woman, bending to one knee and laying her head down onto Michiru's upraised lap.

"This was really someplace that did that back then?"

"Once bitten, not twice shy, eh, Ruka?"

A blink, and it dawned on her that this was another April Fool's joke. Grinning up at those dazzling eyes, Haruka nuzzled the knee and drew her hands up underneath Michiru's long blue skirt that went to her calves. Gently tip-tapping her way to the soft skin of the violinist's knees, Haruka played a certain piece from a piano song and smiled up at those eyes as Michiru recognized the song. Drawing her hands up, Haruka deeply massaged the muscles in the swimmer's thighs and stroked the fire burning up a bit higher than her hands. Michiru's eyes closed, and Haruka let out a whisper.

"Third time's the charm, love. Lay it on me."

Michiru groaned, and teeth flashed when the woman smiled above her. Haruka's heart skipped a beat, then stopped altogether when her love arched hard against the comfortable worn leather of the game's seat, the muscles tightening underneath her hands. Blue eyes gazed down at her, the fire in them so hot that Haruka gulped with desire.

"This game. . ."

Racer shifted a bit when Michiru ground against the seat again and pulled her hips up and over and side of the armrest.

". . reminded me. . ."

Hot breath tickled her ear when Michiru nuzzled into the curls of her hair, and Haruka gasped when her love planted a sweet kiss to her temple, suggestively trailing down to her lips, with which the racer happily complied to with a whimper.

". . . that I'd brought a present for myself. It's at the house, still locked away in our closet."

Michiru laughed when the world blurred, and Haruka drew her from the game and practically ran her to the car parked outside under the gleaming streetlights. The tail ends of the material made to shape her costume flapped with the wind, and Michiru smiled as it reminded her of an eager wolf's tail wagging in excitement for something. _Knick knack, patty whack, give a dog a bone. . . _

Haruka straightened from her position of laying her gently inside the car's passenger seat, the desire apparent in the flushed cheeks and rakish smile. Her eyes glittered with almost a feral intent, and then curiously cleared. Sky King raised her head and peered out at the Arcade, and a realization hit the racer. Laying an apologetic kiss to the upturned lips, Haruka retreated from Heaven's Sweetness and turned back towards the gaming hut.

"I've got to tell them we're leaving. Can't disappear on them when little Hime-chan needs us so badly, eh, Michi?"

Nodding, Michiru turned towards the window, her eyes taking in the night lights of Tokyo. It was a sight, really, and yet all Michiru really yearned for was to see the stars. Since there were so many human-made lights fighting for dominance in the large city, it was almost impossible to see the twinkling teardrops called stars in the skies, unless you stood on the very top of a skyscraper. Yet Michiru knew the planets were out there, watching over them all. She could feel the pull of Neptune in her soul, as well as Uranus when it called to her and Haruka both during its closest times of contact. Smiling when Haruka reappeared to take control of the steering wheel, Michiru accepted the loving kiss.

"Do you want to just drive, Michi?"

Windswept eyes gazed into her soul, and the violinist nodded. Taking her love's right hand in her own, Michiru held it up to her mouth and gently kissed the back of the hand, breathing in the familiar scent of her mate.

"How did you know, Ruka?"

A shy smile turned into a bashful grin.

"'Cuz I love you."

Laughing, the aqua-haired woman shook her head and playfully swatted at the firm thigh settled under the steering wheel. The car lurched backwards as force from Haruka's foot pressed onto the accelerator, and they laughed again as the wicked racer made the vehicle swerve in and out around the streetlamps, creating a natural disco for the both of them inside the car.

"Show-off."

"Love of my life, keeper of my soul."

Giggling, Michiru buckled in her seatbelt and relaxed against her side of the car. She felt Haruka's gaze on her, sensing her mood swing, seemingly, and Michiru turned her head back to smile reassuringly at her mate. Or make that promisingly.

"Let's go home. You can drive all night tonight."

"As long as you want me."

"But Michi! You said this was a birthday present for yourself. I think I'll enjoy this more than you. Besides, I'd only recently got over my addiction to playing racing games all this time, and-"

"Ruka, as long as you play with me when you're playing, then I'll enjoy it. I meant it when I said I got the birthday present for me- because I know I'll enjoy it."

Haruka stared at the exact replica of the game that Michiru had been straddling at the Arcade, and her eyes were bright and wide with excitement. Almost like a little kid on Christmas, the racer had hopped on and off the thing and practically swooned herself into a faint. Then she'd realized what she'd done and was now looking at Michiru, concern in her eyes. Concern that she'd fall back into that racing addiction with games, and concern that she'd use the racing game more than Michiru herself. In truth, the game _was _an exact replica of the one at the Arcade. Yet this was a mobile, _floating_ replica that could be run on water to generate electricity and essentially was a speedboat.

Michiru grinned up at her mate and giggled at the joy in those swirling green eyes. Haruka was so cute! But in truth and reality, the violinist had been jealous during all those bouts of racing addiction that Haruka had put her and the rest of the family through. It had been a hellish two weeks of continuous, addictive playing that nothing short of unplugging the damned racing games would Haruka then stop.

If she weren't a senshi, she'd have died of addiction-indulgence.

Yet as it was, with this game, it was different. Actually, it was cunningly different. The game was specially designed to only respond to Michiru's voice commands, "On" and "Off". There would be no betrayal in this game for her, and even if Haruka begged her, stripped her, teased her to the ends of pleasure and back and- ahem.

This game was different.

Yet to ease her mate's concerns, Michiru smiled up at her love and took her hand. The racer was visibly tense, but then eased off and relaxed when the violinist drew her into the other room where the pool was. Engaging her love in a heated kiss, Michiru nuzzled the cute cheeks and gently pushed Haruka over to the door leading to their house inside.

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything I am."

"I won't give you up to addiction. I promise you that, Haruka. Go to bed, love. I'll be there in a bit."

Turning back towards the pool, Michiru waited until she heard the faucets running upstairs indicating Haruka brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed before hauling the mobile race toy out to the pool. She had to make a few adjustments to this bad boy.

Haruka paced.

She could feel the wind skimming the water's surface of the pool outside, and Michiru's presence was out there, that warm aquamarine blue that was her soulmate herself. Smiling, racer turned towards the window and watched, blushing a bright red when Michiru looked up and caught her watching. A wave from her love, and Haruka bolted, hurling herself at the bed and rolling around with her pillow, hugging the stuffed material tightly to her chest.

_"You can drive all night tonight." _

Unbidden, there was a spasm inside of her, and Haruka groaned low in her throat, gently humping the bed as she tried to think. Only Michiru filled her thoughts, those knowing blue eyes, that quirky smile and soft lips. . .

"Michi. . ."

_"This game. . . reminded me. . . that I'd brought a present for myself."_

It was for her. The game. Haruka struggled to still her hips, and she did. Loving Michiru was so easy, and knowing that her mate took pleasure out of pleasing her by going through this to try to cure her past addiction. . .

"I need to try."

_"Do you trust me?"_

Determined, Haruka rolled over onto her back and nodded. She would do this. For Michiru. For herself. Racing was her lifestyle, and to be addicted to only certain parts of it while she enjoyed it all was something she still enjoyed. She couldn't run from this. She'd embrace it.

0000000000000000000000000000

"I'll do it! C'mon, Michiru, let me at that thing!"

"Not right now, Ruka."

"Why not?"

Racer winced when she heard the needy whine in her voice. She sounded like she was five years old again, asking her mother if she could go outside and play, and when told no, asking why. Of course, Michiru was anything but her mother, and privately, Haruka knew her love enjoyed her whining anyway. But for Haruka Teno'h to whine. . .

"The game is set to recognize my voice for it to run. There is also a certain mood that I need to be in when I have to talk to it."

Suspiciously, Haruka glared at the hulking piece of equipment sitting like a bulky duck outside, bobbing on the surface of the pool with each silent wave of the water. Michiru sat back in the bed, on her side where she usually faced Haruka, and racer smiled at the sight. They had the whole house to themselves, after all, and to waste it worrying about her addiction without control. . .

"What certain mood do you have to be in to talk to it?"

That smile again.

Haruka's eyebrow lurched up and down in surprise, then in hurt and irritation.

"Why?"

This time, her tone was soft. It hurt, really, to think that Michiru had arranged to speak to an idiotic racing game where it was just a lump of beautiful junk compared to all the other racing games, and in THAT tone of voice-

"I was thinking of you. I couldn't help it. It just slipped out."

Oh.

Walking over to the edge of the bed, Haruka looked down at her mate and smiled, pleased.

"Really?"

Michiru grinned back.

"Really."

Suddenly, Haruka shuffled her feet, bashfully glancing at the floor and then up to the violinist's eyes and form.

"So. . . ."

Michiru nodded and rolled over to her other side, sighing heavily and dramatically hugging her pillow as she'd seen Haruka when she'd walked into the bedroom. Reaching up, Michiru turned off her bedside lamp and smiled into the pillow when Haruka jumped on the bed and sidled up behind her, breath coming in shallow, uncertain bursts to her neck.

"Does that mean. . . um. . ."

It was really adorable to hear her racer like that. Wiggling herself backwards, Michiru slid against the cool of the white sheets and pressed herself into the hot flesh of her partner. Haruka's breath hitched, and the aqua-haired woman had to stifle a giggle. On her part, Haruka's presence was making her whole body ache, but then again, it was always good to let the other one try to guess. This time, though, the racer needed a little bit of coaxing, it seemed.

"Hey."

Turning into her love's arms, Michiru smiled as her hands brushed against the handsome features of her partner in life and love and rubbed noses with the blond. Haruka blushed, and the heat seared into Michiru's own cheeks. Gazing into those beautiful windswirled green eyes, Michiru kissed the chin and felt the pitter-patter of the racer's heart start to thud in erratic beats under her palm. Softness and warmth flooded through her, and Michiru felt her heart ache when Haruka gently pressed their foreheads together and eased down a bit to kiss her lips.

"I can't believe you were turned on when you had to talk to that thing."

Shocked, Michiru pulled away. Laughing, she hit Haruka's arm and watched when the blond blushed scarlet red.

"I was hungry when I got it and hauled it back here! When I thought of you and those salads you so love, well, it was so cute I started laughing! My tone has to be amused, baka!"

Green eyes widened, and then Haruka started laughing, too. The blush that had appeared throughout the night came back in full force at the racer's mistake, and Michiru lovingly traced the pattern of the strong jaw and supple cheek bones. Haruka usually didn't flaunt her beauty, but when she did, heads turned. More likely than not heads not set on shoulders. Michiru smiled at the thought and kissed Haruka once, delving into the warmth of the racer's lips and tongue, gently pressing inside.

"I guess we can go play, huh?"

With a delighted squeal, Haruka rolled off the bed and took Michiru with her, carrying her over the threshold and down the stairs, out into the night air.

"I'm not feeling it."

"Haruka-"

Michiru watched as her love mounted the racing game and started to rock her hips back and forth, much like she'd ride a motorcycle. Amused, the smaller woman stood back on the sidelines of the pool while Haruka tested out the controls. There were all sorts of controls, and Michiru enjoyed watching Haruka as the racer tested out each and every one, beaming as things begun to form in her way and the thing started to move. Suddenly, Haruka's expression changed, and Michiru recognized that old familiar addictive gleam in her love's eyes. Her eyes flickered again, though, and Haruka shook her head, hard, seeming to battle the lust of wanting to immerse herself in the game.

"I can't do this, I can't, I can't, I- aaaaaaagh! Michi! MICHI!.!.!.!.!.!"

In an instant it happened.

With a sudden 'ZROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!', the rolling powerboat broke free of the first still wave and headed straight out into the middle of the pool. The waves raged, and Michiru watched in horror as Haruka was tossed around on the thing that bucked and flipped with each desperate pluck of the controls.

**"HARUKA!.!.!"**

Without thinking, Michiru dived into the water as Haruka and the speedboat flipped over, and in under a second she was beside her lover underwater. Her lover, Haruka Teno'h, who was grinning wickedly up at her and doing figure eights upside down with the speedboat. The racer blew her a saucy kiss, and Michiru shrieked as the blond swept her up into the game's hold and pressed her to her, kissing her senseless as she maneuvered the speedboat to flip rightside-up and they broke through the water.

"April Fool's, honey."

Eyes wide, Michiru could only gape up at the laughing racer, Haruka's hair dripping wet and gleaming like stars in the night sky. One look down at her own face and Haruka took on as a shaking fit of new laughter claimed her. Rage surged through Michiru, and then disbelief.

**"HARUKA TENO'H!.!"**

Snickering like a madwoman, Haruka leaned down and gently nibbled at the yelling lips, taking in the screams into her own mouth and transforming them into light moans.

"I never meant to scare you, love, and it was all meant in fun. I love you, always know that."

Fire twisted through them both like a tsunami, and Haruka and Michiru groaned as their bond eased down the anger between them and turned it into love. Pressing closer to the taller woman, Michiru ripped apart the game's headrest and straddled her love. Biting hard into the arching neck, violinist confirmed her mate's throbbing jugular vein and eased the stinging pain with loving laves of her tongue.

"I was scared, Ruka. I thought you'd gone down and were squashed."

"Do I look like squash to you?"

A chuckle from the aqua-haired woman, and she told the damned game to power down. Haruka pouted down at her, but Michiru was having none of it. Grinning up wickedly at the blond herself, Michiru draped her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled down, bringing their lips together and nipping at those. Edging forwards on top of Haruka's lap, the Sea Queen waved a regal hand and produced a toy, one that Haruka hadn't seen before, in stores or online. In life, for that matter.

"We're sinking."

"I know, Ruka, I'm so wet right now."

"No, Michi, we're _sinking_."

The urgency in Haruka's voice brought Michiru around, and as the violinist gazed lazily down at the pool's water rising higher and higher around them, she could only laugh.

"Next time, Ruka, you can choose the toys. We're keeping this one, though- it came with a manual."

"Michi!"

Their laughter rang into the night, and the stars twinkled high above them.

*spppprrrrttt*

"M-Michi, that's cold~"

"Stop whining, love. You'll get warm soon. I personally guarantee that."

"B-But, you don't like lemon cream!"

"I love it when it's on you, Ruka."

Haruka didn't know whether to squirm or keep still. Actually, it was impossible to keep still, Michiru was doing amazing things with her fingers, and that cream. . . Mmmmmnnn. You have to give credit where credit was due, and by the way things were going, Haruka would gladly give Michiru all the compliments she deserved and more with the way she was spritzing on the lemon cream to her body. Her little love wasn't called an artist for nothing. Haruka felt her hips buck under Michiru's tongue, and it was all she could do not to roll over on her belly and spoil the sheets underneath them.

Michiru's tongue probed into her belly button with a little wiggle, and Haruka saw stars. A lick around, and the racer got a free ride to her planet Uranus.

"Eheeeeh."

Blue eyes glanced up with that knowing smile, and Michiru grinned.

"Let me guess- you're finally taking your planet's jokes to heart, eh?"

Gasping with laughter, Haruka grinned down at her love. All the time Michiru surprised her in the best ways possible, and it was with that in mind Haruka gave her all to please her smaller mate. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Michiru reached down and tickled Haruka's toes. The taller woman squealed, and violinist giggled.

"H-How'd you know, love?"

"'Cause I love ya."

It was Haruka's turn to roll her eyes good-naturedly. Yet a knowing burial of two steepled fingers inside of her made her eyes roll back in her head, and Haruka whimpered, fighting for air as Michiru pressed upwards and sucked on the skin between her breasts. Jerking sporadically, Haruka cried out as she bucked upwards into Michiru and sealed their bodies together. Laughing as she rolled them both over, racer grinned down at her love and whimpered when Michiru moved her fingers yet _again_.

"Mmmmnnnngh. You're driving me crazy. So much that look what I did."

The blond wiggled her eyebrows in her familiar way, and Michiru leaned up and kissed the tip of Haruka's nose.

"Funny. More work for you."

"Noooo, love. More play for me."

Except. . . How to do this? Contemplating the scene in front of her, Haruka cocked her head to the side. She didn't want to get the sheets soiled, and she also wanted to give Michiru the loving she deserved. With the cream all over her front, as well as her love's. . .

"God, you're beautiful."

Finally settling herself on top of Michiru, Haruka nuzzled into the crook of the aqua-haired beauty's thighs. Violinist shuddered, crying out as racer breathed in her scent and trailed a tongue to her folds, exploring the flesh she so loved to bury herself in. Smiling as Michiru's hands gripped her backside, Haruka pressed down with her hips, stilling Michiru's desire to do the same to her. Instead, she wanted her mate to relax and enjoy. Michiru understood, yet the hands in Haruka's bottom tightened with each pulse of her heart that connected them to their souls.

Growling, Haruka cleaned Michiru from the cream and smiled when she found her love's own cream underneath. Chuckling, racer pulled away and gently rasped her tongue over the softness of Michiru's belly, licking away the sweetly-sour dessert.

A whimper burst out of Haruka when suddenly she was entered, and racer jerked, eyes wide as she struggled not to push back onto Michiru's finger. Heat flooded into her center, and Haruka blushed hot red as she felt herself dripping. Her aqua-haired love teasingly collected the fluid and pushed in once more, gently massaging the firmness of her behind as she entered with non-threatening motions.

"Michi. . . ."

Panting, Haruka shook her head and resumed her diligent cleaning of Michiru's body. Every nerve in her throbbed, and her breath rushed out of her, warming Michiru up just as soon as she licked her clean, each and every movement a sensual pleasure to her just as much as it was to her mate.

"Michiru. . ."

And Haruka was above her love, upside down and kissing those soft lips, smiling as she watched the soft globes of her mate stretched taut because Michiru was still inside of her, only her arms stretched high to get to her own sex. Purring, Haruka placed feather-soft kisses to that smiling mouth, the fluttering eyelids, those cute cheeks and adorable forehead.

"I've got such a sweet tooth, Michi. Where's the hard candy?"

Eyes twinkling, Michiru produced the strap-on and Haruka watched as the rainbow-colored harness settled on a color of dark aquamarine. Curiously edging over her mate, Haruka rightsided herself and brushed lips with Michiru once again. Taking the spike-flared dildo from her, Haruka chuckled a bit in astonishment as the thing changed colors.

"Is this. . .?"

"Now you can't lie, Ruka. It's a Moldo!"

Haruka bust out laughing.

"Wh-What?"

"Mood Dildo! Like a mood ring!"

Gazing into those serious blue eyes, Haruka had to smile down affectionately. Michiru was so cute! Placing her hands on either side of Michiru's head and onto the headboard, racer slowly bucked her hips forwards and gestured to her mate.

"Strap me in?"

That knowing grin, and Haruka exhaled as Michiru teased her belly with it. Feeling herself contract, racer groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. A gentle laugh, and violinist blew on the hard peaks of her mate. Haruka bucked again when cool straps wrapped and cinched around her hot flesh, and Michiru lovingly kissed the shivering muscles covered with Haruka's soft, smooth flesh.

"Tickle me pink, love?"

Haruka's eyes popped open.

"What?"

"April Fool's. You're my golden star, you know that, right, Ruka?"

Glancing down at her belt, Haruka grinned proudly when she saw her favorite soul color reflecting from the belt. Easing herself down onto her belly and Michiru's softness, racer gently ran her hands around Michiru's backside and lovingly gave her a full-on body hug.

"I'd love to be your shooting star, Michi."

Two hands guided Haruka in, and the blond eased her weight fully inside of her love. Michiru sighed with pleasure and tightened, and Haruka felt the same hot twist in her belly as her mate moved against her, drawing the straps against her larger frame and clit.

"You already are, Haruka. I wished upon you, you know. Even before we met."

Looking into those blue eyes, Haruka smiled. Closing her own eyes, she nuzzled the top of Michiru's head and breathed in the clean ocean scent of Michiru Kaioh.

"I know. I wished on you, too. Every night. All night. I'd just dream. . . and there you'd be, calling. Shining."

Michiru was hot underneath her, and Haruka shuddered when she felt her mate press up into her, gently hugging her. Haruka felt Michiru carress her soul, and she started when her love's familiar husk blew into her ear.

"Please love me."

Sure as mollasses, Haruka pressed deep and withdrew, finding Michiru again and again as she flexed her hips and held onto her precious bundle of Sea Queen. Without words, without touch, Haruka could find Michiru again and again through the universe, and would.

And that night, she did.

00000000000000000000000000000

_***BAM!.!* . . . *BWAM!.!* **_

"Haruka, Michiru, we're hooooooooooooooooooooooome!.!"

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! ChibiUsa, come on, I'll bet they're still sleeping, we've got to go wake them up. Coming, Setsuna-mama?"

Haruka and Michiru jerked awake, wide-eyed in shock as their housemates' voices plus ChibiUsa's came closer, doors slamming open and footsteps coming down the hall. Staring at each other in panic, then at themselves, both senshi realized they were still entertwined, and struggled to get out. Rolling around in the covers, Haruka fell straight to the floor with Michiru on top of her, and they were trapped!

_***BLAM!.!***_

A door.

More footsteps.

"Haruka, Michiru, we brought home some breakfast, come and get some!.!"

"Haruka-papaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I know you're in there, c'mon, ChibiUsa! Michiru-mama?"

More footsteps.

More doors slamming.

One more door, and they were toast!

Struggling to right themselves, the two coccooned lovers got to their feet and promptly fell over again. Vicious snarling from Haruka, and Michiru rubbed herself seductively against the struggling racer to calm her down. A heated kiss, and both panted, eyes shut. What to do, what to do?

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, we're coming iiiiiiin- ack, Setsuna-mama, c'mere, we've got to give this to them as a group!"

Nodding on the plan, Haruka and Michiru rolled themselves across the floor and into the bathroom.

Success!

_***BAM!.!***_

. . .

Haruka held her breath.

Michiru held her breath.

Silence.

?

_***crackle* **_

_"Umm, heh."_

. . .

?

_"Haruka, Michiru, what you just heard was a tape recording. As this is set for a couple minutes before midnight, it IS technically-"_

_"APRIL FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL'S!.!.! Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, we know that you've probably taken advantage of the empty house."_

_"Hota-chan, we've got to go. Okay, guys, see ya late-"_

_***CLICK***_

"Why those dirty little-"

"*sigh* April Fool's, Ruka. April Fool's."

A/N: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA! Ooooh~. *eyes clock appreciatively* 6:00 pm. Hmmmm, good April Fool's, eh? *snicker* Ahhh, it was a weird day today. ANYway. . . ^^; I think I got a bit. . . detailed. . . about the lemon. ^^; Eheh, sorry 'bout that. Thank heavens I pulled myself in a bit with the details, but I don't want this to be blasted erotica or whatever! *cries* I want this to be luuuuv. =3 *grin* And so- thanks for reading, take care, jaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^^ ((Ooooooh, and for those of you wondering as to why Setsuna was gone for the tickets, well, it's a date for next chapter. XD Yes, I love Setsuna, too. *laughs*)) Ahh- http :/www .youtu /wat ch?v=th2ch_ ax9U8&feature =channel ((Yes, I put a ton of spaces in there as to demonstrate how to kill the url. XD Anyway, those are some freehand drawings I made on Paint to demonstrate some stuff.)) *snicker* Ahhh, fun. ^^ Anyway- take care, jaaaaaaaaa! =3


	23. Ship Me, Mate twopart

A/N: . . . *wicked grin* I'm actually basing this on something that I've encountered through furry yiffing, and let me tell you, furries are some of the most warmest, awesomest people ever! XD And while this is truly not a 'furry tail' ((Meheheh. . . =^w^m)), well, it's close to one. =3 *wicked grin* The original consisted of furry futa, but then that's too abrupt for Sets-chan and Usagi. X3 OH~! X3 Happy birthday, Usagi Tsukinoooooooooo~! XD XD XD

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. =3 Period. XD Naoko Takeuchi lays the best, greatest, most solid claim to it because she's the one who's created it and has made many childhood dreams- and adult dreams *laughs* ((not THAT way, people! XD))- come true. ^w^ Happy reading! XD - Bleach doesn't belong to me, and if the ship's cap'n were truly here in real life, well, I'd be taking my first cruise~! =^w^m

_**Ship Me, Mate: Wag'yer Tail Starboard~!**_

Setsuna smiled down at her Princess, the setting sun highlighting the baby blues she so loved to a twinkling royal cerulean. Usagi grinned back at her, reaching up and gently tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. With an ease born from years of service to her Queen in the past and now, Setsuna leaned down and swooped up her love, carrying her bridal style in her arms.

"S-Sets-chan~!" Usagi's voice was an embarrassed whisper, but the royal odango hugged the Time Wielder tight, nuzzling into the crook of the blushing woman's neck and gently kissing the pulse. Setsuna almost misplaced her footing but managed to step securely up onto the ship's boarding plank, in her arms the most precious cargo she would ever hold in her life. Cold waves rocked the ship in front of them, but the boarding plank remained secure and solid as they ascended. The sky was a serene blue, and clouds drifted lazily, tinged pink by the flaming red of the uprising sunset. A final step, and they were safely on the ship's deck, the sea a blue expanse before them, behind a bustling port.

"Princess, you're not going to lay one of your little sweet toes onto this ship until I've checked it all out." The hint of a smile played across Setsuna's handsome features, and Usagi flushed even redder as she wiggled in her love's arms, trying to look downwards. "Besides," the Time Wielder continued, brushing noses with the blonde. "I want our stay on this ship to be the most comfortable it can ever be, and my comfortable is having you safe and soft in my arms." The white sails clipped tight against the wind above them, seagulls circling the crow's nest as a lookout excitedly scampered downwards, the bustle of the ship's ongoing passenger's highlighting the union of the tall, dark-haired woman holding her smaller, fair-haired companion.

"Hey, Setsuna! Never thought I'd see you again, considering the ongoings of THIS ship! Ehhh, and you should know better- my women ALWAYS run a clean deck~! Mmmnn, and this is your little pet, I see?" A commanding voice sounded out from behind them, and Setsuna turned, grinning knowingly as she held Usagi in her arms. A lanky woman padded out from behind the old-fashioned steering wheel above-decks, taking a handy rope to the side and swinging down to land with a cat-like in front of them. Golden eyes threw an appreciative glance over Usagi, and Setsuna smiled, taking a slightly tighter hold and nodding in acceptance.

"Princess, meet Yoruichi Shihoin, the saltiest. . . seadog to ever sail the seven seas. Yoru, this is Usagi Tsukino, the love of my life. In under no circumstances is she to be a part of this night's entertainment."

Usagi shifted in Setsuna's arms, the dazed look in her eyes disappearing as she watched the new woman in front of them. There was something about this woman that piqued her interest, and judging by her Sets-chan's posessive tone, that something was a factor to take note of. Seeing the woman's long hair hiding two small silky ears, Usagi gasped and pointed, her excitement rising.

"Y-You're a neko~!"

The soft shaking of Setsuna's strong arms around her had Usagi glancing up, and seeing her love's dazzling smile had Usagi blushing indignantly. Yoruichi was purposely bopping her head and stroking at her cat whiskers, purring as she twirled in one spot and showed off her long tail, the black furr swishing back and forth. A wink from the dark woman had Setsuna's voice rumbling in her chest, and while Usagi enjoyed the warm vibration coming from inside her love, the blonde knew she should stop. Gently placing a hand over the Time Wielder's heart, Usagi smiled over at Yoruichi.

"Judging by the pride you have in your ship, I'm assuming whatever is in store for tonight's. . . entertainment, I'm sure you've provided in our rooms." Usagi glanced towards the darkening sky, smiling as she saw the first star glistening above the light blue sea, the moon's full outline showing a distinct yellow. With a sudden royal air, Usagi gently pressed on Setsuna's heart, directing the woman who had all her love to the ship's head, excusing them both. "Yoruichi-san, it was a pleasure to meet you. I assure you, tonight will have a portion of our time dedicated to your ship's entertainment. Yet Setsuna. . . all the time in the world that I have, will be dedicated to you."

The heart beating under her palm was strong, and Usagi grinned back at Yoruichi, seeing the satisfied smile coming from the woman as she witnessed the blonde's possession of her love. With a purr, both women settled themselves comfortably on the ship's railing, gazing up at the moon and taking comfort in each others' warmth as the ship quietly sailed away from the port, the night young as soft music drifted around the ship's decks.

0.0.0

"Sets-chaaaaaan~!.!.!"

The sweet cry of her princess brought Setsuna bursting out of the bathroom, her button-up shirt halfway undone. Shoeless, the usually-graceful Time Wielder screeched to a stop, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of Usagi splayed out in a rather scadalous outfit emerging from the closet's walk-in doorway. A blush raced across Setsuna's face, and garnett eyes blinked hard, her mouth open as her princess winked playfully at her and turned, framing herself against the rich wood.

"Do. You. Like? It?" With every word Usagi slowly went through her transformation moves, smiling seductively as she swayed ever-so-closer to the speechless senshi. A soft purr, and the blonde gently took Setsuna's hand in hers, the skin-tight, fingerless gloves covered with soft palomino furr spreading up Usagi's arms and ending at her shoulders, revealing the blonde's healthy-white skin. Sliding up ever-so-close to Setsuna, Usagi smiled as she looked up at her love, furry pink ears adorning her hair, and as Setsuna's breath hitched at the cuteness, her hand encountered Usagi's back. A curious look, and the Time Wielder felt her fingers brushing across a long, panther-like tail.

"I-It's very. . . different." Looking down into her love's blue eyes, Setsuna couldn't help but smile, leaning down as she gently hugged her princess and softly kissing the cute lips. Usagi teased her by purring into the kiss, breaking away and gently nuzzling into her cheek, and it was Setsuna's turn to purr when her love brushed up against her, revealing the low-cut material of her silky black top.

"Sets-chan. . ." A curl of those soft lips, and Setsuna blinked, trying to gather her thoughts as she felt the back of her legs hitting the bed, knees buckling as she reached up and supported the weight above her. Time Wielder was all too aware of the softness her Princess was, felt the warmth emanating from those beautiful eyes as Usagi looked at her, the honesty so pure and true that Setsuna wanted to cry.

"I love you, Usagi. Nothing will change that, no time, no person, no other being-"

"Awwwww, Setsuna, you slick kitty, you, stop that and get dressed, we've got to get the whole safety rafts and life jacket speech over! Hey, Usagi-chaaaan~"

Setsuna jerked, quickly rolling Usagi under her and covering her protectively as she glared at the doorway, her teeth grit in annoyance. Yoruichi had always found her at her most vulnerable or busiest of times, and Setsuna rolled her eyes good-naturedly, sighing as she grinned down at Usagi and gently layed a soft kiss to those blushing cheeks. A wave of her hand above her head, and the Time Wielder excused Yoruichi, smirking when she heard the good-natured squeal of the purple-haired captain and a disapproving, "Really, Yoruichi-sama?"

There really was no need to attend the safety guide tour, but Usagi had promised on the behalf of them they'd show up during entertainment hours, and what her princess said, Setsuna would follow. Feeling her love underneath her squirm, Setsuna's belly clenched in arousal, and she quickly snuggled with the blonde, chuckling as she pulled away and headed towards the bathroom. Arms snuck around her waist from behind, and Setsuna smiled as she glanced backwards and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. I promised not to let you down until I was sure the ship was secure, and since Yoru popped in without me noticing. . . well, let's make sure, hmm?" A bright smile was reward enough, and Setsuna playfully tweaked Usagi's back and legs as her princess hopped up onto the bed for a piggy back. Her fingers itched to touch the blonde, and Setsuna shook her head, breathing in deep and calming herself as she relaxed into her odango-head's hold and stroked the back of Usagi's thighs, smiling at the joyous squeal she received.

There would be time enough later, she was sure.

0.0.0

"Enjoying the food, Princess?"

Usagi glanced up, grinning happily as she nodded and took in another bite of seafood, her new tail curling up and wagging as her ears twitched with every bop of her head. Setsuna smiled lovingly at her love, then looked up and growled menacingly, a playful grin on her face as she showed off her fangs. Yoruichi came around the table and curled her own tail around Setsuna, the tip of her tail tickling the Time Wielder's nose. A dangerous look crossed Setsuna's face, but Yoruichi laughed, and the look passed.

"Hey, hey, Setsuna, c'mon, I don't bite. . . much. You shouldn't, either." With a flick of her wrist, Yoruichi snapped her fingers, and as Usagi looked up, eyes wide, two twin-tails flashed and grey steel eyes winked. The captain's playful laugh reverberated throughout the dining room, and suddenly, she was gone.

"Mmmph. Show-off." Setsuna calmly sipped her tea, smiling in satisfaction as she felt Usagi's soft hand curl around hers under the table. There was no need to be jealous. Not with her princess reassuring her it was okay. Besides, Yoruichi had her own paws full.

0.0.0

(.( EXTRA ).)

"Y-Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing?.!"

A feral grin, and Yoruichi Shihoin perched on the edge of the bed, her tail lashing wickedly across the sheets and traveling up the slender leg of her long-time partner. The purr reverberating throughout her chest was something only prey heard during the last seconds of their lives when predators decided they needed to hunt, but over the many decades Yoruichi loved to play with her prey, tease her prey, make sure her prey was needing, wanting, yearning. . .

"Mmmmnnn, SoiFon. . . you're just such a cute little bee, aren't you?" A shiver from the small woman, and Yoruichi grinned, dropping to all fours and crawling up and over her scowling lover, the Goddess of Flash's hands gently skimming the dark folds of SoiFon's clothes and divesting of them without a problem.

"A little bee. . . that's all mine. Mmmnn, honey, my sweet favorite. . ." The nuzzle of an ear to collarbone as Yoruichi slid down SoiFon's body, and grey eyes closed as they knew nothing other than her love's soft touch.

0.0.0

A/N: I know, I know, it's short- but there's an outside pairing which I love~! X3 For the next chapter, it'll probably also be short, but heck, it'll be the 'end' of this two-peice chapter. *proud grin* If you've noticed, I've kind of tried out a new writing style, and that style is attaching more sentences after someone's said something. ^w^ Oh, and yes, this is continuing to be a 'furry tale' ((mehehehehhh~! XD)), which is why Yoruichi and SoiFon popped in. Oh, I swear, they're just. . . aaaargh, adorable~! X3 Okay, enough of me blathering on, but I hope the update is okay! ^w^ Take care, people, jaaaaaaaaaa!

PS: *grin* I know I've been gone for a long time, but hopefully no one's forgotten me. *laughs* A play of words. 'No one' can forget me, 'cause 'no one' is, literally, 'no person'. Ehehehh. X3 But really- hey-a~! X3

PPS: I know it's in all caps, but suddenly it turned TO all caps. Trust me, I've tried every trick in the book- pressed down on the shift key, double-checked caps lock, checked the font- nope, nuthin'. *grins* Nada. XD Nachos~! ^w^


	24. Literally, Author's Note XD

**A/N: Author's Note**

Everyone, I do believe that in order for you to believe that I have not dropped off the face of the earth, I need to do one of those "Hey, I'm back!" waves with my one-persona self. XD Yes, this will be a semi-short 'chapter' of no-lemon explanation of what I have been doing with myself. If you've come into this expecting a new chapter, well, I sincerely apologize. But y'know what? *grins wickedly* I do believe I will just use this as an Omake Section! XD Like they do in manga. *nods knowledgeably* ^w^ Sho! XD Onward!

New Year's Eve: In My Own POV But Taken Up By Minako Aino's ;3 :: PS: Yes, I have deliberately winked at the ones who have followed this story and now am inwardly cursing but am nice and proper enough to show that side of me to you guys. XD Yes, I haven't gotten out of my habit of going into long yet correct run-on sentences where I sometimes lose track of myself and in the end don't really make sense. X3 -

_Minako Aino glanced around impishly, her blonde hair peeking out in a fashionable tuft from under her red elf cap. Although Christmas had passed a mere couple of weeks back, the Senshi of Love did find that her mate liked the look on her. The hat, that is. And nothing more. Uh-uuuuu~ =/w/=_

_Speaking of her partner in bed and life and love and really bad games and pranks, Minako threw down a chug of sparkling apple cider and happily circled the phone, eyeing it with sparkling eyes. Rei had told her she'd wanted Minako to stay inside the shrine on New Year's, considering there may be youma roaming about and the miko was going out to check the perimeters of the sacred location before they retired for the. . . morning. X3_

_Letting out a soft chortle, Minako shook her head. As if youma would come and attack them when the world was alive and Queen Beryl and her henchman, as well as all the underworld baddies out there could pass up New Year's. It was the time of resolution and flocking around with friends! w So youma were sure to not be bothering at this time, really. _

_A grin stole across the blonde's face. She knew Rei. Pretty well, in fact. Minako's powers of deduction were Supreme! XD Assuming a pose of a cat ready to pounce, the Senshi of Love eyed the phone in amused contemplation. Rei only wanted her to use the shrine's phone 'cause it had a cord, which meant the miko knew where she was at all times, which meant. . . present? X3 X3 X3 _

_Yes, Minako's mind worked like that. _

_And when Rei appeared, in her __**special**__, special outfit, covering the blonde's body with her own and commemorated the New Year with new special moves and actions and resolutions to be even Harder, Better, Faster and Stronger than Last Year. . . well, it was a great start to a New Year for sure. =3_

. . . =w= Yes, I just made that. XD And ohhhhh, I am truly out of writing for so, so long! XD But in actuality, on New Year's Day- aka middle of the night and traversing into day XD- I got two phone calls which kept me up 'til three in the morning with loving whispers and purrs and cuteness and- X3 X3 X3 Honestly? I had a great New Year's start. =3

In actuality, I have acqiured- more like logged into a new social network site under guidance of my most treasured people, spotted this beautiful wittle female specimen and fell in mutual wuv. Ahhhh. . . =w= Youth. XD XD XD So now, as you've all probably noticed, I used to be this hyper wittle ball of asian mushiness going around and writing REAAAALLY lemon-y scenes and making the whole lemon dishes ((yes, yes, I am saying this 'cause you REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAALLY influenced me, Beth-chan! XD XD XD))- but in actuality I'm this really shy person made even shyer. . .

'Cause I have a girlfriend.

*shrieks as Minako Aino pops out of me and lectures me on the do's and don't's in a relationship* w O-Okay, okay! XD *blinks at you guys innocently* ^w^ See? That wasn't so bad. *grins* But I do cherish my girlfriend, and so have been spending an ungodly- and in this way I mean an awesome XD XD XD- amount of time with her. Online. *sniffles* BUT! / It makes it hard to actually write lemon-y scenes anymore 'cause it's awkward and I'm fangirling and then I realize it can actually be DONE and it's now embarrassing! XD XD XD BUT I WILL CONTINUE WRITING! XD

So thanks for getting through me with this. *grins* It's a Gush. XD This is unedited, it's out there, and my New Year's Resolution is to stop procratinating! X3 So I will! XD Once I have time! *laughs* I'm such an ironic walking ((stick XD)) contradiction of myself, but I do try to be a better person.

I really hope all of your guys' New Year resolutions are awesome and something you love! ^w^ Tumblr and Gaia occupy a lot of my time since they are new to me, but I have now started to gather control over myself. *smiles*

Many rainbows and happy days of shipping and facing the real world and accomplishing so many things in life! *cheers hard* Also- thank you so much for anticipating my writing in so long, and I HAVE done so many things new and different for this story- much as the two-part and sudden non-plot twists to the 'story'. X3 Old Readers, New Readers, and plain Awesome Readers in General! XD

Thank You.

((These are people who've dropped by and left an unsigned review- and I will address those)): Thanks. X3 X3 X3

Nina ((Guest))

**- **And apparently those were all the unsigned in guests- I'm guessing the others are from other stories. *smiles* But the bottom line is, I wish all of you the best of love and life and kindness and luck in this New Year- 'cause I want you all to be happy! X3 Take care, jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD

I will do my best to update an actual chapter next time, okay? *smiles* Again, thank you. You guys are amazing. =3


End file.
